Change in life
by Naruhina 123
Summary: The life of naruto i very painful so he quite his life and start with new his life will new thing
1. chapter 1

**Change in life **

**Chapter 1: Quite The Old Painful Life**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**Pairings: Naruto **

On a clock tower overlooking a city stood a man with spiky hair wearing glasses and a long white cloak "There are 108 spirits of the emancipated Sekirei" he said adjusting his glasses "Now…shall we start?" the clock hands turned to twelve starting the new day. A renewal… a new strength… a miraculous love story…!" he said quietly overlooking in anticipation of his plans beginning to grow beneath his feet

A young man sighed as he walked away from a board showing the results of exams, he had sun coloured hair that was spiky all over with a ponytail hanging from the back of his neck, his eyes were deep blue and had six markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. This man was Uzumaki Naruto, once a proud ninja of Konoha now just a student trying to get into a good school. How did he end up like this you may ask…?

Well for your answer we must look back at Naruto's life from the day of his birth where a burden was placed on him, one of which few would ever wish on anyone, he had a tailed beast sealed inside him. He became a jinchuuriki which for all intensive purposes were human weapons, each made to use their beast's power to drive off enemies but also treated as if they were a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Naruto was no different in that he was scorned and beaten as a child all for the sins of something he had no control over, his little heart never gave out though. You see Naruto was special, he may have been angry with how the people of the village treated him but he never sought revenge, instead he sought to prove them wrong and show them that he was worth their time and respect. To do so he vowed to become the Hokage of the village; the strongest ninja of the village like the four who came before him.

Naruto being of the last two jinchuuriki stood up to battle the man showing him that rage and fear were not the way to rule over people and in fact would only lead the world to destroying itself again. Madara had refused to listen as the two battled against each other, the spectacle being regarded as the greatest fight since Madara had fought Harashima the first Hokage. It all came down to a final move where Madara had tried to seal Naruto away since he had sent his puppet Sasuke to retrieve the eight tailed jinchuuriki Killer B. and taken the beast already.

Naruto however had never intended to win the fight and had a plan in motion already, after learning so much about his family in a short amount of time he constructed a seal on his body as a failsafe. When Madara tried to take the beast from him the seal activated absorbing not only Madara but the other tailed beasts thus ended the war of which he had started.

Yet… this was the end of Naruto in a way as the influx of power turned him into the new ten tailed beast and had also given him the dreaded eternal mangekyo Sharingan. All of this Naruto knew if he stayed would only start the cycle of war again so came to the decision that he would leave the world and find a new one to live in and thus activated the time-space technique Kamui to send himself to another dimension not exactly sure where he's end up.

#chapter end#

**Sorry but in this first chapter I was say that naruto tired his life not far ninja life but for some reasons that hatret pain s I cold update the story .**

**Next chapter he bring his new friend but something different**

**Till next time.**


	2. Meet a new aperson is SEKIREI

**Change in life**

**The new person arreive is sekirei**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

#chapter start#

He ended up in a place called Japan and in a world that knew nothing of chakra of Kages. Instead a much different system that he actually saw a peaceful, he was also lucky enough to be found by the Sahashi family who had recently lost their son Minato in a car accident. Naruto was happy for their offer to take him in and enjoyed his new family.

He had gone to school here but found so many things different in the curriculum so he had trouble keeping up since he was unable to use his usually learning method of shadow clones to learn it while he was away as it would arouse suspicion. As it was he had never used any techniques as a ninja since coming here as anything would be dangerous to use due to the fact no one else would be able to. As a result he was once more branded the title of idiot despite being a smart man himself in different matters.

We now turn back to the present where Naruto seeing his registration number wasn't on the board picked up his phone '_Can't believe it, sometimes I wonder if cheating would be better for something like this, all it would take is shadow clones henged as flies and I'd ace the darn thing…_' he mentally sighed as his mother picked up.

"Yes Naruto-kun what is it?" she asked "Sorry kaa-san, I failed this year too" he said a little ashamed of himself. There was a small pause before she replied "…so what are you going to do? Are you coming back to your hometown?" she asked as he paused in thought before shaking his head.

Give me some time to think about it. I'll call you back in a bit, ok bye kaa-san" he said flipping the phone shut and putting his ticket in the barrier for the train before boarding it. He rested his back near the door with his hands in his pockets while looking at a notice on the board '_That MBI is quite impressive_' he thought to himself as he heard and read a few things about the company in his spare time.

'The company with the greatest building in Japan and made by a child prodigy. He's probably a nut case like all other so-called prodigies I've met in my life, honestly' he thought shaking his head in mirth as he got off at his stop. '_Still until now I managed to stay in Tokyo but failed to get into college twice and I don't have anything I want to do, even training doesn't help with my boredom now. Pus there don't seem to be a nice girls around here either, all seem too stuck up for my tastes.'_

He walked down the steps still in thought of the possibility of going back home before feeling the ground shudder beneath him shaking him of his thoughts. Was what that sound? Earthquake?" he pondered as he heard someone shout "KYA please get out of the way!" above him.

He looked up only to find a grown haired girl in a miko outfit falling down, and directly onto him at that. "Oww, what hit me?" said Naruto rubbing his head from the heavy blow of someone falling on him only for him to come face first to a pair of white panties making him go slightly red at being this close to a girl's private area.

"As…as I expected, that was too high to jump from" said the girl wriggling her generous behind before getting up and looking at home "Um… you okay?" she asked as she smiled at Naruto "Thank you sir, you must have caught me." Naruto's brain was going quite fast as the cute and from he could tell well-endowed girl was speaking to him but felt something was a little off before he felt something he never expected to feel for a long time…Intent.

Without realizing his Sharingan activated and his senses felt an attack coming so grabbed the girl and jumped to the side as an energy blast hit the wall. However when he grabbed her he managed t get a handful of her breast which was very soft but let go of her as he heard a voice above him again "There's no use running, come on and fight us!" shouted one of two girls with similar hairstyles in outfits that Naruto would declare were Icha, Icha worthy.

'Since when can anyone fire a blast of electricity like that? Just what the heck is going on here…aside of possibly a really cool catfight" he wondered before slapping himself of the pervy thoughts. It seemed that Jiraiya had corrupted slightly after all. The girl beside him only turned and answered I'm not going to fight yet" Naruto suddenly found his hand grabbed by the girl as he was forced to run at high speeds with the girl.

Back with the other two girls they were joined by a silver haired man in a black outfit and a face mask he turned to them "What kind of fight could she put on without an owner is what she's saying" he elaborated to them. "If you're still willing to chase her I'll be your opponent" he told them. "Homura you again?" said the one on the right while the one on the left scowled "You're always getting in the way of our work" she said so him.

"A flower's life is short you don't want it to end as a bud do you?" he asked putting on a thoughtful look "You're the ones who are pathetic, only going after small fries" he said in a way similar to another mask wearing silver haired man. The two bared their teeth angrily at him red cheeked "Sh-Shut up. Aren't you getting a bit cocky?" they asked together as he simply held out his hand.

From it came several fireballs that swirled around in his hand "If you want to fight that much, shall I take you on?" he told them making the one on the left flare in annoyance electricity arching off her skin, the other girls grabbed her arm before she did anything rash. "Hikari it's dangerous. We're going to get destroyed again" she warned her.

Hikari just hmph-ed Retreat Hibiki" she told the now named Hibiki who looked surprised at her smart move before she ran off without her. "We'll be back, Homura" shouted Hikari as Hibiki called after her. Himura cancelled the fire in his hand before looking in the direction of where the girl and boy ran off before That Sekirei… I hope it meets its owner soon" he muttered wondered if his eyes were playing tricks when he saw the boy actually keep up with the Seikirei's pace and his strange eyes

#chapter end#

**Ther some thing I don't own but I shown to be great full **

**I hope u like it **

**I will update next time hope son**


	3. FOUNDED akabishi

**Change in life**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

#chapter start#

Back with Naruto and the girl they had stopped running the girl slightly out of breath, as was Naruto not having to of run that fast for a long time. We should be safe here" said the girl turning t him seeing him panting "Ah I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sir are you alright?" she asked worriedly looking directly at him her face close as he blushed slightly waving her off. I… I'm okay miss, just haven't gone at a speed like that in a while.

They two sat down but the girl looked down very embarrassed "I'm really sorry for getting you involved. Now that I think about it I could have run away by myself" Naruto chuckled slightly as the girl seemed to be a little of an airhead but it made her look cute. Why do you think I took you hand thoughtlessly?" she asked before quickly jolting to her feet "Ah I haven't introduced myself" she gave a small bow "They call me Musubi"

He raised his hand "Sahashi Uzumaki Naruto" he said which she took and Naruto found she had a very powerful grip as he got to his feet "Naruto-san thank you again for helping me" he gave his usual fox like smirk It's nothing really…" rubbing the back of his head looking at her face. _'She's a beautiful girl and has a cute personality. But… those two chasing her before clearly have special abilities wonder what it is?_' he thought to himself before noticing Musubi falling over, he quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oi Musubi, are you alright?" he asked getting no response except "Hungry" before picking her up bridal style and making his way back to his current home wondering how much ramen he had in.

When they got home he quickly made some instant ramen for Musubi who immediately began inhaling the food like Naruto could surprising him as he was the only one who ate ramen like that. She then gave him puppy dig eyes "You truly, truly, truly are my saviour Naruto-sama. Helping me and now this…" she said with noodles sticking out her mouth making her look adorable.

"it's fine Musubi, just eat okay I know what it's like to collapse from an empty stomach" he said a little sadly remembering his childhood as Musubi finished her ramen. She then put her finger to her lips in slight thought "… I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama" she said as Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Ashikabi…?"

'_Ashikabi that's a weird word I wonder what it's about?_'

"I've been looking for one someone precious whom I've never met before. Each of us we're born after our Ashikabi to guide him to the ascension."

As Musubi said this she moved closer to Naruto. Musubi was so close she would be on his lap had he been sitting down. "I hope you find that person Musubi. Someone helped me a great deal in life. You see when a person has something they want to protect that's when they truly become strong."

Musubi stared at Naruto amazed. What he'd said had to be one of the most inspiring things she'd ever heard. It was that moment when she looked at Naruto her body began to become hot. Unable to control herself she fell onto Naruto's chest looking up at him. "What should I do Naruto? My body suddenly keeps getting hotter."

Without warning Musubi jumped into Naruto's arms knocking them both to the floor. With the ninja lying on top of the girl, both staring into each other's eyes. Musubi placed her hand on Naruto's chest allowing her to feel his muscles through his shirt. Naruto on the other hand had the left side of Musubi's face in the palm of his hand.

"Musubi what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's answer was a kiss from the brown haired girl who broke the kiss just as Naruto started to get into it.

I've found it…" she said with a smile before hugging his neck I've found it, my Ashikabi-sama" she Sid as Naruto put his arms around her to steady himself. "What…?" he said before his phone began ringing loudly breaking the mood. Naruto slightly peeved at the interruption took out his phone flipped it open "WHAT?" he asked loudly as the sound of a fanfare came over the phone.

When he looked the phone was displaying a man with spiky hair glasses and broad collared coat with a large grin on his face. Congratulations, you were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei." Naruto's eye twitched seeing the man "You… Who are you?" he asked "You… it that a greeting?" he asked before laughing.

Naruto made the motion to close the phone "Ah wait don't hang up" he cried as Musubi looked over his shoulder at the screen thinking she heard the voice before. "Ahh professor" she said recognising the man "Ohh number 88, Musubi. Are you doing well?" he asked the girl who waved to the camera phone.

"Someone you know?" he enquired as she smiled learning on her hands next to him "Yes he's our professor and CEO" she told him as Naruto looked surprised before the man on the phone spoke again. "How can you not know my face… read the newspaper at least. Failing twice isn't something to be proud of Naruto-kun" as soon as he said it Naruto glared at the man on the phone "Seems your well informed despite the fact that should be private like this number" he said as the man grinned but wishing the boy was freaking out instead of glaring.

"Haha there's nothing I don't know… well setting that aside…" he said waving off the fact he did know private information on Naruto among other people. "Sekirei plan, that's the name of the game you are participating in" he told Naruto "What are the rules of this game" he asked curious before casting judgement.

"The rules are simple, there are 108 freed Sekirei. These Sekirei fight and fight and fight and fight! And the Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend. And the Ashikabi who overcomes those odds will hold the fate of the world in his hands" he said as Naruto had gone back to glaring as if Musubi was a Sekirei this man was apparently host an fight between her and the others.

"What else?" he said resisting the urge to growl "Ah in addition this is merely a project and since you know about it you have a responsibility to keep I a secret. In the case that you leak information or MBI will retaliate with all our force and abilities" he explained as Naruto remembered the name MBI.

"So…you're the ceo of MBI I thought you looked familiar" he said as the man smiled happily "Ahh recognition finally but I'm busy so I'll be going now. Now lastly take good care of our Musubi" he said waving to the camera as Musubi waved back "Bye professor" as he hung up the phone cancelling the camera feed.

"Sigh… why is it I always seem to get myself in these situations, maybe I should get some luck charms for Kami's sake" he said rubbing his head. "Naruto-san" called Musubi "I… I'll fight really hard for you and I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together" he could hear the sweet devotion and determination in her voice as she held his hands. "Sure Musubi-chan, but don't think I won't fight right by your side I was never one to let someone fight my battles for me" he told her as she smiled.

#chapter end#

**Sorry I do not longer this story I have to limit this story I think so.**

**next time I think I will continuing this story for longer.**


	4. Family stuff and masubi

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**# CHAPTER START #**

The next morning Naruto was awoken by a hand brushing against his back '_Huh what on earth was that?'_ he wondered turning over to his side only to be given a good view of Musubi's cleavage as she was wearing one of his shirts which was stretched far due to her large breast size and the facts she didn't wear a bra, something that would need to be changed.

Although he did smile seeing her sleeping face 'I honestly never expected anything like this to happen when I came to this place. I'm almost tempted to release Ero-sennin's books into the world, if only almost' he thought remembering hw his late sensei giving him his entire collection one day and making him seal it into a storage seal on his shoulder for safe keeping and for the day he succumbed to the pervy side.

He pushed the banged hanging over her face behind her ear making her eyes flutter waking with a mutter of "Munya…?" adding to her cute levels more "Sorry Musubi-chan did I wake you?" he said calmly seeing as he was a little happy to have company after some time. She rubbed her eyes of sleep before looking at him smiling "Ah good morning Naruto-sama" she greeted him

"Godd morning too Musubi-chan" he said back 'Wonder what will happen now that I'm in this Sekirei plan. Not to mention I can't call kaa-san about it, especially with Musubi-chan living here, she go ballistic at me for it' he thought to himself. While he did he didn't notice Musubi unbuttoning her shirt before pulling it off exposing her bare breasts to him making his eyes widen and a dribble of blood to come out his nose "MUSUBI-CHAN" he shouted in shock while she just continued to smile "Thank you for the pyjamas, you even gave me a blanket"

She noticed the blood and looked at Naruto curiously "… Naruto-sama?" she said as he covered his eyes and nose "Sorry Musubi-chan, I'll just leave while you change your clothes, call me when you're done" he said walking away from something that would feature in many a dream. While Musubi sat a little confused at his actions while outside Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Alright, calm down all you saw were a pair of breasts on a very pretty girl who has said she is now devoted to you… never mind this is both good and bad at the same time" he said feeling the pull of the pervy side more and more. "Naruto-sama" Musubi called behind the door as it opened to reveal her in her miko outfit Ah you finished changing, good" he said but noticed a slightly embarrassed look on her face "What's wrong Musubi-chan?"

I'm… sorry I have no sense of how to live normally" she said almost shyly but Naruto seeing the worried face was quick to change it. "Don't worry Musubi-chan, it's not that big of a deal" her expression quickly changed to a smile "I'm relieved" he patted her head Just make sure not to do it in other places or in front of other people.

She nodded "Yes I won't do it in front of anyone but Naruto-sama" Naruto's eyes twitched as he swore he could hear familiar perverse giggling around him and knew who's it was. Waving off that thought for now he turned back to Musubi who was putting the blackest away "Hey Musubi-chan" he called.

Yes" she answered Ashikabi… why did they choose me?" he questioned as she tilted her head in confusion "It's just I was wondering about it" he said hoping to learn a bit more of what he'd gotten into. "Ah you we're chosen, you were pulled into it. We are able to use our powers through the genes of our Ashikabi, so I don't know the details either" she said cupping his face with her hands.

She then kissed him making him go red as she had once more caught hi in a kiss but then her wings of light came from her back again. "My body responds like this. It was like this yesterday too, when I wished that you would become my Ashikabi" she told him as he gazed at the beautiful wings.

"My heart beast fast and my body gets hotter, I thought I could do anything" she said with a happy expression while Naruto then thought about Hikari and Hibiki '_Guess those two were Sekirei as well. Somehow I already get the feeling these Sekirei are all women_' he pondered in slight grimace.

"I think maybe it was to meet with Naruto-sama, I will thank the gods" she said that made Naruto's heart flutter as well '_It's been some time since I felt this close to someone, my heart beats almost as fast as hers_' he thought as Musubi suddenly slumped down across him before looking at him with big eyes "Naruto-sama… I'm hungry" she said as he smiled "Okay let's go get some breakfast then, just wait here while I get changed" he said going to get changed.

Not long later Musubi was finishing her meal and Naruto had to say for the amount the girl ate she must have had his level of metabolism or it all just went somewhere in particular. She clapped her hands "Thank you for the meal" she said with a bright smile on her face. Naruto smiled s well "My pleasure, it's nice to see a girl with a good appetite like me now come one" he said heading to the counter to pay the bill.

Once outside Musubi pumped her fists I'll prepare you dinner Naruto-sama" he chuckled at her almost child-like demeanour reminded him of himself when he was younger. "Then should we stop by the supermarket? There isn't too much in the house since I haven't been food shopping in a bit" this was true as he only had the instant ramen but he'd long since been torn away from the ramen only diet and actually learned to cook himself.

"I'll head to the bank you go ahead Musubi-chan and don't get into trouble" he said half joking as she nodded "Ok" she replied beginning to cross the zebra crossing. It was then his phone started vibrating he flipped it open "He…" his greeting was cut off by the sound of laughing.

"Onii-chan I heard you failed to get in this year too?" came the voice of his adoptive sister over the phone "Yukari-chan please tell me you didn't call just to laugh at me?" he asked rubbing his head of the eventual headache that would come with talking to her. "Sorry, but it's so shocking, my brother isn't all that great I guess" she said making his headache start already "I guess a younger sister is worthless" he muttered back.

"WHAT? What did you say?" she shot back hearing him angry "Nothing at all" was his cool response _'Hmm I wonder if any of her clothes would be okay for Musubi-chan?_' he thought suddenly asking "Yukari-chan can you send me some of your old clothes please?" he requested to her not really thinking about how he asked.

"What…? No the one that looks like a blue sailor uniform…? I knew it you turned into a pervert after moving to the capital" she accused him making the headache turn into a migraine she was always quick to her conclusion and always presumed he would be a pervert with how handsome he looked. "Yukari-chan that is not it at all" he said as he entered the bank hoping to talk some sense into his mad sister.

After taking out a few funds he walked out the bank and began heading for the supermarket "The family restaurant Donna Mondaz is having its grand opening, take a flyer" said a voice Naruto recognised as he turned to see Hikari and Hibiki in maid uniforms. He mange to stifle the massive laugh building as Hikari suddenly recognised him "Hey you the one with conceited Sekirei what's so funny?" said an annoyed Hikari with a large tick mark.

"I'd rather not say" he said with a smirk as Hikari got two more tick marks on her head, he activated his Sharingan just in case but then hear Musubi's behind him "Naruto-sama, I didn't ask you what you wanted to eat" she shouted running toward him, spotting her the twins grabbed their hands and began arcing electricity.

"You look pitiful today as well, it's a small world" they said as Naruto turned and shouted "Musubi-chan get back" she stopped seeing both the red eyes and the girls again "You are…! She said remembering their faces as Hikari cried "Too late." Musubi was stuck by bolts of lightning that tore away at her clothes and reveal her upper torso breast and all but also the mark on her back.

"Mark of Sekirei? Is that's on her body…" muttered Hibiki knowing what being marked meant "Tsk did she grow her wings?" said Hikari annoyed until both found their necks being grabbed and their bodies being lifted up by Naruto looking furious. "Give me one good reason why I should snap you necks right NOW" he said leaking out killer intent at them unnerving both of them never being threatened like this before.

"We thought she was wingless, it's perfectly natural for winged Sekirei to look for unwinged for their Ashikabi" said a frightened Hibiki but Naruto kept hold of them "Stay away fro Musubi-chan or there will be trouble, and trust me when I say you won't like it" he said dropping them on their asses before he went over to Musubi helping her to her feet.

"Musubi-chan are you okay?" he asked taking off his jacket so that her chest wouldn't be exposed "Ah yes Naruto-sama I'm fine only my clothes seemed to take the most damage" she said gesturing with her arms revealing her breasts to him again, making him blush before he put the jacket over her and zipped it up.

"As long as you're alright then" he said as the twins looked dup at him "You two… GO!" he shouted as they quickly made they get away not wanting to see if he could follow up on his threats due to the amount of intent they felt from him. "Naruto-sama how did you do that?" she asked amazed and shocked that a normal person was able to frighten away two winged Sekirei "Noting really but what was that about, they were talking about being winged? What exactly are you Musubi-chan?" she smiled answering "Sekirei!"

A little away the twins dropped down only to find Homura waiting while leaning against a wall You don't give up, are you observing us?" asked Hikari not free of her fear spell. "Just curious seeing you get scared off by that Sekirei's owner, again you really are pathetic. But seeing as the fight is now between winged Sekirei I have no interest" he said walking away thinking _'I need to investigate that man, he may be of help later on'_

What a vague guy but that blonde gut is more annoying right now, how the hell did he mange to scare the pair of us, we should of just fried him since that would cause problems for that Sekirei too" muttered Hikari to her sister "There's probably more guys like Himura but I agree, that Ashikabi was something different than most."

"However the stage for what we're doing is a place called Shintou system, it's a battle royal. Noticeable Sekirei are easy prey" she muttered looking over the buildings in front of her and her sister.

"Naruto-sama food's almost ready" said Musubi holding a ladle by the cooker "Ah ok" he replied looking out the window thinking of the confrontation earlier. "What's wrong? You've been a little quiet since we got back" she asked seeing his far away look "Just a little surprised after seeing those two again with their lightning abilities.

"Ah those people, they were strong huh" she said clapping her hands together happily "Can all Sekirei use abilities like that?" he questioned. She tilted her head in thought "Each one has its special ability, but those people were special though" she told him setting the food down. "Special?" he enquired as she nodded "They use natural elements of mind, fire or water, the professor said those were the simple types" she elaborated.

"I see… so you're a Sekirei?" she nodded "And I'm an Ashikabi if I'm right?" she nodded again "Yes, I heard there are some Ashikabi who can give their Seikirei wings _someone good like Naruto-sama'_ she thought the last part before continuing. Naruto-sama is such a kind person that I think it would be nice if their Ashikabi were like you" he smiled at this. "But what are you abilities Musubi-chan?" he asked looking at the large pile of rice with curry on top and a little flag with a heart on it he licked his lips since it looked nice. "Today is special curry and the professor told me to be a woman" he shook his head as the two began eating.

The morning after a package arrived for Naruto which were his sister's old clothes the only problem was that she thought he wanted perverted things so sent him outfits that would be nice for kinky things and role play. "Yukari-chan when I said I wanted you clothes I meant normal clothes not things that look questionable on my friends… yes I have a friends who's a girl stop changing the subject… no I am not putting her on the phone" he argued while Musubi was trying on what was a high school gym uniform which was a white shirt and a pair of bloomers which looked _really_ good on her.

Later on Musubi was taking a shower while Naruto was outside with his notepad writing down possible ways to train Musubi since she clearly was made for close combat seeing as she always wore the combat gloves and had the muscle build for it. He sighed remembering that if he used the seals that would open a whole can of worms as to how simple markings would enable her to feel heavier and train harder.

His ideas where cut off as Musubi came out the shower butt naked with water dripping off her, all of which was a stimulating image for Naruto as she called to him "Naruto-sama out of shampoo" she said walking out before slipping due to the water.

Naruto's caught her but felt the sensation of her breasts against his body as he was in a tight black shirt and jeans "I'm sorry" said Musubi "Don't be you just fell" said Naruto enjoying the feel of her body. "So… in this case…" she muttered covering her breasts in a couple if ways trying to act embarrassed before hitting her head looking frustrated. "Ooh common sense is hard" she said making Naruto think she really was cute if a bit ditzy "Musubi-chan the shampoo is next to the washing machine ok" he said pointing as she nodded "Ok" heading to collect it.

'_You know after everything, have Musubi here is a nice change. Aside from kaa-san and Yukari I never really made any friends here, or rather I didn't try. Still she said there are other Ashikabi who can give wings to their Sekirei, maybe those two had one as well'_ he thought tapping his chin as there was a knock at his door. "Mr. Naruto you have a package" said the voice behind the door which he opened taking the package with the label MBI on its delivery note.

"Wonder what they're sending me?" he muttered while outside a familiar face had arrived "Hmm onii-chan you were living at a place like this" said the voice of Yukari as the MBI van drove away "Then, shall I see what he's up to?" she muttered to herself.

Back inside it turned out the package was a replacement outfit for Musubi who gave a twirl in it "This is the best after all" she said happily as Naruto shook his head '_They couldn't send normal clothes could they?_' he questioned the strange man that was no doubt responsible. "There's a letter, Bloomers are fine, but I decline it by default' by professor… is what he said" Naruto face palmed at this "Great my life is being watched, almost as bad as Jiraiya is what my mind is telling me" shaking his head before he heard the door open behind him.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would be living alone, all dirty" she said rosy cheeked as Naruto felt another headache coming "Hello Yukari" he greeted with a small wave "Why are you here?" he asked sounding bored making her pout "What do you mean by that? You as bad as ever, how can you treat you little sister who came all the way here from the country side?" she asked as he answered deadpanned "Because you always cause me a headache from all your antics and that you have a more perverted mind than most men" she puffed her cheeks out throwing her bag which he dodged.

"Shut it, and I actually got accepted into a college here. This time I had a good reason to come to the capital, I didn't want to say this to a repeater" she said as his eye twitched in annoyance hoping he had some aspirin in the cupboard. "And you didn't call me to tell me this because…" she gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head "I was gonna tell you over the phone last time but…" she then noticed Musubi behind Naruto.

"Hey who's that? Is that the girl you wanted clothes for? Are you living with her?" she asked glaring at her brother who was about to lie but Musubi answered first. "I'm Naruto-sama's se…" her mouth was covered by Naruto before she could reveal the truth "Musubi-chan we need to keep your real identity a secret of the MBI will come after us okay" she nodded thinking this had something to do with common sense again.

Yukari at the side smirked "Um, you wanna stop sticking to her? It's not even noon yet" she said trying to get him flustered like she did when she met him and he joined the family. "Sorry you say something?" he said making her almost flare up at him since he always did that. An idea then popped into his head "Yukari, can you help Musubi-chan here get some regular clothes since she doesn't have a lot at the moment?" she asked as she smiled.

"Sure plus it gives me the chance to get to know Musubi-chan here" she did indeed want to know about the girl and what she'd been doing with her brother. "Eh are you not coming with us Naruto-sama?" asked Musubi not really wanting to go without him before she then felt arms snake round her and two hands fondle her breasts. "Musubi-chan, there are stores where only girls can enter you know?" she said looking to Naruto to see a reaction but he had a blank face before holding a small sign saying pervert making her puff out her cheeks again, she hated that sign which he always pulled out of nowhere.

But then checked the size of the breasts in her hands "Ohh… F? G? Is it's above F then we gotta find a specialty store" she said continuing her fondling. "When you quite finished…" he said rubbing his head as his sister always seemed to be interested in girls with large chests and seemed to be drawn to fondle them.

Once outside Naruto waved goodbye to Yukari and Musubi for now "Take good care of her… Musubi-chan" he said making Yukari pout since he was intentionally doing that "But both of you be careful okay" he said as they nodded and walked off while he went in the opposite direction need to go for a walk himself. "I really dislike it when he treats me like a kid baka onii-san" said a red faced Yukari.

"I think Naruto-sama is a gentle person" Musubi voiced opinion on the subject as Yukari shrugged "Well besides that he had no good points" she replied not always seeing the gentle side of her brother. It's amazing… the person regulating me told me this; strength and will won't be here without gentleness. To be gentle is the hardest thing; I really like that about Naruto-sama" she said with a bright smile to Yukari.

Yukari herself felt a little red remembering the gentle smile on Naruto's face when they were first introduced "Yeah… well… actually I also like that too" she said before sighing "Ah but besides that, he's just a bum" Musubi smiled as her Ashikabi had such a caring sister.

Ah I'm so envious, I'd like a boyfriend also" she said a little jealous of how close Naruto and Musubi seemed. "Then there are a few male Sekirei" said Musubi thoughtlessly "Seki…?" Yukari was slightly curious to the slip of the tongue before Musubi corrected herself No nothing? Ah that's tight this came with the clothes…use this for shopping" she said pulling out a card with 'MBI Member Card' written on it.

Yukari took it from her and looked at it with interest "Members card? It's a convenient finger print recognition card. This is great It's like an MBI VIP card, there's no limit…" she said this neither really noticed the dark haired woman walking past them. What kind of person are you Musubi?" asked Yukari wondering what kind of girl her brother was living with "Seki… no… I mean I'm just a simple boxing girl" she corrected herself as the woman stopped for a moment to inspect Musubi.

"That child… is she a winged Sekirei?" she wondered before sighing a little putting her sunglasses back on which she had taken off for a moment. What ever, it has nothing to do with me, something like Sekirei plan…" as she walked away o her back you would find a familiar mark that Musubi also had. Musubi herself felt the presence of another Sekirei for a moment before Yukari called her so they could get to shopping for her.

"**The strange overgrowth of the plant army at the botanical gardens is currently under investigation by MBI's active cooperation**" came the report as Naruto made his way across town currently heading to the park to test something he hadn't done in a while. _'I can feel a couple close by but I not too many… one just passed by Musubi and Yukari too. These Sekirei… he said there were 108 and Musubi was 88. I wonder if number dictates power level or simple a random number. Oh two have just crossed each other but one seems to be in a hurry' _he thought opening his senses.

Naruto had limited sensing ability with the Sekirei but if close he could sense them as each had a power signature the two just gone had either a water of fire feel to them respectively before he sneezed for some reason. So lost in his thoughts he ended up bumping into someone "Ah sorry" said the woman.

Naruto took a moment to take a look at the girl who had long red hair with side plaits wearing glasses and a long dress, almost like a cheongsam that had detached sleeves. She looked pretty cute and had an ample bosom like Musubi did but he also felt that she had the feeling of a Sekirei "Are you okay?" he asked helping the girl to her feet "Yes I'm fine" she said as she picked up the books she's been carrying.

She then quickly bowed her head "Thank you sir" she said before walking away but Naruto took not of her back which had the same mark as Musubi 'Guess she was one too, now to the park' he thought. When he eventually got there he quickly picked up the Sekirei signature hidden away but felt that this one seemed off in a way.

Pausing for a he homed in on it and followed it till he found himself in the centre of the park, there all alone was a woman sitting by the rails, he face looked lost and troubled. Her legs were curled up against her body while her arms just hanged at her sides but supporting her, he noticed that her hair was a light colour, a light brown if he was specific.

Her clothing however painted a picture as she was bare legged and bare footed and wearing only a shirt which was unbuttoned round her generous bust, but also a lab coat that had patches of blood on it. Never one to leave a woman all alone especially when bad things could befall her he went over to her feeling she was the Sekirei presence, but found it odd that the mark was on her forehead instead of her back.

"Hey…" he called to her but she made not movement "Hey miss are you alright" he asked crouching down to her level. She didn't look up but whispered" I'm broken… a failure" quietly and Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Haku, especially with the woman having a cold aura he wanted to help her more after hearing her tired voice "Miss where did you come from?" Naruto asked as she put a hand to her head.

"Nowhere… I have nowhere to go… because I'm broken… a failure… Sekirei…" she muttered further pushing Naruto's decision to look after the woman "Miss, what's your name?" Naruto asked as the woman finally looked up at him her eyes looking very cold "Akitsu" was her response. He put his hand out to her "Would you like to come with me Akitsu, you shouldn't be out here on your own" he questioned her. The now named Akitsu tilted her head to the side "Home?" she questioned confused as Naruto nodded "Yes, with me, if you'd like I can carry you" he offered as she gave a very small nod.

Naruto turned round still kneeling but Akitsu slowly made her way and climbed onto his back her arms wrapping round his neck while he held her legs gently taking old. "Don't worry Akitsu, I'll take care of you" he said softly to her making her blink in confusion before she laid her head on his back "Take care… of me" she repeated as Naruto began making his way back home.

#CHAPTER END#

**Sorry there nothing things action.**

**Naruto can sencc chakra abilty is he can sence the sekirei power level also.**

**Naruto is founded a new sekirei that things for naruto.**

**His abiity is ice same as lot information this happen in the next chaoter I hope you like it.**


	5. The new sekirei his home

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**# CHAPTER START #**

That the day Naruto sensing two or more sekirei .the one of them Naruto found out sekirei her name is similarity is compared to Naruto shippuuden shinobi name ablity is is very preety for collecting herb and wepoan is took out any mens body pressure points whenshe hit her wepoan is senborn tomens body pressure points .the men shortly dead that oppent distracted.

Naruto take sekirei Akitsu leading tohis home.

"Eh… leaving so soon?" asked Musubi as Yukari nodded Yeah I was planning to stay at a friends house from the start, plus I know that onii-san is okay now" she said grabbing her bags ready to leave before she remembered her plan. AH don't take the clothes off until he gets back Musubi" she told her new friends who she had had fun shopping with today.

"I understand" replied Musubi a little confused by what she was given to wear but was reassured by Yukari "Thanks for today, see you Musubi" she waved walking away half giggling at what she had done and the expected reaction of her brother.

It wasn't too long before Naruto still carrying Akitsu made it back home to the apartment Musubi-chan, I'm home and I have a guest with me" he said opening the door and quickly going red as there in front of him stood Musubi in a maid uniform. Welcome back Naruto-sama" she said in the pose Yukari had taught her, and if Naruto wasn't holding someone he would have face planted at what he was seeing. "Musubi-chan what are you wearing?" he asked as she looked down at herself.

Yukari said you like these kinds of clothes. Don't you like them Naruto-sama?" she asked hopeful her big eyes weakening Naruto as he succumbed Yes I like them very much, you look nice Musubi-chan" he said while internally 'Damn it Yukari, I should have known this would happen' he thought in annoyance as Musubi took note of his passenger.

"Naruto-sama, who is this another friend of yours?" she asked with interest as Naruto shook his head "No, I found her all alone in the park, she said her name was Akitsu, and I'm sure she's a Sekirei like you Musubi-chan" her face lit up at this "Really Naruto-sama, oh great now I have a Sekirei sister to share you with" she said happily.

"Glad to hear that but could you help her take a bath, I'd rather her not get sick as she's been outside in the cold with very little on" he said as she nodded trying to peel the girl from his back but unfortunately she seemed to have a grip that would rival her own. "Naruto-sama I can't get her off, I do think she wants to be separated from you" she said as Naruto looked over his shoulder to Akitsu.

She was awake as he eyes stared back at him "Would you like me to help you wash Akitsu-chan?" he asked her "Ah… yes please master" she said as he raised an eyebrow thinking that Akitsu now obviously saw him as her Ashikabi "But we haven't kissed how can I be you master already Akitsu-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"I cannot be winged… but I feel that you are warm and kind. Even though I cannot truly have an Ashikabi I'd think you would be him if I could" she said and Naruto nodded seeing as this seemed important to her. Then Akitsu-chan, I will be your Ashikabi, like I am for Musubi-chan too okay" she nodded as he carried her to the bathroom with Musubi thankfully offering to undress her as he washed the dirt from her body, she had clearly been outside on her own for a while.

Naruto himself was glad he'd found Akitsu as she was like a lost puppy you feed then flows you round, anyone else would have most likely have used her for unknown means if they found her, especially with the strength level he presumed she had. "Naruto-sama… may I wash you back?" Akitsu asked a little nervous, she seemed unsure f her words to her new Ashikabi.

"That would be fine Akitsu-chan, just wish this tub was a little bigger" he said with a small chuckle as he and his new Sekirei were sharing the bath of his apartment which was only just big enough for the two of them. He also wanted to make sure she felt comfortable as when she told him she couldn't be winged it made him want to take care of her more since she seemed sensitive about the subject and the fact that Musubi was already winged may have made it slightly awkward.

"Akitsu-chan, if you don't have to worry, you can stay by me as long as you like, since as your Ashikabi I won't leave you ever" he said as her eyes looked into his with a glimmer of hope "Ever?" she repeated asking to which he smiled and nodded before doing like he had Musubi and kissed her "Ever, I will never ever leave you Akitsu-chan" he told her and despite the truth in her not sprouting wings she gave a small smile "Thank You Naruto-sama" she said bowing her head.

"The seeds are spread, an accident created by a child prodigy. That is the sign that the world is changing, Ashikabis… are you ready to beautifully grow the seed that was placed in your hands?"

changing, Ashikabis… are you ready to beautifully grow the seed that was placed in your hands?"

**XCHAPTER ENDX**

**Well that's the first chapter people hope you all like it as I added both Akitsu and Musubi this chapter, I have plans for the other for how to work a few things out next chapters but I hope you all like this story.**

**Till next time Bye**


	6. chapter 6

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**# CHAPTER START #**

In morning the two feamale sekirei wake up and they are searching around in the some that Masubi's are not founded. When they get up come out of his bd room .they smell some Masubi stomach come out some irriated sound like

**Pradiator**

That sounded like masubis hungry and akistu came out sweet drop.

Akistu said,"I think that sound coming out from your stomch ".

Yeah I think I'm hungry lets go and see what naruto-kun 's replied.

They went to kitchen,an see Naruto cooking the three bowled ramen.

Masubi and Akistu said ,"good morning Naruto kun/sama".

"Good morning Masubi-chan and Akistu chan"Naruto replied.

they get eathing his morning break 's eating style same as Chouji and Akistu eating style same as formal girl like eating ,just like hyuga manner.

Naruto eye on masubi's face thinking what she gain respect about her akabishi.

**24 hours before (before the akistu)**

Masubi' making a dinner for naruto.

Her clothing had been ruined during the girls flight from the two lightning users before he had gotten to her. Not that he could find it in himself to complain, it had been a while since he had such a beautiful female in his presence like this. And even though she was not wearing his clothing because he had ripped apart during a night of passionate sex, it did not diminish how hot the girl looked in his clothing.

Musubi on the other hand was humming a happy tune, pleased to know that she had finally found her Ashikabi and such an amazing one at that. She couldn't help but think of how lucky she was, the blond was so kindhearted and strong. He had even protected her from those two other Serkirei, though she had no idea how he had been able to run so fast. Smiling at where her thoughts were taking her the brunette looked down at the food she was preparing.

Almost done.

"Dinner will be ready in just a little while," she informed Naruto before going back to her cooking.

"Alright," Naruto said, "thank you for doing this by the way."

"Oh don't worry about it, Naruto-Sama," Musubi looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "You're my Ashikabi. I'm more then happy to do this for you."

As she went back to her cooking Naruto frowned. _'I'm still not even one hundred percent sure what this whole Sekirei, Ashikabi business is. From what I've seen they have abilities above that of what humans have now a days.' _

He paused at that thought. Present day humans didn't have any powers whatsoever, the ability to use chakra had been long since lost. Whether by human evolution – or de-evolution as Naruto thought of it – the ability to channel and manipulate chakra was no longer available for humans, and had disappeared less then one-hundred years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Nowadays, people only had enough chakra to survive. Even civilians in his day and age had more chakra then people these days.

Shaking his head Naruto's thoughts got back on track. _'While I've only met three so far, none of them seem capable of defeating any of the stronger ninja in my day.' _He looked at Musubi and smiled. _'Granted, she has potential. Her reserves on par with that of an average jonin, with a little training she could be very strong, possibly even strong enough to defeat a Kage.'_

Just then Naruto's cell phone began ringing. Pulling out his phone, one of the few touch screens that had been recently released to the market by verizon wireless(1), he flipped it open and pressed the accept call button. The screen blanked before the image of Minako appeared on it. Before the whiskered blond even had a chance to ask the man how the hell he received this number, the president of M.B.I. spoke up.

"Congratulations young man, you've just become the Ashikabi for a Sekirei!"

"How the hell did you manage to get this number?" asked Naruto, interrupting whatever the man was about to say.

about to say.

"Oh that, getting a number is rather easy for someone like me to do, Naruto-kun," Hanako said with a smile. Naruto narrowed his eyes with a look that could kill. However, the man appeared undeterred by the look as he continued. "I will admit, you are a very hard man to get a hold of. The number of times my line was rerouted to a different phone was quite impressive, and the fact that there is very little information on you is even more so.

He didn't question the man, and wouldn't have been able to anyways as Musubi saw him on his phone and walked over to peer at it from over his shoulder so she could see who he was talking too.

"Professor!" she said in surprise.

"Well hello number eighty-eight. How are you doing?"

Musubi gave a brilliant smile. "I'm fine, Professor."

"I take it you two know each other?" said Naruto, baiting for information.

"Oh yes, the Professor was my professor before I began searching for you," Musubi informed him.

"I see," Naruto said with a frown. The thought of Musubi being looked over by this guy made him ill, even though they were talking through a phone, he was getting bad vibes from this guy. That the man seemed to be constantly holding a smug look also didn't help. "So was you congratulating me the only reason you called? Or was there another one?"

"Of course there was another reason," the man said. "Now that you're an Ashikabi you have become part of a grand game. An epic competition and struggle between Sekirei who must battle in secret in order to stay with their Ashikabi. Do you understand this?"

Yeah but this not strickly for the people who don't want to fight for such kill each other for such for a game and I don't want masubi get hurt because for the fight and not for I was his akabishi and follow the games rules kill others people'naruto said emotionally.

"Now, now, there's no need for such emotionally words to you to change this things.i get It you are nice and kindly caring person but You are became a part of this game . you can't slove out.

"What if I don't want to play?"

Hanako smiled. "Than I'm afraid I'll have to send the M.B.I.'s disciplinary squad after you." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man who seemed to find some form of amusement in the blonds disgust. "Well, I'm afraid that's all the time I have for you today. I do hope you'll play. I am looking most forward to seeing how you do. Oh, and by the way. This is a highly confidential project so keep your mouth shut, or else."

The screen went blank and Naruto growled before pocketing it.

"Are you ok, Naruto-Sama?" asked Musubi, growing concerned when she heard him growl.

Naruto looked over at the girl and felt his expression soften almost against his will. "Not really..." he said with a sigh. "I guess I just don't like the idea of you risking your life for the whims of someone else."

"So... you're worried about me?" she asked, almost seeming shy."

"Of course I am," Naruto said, looking at her with an intensity that made Musubi's heart feel warm inside. "This might sound odd, but I haven't had anybody to call a friend, or even a remote acquaintance for... a long time. Yet in the span of a single day, you've managed to somehow become important to me. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Naruto-Sama," Musubi took one of his hands with a smile on her face. She pressed it against her breast, and the blond could feel her slightly hard nipple underneath the fabric. "I'm so happy to know you care about me so much. I knew I picked right when I chose you to be my Ashikabi."

"Musubi..."

"However, you don't need to worry about me," she continued with a soft smile on her face. "I will fight for you, I want to fight for you. And then you and I will ascend into the higher skies above together."

Naruto smiled at her. His hand moved from her breast to her hips, it slid around her as his other hand came over and did the same, pulling the girl into a hug. Musubi instantly returned the hug. She was immensely pleased that she and her Ashikabi already seemed so close, and she loved the heat the blond's body seemed to radiate like a furnace. It warmed her, seeping into her very soul and comforting her in ways she had not even thought Ashikabi could do with their Sekirei. It was almost like he was pouring his love into their bond, like she could actually feel him there radiating his desire to protect her.

"If that's the case, if you really want to fight, then I will also fight with you," Naruto said. "Just as you fight for me, I will also fight for you as well."

"You don't have to," Musubi started, shaking her head against his shoulder. "I can fight for the both of us."

"But I want to." Naruto pulled away from their embrace so he could look in her eyes. "If we are partners, then that means we are a team. I won't let you fight alone, and I will do all in my power to protect you."

Musubi's eyes got big and watery, giving her a comical appearance. "Your such a great person, Naruto-Sama."

"I don't know about being a great person," Naruto said sadly. "However, I will always protect the people close to me." The sound of boiling caught the blonds attention and he continued, saying, "I think the foods getting ready."

"Ah! Oh no! The food!" Musubi shot up and ran over to the stove, causing Naruto to chuckle. If nothing else, being with Musubi would be an interesting and fun experience.

Dinner was anything but a quiet affair. Musubi had created her 'special curry' which the blond had to admit was good. During that time Naruto, in an effort to learn everything he could about what he had gotten himself into started asking Musubi all kinds of questions, which she was all to happy to answer.

"All Sekirei have their own special abilities," Musubi said as Naruto asked her about the two they had run into. "Each of us are different, with our own abilities and powers."

"So those two we ran into were lightning types, I guess," Naruto said with a thoughtful look.

"That's right," Musubi nodded her head. "Sekirei's like them are able to use a certain element, they're what the professor calls simple types. And I'm a fist type."

"So you specialize in hand-to-hand combat then?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I am stronger and have more energy then other Sekirei," Musubi said.

"I see. And I suppose I'm right in assuming that a Sekirei can't change their type?"

"That's right, it's impossible for any Sekirei to change their type. Because the type of power each of us have is a part of who we are." Naruto nodded at the explanation as dinner continued on. When they were both done, Naruto insisted on doing the washing since she cooked the meal. However, Musubi was stubborn and said that she wanted to clean the dishes for him. They had eventually settled on washing the dishes together, Naruto would clean them and Musubi would dry them. The brunette Sekirei seemed to like his idea the best, claiming it would be bring them closer together.

It was just as they were finishing up that a knock came to the door. With a frown Naruto walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of the doorway was a large man in a black suit with an M.B.I. badge on his collar.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto, tensing as he prepared to possibly kill this guy. However, all the man did was hand the blond the box he was carrying, then shut the door.

Naruto stood there for several seconds, blinking before he looked down at the box in his hands.

"I wonder what this is," the blond said as he moved back into the room Musubi was in and set it down. Kneeling by it Naruto opened the box and pulled out... "clothes?"

"Oh, they brought me my clothes!" Musubi said. Then she grabbed the hem of the shirt Naruto had given her and began lifting it off.

"Um... not that I'm complaining or anything," Naruto commented as he watched her take the shirt off, or to be more specific watched as the skin tight shirt she had been wearing was dragged across her breasts, which were released with a jiggle as they came loose from the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so the blond ended up getting an eyeful of her full-figured chest, a sight that took all of his considerable will not to be thrown back with a nosebleed. "But are you really this comfortable with changing in front of me?"

Musubi blinked at him, adopting a look of confusion that when combined with her large chest being bared to him created a look of innocent sex appeal that Naruto was sure would have killed lesser men via nosebleed. He doubted that even Jiraiya, the super pervert that he was, would be capable of surviving the look she gave him.

"Why would I would uncomfortable changing in front of you?" she asked.

"You know, to keep your modesty and all that," Naruto said, wondering if she was really so naïve that the idea of propriety and proper behavior among the opposite sex was lost on her. "Most of the time when two people just meet they don't go showing off their... private areas to others."

"Oh," the brunette looked genuinely surprised and Naruto had to resist face palming. "I didn't realize that. So should I not change in front of you?"

"That's up to you," Naruto admitted with a shrug. "Personally, I don't care if you want to change in front of me. You're gorgeous and I'm certainly not going to deny that I love seeing you like that. However, even if you do want to expose yourself in front of me, I would appreciate it if you didn't show yourself like this to anyone else."

"So you like seeing me like this?" asked Musubi, an odd smile on her face. It was decidingly innocent, with no sexual connotations to it, yet radiated an expression of pure joy that actually took Naruto by surprise.

"I would be a fool not to," Naruto said. "As I told you before, you're a beautiful woman."

"Naruto-Sama!" Musubi shouted as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around the blond in a hug as she tackled him to the floor. "I'm so happy that you like the way I look! You don't have to worry however, if Naruto-Sama wants it, Musubi will only show herself like this to him."

Naruto groaned as he felt himself responding to Musubi's bare-chested frame pressing itself against him. He could feel all of the blood rushing to his lower head as her breasts mashed up against his chest, he could even feel her nipples poking him as they moved and were dragged across the fabric of his shirt.

"Musubi," he said, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. "If you keep this up I'm afraid I'm going to lose control of myself."

Musubi blinked as sat up and looked at him, tilting her head to the side in an expression of confusion. "Lose... control of yourself?"

"You don't understand what I mean by that, do you?" he asked, getting her to shake her head no. Naruto sighed. "It's a figure of speech. It essentially means I'll start thinking with my second head."

"Second head? You have two heads? How come I can only see one?" Musubi asked as she began to look at his body to see where his second head was.

Naruto groaned as he realized that Musubi didn't seem to understand any sexual terms, meaning it was unlikely she even knew what sex was. He was not looking forward to that conversation. "Never mind," he said quickly. In the hopes she would drop the subject he changed topics, "so why don't you finish getting changed so we can go to bed."

Musubi smiled as she began getting changed into a large shirt that he got out for her to sleep in. "Ok!"

(Time line over) present time

Now three people are done there break fast .Masubi eating like chouji figure and Akistu eating style same as hyuga. Naruto new mother teach him new cooking style that help him for future not only for naruto, yukari too.

"so you have enjoying the breakfast",Naruto asked.

Hai,this is delicious master you can teach me how to some cooking recipts"masubi's replied.

"Mee too akabishi-sama "Akstu said.

"okay"

"why Akistu called me akabishi sama I cant kiss her and can't her sekirei symbol are his forhead not her back,I speak with Masubi but she didn't know about this thing,ithink she has become some confident naruto through.

"hey masubi can you wash the dishes! ,I can take akistu for morning walk ,"Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto sama"Masubi'replied.

Some hours later skip.

(Naruto and Akistu go to the morning walk and come in half hour . Masubi clean his room so .Naruto and Askitu go out some more so masubi clean his room cpmplitely)

Naruto and Akistu walking to market to buy some they go to the small restaurant After having nearly face faulted, something he would have done were it not for the fact that the brunette had still been in his arms at the time, he had taken her out to get something to eat...

Ah! That was delicious Akabishi sama!" akist said with a content and happy sigh.

Why we cant asked Masubi to come with us,' Askistu aked.

Because Masubi-chan clean our room so can't disturbed her Naruto said "I came with you to buld up your confidence Akist chan naruto through".

_'And yet she doesn't have his girth. I wonder where she puts it all,'_ he cast an inconspicuous glance at the girls breasts, which jiggled each time she made even the slightest of movements. They were looking a tad larger then before she ate…

"Akabishi-Sama, since you took me out to lunch and made me breakfast, why don't you allow me to make you dinner tonight?" said Akistu, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

He looked over at her with a curious glance. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, it will be great! I promise," she pumped her fists in the air.

So she some type of Masubi huh, naruto through.

"I would love that, thank you," Naruto said. He couldn't help but smile at her childlike enthusiasm, it kind of reminded him of Rock Lee, without the creepy eyebrows and youth fetish. There was also the fact that Akistu was extremely hot – and Lee was extremely not – but that was so obvious the blond simply felt it was not worth mentioning, even in his mind.

"But before we do that, I'm going to need to get some cash at the bank. Why don't you head over to the grocery store and I'll meet you there?" The last thing he needed was someone who might recognize Akistu and report her to Hiroto. While he still did not know what was going on, or why those lightning users were chasing her, Naruto felt being cautious might be best. After all, M.B.I. practically owned the city, and there had always been rumors of large companies committing experiments on people in order to create super soldiers.

"Okay!"

Naruto watched as Akistu walked off and slowly moved in the opposite direction. It took a bit of asking around, but eventually he found the bank he had been looking for, making him curse since after making him curse since after hearing the directions realized he had passed it at least twice yesterday.

He took a sharp turn down an abandoned alley. After making sure he was alone, the blond brought his hands into a hand sign. No one but he would recognize the hand seal, one of several that only he used. The index and middle fingers from both of his hands were crossed, creating a T-shape. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," he muttered. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, two Naruto's could be seen standing in pace of one.

The copy that the original had just created made three of it's own hand signs – inu, I, tori – each one based off of one of the twelve animals of the zodiac, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When that cleared the person standing before Naruto was a beautiful female with blond hair done up in two pony tails, blue eyes, and a figure similar to Musubi's.

"Here," Naruto said, handing his female counterpart a fake idea with her face and the name Yamanaka Ino on it. "Go in and get about twenty thousand yen at least, that should be enough to tide Musubi and myself over."

"Got it, boss," Naruko said in the light, heavenly female voice the blond had fashioned for his female self when he made the jutsu.

As the female version of himself took off Naruto sighed. "Even after so many years of hearing the female version of myself call me boss it's still a little creepy." His attention was snapped from his thoughts of his clone when the sound of explosions rocked the area.

Rushing outside of his alley Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Akistu running away from those lightning users, this time they were wearing sexy maid outfits. The blond had to shake his head at that. He truly had to wonder if he hadn't somehow stepped into some kind of manga because there was simply no way this type of thing could be normal.

_'Maybe those girls are otaku's?'_ The blond thought before shaking his head, bringing his thoughts back into focus. He didn't know why his companion was over in this area, unless she had been looking for him, nor how those two girls found his new friend. But he knew that he had to do something. Tensing his muscles Naruto pushed off the ground, the cement under him caved from the pressure and formed a small imprint of his foot as he left the spot. Speeding towards the two lightning users who were doing their utmost to fry akistu with blast of electricity.

Naruto quickly run towards the akistu grabbed his hand and run those two sekirei are they follow continuously running . they goto the middle place were no people was came they were trapped bacaues those two sekirei were in front of him.

They were behind the tree so they can't find us.

Crap akistu you can fight this one ,so I can fight with other,"naruto said.

I cant askistu replied

What ,"naruto shouted.

"Because I am... broken... I'm... a failure..."she said with sadly.

Water gathered in Naruto's eyes, no matter how long he walked this earth, he was a sucker for sob stories of any kind. If anything his inability to listen to someone as they poured out there pain and soul had only gotten worse with time. Which really sucked for him because there were a lot of people who had it bad in this day and age.

He cupped the woman's face and lifted it so she was forced to make eye contact. "You are not a failure," he said, watching as the woman's eyes went wide at his proclamation. He could tell she was not only surprised by his words, but more then likely by the conviction in his voice. Hopefully, it would help her snap out of this stupor. "I don't know what idiot told you that, but you are most definitely no failure."

"But I can't be winged," she said, as if that answered everything. "A failure like me will never be able to find an Ashikabi. I'm useless... a discarded tool..."

"_My purpose is now gone, Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken tool. I need you to do me a favor, and kill me." _

He could hear the words of Haku, the person who had first started him on the path to true strength ring through his head at the light haired Sekirei's words. It had been Haku that told him about true strength, how it only came from protecting the things that were most important to you, those things that you held dear to your heart. Hearing those words, so similar yet so different from the person that told him what it meant to be strong caused a sharp pain to enter his chest.

_'I may not have been able to save you, Haku,'_ he thought to himself with gritted teeth. _'But I'll be damned if I let her end up in your position.' _He would not let this girl become like Haku, working for a person treated her as nothing more then a tool – even if Zabuza had not truly thought that he still acted as though he had until the end – that could easily be disposed of when it's purpose was finished. He would get this girl to understand that she was not broken, she was not a discarded tool.

"Just because you can't be winged doesn't mean you don't have worth," Naruto said adamantly. "A persons worth is not determined by something so menial. You have something that is special only to you, something no one else has but you, something that makes _you_ unique. That is what makes you special, and is what gives you worth."

"But I -"

Naruto leaned down until their noses were touching. Looking into her eyes he said, "I promise to never abandon you. No matter what happens I will always look after you, and cherish you as someone as beautiful as you deserves to be cherished. I swear this on my life as a shinobi."

_'Shinobi?'_ wondered Akitsu before her mind was swept away when Naruto kissed her. The woman's mind blanked completely, she had never expected to have someone want her like this, she was broken after all. Yet this man was kissing her, she could almost feel the emotions he was pouring into the act. Slowly, almost tentatively, she began to kiss back. Her arms came up and wrapped around the blond's neck and she could feel her entire body becoming almost unbearably hot.

What neither of them realized was that due to Naruto's ability to use chakra, he was actually pouring his energy into her body, breaking through the bonds that held her power.

As the seconds pass and the kiss continued, the Sekirei crest on her forehead disappeared, reappearing on her back as a pair of bright, glowing wings sprouted from her crest.

"Hey, your mark is gone," Naruto said as he broke the kiss.

Akitsu's eyes widened and her hand went to her forehead. "It's gone?" she whispered.

"Yep, and you've got wings," he looked at her and winked. "I guess your not so broken after all, eh?"

It was impossible for Akitsu to keep the tears from her eyes as she looked at Naruto. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she said in a repeating mantra over and over again.

She could feel very strong and more confidance.

"So akistu now we can fight and please Called me naruto" Naruto said .

"Okay but naruto sama you would get hurt" Akistu said .

"Don't worry I can handle both of us and I'm preety storng".Naruto replied.

"Okay Naruto sama"

Okay lets fight together.

**THIS CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED **

**I sorry I cant take so long.**

**So the fight is taken now Akistu finally take his own akabishi will next part we will see Naruto and Akistu ability and skill s.**

**So I will updated early soon.**

**So please review.**

.


	7. Encourage sekirei part 2

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

**# CHAPTER START #**

The fight will started Naruto U. the Akabishi ( old is Shinobi) and his partner Akistu the ice sekirei the battle between two lighting sekirei .those was killed a broken sekirei akistu but naruto give winged and became his Battle Begans.

The two lighting sekirei searching the broken sekirei and that man who with him.

"Hey where are you bastard come out where are you hide and fight with us" , both lighting sekirei shouted.

Naruto and Akistu come out from the tree and face to the two lighting sekirei

"So you finally come out" ,Hikari said.

Now you are going to fight with us sekirei Hibiki said.

Both look at the man and blinked they recongnised that the man who resuing the masubi who help both angreed that he help the escaping the unwing sekirei Masubi and now this gave Masubi winged.

"You are that guy who met the yesterday and fight with unwinged sekirei and now you are Masubi master , am I corrected,Hikari" said.

'Correct,Naruto' replied.

Now get away kid we had business with this girl so you can go we don't want to hurt you Hibiki said

Naruto narrowed eye on two lighting sekirei and said I don't't want you hurt this sekirei and if I would fight with her side .

"Both lighting sekirei blink and said so if you figure out she I and we are sekirei huh then we will fight and don't said I would not explained this if you get hurt in our fight," Hikari said.

Akistu looked at her mastered eye in widened such a confident in his eye it will help for her own builed up confident and look at the straight lighting sekirei and said don't underestimated me as a weak sekirei. And couple of small ice cubes surrounded his side by side.

Naruto smiled his lips and look the sekirei and said "don't underestimated me and this sekirei'.

you will get loss if you underestimated us ,Hibiki she and Hikari charged both of them.

Naruto activated his Sharingun an take his battle stun and as Akistu already take his own action forms.

In the Naruto home

Masubi blinked that Naruto and Akistu are in danger so she go out in his master house. before she go out she reminds what naruto said.

_Masubi-chan when one person is alone in the home and you want to go ut ,so every time lock the door_

_Ok,Naruto explained._

_Ok Naruto Sama Masubi replied in happy formed rise his fist in the air ._

Both Naruto and Akistu sweet dropped his exciting behavior.

Then Masubi lock the door then go out side.

Go up to roof and watched where is Naruto and searching one roof to another were are they.

Back to fight

Hikari faced Naruto and Hibiki faced to ice sekirei Akistu .both go to fight .

Hikari created her left hand purple colour lighting throw to the watched this to protect his Akabishi but Hibiki blocked her way .she stared that lighting sekirei .Hibiki smiled her faced and said,"you think you can beat me

Then throw some lighting throw to the ice sekirei but Akistu formed ice mirror small her left hand and straight to hold were lighting coming .the purple electricity reflected go to the wall .there middiun type whole appeared in the look the wall then look the Hibiki she imagine that how powerful she was

I repeat my self don't me and you know who the strong sekirei Akistu ? asked

Of course I'm you bitch hibiki replied.

Those sekirei whos confident them self and there sekirei belived there akabishi on full heart and they belived us just like person not a weapon that sekirei wan't these sekirei are powerful not like you punky.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?" Hibiki in angreed mode roar.

Yes,a punky you don't hear Askistu replied

Now die hibiki said another lighting strong attack throw towards the Akistu.

Hibiki both arms come staright to the fired small purple lighting ball comes Akistu .

Again electricity fires toward Akitsu like it is shot out of a fire hose. Again, a sheet of ice 6 inches thick condenses in front of Akitsu in the blink of an eye, created the ice wall.

Akistu smirked ,she blocked each ball easily some ball reflect to ice so they balls cant touch akistu because of the ice wall created .Hibiki eye widened looks the Akistu look like these balls nothing but tennis ball that easily dogded.

So you have some skills to blocked my attacks , Hibiki said

Thank you , Akistu said

Back to Naruto and Hikari

Hikari attack her left with her invisible speed she think no human can match sekirei strength power and speed.

With the help of Sharingun Naruto block her attack easily and jump back some fit away from him.

She blink an look Naruto think no human can block the attack sekirei but these man blocked my attack so easily.

Hikari stating his both hands created electricity throw at Naruto .Naruto run towards were the wall is coming .to block the electricity Naruto creat his chakra to run on the wall the high voltage electricity striked to the wall .the electricity pass to Naruto only few inches it .Naruto has hoply dodged to that attack.

Crap I can't block that electricity I have to used my power but she would kill by way if I got to use my attack I don't reveal my identity in this world but there has other that I can stop his attack ,think Naruto think,Naruto through

Naruto blink that what Kakashi sensei teach him a new style of wind it can't seen opponent but when it strike his body or when opponent ccreated the elemental attack otherwise jutsu it can stop them and block them without opposite can find out what think.

Naruto ready his action pose again Hikari again doing same attack what she did before Naruto 's right hand go behind his body the small wind covering his surrounding his hands .wind starting in the form of dragon head .

Naruto didn't want to reveal his identity but if he protect who is closed to her he can reveal its true from.

Hikari again throw the some high voltage electricity towards Naruto. Naruto's technique has completed with correct time when Hikari started his attack.

**Wind style :wind dragon fist**

Naruto punch in the air the powerful wind was so faster and stronger then Hikari attack .the powerful invisible dragon and Hikari high voltage electricity clashed toward each other .but Naruto wind dragon fist was most powerful then Hikari's attack .that attack clashes each other but the wind was so strong they force back to the electricity the hikari attack was goes slow down the wind dragon strike pushed back to the wall with forcly the small pain feel .

Hibiki and Askistu stop there fighting was stop both look Naruto and Hikari eye winded when they sees Naruto has still stand were Hikari was on the couldn't stand she goes to the full speed were Hibiki wasals pain. When she reach to her she can see his clothes were damaged was that wind foece . she has shown her light skin and her d-cups was shown Hibiki seen her dmaged cloth shown to his chest and light skin .she blushed and covered her self his hand.

"Naruto was not super prevent like Jiraya" .he resped women .

Naruto slowly walk towards but Hibiki blocked.

"Stay away for her".she said angrily.

"How dare you do such things to pay for this",Hibiki said angrily tone.

She rushed towards Naruto with his lighting hand strike to that she reached him the strong and big ice cube hit so collapsed on the ground become unconscious.

That attack none of other Akistu the ic sekirei.

"Thanks Akistu-CHAN" .naruto said

That my pleasure Akistu said.

Naruto turn his head sees that half naked walked towards reached to her.

Hikari could not take any action such as his naked slowly look Naruto and freared that what he would do such a prevent was not capable to fight him. .so she was closed his eyes.

But that not happen what Hikari things naruto took of his jacket and covered her half naked blinked an look at him what he was doing dosent do any prevent was not take any adavantage just like other man.

Sorry for happen this ,I not so harsh do such thing Naruto his right hand rub his own backed slowly walk opposite direction were Hikari sat on ground. Hikari continuously watching Naruto in such a nice walk towards akistu and stop and said.

"Let go Akistu Masubi-chan will waiting for us."

But Akabishi sama we can'y live them like this ,they will follow us and then kill us with no explained.

"Akistu you got wing you know and I became your akabishi ,"Akistu nobbed

So they don't attack again,this sekirei only attack only non winged sekirei so they not attack you explained

Hikari listen the whole conversation between Naruto and blinked and saidwait you said she was youer sekirei and you gave her winged so why you keep silent all the time,why do you fight us.

Naruto turned his head towards Hikari and said I saw that you two attack her in road and I see his confident was not the level the when I give her wing. I want to see how her confident was build up when I give her and she want her fight one on one sekirei not a two on one this will not sure it teaching in the main reason I want to protect her because she was not sekirei as a toyswho playing sekirei plan.i protect her and MasubiCHAN because I love her so much in my are close to me i love her and Masubi with my whole body I serve my self to protect those who are closed to me.

He turned and walk some one gaped him both them collied on ground before walk toward the eyes was seen the darkness the some thing covered his time the person slowly lifted himself around darkness can sees some light sees that non of other that person are masubi.

Masubi what are… before he complete his sentence Masubi lips reached to his kissed him more backed sekirei symbol was glown broke the kissed and said.

Naruto sama I love you with my whole heart said by Masubi.i can listen your every word Naruto sama .it your love for me and Askistu was true true.

Right Akistu masubi asked Akistu nobbed we love you both they both hug tightly on Naruto face

"i…cant … breath" naruto said in depressed mood just like patient ned some oxygen.

Masubi and Askistu are broked there hug on naruto faced ..so naruto brightly get some air

Some time naruto hugged both of them,Masubi afeel some hot her body inner coming and Akistu are same said please don't live me never an and Akistu hug her backed and both said we never live you Naruto sama/akabishi sama because we love feeling come to the akabishi and these lovers means sekireis.

Hikari watched this things small tear come her eye fall on her face .Akistu and Masubi you got very kind,lovely and care taken me and hibiki prevent akabishi.

ACHOO… some one talking about me, Hibiki and Hikari akabshi said.

Ok then see you later a Hikari san take care Hibiki she there in uncouncious state.

Ok by Naruto give her a foxy smile that hikari blush his look away.

Some time later on the walking road

Wow Naruto sama that power was great can you teach me and Akistu that fighting stunce that used to block hikari's asked.

Sure Masubi-chan I can teach you and Akistu chan that technique but in other day not today. Today we are facing many incidences so I also tire but I teach you in other day. Naruto explained. Akistu are you tire or not?

No we skier has lot stamina and power so we are not tired all of two day if we can eat some food,masubi said

Naruto and Akstu sweet drop on Masubis exciting pose just like Gai sensei and Lee said every line. Each line has that difficult pose.

Some time later Naruto home

Naruto and his sekirei reach Naruto home door. And see Masubi follow his instruction carefully. That locks the door.

"Wow Masubi chan you lock the door before you go out I'm proud of you" Naruto said.

Thank you Naruto sama Masubi said with rise her fist in the air with an excitement.

Akistu's sweet drop what see Masubis behavior every time.

"So were is the door key" Naruto said

Ah here take this Masubi said .Masubi his hand goes inside her chest clothes and take out there door key.

Naruto stunned what he see Masubi's b cups size chest see again some blood drop flow on his nose.

Naruto sama are you alright Masubi said.

Yeah let go inside Naruto said

Naruto open his door go inside the house. Naruto sit in the table were Masubi making a dinner or Akistu go for some wash .Naruto making him thing what a life .I got on mission to complete it. But it is strange I get two sekirei who was cute and also powerful to complete the game but I don't know what future I can see I have to protect them with my end of the life that way of mutter. Akistu take out his wash.

Naruto Sama dinner is said.

Naruto get up his troughs and join in his break fast. Were Akistu also joining up. They make a dinner.

**At night sleeping time**

Naruto take down three bed sheets for himself and his bed sheet spread some distance so they sleep and Akistu both are in girls night dress were the yukari purchased for seem like both blue hirt and white nighty.

Gosh todays is a difficult day you know that Naruto said

"Yeah Naruto Sama /Akabishi Sama" both said

Ok good night Naruto said before Naruto could sleep they both get up her bed sheet take with spread them near Naruto bed look both and Akistu both take kiss from Naruto one by one. Them both sekirei crest glowing when they kiss him.

Naruto sama we can't live you any distance .we want stay and sleep closed to you. So Akistu nobbed because her reason.

Ok both of you can sleep with me naruto said

Masubi and Akistu both hurried go to bed sheet grab Naruto each arms with his chest.

Both said good night. And then sleep.

Naruto feel liked soft warm feeling coming when they touch him.

Crap it difficult to sleep myself Naruto through.

Some time later he also sleeps.

**#chapter end#**

**SO THIS CHAPTER NARUTO FEEL HIS SEKIREI**.

**Ask questions through reviews**


	8. chapter 8

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

Now morning 8 p .m ,Naruto now wake up his sleep , he shifted in his sleep feeling something soft pressed against his head from both sides.

'_Mmn, soft… wait I know this feeling'_ slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of Akitsu and Musubi, him have a hand on Musubi's breast and Akitsu's thigh both of which were nice in his thoughts. He resisted to jump away screaming as he knew both girls wouldn't hurt him as both seemed relaxed with his presence while they were both naked.

"Akabishi-sama, are you awake?" said the voice of Akitsu behind him who had had been awake for a while but content seeing him Masubi wale afterward lean forward naruto face an kiss him on the back sekirei crest was glowing in seven look both that sence and blushed.

Naruto look at the Akistu seeing her blushed on the face and said.

Do you want a kiss ? Naruto aked Akistu Akistu closed own eyes lean forward and kiss Naruto on his lipsher back same sekirei crest was glowing in seven colour.

are you now happy? Naruto asked. Akistu happly nobbed.

By the way Akistu you mind getting up so I can, but could you please cover yourself, I thought I gave you a nighty to sleep in?" he questioned the brown haired girl.

"Ah… I was uncomfortable so I took it off" she said as his head drooped seeing the logic as her nighty weren't made for girls with assets like her and Musubi.

"Musubi-chan, why aren't you wearing any clothes too?" he asked as the girl smiled.

"Well Akitsu seemed comfortable being naked next to you and since you didn't mind I did it as well, you are very warm to sleep with Naruto-sama" she said before remembering something.

"AH, did I do something that's not common sense again?" she asked worried she'd upset him and Akitsu looked down ashamed thinking her behaviour was inappropriate and would result in her being discarded.

"No Musubi-chan, you nor Akitsu-chan did anything wrong I'd just prefer if you wore something at night so you aren't too cold" he told them not wanting to see either upset, he never really liked to see a sad face on a pretty girl, something he obtained in his time with Jiraiya.

"Now why don't we all get changed before we all have breakfast, but could you pick something out for Akitsu-chan Musubi-chan please" he asked the girl who nodded getting up.

"At once Naruto-sama, come on Akitsu, Naruto-sama's sister must have something that would suit you here." Naruto was about to advise against it but was too late as the girls began going through the questionable clothing Yukari had bought yesterday.

In the end Musubi and Akitsu had picked out an odd style of dress which showed off a lot of cleavage and was held together by metal chains and had a sash tied round her waist, it oddly suited her. As they all stood up fully changed there was a knock at the door "Naruto, are you in?" asked the voice of Naruto's landlord from the outside

He opened the door "Ah Mr. Landlord, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well actually Naruto I have been hearing several noises coming from your room, mainly female voices you do remember this is a singles only room and even though I like you , if you have someone else living here I'll have to evict you for a breach in contract" he told him as Naruto sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I have to confess to have two girls living with me, no point trying to hide it from you" he said as the man sighed as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you'll have to leave in one week then, I don't have the room for three here" he said since Naruto was always on time with his payments and kept his room in good keep.

"It's okay I'm sure I'll find some place to stay around here" he told him seeing as he was only doing his job, not that made his situation any easier.

**ON THE ROAD**

"Where am I going to find a place big enough for the three of us on such short notice now" said Naruto as he walked with Musubi and Akitsu close by.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I caused you to get kicked out of your home" apologised Akitsu but he patted her head so she wouldn't worry.

"Hey don't frown, we have time and unlike a few people I have a lot of finds to find us a place" he told them

Naruto and his two beautiful sekirei walking on the street .Naruto and his sekirei sensed short lighting coming towards them .They jump backward in few feet to dodge that attack .Naruto look up see that two women was standing on the top of jump on the top of the building and landing toward standing on there foot and look towards and Akistu charge them but Naruto suddenly waved his Hand in the front of them in other ward to tried to stop them not to fight them.

Naruto look both Hikari and Hibiki he sened his power level was rise during the last fight.

"Are you here for revenge?" Hikari and Hibiki shook his head. Naruto got out of his stance but was still on guard. "Then what are you here for?" "No Gaki this time we don't want a fight and we fight for non wing sekirei"

"so why you attack us just now"before he completed his line Hikari throw jacket on the face.

"We just came here you gave your jacket you gaki"and they lived that place jump one building to another building.

**Some time later**

The rest of the day, Naruto Masubi and Akistu travel from one realtor office to the next, and each one turns him down. The conversations all seem to revolve around the fact that he doesn't have a guarantor for his loan, and therefore as a young man not in college he has no credit and no chance of finding someplace that will rent to him. In spite of my repeated attempts at letting him use the MBI special funds given to me as a Sekirei participating in the Plan, Minato refuses every time, saying he needs to find a place on his own.

It's now almost 9 o clock a night, and Minato and I sit on a bench in a public park. The sky overhead is covered in clouds, and Minato slouches on the bench, his breathing mostly just sighs, and it's obvious to me that he's feeling depressed over the repeated rejections he's been subjected to. He sits with his head down, his arms on the inside of his thighs and his legs open. His shoulders are slouched, and the depression coming off of him is palpable.

"No problem we can find place so don't worry about that ok."

"Yeah"

30 seconds later she stops at a 6 foot wide opening in a stone wall. Beyond the wall I can glimpse a large rather antique looking mansion, with lights on in multiple rooms, and an odd serenity to the large mansion. There's a sign next to the opening in the stone wall, and the sign reads 'Izumo Inn.'

"Izumo Inn?" Naruto ask curiously.

_I never heard of this place before, and I don't ever remember seeing it when we walked around town looking for a lender…_

Looking at the typical two story Japanese house, Naruto felt slightly more at home then he would in a more modern apartment. No matter how long it had been since the Elemental Nations existed, the architecture that had somehow continued on through the ages always held the most appeal to him.

"Ah! It's such a nice looking house," Musubi said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled, _'I can always count on Musubi to be cheerful no matter what._'

"We still need to check the inside first, and we need to see if the landlord would accept us," he reminded her.

"Oh, right. Then let's go!" Musubi pumped her fists into the air before grabbing Naruto's hand and beginning to walk up to the door. The blond looked at the girl in amusement as she rapped her fist against the door three times, then began to wait.

"I'll be there in a moment." A woman's voice comes from inside the building.

After that, I take a deep breath, letting it out as I prepare to meet a female version of my old landlord, an older woman in her fifties who's fat and angry from having to deal with so many through.

The door slides open, and a woman in her late twenties stands in the doorway. She wears the uniform of a shrine maiden, and her pants are a light blue color that matches her hair. She has long hair that hangs down to her waist if not lower. She has the hair on the side of her head tied back with a white bow, the majority of her hair hanging down behind her. Her bangs are short, though they are longer near the side of her face, framing her face quiet well. She's also very beautiful, with striking deep red eyes.

"Oh my, can I help you?" The blue haired woman asks.

"Yes, would you happen to be the landlord here?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yes, my name is Miya and I am the landlord here, this building used to be my husband's."

_Wow, she looks nothing like my old landlord, kinda cute like Hinata Hyuga way…_

"Do you have any rooms for rent, and if so can I please rent one?" Naruto ask, bowing to her in supplication.

I look to my left and I see the white sign next to the door that I somehow missed, reading that there are rooms for rent, and the monthly rent is well within my price range. There's even a dinner included in the rent.

"Uh, sorry…" I apologize, scratching the back of my head.

"This isn't usually how new tenants come by though." She comments, and I bow again, apologizing.

I'm really sorry, it's just that I've been evicted from my home and I only have a few days left until I get kicked out on the streets." I explain to her. "Can I please stay here?"

Before I know it, Masubi and Akistu bows next to me, keeping silent.

"Oh my…this is too much…" She explains. "Please, both of you stand up, then you can come inside and we can work out the details."

I look up to see her motioning inside the hall, and I feel a tendril of hope.

"Does that mean you'll let us stay here?" Naruto ask, and Miya smiles.

I smile happily and I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, embracing me against two very soft objects.

"See Naruto-sama, it all worked out!" Naruto affirms for me.

_So soft…_

**Sekirei info**

**Masubi sekirei no 88 ,fist type sekirei and weakness shatter brain.**

**Akistu sekirei no 11 ,ice type sekirei and weakness lack of self confidence..**


	9. chapter 9

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

"Thanks for letting me stay here for as long as I did" were the words Naruto gave to his old landlord as he was collecting his stuff to move out with. "We found a new place so we'll get out of your hair so you can re-rent the room out I already packed everything" he said not telling him he had used a sealing scroll for it all so neither he or the girls had anything to carry.

"Yeah, it's been good having you here Naruto, gonna be a bit dull without you. Just make sure to look after those two here, they look like keepers" the man smirked as Musubi and Akitsu bowed to him.

"We thank you Mr. Landlord, Naruto-sama has had a good home here with you" said Akitsu as the old man blushed slightly.

"Well like I said he was a good kid to have round. Naruto you'll be refunded your deposit use the money to look after them" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"I will but I have a good source of income at the moment now too, you'll probably end up reading it at some point" he said with a smirk as the landlord's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Come on Musubi-chan, Akitsu-chan time to go to our new home" he said as the girls nodded and got to his side as he walked out the room. The landlord began looking back and forth from Naruto to his room.

"Where the heck did he put all his stuff?" he wondered seeing him walk away smiling, but had a small one on his face. "About time really, after talking to him for so long even I could tell he wanted someone. Just don't understand what took him so long, he looks as good as I did back in those days" he muttered with a small chuckle.

As they walked Musubi turned to Naruto "Naruto-sama how come we don't seem to be carrying anything. I was sure you had a lot of stuff in the room" she questioned him as he gave a small laugh and pulled out the scroll.

"I can do a little magic and put everything in this, I'll show you later Musubi-chan" he said as she nodded while Akitsu just stared at the roll of paper, utterly confused as to how it worked. "Oh look we're here" said Naruto .

There's silence inside the manor for nearly 2 minutes before the blue haired landlord opens the door, still wearing her Shinto Shrine Maiden like outfit. She smiles at Masubi Akistu and Minato, her happiness at seeing her new tenants obvious.

"Landlady-sama…" Naruto greets her, bowing his head to her.

She smiles, stifling a giggle at his obvious adherence to formality.

"I've prepared your room, Sahashi-san."

The three of us enter the Izumo Inn, after the minor issue of getting the larger then the door bag through the doors and ultimately into Minato's room. After that, everything goes smoothly, and Minato and I unpack his things into his apartment.

"Hello Miya-san and thank you for greeting us here" she ushered them all in and lead them all upstairs.

"You're room is on the second floor, room 202" she said sliding the door open for them and letting them all in. "I cleaned it before you came, and I have put an extra blanket in the wardrobe for Akitsu-chan" she said pointing to where it was.

"Thank you Miya-san, hope you mind can I discuss with Masubi and akistu we need privacy "Naruto Asked.

Naruto explained Masubi And Akistu that not to identify yourself in this place we will get in trouble. M.B.I would be excuted us if we tell them about sekirei plan then it is trouble for miya san we don't do this .is that cleared you to ,Naruto said and they both later Miya san come in room and explained some rules.

"Thank you Miya-san, would you like to see a magic trick?" he asked as he eyebrow rose in interest seeing Naruto pull out a scroll of some sort.

"Well I don't see why not, as long as it isn't some sort of joke that could damage the room mind you" she said as Naruto gave a small grin unravelling the scroll and putting his hand over the seal an channelling his chakra into it.

The three girls watched with interest as Naruto began pulling items out of the scroll, from clothing, furniture, books, electronics, training equipment, Yukari's questionable items and clothing, more scrolls and ever cooking equipment. "There we go now I just have to sort it all out" he said enjoying the look of shock on the girls faces.

"Naruto-kun that was indeed an impressive trick, but how did you manage to get all of those items into such a small space as a piece of paper?" she wondered never in her lifetime seeing anything like that.

He gave her a grin "If I told you, you wouldn't have the chance to figure it out on your own Miya-san now would you?" he asked as she giggled seeing the small task he had given her.

"Well that's true, well then once you three are done organizing please call me and I'll bring you some tea. I must say Naruto-kun, you certainly seem like a fun person to have round, brings a little more life to this place" she said sliding the door closed.

"Wow Naruto-sama that was so amazing, can you tell me how you did it, please?" said Musubi using a powerful version of puppy dog eyes that many would fall against in an instant.

"Not quite yet Musubi-chan, you can never tell who's watching so I'll keep it a secret for now but I can promise how the scroll worked will help both you and Akitsu-chan in training later okay" she accepted it, mainly because she was gonna get to train.

"I'll have to find a job tomorrow." Naruto says while the three of us unpack.

_He doesn't have to get a job, the MBI gives each of it's Sekirei a credit card with no limit and pays it every month at no cost to us. _

"You don't have to go get a job." Masubi explain to him. "MBI gave me a special card that I can use to pay for whatever I need, rent, food, whatever."

He shakes his head, denying the offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks Masubi-chan." He begins. "But, I'd rather earn my own keep then live on the charity of someone I don't even know." He explains to me. "My mom cut my allowance in half so even I never met you and Akistu didn't move I would've had to find a job anyway."

"Okay…" I hesitantly agree, no part of me liking Naruto's answer.

Both Masubi-chan Akistu chan and Naruto walk down the steps toward the dining room. Miya has recently called that dinner is ready, and both of us are not going to miss our first meal cooked by our new landlord. The two of us walk into the dining room proper, the entire time Masubi walks behind me, and I don't honestly know why

_Maybe the relationship between the so called 'Ashikabi' and their Sekirei is like an old Japanese Husband and Wife relationship? For all I know…_

Inside the dining room, Miya and a gray haired young man sit next to each other at the table, with 3 other places set at the table. The gray haired young man stands up, and it's then that I take him in and get a good look at him.

He's about my height and dressed in black pants and a white button down t shirt. He has short gray hair and dark eyes, and he's extremely handsome, almost like a bishounen, with his skinny frame.

_Wow, Yukari would love this guy. She's always had a thing for bishounen, and he's my age, or maybe even a little older. _

"So, you must be the new tenants…" He begins, extending his right hand to shake. "I'm Kagiri, another tenant here."

"I'm Naruto Sahashi, though just call me Minato." I introduce myself. "This is Masubi and this is Akistu…" I introduce my Sekirei who still stands behind me. "She and I are living together."

Kagari eyes widened when he looks Akistu and thoughs that discard sekirei Akistu how possible she got a wing Minaka says that discards sekirei got wing so that man is Sahasi guy ….

Naruto look at Kagari he's eyes on akistu and his eyes widened _damn he figured out that see is sekirei_ Naruto through.

Hello kagari were you are Naruto waved his hand on Kagari's face to gave distract his distracted and look towards Naruto .sorry I was thimkimg about that his face was familier to my friends somekind….

Ohhh so who that person Naruto but he passed away… Naruto feel guilty and said sorry about that

No its okay ….

The young man grins, the expression fading after a second.

"She's your girlfriend?" Kagiri asks. "You lucked out, getting a girl with such…ample assets."

Naruto and akistu cheeks flush in embarrassment, were Masubi was confused his statement and Kagiri pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, I'm just joking."

Miya clears her throat, drawing the combined attention from the three of us.

"You should start eating, before my hand cooked meal gets cold…" My landlord 'suggests.' A demonic visage appearing behind her.

_Wow, she can be really scary when she wants to be…_

"What about Uzume?" Kagiri asks, mentioning someone I haven't met before.

"She'll eat when she gets here." Miya responds.

Again the demonic visage appears behind Miya, and it's obvious to me that my new landlord is quite displeased with her tardiness to dinner.

"Um, who's Uzume?" Naruto ask curiously.

With that, the three of us sit down with Miya at the table and begin to eat. The meal is peaceful, the 4 of us eating in comfortable silence when footfalls echo from the outside hall. I have my chop sticks in hand; noodles strung from my bowel through the chop sticks to my mouth when the door to the hall slides open, and a young woman around Masubi's age stands in the doorway.

There are many similarities between Masubi's and the new girl; both of them have brown hair, though this new girl's hair is much longer. Her hair is tied on the left side of her head, hanging down to her waist. She's relatively attractive, and has very nice skin…

_She also has huge breasts, and she's only wearing panties!_

I fall over at the image of the beautiful woman topless in front of me, and I hardly feel the hot soup spilling onto my chest.

"Uzume-san! I thought I told you not to walk around dressed like that!" Miya scolds her.

"What?" The new girl's voice asks innocently. "I'm wearing panties…" She innocently trails.

"But that's the problem!" Miya scolds.

"Akitsu-chan please cover my eyes" he asked the girl who nodded putting her hand over to them, happy to comply with her masters request.

"Uzume…I told you not to come out in that state" said Kagari to the woman who huffed slightly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh but I'm wearing my panties" the girl named Uzume argued defensive puffing her cheeks a little like a child.

"Naruto-sama is this an example of a lack of decency you tried to tell me about?" questioned Musubi her finger in her mouth as Naruto nodded his eyes still covered.

"Yes Musubi-chan, you should not really wear only your panties when in meeting strangers, exposing yourself can also be bad in general" he said with a finger raised giving her a lesson.

"Yes I agree with Naruto-san here as well, a lady should not be exposing herself like that at all" said Miya with a sweet smile but her aura saying something very different as Uzume hid behind Kagari for protection "I'll go get changed" she said running off.

When he was sure she was gone "Akitsu-chan, you can uncover my eyes now" he told her as she lowered her hand.

"Naruto-sama, should I never reveal myself to you in just underwear?" she asked a little unsure of herself as he cupped her face with his hand.

"You don't have to worry, neither does Musubi-chan, as long as it's just us I do not mind you in whatever clothes you choose to wear" he said smiling which she nodded to enjoyed his hand on her skin and put her hand to keep it there.

**Kagari is same passion like Kakashi sensei but difference that he not hace sharingun on kagarii and he is not lazy as compared to kakashi **

**Hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

15 minutes after the one called Uzume burst into the room wearing nothing more then a pair of panties, causing Naruto to fall on his back in surprise, the woman now sits down at the table, fully dressed. She wears a pair of denim jeans and a pink top with two yellow crescents butting against each other.

Wow t

naruto has since pulled himself together, and he now sits across from the one called Uzume, a curious expression on his face.

"Are there any other tenants I should know about?" Naruto asks curiously.

"No, just those you see here." Miya responds, and Uzume chooses then to speak up.

"This place is so run down, it's lucky to have us as tenants." Uzume says, and Miya glares at the girl, the demonic visage appearing behind the landlord. "Uh, I mean, it's a got a really nice, historic feel!"

Naruto-sama has since pulled himself together, and he now sits across from the one called Uzume, a curious expression on his face.

"Are there any other tenants I should know about?" Naruto asks curiously.

"No, just those you see here." Miya responds, and Uzume chooses then to speak up.

"This place is so run down, it's lucky to have us as tenants." Uzume says, and Miya glares at the girl, the demonic visage appearing behind the landlord. "Uh, I mean, it's a got a really nice, historic feel!"

Some time later when the dinner was finished Naruto stand a deep, green forest. I can hear the sounds of crickets and other insects around me, though above all of that, something else resonates in my ears.

Naruto taken a deep breath and sighed ,"wow this environment was clean and beautiful just like my fellow hidden leaf village".Naruto remembers those funny and sweet moments when he leave in hidden leaf his friends , his sensei Iruka ,kakashi, kurunai, Asuma ,Jiraya ,grandma important person in his best friends Hinata .Naruto love when Naruto loves Masubi she reminds her Hinata in some reasons.

I wish Hinata is here with me but that not possible she would be here she would be lived in that dimension ,she can't came here….. Naruto through.

"Onee-chan…" A young girl's voice echoes through the forest.

_Who is that, it doesn't sound like Yukari, so who is she calling out to?_

I follow the source of the voice, moving deeper into the forest. Pushing past the trees and the branches, I forage deeper and deeper into the forest, the vibrant sounds of life taking a back seat to the sound of a young child sobbing in deep sadness. Following that sound I look up to see a young blonde girl sitting on a tree branch.

The girl has mid back length hair, and deep green eyes. She wears a small white dress, and is very small, even for a young girl. Sitting on the tree she looks like a poor child who climbed a tree and can't get down.

"Well, what are you doing up there?" Naruto ask, trying to sound as friendly and helpful as I can.

The girl sobs, wiping at her eyes before she looks down at me.

"I can't get down…" She pleads, and I hold my arms out for her, to catch her.

"It's okay; I'll catch you when you jump." Naruto assuage her, moving beneath the tree branch she sits on.

"You mean that?" She asks uncertainly, and I nod.

"I absolutely mean it!" Naruto say in earnest, still holding my arms out to catch the young girl.

She looks down at my arms, then at my face, and then back to my arms, and I can tell that she isn't completely sure about jumping down from the tree. She stands up, holding both hands against the trunk of the tree for a moment. She hesitates for a moment, and then finally hops from the branch and straight into my arms.

Catching her, I find that she's as light as to be expected. She hardly weighs much of anything, and I've lifted heavier things at work than her. For some reason I hold the little girl in my arms, like she's my child who has hurt her foot and can't walk and wants me to carry her home.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." She says with a smile, and I smile back at her.

I set the girl down, and once she's on her feet I kneel down so that I'm down at her level.

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask altruistically, and she nods solemnly.

"I lost my Onii-chan." She says.

"Well, who is he? What does he look like?" I ask, and for some reason I feel compelled to reunite this girl with her older brother.

_It's because she reminds me of Yukari and Hinata when she were little. She still has that youthful innocent and pure love and devotion that Yukari had for me when we were kids…_

"He's my other half…" She trails off, not answering my question in any way.

"Other…half…?" Naruto ask quizzically.

She nods in affirmation.

"He's been with me forever, and now that I've lost him I don't know what I'm going to do…" She trails off, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She starts to cry a moment later, and Naruto feel as sad as I kneel there and watch the girl cry in reminds the 1st persons who also be with me and encourage me was Iruka the teacher od acadmy school.

"It's okay…" Naruto assuage her, patting her gently on the head. "I'm here, and I'll help you find your Onii-chan, I promise."

She sniffles, looking up at me with hopeful curiosity in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks, and Naruto nod again, smiling genuinely at her.

"Really." Naruto answer her, and then she looks down, breaking eye contact with me.

"If only someone like you could be my Onii-chan…" She trails off.

Naruto raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask curiously.

"I got greedy and I wanted to leave, and now I'm stuck here in this forest."

With that the scene around me begins to fade away, leaving me in a white void. She notices this, and she reaches out with her arms, calling out to me as the scene fades further and further away, but my feet seem to be suddenly made of concrete, and I can't move an inch.

"Onii-chan! Please save me!" Her voice pleads with me before the forest scene disappears into the white void, leaving me alone.

"Wait! Don't go!" Naruto's panicked voice wakes me from my slumber.

Masubi"s eyes open and sit up, looking down atNaruto as he lies next to me on his futon. He has the blanket thrown off, his arms outstretched as though he's reaching for something.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

"Come back!" He yells out, still holding his arms out as though he was chasing someone.

Masubi reach out and shake Naruto gently with Masubi's left hand in an attempt to wake him.

"Naruto kun, wake up!" I call out to him, and his eyes pop open.

He sits up, sitting up like a bolt of lightning just shot through him. He quickly glances around, and when he sees me recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Oh, Masubi-chan…" He mutters in a mix of relief and recognition.

"Naruto kun, was something wrong? You were calling out in your sleep and moving…"

"Oh…what time is it?" He tiredly asks, looking away from me to the LED clock beyond him on the other side of the futon.

"It's 3:20 in the morning, I believe…" Masubi answer him as he looks to the clock as well.

"Crap…" He mutters in discontent, and I immediately feel like an eel for having woken him from his slumber.

"Um, was my waking you up a bad thing? Would you have rather slept through that nightmare?"

He shakes his head no.

"I was having a bad dream, and I'm glad it's over now." He tells Masubi. "I have to get up early, so I'm gonna try and grab a few more hours before I have to get up and leave for work." Naruto informs our conversation was continue akistu suddenly wake up.

Is there anything wrong Naruto kun ? Akistu asked.

Oh don't worry Akistu chan I get nightmare but just that….

"Good night." Masubi bid him good night as Naruto lies down on his futon, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Good night, akistu chan" Naruto says.

"Good night…Naruto kun…"Masubi and Akistu whisper.

"Have a good day, Naruto-san." Miya says, waving Naruto off.

It's the next morning, and both Miya and Masubi are seeing Naruto off for his second day of job hunting. He takes with him a homemade lunch made by Miya, and Masubi and Akistu woke up early to be sure he was awake as well as that Masubi awake to see him off. With Miya standing next to me, Naruto waves at the both of us. With the wave, Naruto turns and walks away. As Naruto walks away, Miya turns toward me.

Would you like a sparring partner?" Miya asks casually

I do my best Masubi accept her offer, bowing to Miya appreciatively.

Akistu sit on barked and watch the match .

20 minutes later Masubi stand apart from Miya, my new landlord holding a wooden sword in her hands with a serious expression in her eyes. Her stance is neutral, though I know better than to assume that the woman is anything but an amateur with the weapon. Masubi stand in a fighting stance, my stance defensive with my hands up, Masubi sparring gloves on.

I slide forward, using my hands and throwing a punch at aimed at Miya's head. Miya dodges my punch, and I move quickly, using purely hand to hand combat, fighting with only my bare fists, throwing punches and kicks while Miya either evades my blows, or knocks them aside using the flat of the wooden sword.

Masubi came up with idea .she few step back hee right hand move to the back gather the energy her hand suddenly wind glowing so fast .Miya hair was flying in look at Masubi recongnised the air was surrounding by Masubi.

"What don't tell me Masubi using Naruto attack" Akistu through.

Miya blinked and look towards the Masubi .that wind was covering Masubi that means….. Miya take a defensive position.

Masubi's was ready to attack Miya before Masubi attack her Akistu was behind Masubi grab Masubi hand before she attack grab Masubi hand forcly that using the technique was slowly slowly power goes down and finally the technique was time later akistu let igo her hand her.

Masubi feel so hurting because akistu was forcly grab her look back said what that suppose to mean….

Sorry but you had so tired you need a rest ….. what you thing Miya san Akistu asked the landlady.

Miya look at the Masubi'condition that she was tired her faced and said "okay today we quite the the sparing match tommarow we will continue…"

Masubi look back to Miya and said but I want to fight continued…Masubi can't complete his sentence his body become so tired,she was barly to stand.

Don't be so rush Masubi san bcoz you look so tired and you were not capable to spar couple of time so you need to a rest Miya Told To Masubi and nobbed.

"Dinner will be at 5 o clock on the dot." She says, and then she walks away toward the inn.

When Miya goes inside her house them Akistu came towards Masubi face to face grab her shouder and move towards the own face and what the hell are doing ?

What ? Masubi suddenly said.

You were using wind dragon fist to blow the landlady…are you mad ? Akistu were nearly killed you were using level 2 version that will dangerous for us and do you know what Naruto kun said to us when he teach us…

Flash back

Masubi and Akistu openly expressed his excitement that Naruto teach them new attack.

Masubi and Akistu this technique has three level .first level is for fit for training purpose when you face to the opponent you two can used this wind dragon fist atleast 7 times not more.i used these attack to face Hikari was level 1….

when you used level 2 wind dragon fist it maintain large amount of power and bad effect for our health so you could used level 2 attack atleast 2 times….

And finally level three attack wind dragon fist otherwise super dragon fist this will powerful attack your opponent will be dead if he face level 3 attack…but

Naruto remain silent Masubi and Akistu was looking at him and akistu said is there something wrong in level 3 attack ….?

Naruto blinked and look at akistu and said " please don't used super dragon fist "

Masubi and Akistu eyes was shocked and Masubi said "why Naruto kun "

Bcoz it energy was used by your life force and you could be dead in couple of minutes … my friends who teach me this technique . he used these super dragon fist to defeat powerful enemy to protect me and my homeland .he was kill the enemy but in return he was dead…..naruto said to two sekireis.

Masubi and Akistu eye were windened and see Naruto face couple of tears down blown on his and his face was sadden…

Okay Naruto kun l we could used this attack level 1 and level 2 never used level 3 attack. Akistu said and Masubi nobbed.

You was proud of your friend right Akistu said and Naruto nobbed.

Can we used this attack on normal people ?Masubi said.

Naruto and Akistu eyes widened and shouted , "NEVER DO THAT THING MASUBI" Akistu shouted at Masubi.

Masubi jump back on couple step backwards and said okay when she never ever sees Akistu anger on her face.

Naruto we promise we never attack on people Naruto look at Akistu smiled and hugged" that my preety girl who cares others people too… Akistu blushed what Naruto comment on her and she return hug him."

Masubi pissed off that not fair Naruto kun I want hug too….

Here you too Masubi hug Naruto and Akistu and they return hug Masubi … it say trio hug .

Flashback end …

We promised that not that technique in peoples ,how could you do that ? Akistu said.

Masubi was ashem that how she forgot promise she and akistu made by naruto kun she look at down see the grass "Sorry i never do that again please don't tell to Naruto sama about this" Masubi said to Akistu.

You were precious to me Masubi and so I cared about you Masubi look at Akistu and smiled.

So go rest and I could help Miya san in there daily works Akistu said and Masubi nobbed both they go to the house.

Masubi get up, grabbing my water before I walk back inside the Inn. Once inside the Inn, Masubi and akistu pass the living room, seeing Uzume lying on her stomach watching TV. Both sekirei stop and walk inside the living room. Akistu glance at the TV on my way in, seeing it's an article about a sudden growth about trees in the park.

_Is it possible there's a Sekirei trapped inside the forest?_

"You want something?" Akistu asks, disrupting my thoughts, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"No, I was just watching the news." Akistu quickly say, taking another drag from the water bottle before I turn and walk away.

_I think I'll take a bath, and be ready to greet Minato when he gets home, hopefully he'll have some good news that he's found a job, and maybe I can ask him about his dream after dinner…Akistu through_

It's nearly 5 o clock in the afternoon, and Naruto slowly walk back toward Izumo Inn, his new place of residence.

_Well, at least the impromptu interview I had with the manager at that construction site seemed to go really well._

Naruto walk through the stone front gate and toward the front door of the Inn. My footsteps are quiet against the small stone path, and I feel a sense of belonging as I reach for the front door handle. Opening the door, I see inside the Inn and see Masubi standing near the door and Akistu besides her, dressed and looking refreshed.

Welcome back, Naruto -sama." She says in greeting, smiling to me before she bows.

Naruto reach up and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I'm back…" Naruto mutter, nervously laughing as I scratch my head.

"Did you search go well?" Akistu asks, standing with her hands on her lap in front of her.

"I think I found a job, but I don't know for sure yet…" Naruto explain to her. "How about you, Masubi-chan?"

"I sparred with the landlady, and then went shopping after I took a bath."

_She sparred with Miya? How did she ever manage that? She's a Sekirei, and she's got those light powers. How could a normal human stand up to that?_

"How did you spar against the landlady?" Naruto ask you used that attack to her and say the truth .

Both sekirei telling him the situation what happen in the sparing and Akistu stop Masubi can't keep his promise but Naruto forgive him bcoz they telling the truth.

.but how Miya san defend your each attack Naruto asked.

"The landlady is a really skilled swordsman, and it was really just a light workout, something to keep me in shape."

"Oh…" Naruto breathe in relief. "What time is dinner?"

"It will be served promptly at five o clock, according to our landlady."

I start walking to my room, and both sekireis follows me. they follows me in silence, and once both she and I enter my room I shuck off my blue jacket, tossing it onto the chair in front of my desk.

"Can I ask you about that nightmare you had Naruto kun?" Akistu asks now that the two of us are alone in our room.

"It was a weird dream, there was a little girl crying out for help…"

"Is the girl someone you met before?" Akistu asks.

_Have I ever met her before? What would that even matter, and how did she know?_

"How did you know?"

"Before I ever met you, I could see you in my dreams. Sekirei sometimes react to their Ashikabi when his strength increases. An Ashikabi's strength is determined by the number of Sekirei he has, and the quality and level of a bond he has with those Sekirei. So, it's possible that another Sekirei is reacting to you since I winged you and awakened your Ashikabi powers."

"Kuu-chan…"Naruto mutter, remembering the girl who called herself Kusano in my dream.

"Who's Kuu-chan?" Masubi asks curiously.

"I don't know, I really couldn't see where she was, and the entire time I never got a good view of anything."

Naruto sence someone is coming.

Footsteps come from outside the door to my room. Both sekirei and Naruto turn toward the door, and the door slides open, revealing Kagiri standing in the doorway.

"Dinner will be served soon." Kagiri informs us, and I glance to my watch, seeing that it's almost 5 o clock.

"Okay…" Akistu says, and I nod my understanding to Kagiri.

He closes my door, and then I hear footsteps going farther down the hall, and I can only assume that Kagiri is moving on to wake up Uzume.

"Uzume, wake up, dinner will be served soon!" Kagiri's voice comes through the door and the wall between our rooms.

"Should we go eat, Minato-sama?" Yume asks, and I nod.

"Dinner sounds great right about now." I agree with her, my stomach growling its agreement.

"Uzume! Dinner is ready, wake up!"

"Ah! Go away you silver haired pretty boy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei if I did I'd live in the worlds like a king.**

**I was given a suggestion to do a Seikirei story but I'm not too imaginative so here's the one that people would expect from me.**

**Although I was inspired to do this after reading the fate/stay xover IN Flight by gaberial crossing, I suggest reading it.**

_Now that that girl and her Ashikabi are here I can't help but feel things are about to get hectic,'_ Kagari thought to himself as he began putting on the clothes he normally wore when going to his job at the gentlemen's club. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with sharp creases in them, a white long-sleeved button up shirt with a collar and a black jacket over that with a black tie. It was the uniform that was required of him when working.

However, his mind was not on his work right now. As was the usual in the past few days his thoughts were focused on Izumo Inns newest tenants.

It was as Kagari finished getting dressed, putting on his long coat, that his cell phone began to ring. Picking it up he looked at the caller ID before flipping the phone open and pressing the accept button. He put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello, Takami, is there anything I can help you.

He finished, listening to the person on the other line before his eyes he calmed himself and said so decard sekirei has got winged he paused take a deep breath and sighed. He took another few seconds to listen to what the person on the other line was saying. "So who winged her?" After being given the name he practically shouted, "Sahashi Naruto!"

"_Yes, that's exactly what I said,"_ came an annoyed female voice over the line. _"Is something the matter Homura?"_

"Takami, I know who your talking about," Kagari said seriously.

"_You do! how is he? What happen to him is he right?"_

_Kagari blinked and said hold on Minaka do you alright ?do you know what are you asking?and why do you care about him so much?your talking like his your son?_

_Minaka blinked and controlled himself and tried not showing emotion about him and taking seriously .she paused taken a deep breath and said is not like that I mostly cared abou my Musubi not his Ashikabi or … nevermind what can you tell about him._

"Not much. He's actually my new roommate at Izumo Inn."wait how do you know he has Musubi with asked.

"Do you kind of information I'm head of M.B.I head quarter so I easily find out who his sekirei."

What can you tell me about him ? takami asked.

He was fail in twice in university, he looks like idiotic hen he do some stupid thing in other side Minaka was giggle. Kagari was continued Sahashi was lived in Izome inn , with his friends Musubi and Akistu when I look at them I doubt only Musubi was his sekirei but not I was surprised .Akistu was wiged by only I know about him.

_"Listen, I need to ask a favor of you. I hate doing this, but can you keep in eye on Naruto and gie me daily information abot him what he doand what his sekirei doing ? Minaka has taken an unhealthy interest in him. I get the feeling that man knows more then he's letting on, but unfortunately nothing I can do will persuade him to tell me anything._

"I'll do what I can, but I won't make any promises," Kagari said.

"_That's all I can ask for."_

Kagari sighed as he hung up the phone, the news Takami had brought him was... unsettling. He had known from the moment he met Naruto that there was something different about him, but he had never expected the blond to be capable of doing what should be impossible. Nobody knew why the broken number was unable to be winged, except for maybe Kagari mind one question was suffering why he cared about that sahashi ?

In other side side Minaka was little bit happy that Naruto was alright but he was sad that he was involved in sekirei plan.

Naruto you grown up but I would cared about bcoz I can seen you my dead son Minato your look and hobbies are same .you gave me and yukari love that we never feel me that minato was dead that can see in side of Naruto take care your self.

Back to Kagari

He looked at the clock in his room, sitting on the night stand next to his bed.

5:10 pm.

Leaving the room Kagari made his way downstairs, towards the front door where he stopped and began putting on his shoes.

He would deal with this new information later. Right now, he had to go to work.

Xxxxx

Musubi smiled and stretched out her arms as she and Akitsu got into the hot water of the bath. "This is so nice. I always love taking a hot bath. It's just too bad Naruto-Sama didn't want to join us, I really like being able to wash his back." She looked over at Akitsu who had been silent for a while. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"Uh..." Akitsu blinked as her mind registered the question. She seemed to think it over for several seconds before nodding shyly. "Ok."

"Great!" Musubi smiled as she stood up and walked over to Akitsu. She began washing the other girls back, humming away as she did so. "This is so relaxing, just being able to wash away your troubles with a hot bath. The next time we come in here, we'll have to go in with Naruto-Sama. He's really good at washing backs, when he does it I feel all tingly and hot, especially between my legs."

Akitsu sweat dropped at the woman who apparently couldn't tell when she was aroused. However, hearing the name of their Ashikabi made her curious. "So about you think about Naruto kun?"

"Naruto-kun?" Musubi blinked, pausing in her washing to think about what she wanted to say about Naruto.

"He's the best Ashikabi anyone could ever ask is so kind ,brave,careful and nice teacher.

"yeah"

Just then the door slid open and revealed Uzume. "Oh, Musubi and Akistu how are you?"

So Akistu are you Naruto second girlfriend? Uzume blush appear Akistu faced she look backward to hide her find ifficult to answer her Musubi was confused why she behaved like that.

Is okay I just blushed disappeared on her face .she turn back look to Uzume faced both stared then still confused what they are talking.

Uzume smiled at Musubi confused face.

"I guess I'm happy for you then. But aren't you concerned?" she asked.

Musubi blinked and tilted her head. "Concerned?"

"Yeah, you know. About how another girl's going to be living with your boyfriend," Uzume continued. Akitsu blushed again a bit at the word boyfriend, but Musubi remained confused about why she should be concerned.. "I mean, now you'll have to be careful about showing too much physical affection, if you know what I mean."

Uzume face-palmed at the girls gullible and unsuspecting behavior. She opened her mouth again before her eyes landed on the other girl, or more specifically the winged crest on her back. Turning back to Musubi she said, "Wait a minute. Are you two both Sekirei's?"

"How did you know?" asked Musubi, pouting at having someone recognize her as a Sekirei when Naruto had asked her to keep that particular nugget of knowledge a secret.

"Because I've got one of those too," Uzume said, turning around and lifting her hair to reveal her Sekirei crest. "Check it out." Because she had turned around she never saw Musubi's eyes widen, nor the woman's face blossoming into a smile.

She also completely missed when the woman cracked her knuckles and prepared for battle.

Xxxxx

_'I could also use this place to help Musubi train,'_ the blond thought with a sigh.

His thoughts and issues on the girl and her plead for him to help her were derailed when one of the windows to the second story of Izumo Inn was shattered and Uzume came flying out in nothing more then a bath towel. She flipped around and landed on the fence with the grace of a fighter and Naruto sighed when her towel slipped off, revealing her breasts to the world.

Uzume noticed him looking at her and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I think I already know the answer but I just have to ask. Are you Musubi's Ashikabi?"

Naruto eyes widened how he can know .Naruto closed his eyes and sence that his energy same as Musubi and means she is also open his eyes and look at Uzume are ou sekirei too.

Uzume nobbed andUzume jumped down and ran to his side. Wrapping her arms around his neck Uzume pressed her against him, her large bust pressing into his back and allowing Naruto to feel her nipples as they were rubbed across his skin. She gave the blond a sultry look and asked, "can you please make her stop?"

Nruto blinked,' she's trying to fight you does that mean your a Sekirei.

"Yeah but I don't want to fight her not right now"

Musubi appeared by the window and noticed them. "Hey! You let go of Naruto-Sama right now!" She jumped out of the window and landed on the ground a few feet from them. Uzume hid herself behind Naruto, while Akitsu, who had just followed them from the hall of the bath house, also jumped out of the window.

"Akitsu-chan, what's going on?" he asked.

"We have just found out that Uzume-san is a Sekirei," Akitsu If she want fight so I don't want fight with this house bcoz she was tetant.

"Musubi-chan, is this true?" asked Naruto as he looked over at the girl.

"Yes I very excited my first fight with Uzume."

Yeah but..befire Naruto completed his sentence Musubi dash towards Naruto and punch the Uzume face.

Naruto sighed. he moved behind her then picked her up bridle style and jump high into the air avoiding Musubi punch and landed besides small bush appeared her face.

Musubi spot turn where Naruto standing and Uzume were Naruto lifted her bridal pissed off why his askikabi help other sekirei.

"Naruto kun why did you saved her"Naruto sighed and said Musubi first thing she didin't will to fight you and second she is tetant in his place if we harm her, the landlady will kick out house and we don't have time and money afford another house do you get it"Naruto explained and Musubi didin't want Naruto could have any problem.

"Will you please put me down"Uzume said .Naruto blinked put her down light blush still on Uzume face.

"Thank for protecting me"Uzume said to Naruto .

"Naruto kun please forgive to me I behaved so harrshaly ,please forgive me Uzume"

"Its okay Musubi I forgive you"

"Mee too"Uzume said.

"You won't be hangging anybody being so indecently exposed," Miya said as she walked over to them. She gave Akitsu, Musubi, and Uzume _the look, _that dangerous look that all woman at some point learn and speaks of inflicting great pain on the recipient of that look.

Naruto was just glad it wasn't directed at him

Once again that aura of dread appeared around her and Naruto was actually mildly surprised to see a Hanya mask appear behind the purple-haired beauty. The fact that she had a pleasant smile on her face just made the look that much more creepy. "You three shouldn't be exposing yourselves in such a manner, I expect all of you to get dressed. Understood?"

All three of the Sekireis hid behind Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the three of them. He looked back at Miya, who had her demonic visage still out and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Miya-san! They don't do that again I can take garantee."

Miya blinked at Naruto, surprised that he seemed completely unaffected by her demonic aura. However, she kept herself from showing any of her shock at the mans ability to ignore her evil face and just smiled. "Very well, see to it that they do," she said, before walking away. As she left she looked back and smiled, "oh, and dinner will be ready soon."

As she left, all three Sekireis looked out from behind the blonds back. "Man, Miya-san can be so scary," Uzume said from where she was peeking out from behind Naruto. "Don't you think she's creepy when she's mad?"

"Not at all," Naruto said with a smile. "That Hanya mask was awesome."

Uzume face faulted at hearing someone who actually thought Miya looked cool when in her scary mode.

Xxxx

Some time later Musubi and Akistu talking about the incidence at backyard. It's then that they hear the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the steps from inside the Inn. Both sekirei look to the door to see Naruto open the door. His hair is still wet, and his clothes look as though he threw them on in a hurry. Though disheveled, he does have an excited look on his face, and an excited air around him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Musubi curiously though Naruto was attacking that lighting sekirei

"I got the job Yume-chan!" He proudly declares. "The manager just called to ask me if I can start tomorrow!"

Musubi stand up and face him, smiling happily for rush towardNaruto sread him around his face hugged him so tightly.

"Congratulations Naruto kun!

Akistu put her hand to Musubi shouder she blinked and turn to her.

Musubi said what's wrong then Akistu said I think you should let go him then.

Musubi blink and look down Naruto face was turn into blue .he let he go from her hug but Naruto fall in unconscious.

What happening here? Uzume come in the room look that Naruto fall in ground.

Uzume san please look what happen to Naruto kun .Musubi said to studied Naruto blinked that he cant brath.

He can't breath she sekirei was fall on his quickly give him CRP.

Do yu know any about this?

"no"

She can't belive what she was doing sat near Naruto body move his hand over face open his mouse.

What are doing Akistu said.

To save your Ashikabi

Uzume taken a deep breath and moved her mouth over Naruto mouth and giving mouth breath.(exactly like kiss)

She eyes widend when her lips touch Naruto feels so warm , enjoying and again taken deep breath moved again Naruto face to give another feel again .she was doing 3 or 4 times but lastly Naruto was finally awake.

"Ehm...Like...what in the world happened?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the door that was lying on the floor.

"Hm, you don't remember?"Uzume said she was standing near the his both sekirei sitting near the bed.

"Eh...no not really."

"Musubi was hugged so tighltly,when Musubi let go you from her hugged. you weren't able to breath and passed out. If I hadn't preformed CPR on you, you'd probably have died and that's a short summary of it all."

"Died!" Naruto let out.

Naruto both sekirei was his Ashikabi was wake up.

Naruto please forgive me Musubi pleased.

"Wait...You said...CPR!"Musubi nobbed."who gave me"

Uzume san ggive you CPR so that why you are alive Naruto kun.

"Yeah CPR as in CPR, CPR."

"But that means!" Naruto blushed and touched his lips with his free hand.

"Means what?" Uzume asked as she looked towards Naruto, who was still touching his own lips.

Uzume turned bright red, knowing what he was thinking of,"I-it's nothing like that! It was just to...well...y-you know..."

So you are my …. Before Naruto complete his sentence Uzume I'm not your sekirei.

But you kiss me

"Yes I kiss you but I already selected my sekirei"Naruto stared at Uzume his brief I can kiss anyone I want a kiss from me Naruto kun Uzume teased.

Suddenly the Uzume felt large amount of killer intel coming from Musubi and anyone could react Naruto said"no thanks I kiss only my girl"both sekirei killer intel was faded in couple of minitues.

"So Uzume who is your Ashikabi" Akistu asked.

Sorry but its secreat if tell you name she would get in trouble,Uzume explained.

"Its okay you want not reveal your Ashikabi its okay right Musubi chan and Akistu chan."both sekirei nobbed.

So what a good news Uzume asked.

"I got the job Uzume-chan!" He proudly blushed when he adding her name with chan suffix."why am blushing"she though.

"We should have a party to celebrate!" Uzume happily suggests.

Then Miya appears in the doorway., and while she smiles, the demonic visage floats behind her.

"Oh my, a party, but who will cook for it? You Uzume-san?" Miya asks sarcastically, all the while the demon floats behind her.

_So scary…_

she scratches her head in embarrassment, laughing very nervously.

"Maybe a party isn't such a good idea…"

"Don't worry Miya san Uzume chan just kidding right Uzume chan"Naruto said .while Uzume blushed again when he calling her with suffix –chan "yeah I just kidding hahaha" 'why am blushing when he call me"

Miya blinked that he calling Uzume with chan. With Uzume's statement still hanging in the air, Miya walks forward, smiling at Naruto. "I'll make a snack tonight to celebrate this good news, but I'm not going to make a feast."

Naruto smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, Miya san!"

I'll help make the food if you want!" Akistu volunteer.

"Mee to mee too please please" Musubi said with happy tone.

Miya smiles at me, and then she turns her gaze toward Uzume, the demon appearing behind her head. "Isn't that nice of her?" Miya asks; wearing that sadistic smile as the demon hovers behind her.

"I'll do anything I can to help!" Uzume quickly yelps, her fear of the landlady filling her voice.

"Rudness dosent suit you Miya san" the hanya masked was disappeared then she turn to Naruto said "why do you think I'm rud to her"

Again heavy dark hanya mask appear behind his back,"because she just joking and you taking so serious and beautiful, aswome and preety landlady dosent suit rudness on you Miya san "Naruto give Miya foxy grin so immdiatly hanya masked disappeared.

Miya small giggle on Naruto was taking about her beauty and said "your are so nice taketive person Naruto san"

"Thanks" Naruto said.

Miya turns her head toward Akistu and Musubi. "You don't have to help Musubi chanand Akistu-chan, though your kind offer is appreciated."

All of the tenants of Izumo Inn sit at the table, including the illusive Kagiri and Uzume.

With the 'snack' over, both Uzume and Kagiri stand up.

"I'm going to work." Kagiri informs Miya.

"I'm ganna go sleep…" Uzume tiredly announces.

Uzume tiredly yawns, walking out of the room, followed closely by Kagiri.

"Take care." Miya wishes Kagiri well.

"Have a good sleep Uzume chan"uzue blushed again and closed the door.

Minato looks at his sekirei, a smile spreading on his face.

"We should probably go too."

"All right." Naruto say, standing up, and Naruto look to Miya. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

Miya shakes her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"That's all right; I can take care of it."

3 days later, I'm at work for the construction company, working to build a new building for some conglomerate

_Probably some company like MBI or one of their competitors…_

The lunch whistle blows, and Naruto set the pick axe down, sighing heavily as wipe my brow with my sleeve, removing the perspiration. Naruto walk over to a bench, sighing as I sit down. I have my bag next to the bed, and I reach into it and withdraw a lunch box. I open the lunch box, remembering this morning when Miya gave it to me, the smile she gave me.

This is really my home village when hokage jiji give me d rank missionNaruto though.

Naruto stare down at the lunch box, grabbing a set of chop sticks and getting ready to eat when something he never expect happens.

A dark haired man dressed in a uniform similar to mine hovers over my right shoulder. His hair his short, and he has a muscular build. His eyes are wide, staring down at my lunch box, his drool practically dripping onto my food.

"hey mister stop staring at food , Would you like some?" Naruto ask, and he nods quickly.

He plops down next to me and sticks his hands into my food. Grasping different parts of my lunch, he eats all of what he takes, and I can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of me.

I sigh in resignation.

_Why is it that I always go along with what other people say?_

"SEO!" A familiar voice growls in anger. i think I here that sound.

Naruto turn and look to see the two lightning Sekirei wearing maid uniforms complete with aprons. Both of them POUNCE on Seo and start beating on him.

"Wh-wait!" Naruto yell, and my lunch box goes flying as I stand up and jump away from the melee.

With Seo thoroughly trounced, both of the Sekirei stand next to each other, bowing to me.

"Sorry sir…" They both apologize to me.

Their eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes behind both of their eyes.

You!" The always angry one says, pointing at me.

The demure one of the two approaches me holding a paper bag. She reaches into it and withdraws a small chunk of bread, handing it to me.

"Sorry, have some of this." She offers.

"Uh, thank you…"

"Now, would the two of you kindly make an entrance?" Seo bids his two Sekirei.

Lighting comes crashing down from the sky to the gate, electrifying the guards and blowing the gate apart. The human guards flee in terror as Seo and his Sekirei walk forward, leaving me standing there gawking in a mix of awe and fear as the surrounding foliage around the gate begins to burn. Seo stops at the gate, half turning back to me.

"Yo kid, you coming?"

"Wow what a show off"Naruto though"yeah I coming"

"Brave kid lets go"


	12. Chapter 12

Ten minutes later the four of us are walking through the garden with me in the lead.

"There!" Naruto exclaim, somehow knowing exactly where the young Sekirei that appeared to me in my dreams is hiding." Gah I can found out without you man" Naruto through

Since we breeched the botanical garden, Seo has been explaining the basics of being an Ashikabi to me, how my genes make me a suitable partner for these Sekirei, and the more Sekirei I have, and the stronger my bonds with them, the more powerful we both will be…

The four of us push through some foliage, the sound of a child sobbing pulling me onward. Once through I see the young blonde girl sitting inside a sphere of glowing green light, her hands to her face, tears running down her cheeks.

Another person is there, this is a woman dressed in a frilly looking outfit with a large scythe in hand. She has a haughty laugh, and upon our arrival her laugh cuts short.

"Who're…?" She trails, a blast of lighting frying her and cutting her question off.

"Kusano…?" Naruto ask, somehow knowing the little girl's name.

"When ever I see her face I reminds 13 year old Hinata" Naruto through" but why I think about Hinata she is that my shinobi place that she couldn't came here for me "

She looks up, a look of innocent questioning in her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" She tentatively Blinked and come out of his through he look again Kusano.

"You're the girl in my dream…"

"You came to rescue me, didn't you Onii-chan?"

Naruto start to walk forward, not knowing what to say or do, but he sened that sekirei power came from his behind.

"That girl has been chosen by my master!" The woman declares, bringing her scythe down toward me like death himself, ready to reap my soul.

Naruto activate his sharingun goes near the protect her from that women knife.

Musubi came fastly that no one can see,grabed Naruto and Kusano jumped backed to some fits to block that attack.

Musubi how acan you find out that we were here and were is Akistu Naruto asked.

Musubi put both of them down and said Naruto kun,I don't know how to explain but one purple hair women came in uzume inn for tetant purpose ,and when she look a the news she said that our master was danger and she knew where you and what happen to you. Musubi explained.

Okay I don't who is purple hair women ad how she knew we were danger Naruto he blinked where Akistu was nowhere she would be came here for help him.

Where is Akistu Naruto asked.

Ohh she fighting with another white haired sekirei Musubi replied.

WHAT Naruto why you lived her alone?

Well

Flashback

Miya housed 6 pm the purple hair women came to uzume open the door and look to the purple hair women polite smile and said" what can I help you?"Miya asked were purple haired women had same reasons what Naruto had the fail second time university her old landlord kick her out and find the house.

"Oh my, can I help you?" The blue haired woman asks.

"Yes, would you happen to be the landlord here?" she ask, and she nods.

"Yes, my name is Miya and I am the landlord here, this building used to be my husband's."

"Do you have any rooms for rent, and if so can I please rent one?" I ask, bowing to her in supplication.

She smiles, stifling a giggle.

"Why yes, I do, but I don't suppose you read the sign?" She asks, motioning to her right.

I look to my left and I see the white sign next to the door that I somehow missed, reading that there are rooms for rent, and the monthly rent is well within my price range. There's even a dinner included in the rent.

Okay

"This isn't usually how new tenants come by though." She comments

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I've been evicted from my home and I only have a few days left until I get kicked out on the streets." she explain to her. "Can I please stay here?"

"Oh my…this is too much…" She explains. "Please, you stand up, then you can come inside and we can work out the details."

"Does that mean you'll let us stay here?" I ask, and Miya smiles.

"My husband never turned anyone away in need." She informs me.

Purple heair women smile at her and came in sit and talking some meets other tetants Uzume Kagari and Akistu .and finally she introduced herslf…

But suddenly Musubi came worried face Miya look at her smile and said what happen Musubi ? Miya asked.

Musubi look at her and said a Naruto kun forgot this … she his hands Naruto's cellphone.

The purple hair women widened then she look at the brown hair girl "what you said"

Musubi asked look the purple hair women."What you just say the name of this cellphone" the purple hair women aked curiously.

"Ohh its Naruto kun cellphone" the purple haird women smile wide but she controlled her joy and asked what happened ?

He forgot his cellphone I feel so uneasy…this is first time I felt this way

Are you love him she asked.

"Yes me and Akistu both love him"

The purple hair women look news what happen to Botanical Garden .then he look at down and his knees and few seconds latter his head up .

Sorry Miya san but I want to talk Musubi and Akistu if you don't mind.

"Ohh I don't mind you can talk to her but don't be late"

"Okay Musubi and Akistu can you come next room I want to talk about"

Musubi and Akistu both look at each other and nobbed they get up and follow the go to the next room and sat on the ground.

Musubi and Akistu I want you go hurried at Botanical Garden your Naruto kun is danger

Musubi and Akistu shocked how did he know that Naruto where is Naruto right now.

But how did you know ….. Akistu cut off by the women I will tell you everything latter please hurried if you late Naruto will dead.

"WHAT" both shouted.

They get up started backed to the Miya room Akistui's says that they want to gave his cellphone to him.(Akistu could handle the situation better then Musubi)

"Okay you both can go but came before dinner time if you late you can't dinner" Miya said both them

They leave the house and both go towards the Botanical Garden were …

The purple hair women looks both them leave " please be safe Naruto kun "she through.

Ten minutes latter both sekirei came to the Botanical Garden entrances they see the m.b.i trunks was mostly damaged .they woud see the white hair sekirei stand Homaru is sekirei guardian.

Homaru standing there is his eyes widened when he sees the damage mm.b.i militaries forces .

Homaru heared that steps that someone is coming he turn see that this none of other Musubi and Akistu Naruto sekirei.

Minaka order that no one could came near the Botanical Garden.

"Hold on you can't went any further here"

Musubi and Akistu both stopped look at Homaru .

What do you want we wanna hurried so get out our way ! Akistu said angrily she was hurried to save his ashikabi who winged her.

"Please let us went protect someone" Musubi said

"Sorry but I had order to to not let anyone enter so you could go back where you came"Homaru said with cold tone.

Akistu realised most of killer intel towards Homaru who blocking his way.

Lets mister we….Musubi cut off by Akistu Musubi "you went ahead I can handle him".Musubi and Homaru eyes shocked what she look at worried about Akistu doing

Akistu you don't we…again cut off by Akistu "Musubi you know I'm discard sekirei,no one can winged me,I was alone always people don't accept me because I'm weak ,people dosen't want a broken tool the sekirei symbol was on my forhead that why I'm discard sekirei no one can wing me, I'm fallen into looniess when Naruto came in my life he saved me from looneiness ,he said I'm not broken tool ,not weak what people through,I felt that I finally got my ashikabi because he belive that I'm not a broken tool anymore because I winged by Naruto sahashi my ashikabi and I want to protect him .Akistu said with his emotion.

Akistu story touch Musubi heart tears came out her eyes.

Akistu I know you were strong and I both strong because we protect our Naruto kun you know what Naruto kun said when a person has something they want to protect that's when they truly become strong."Musubi explained.

Okay Akistu you handle this guy and I went forward Musubi said.

She ran towards park with his full speed Homaru tried to stop her with his flame but his attack block by his Akistu ice.

"Sorry but your opponent is me" Akistu said same as Gaara tone when he want to kill some one.

"I never through Naruto encourage her so much but I didn't want to kill her but lets take test her power she was really improve and please Musubi protect sekrei no 108 its all your hand "Homaru through .he gained his battle stant to fight with Akistu.

End flashback

So all this happen

Naruto eyes widened her explanation he was proude of Akistu brave and confused for who is the purple hair women.

Other sekirei ried to attacked again.

"Dragon fist!" A familiar voice calls out.

A powerful wind force forms above me, snapping into place with an whistiling wind force stops the blade cold and move the sekirei several steep back.

he eyed the woman in front of him. "You know, it's rude to attack someone without introducing yourself first."

"Hmph, not like it matters since your going to die, but my I'm Sekirei number forty-three, Yomi. Now, my master has had his eyes on this Sekirei for some time." She pointed at Kusano who tried to hide herself behind a tree root. "So it's time for you to say good bye!" The woman was shouting by the end as she charged at Naruto who remained still as she rushed towards him. Yomi swung her scythe at him in a sweeping arch that would have impaled him through the head if it had hit.

"Dragon fist" Musubi yelled again stop her attack and "don't ever lay finger on Naruto kun".

"I am Sekirei Number 88: Musubi." Musubi introduces herself.

Yomi swung her scythe at him in a sweeping arch that would have impaled him through the head if it had hit. Musubi, was already standing in front of him. She caught the scythe in between her hands, her immense physical strength making it impossible for the other woman to even move the massive weapon more then a millimeter.

"W-What! Hey, let go of my scythe you bitch!" shouted Yomi as she tried with all her might to remove her scythe from Musubi's grasp. Naruto could actually see the Sekirei's muscles twitching and straining as she attempted to pull it free. However, Musubi's grip was far to strong and no matter how hard she tried, Yomi just could not remove her weapon from the other Sekirei's grasp.

"This things sharp," Musubi countered with a look of admonishment on her face. "It's too dangerous to have around. So let's fix that. Ok?" Then without any form of fanfare, she snapped the scythes blade like a twig.

"Ah! You just broke my precious death scythe you witch!" Yomi cried in shocked outrage.

"Ohhh so that's that kid sekirei".seo said

The girl had likely passed out from a combination of exhaustion, fear and an overuse of her powers. "Aw! She's so cute!" Musubi said, looking over his shoulder at the now sleeping girl.

Naruto might have said something to his companion, but whatever that possible retort might have been was lost by the angry and nearly apoplectic sounding scream from Yomi.

"You stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you for ruining my scythe!" she screamed, swinging her scythe at the pair of them. Despite the weapon being broken a large blast of wind was launched at the two. They were both forced to leap out of the way, Naruto with Kusano in his arms ended up jumping the opposite way from Musubi, who Yomi attacked once again.

"You stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you for ruining my scythe!" she screamed, swinging her scythe at the pair of them. Despite the weapon being broken a large blast of wind was launched at the two. They were both forced to leap out of the way, Naruto with Kusano in his arms ended up jumping the opposite way from Musubi, who Yomi attacked once again.

Take this!" she sent another powerful blast of wind at the large chested Sekirei, hitting her straight on. Musubi gasped as the top half of her clothes were ripped apart. Yomi smirked as she laughed at the other woman being exposed. "Hahahaha! That's a good look for you! However, I only seem to have taken off a small section of your clothing. Don't worry though, this small oversight will be corrected soon!"

Naruto hardly blushed again when he look Musubi big size breast .where seo looking at her pervert style same style as jiraya boy looking at bath tub women."Ahh those breast are big!those breast such a wast erounin Ashikabi"were Hikari and Hibiki sighed his Ashikabi behavior.

Swinging her scythe around, Yomi sent a wind blast towards Musubi, who rolled to the left to avoid it, then jumped over the next attack. Dodging each attack sent her way the large chested Sekirei managed to get in close. When Yomi sent her scythe out at Musubi again in an attempt to slice her up with another vacuum attack, she jumped up, grabbed onto the weapon, and using it for extra leverage managed to pull herself into a kick that knocked Yomi upside the head.

"Gah!"

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" In her anger she began sending more and more wind blasts at Musubi, hoping one of them would strike. However, the younger Sekirei managed to dodge each and every one of them, rolling, twirling, flipping and jumping about like an acrobat. It was beginning to piss Yomi off. "You think jumping around like that is going to help you! Take this!"

With another large swing of her scythe another blast of wind was sent Musubi's way. In an attempt to create several combinations, Yomi spun her weapon through a series of intricate patterns, launching several blasts of wind at Naruto's Sekirei. From up close it would look like the woman was just launching attacks without rhyme or reason, however, when taken in from the perspective of an outsider to the battle it would be clear for anyone to see that Yomi was actually placing her wind attacks in such a way that it would be impossible for Musubi to dodge one without getting hit by another. She was in essence boxing the other Sekirei in.

Naruo can seen his waved attacked with his one attack Musubi jumo and landed near Naruto .Musubi I tell you when you dodged that wind attack okay"Musubi could not help but nobbed.

Yomi strike attack again Naruto could seen her movement with help waited for Naruto ordered when she attaked.

"Musubi moved left "Naruto said .and Musubi followed Naruto ordered she dodged yomi attacked. she attacked her time passed yomi feeling so tried she couldn't ever touch her.

Seo was keep his eyes on boy knowledge what his direction tht girl dodged that sekirei attack.

"Hmm this kid is interesting"seo through .so this kid that you mention huh hikari seo asked and hikari nobbed.

Yomi turned his head toward Naruto "this guy he was the problem that I couldn't even touch her if I'll kiim him then I can defeat musubi so easily then my master would proud off me"yomi through

Musubi sees that yomi off guard _'Now's my chance!'_ Musubi thought

Musubi jumped, flipping over the woman who was trying to regain her breath. Her hand lashed out, grabbing onto the back of Yomi's clothes and ripping them off as she landed. Her opponent gasped and attempted to cover herself as best she could, while Musubi placed a single finger on her Sekirei crescent mark.

"By the fists of my contract, let the perils before my Ashikabi be shattered!" Musubi pronounced in a clear voice. The Sekirei mark on her opponents back began to glow before disappearing entirely.

Yomi fell onto her front, tears in her eyes as she felt the world around her growing dark. "I-I can't believe I lost... Mikogami..."

As her eyes closed for the final time Naruto walked over to Musubi with Kusano still in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Musubi looked over at him with a cheerful smile. "I'm fine! Great in fact! Now that I've won my first battle I feel like I can take on the world!"

"You did an excellent job, Musubi-chan," he said."you were life savor Musubi chan"

"Naruto kun I hered bcoz purple hair women told me you were danger and you also give some credit Akistu she handle her fight with white hair sekrei" Musubi explained.

Who is this puple hair women and I hope Akistu can't over used his power" Naruto take out his jacket and covered Musubi upper part.

"Naruto kun"girl shouted.

Naruto turned his head look that Akistu on top off on tree she suddenly gave Kusano to Musubi .Naruto caught Akistu without any Akistu grab Naruto face kiss blinked and give her returned dropped Akistu on ground.

"So what happen your fight"

Well…

Flash back

Where Akistu and kagari

Lets see what you can do Homaru said he perform fire sworld his left swing his sworld on the air small fire ball appeared in air and thown towards perform ice wall to stop that mini fire ball.

"Hmm you quite skill but this is all you have got"Homaru said he didin't want to kill Akistu but he fallow order from M.B.I head member Minaka.

Akistu was quite is not replied that Homaru replied she closed her "what shall I do? I think that technique would be effective but I think I used dragon fist to distract him".she through.

She opened his eyes and lock on Homaru and said "give me your best shot what you have"

Homaru blinked "Is she idiot or something I think she most off time hanging around with Musubi that must be reason she acting like weird she knew that I can defeat her anytime but I take precaution"Homaru through his fire sworld disappeared.

"Okay if you insist take this my most powerful attack FLAME NOVA "Homaru created large fire ball and thrown to the Akistu (IMAGINE THIS TECHNQUE IS WAS SASUKE AND ITACHI FIRE BALL ).Akistu smirked she already knew he used that take a deep breath and yelled ICE DRAGON FIST she perform same attack were Musubi used but Akistu used his owned powers added into "wind dragon fist".

The Homaru large fire ball and Akistu ice gradon fist smashed each other both of them are equal that attack there smoke appeared all around the field when the smoke disappeared Homaru shocked" that no one can beat his powerful attack nova strom" he through

Homaru again shocked that Akistu was disappeared he look around but o" where did she go"

"You're good, but I'm better." Akistu said as a ice kunai appeared at Homaru's throat

'How did he get behind me?' Homaru thought in confusion and slight awe.

"I have a special attack with the word pain in it as well. Let me show youwhat my ashikabi teach me." Naruto said as she suddenly let go of the kunai and spun around, forming the tiger hand sign. "Secret Finger technique: One Thousand Years of Pain"

Homaru heard that, he looked back, Akistu shoved the four extended fingers where the sun don't shine and sent a surge of his ice power through his fingers. This caused immense pain in Homaru rectum and he jumped into the air, "Oh fuck!" Homaru landed hard on the ground, face first. He was totally caught off guard by that technique.

Homaru tried to stand but he coallped his knees "what kind of that technique"Homaru said.

Akistu look at Homaru "its none of your business you couldn't bearly stand in two days that very painful technique that you ever feel"

Then Akistu run towards garden and leaving painful Homaru on the ground.

End the flash back

So that wee happen Akistu said rubbed her head.

Naruto laughed,Musubi couldn't help but giggled but "why didn't you kill him"Naruto asked.

"I knew he was protect that little girl and but I don't know who is he" Akistu said and Naruto nobbed he know what is turned thanked that manwere help him but he was and Akistu asked who is that said that he is labour where I got the job and I don't about him know very much.

But for now, they had to get back home.

**So Naruto, Musubi and Akitsu have rescued Kusano from the Arboretum. Homura aids in Kusano's rescue But in trouble akistu fight him.**

**Things are moving forward but now we must ask ourselves, what will happen now? Who will Naruto's next Sekirei be? And who is purplehair women you can find out next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_That son of bitch! That arrogant, crazy moronic genius son of a bitch!_

Takami dressed in business attire, a black mini skirt that is cut just above my knees with a light blue button down short sleeve blouse. Over that I wear a white lab coat, my MBI badge hanging from it…

Takami fume as she walk down the hall toward the elevator, her mind replaying the events that have led me to my fury.

_Out of the blue Naruto calls me, tells me that he was evicted from his apartment and he's moved into a new place called Izumo Inn. When Takami ask why he was evicted, he says that he met a girl recently, and the landlord caught her in his room and said it was a violation of his lease. All this happens to occur around the time that Number 88, Musubi is released, so once I'm off the phone with Minato I check into the MBI Ashikabi records. The company keeps them to keep track not only of the Sekirei but also of the Ashikabi for when the plan hits the third phase…_

The elevator opens, and fortunately the inside is empty save for the attendant, who sees me, a wet spot forming in his pants a few moments later. Stepping inside I don't bother with ANY pleasantries.

"Minaka's office, DIRECT!" Takami tell the attendant, not bothering with my name or clearance number.

Normally, to go to Minaka Hiroto's office you have to give the attendant your name, ID number, and the reason for your visit. The attendant carries a computer, checks your ID and name against company records, and if the reason for your visit sounds legit he'll send the elevator to the appropriate floor, but not today, not for me.

"Yes ma'am!" He hastily agrees, pressing the corresponding button for Minaka's floor.

Takami cross my arms as the doors to the elevator close in front of me. The elevator starts into motion with hardly any feeling of movement, and I tap my foot impatiently against the elevator floor, the attendant letting out a whimper of fear as I glare daggers at the elevator doors.

_So, I check the records, searching for Number 8's record, and what do I see? Not only do I see that she's been winged, but she's been winged by none other than MY SON Naruto! I told Minaka that I wanted Minato and Yukari kept out of the Sekirei Plan when I learned exactly what he was planning. Even now, I don't know all the details of his little god complex, and I didn't know nearly as much back then, but I knew enough that I didn't want Minato or Yukari involved.__I only agreed to let Naruto come to Tokyo in the first place so he could get into school here. Tokyo U students are practically guaranteed great lives and high paying jobs, but all that flew out the window now…_

The elevator stops, and the doors slide open, the attendant smartly not saying anything as I walk through the doors. The elevator opens into a small room with a manned receptionist desk, and behind that desk a large pair of doors that lead into Minaka's private office, which dominates the rest of the entire floor of the tower.

The receptionist, a young brunette spots me and knowing Minaka's schedule backwards and forwards, looks surprised as Takami stride toward the door, fuming mad.

"Um, Minaka-sama is currently in a meeting." The receptionist informs me as though I suddenly care. "Sahashi-sama, you aren't scheduled to meet with him today…"

She gets up from behind the desk, walking around the desk and putting herself between the door and me.

Stupid mistake…

"Out of my way!" I order the girl, shoving the young brunette aside. "I don't care if he's in a meeting or not, he isn't going another second without my foot up his ass!"

Takami shove the doors open, her anger lending her strength that I didn't know I have, the last part of my decree echoing in the grand hall like office.

The office has two occupants, Minaka himself and the Disciplinary Squad's Ashikabi, the fruitcake Natsuo.

Natsuo looks at me, sees what kind of mood I'm in, and quickly decides that discretion is the better part of valor.

"I'll…come back at another time." He says.

Natsuo strides to the door and my eyes follow him, glaring daggers at him as he stops at the door. He glances back at us, taking the entire scene in.

"Just so you know I have no qualms about testifying in a murder trial…"

"GET OUT!" Takami scream in anger, grabbing a nearby vase and chucking it straight at the fruit.

He quickly ducks out the door, the expensive vase striking the door and shattering into a hundred pieces. Even breaking the priceless Ming vase, I don't feel any better as I turn around, seeing Minaka grinning at me behind his desk, oblivious to the loss of the expensive vase.

Not like he doesn't have more money than some countries, a couple million is a drop in the buck to him…

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today Takami-kun?" He asks, his fingers interlaced in front of his face, his elbows on the desk.

Takami walk to the desk, grabbing the clock radio from the desk; I rip the cord from the back and clobber Minaka in the side of the head, knocking the white haired white clad man on his side.

They say an improvised weapon often means the murder was a crime of passion…

Dropping the clock radio, I walk around the desk, seeing Minaka lying on his side.

"You crazy son of bitch! I told you not to get him involved!"

Takami reach down to grab his collar, but he does a kip up, literally coming to his feet like a man half his age. she go to punch him, just wanting to hurt him when he ducks the punch, somehow getting behind me.

she feel his hand touch my back, and she growl in anger.

"You know Takami-kun; this isn't a very ladylike way to act."

"Why don't you cram it up your ass you bastard!" I growl at him.

I try to turn, to wring his neck, but Minaka keeps his hand on my back, moving in concert with me and keeping himself behind me and out of arm's reach.

"Whatever did I do this time Takami-kun?" He asks with a pout to his voice.

"You know what you did!" I growl at him. "Takami told you I wanted Minato and Yukari kept out all of this!"

"Whatever are you talking about Takami-kun?"

What? There's no way he doesn't know! Fine, he wants to play dumb, I'll play along…

I reach into one of the pockets on my lab coat, withdrawing a printed out and folded up piece of paper.

"THIS is what I'm talking about." she tell him, holding paper behind me.

The paper is carefully plucked from my fingers, and I hear the sound of the paper being unfolded, but Minaka's hand never once leaves my back.

"OH!" He says in understanding. "You're angry that Naruto-kun winged musubi-chan?"

"But why you angreed so much he is not your real son,if he died that won't matter to you Takami kun ,and you know the real reason that your son is died by your fault"

Takami raged was risen what he said about Naruto Takami punch Minaka stomach and they both separated"don't you dare talk about him like that I know is my fault that my real son was Minato died,I lost my son and Yukari lost big Brother we both suffer what we loose something important in family one day Naruto came in our life we through that my son and Yukari's big brother was back. Naruto never feel Yukari and me like his Minato lost his reelection sees in Naruto and I'm angry that Naruto is involved in this in the first place!"

"You'll just have to accept that Takami-kun." He pauses. "After everything we've seen and done, I don't understand why this has you so flustered."

"I'll take care that Yukari were never involved this plan"Takami throughwere Minaka rubbing his stomach.

At that,Takami walk out, kicking the debris from the Ming Vase and throwing the door open, stomping my way to the elevator.

God damn Son of a Bitch…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Were back all shouted at when they were Izume entrance.

Welcome back Miya walked to the door but she stop when she sees Musubi was wear Naruto's jacket.

Musubi's your clothes….! Then Miya eye catch sleeping little girl who's still in Naruto's arm.

That girl is …? Miya asked.

Before Naruto could answer it was intrupted by Akistu she was Naruto relative'child and was suddenly placed undered Naruto care Akistu said.

Under his care Musubi said she only nobbed.

Kusano suddenly wake up Naruto look at kusano that she wake up "kuu chan"

"I'm hungry" kusano said.

"Oh I'll prepared dinner quickly" Miya said and running towards kichen making dinner.

At kichen table

Naruto and his sekirei sitting around Miya san is there new tetant were join Izome house?Naruto asked.

"Oh my Naruto san,how did you find out?"Miya asked.

"Umm Musubi and Akistu was talking about her so much".Naruto replied.

Yes,she coming any time ohh there she is Miya said she pointed on that direction were the women coming.

Naruto look around were she pointed and his eyes widened what he sees.

"I'm sorry Miya san I was sleep… the purple hair women cut off when she see the blonde hair boy looking at eyes also widened what he sees.

"Naruto kun.."the purple hair women said.

"Hinata…" Naruto said happy tone both sekirei blinked and look at Hinata what her ashikabi knows that women.

Naruto stand up and look up at Hinata before he said. Hinata's bag dropped to the floor and she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tight. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts only half formed and barely recognized by her, but they all focused on one thing…Naruto.

Naruto blinked but then returned the hug a bit tentatively before looking up.

Hinata inhaled deeply and rubbed her head against his chest with a sigh. She must have died. That was the only explanation for such a beautiful thing to happen to her. She was dead. But his chest felt so firm…and his arms around her were so strong…but just as she was enjoying the feeling, common sense as well as shyness slammed into her brain again overriding her euphoria just before her eyes opened and she stiffened. A deep blush forced its way on her face as she reluctantly pushed herself back away from him.

Naruto grinned at her with a light blush himself but noticed how empty his arms felt suddenly and he realized he liked the contact. Maybe there was something to this adult stuff after all?

Naruto want to say more thing but he reminds the rules of izome inns and the rules off or infact he realized that ,Miya the landlady and his sekirei looking at him.

"Heya Hinata…been a long time huh?" He said kind of lamely. He wanted to reach out and hug her again…but how she were in this world, there no one can come with out Sharingun"Naruto through.

"Oh no I forgot the rules of this inns" as fast as she pulled away he was sure she would object so he lowered his arms to his sides and just grinned at her.

Hinata looked down and nodded as the tips of her index fingers came together in a familiar gesture. She also felt awkward. Now that she stepped back she wanted nothing more then to rush forward back into his arms, but Naruto had never expressed any interest in her like this before and she felt really stupid for rushing at him the way she did.

"Yes it has Naruto-kun. I am sorry about that…it's just that, well, I haven't seen you in so long and it was a surprise that I never through you live here Naruto kun"Hinata said.

Naruto grinned wider as he watched her and listened to her rattle on. Instinctively his hand went up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I am glad to see you too, and don't worry. I enjoyed the hug, you just caught me off guard."

Hinata's face darkened even further, (which didn't seem possible but obviously was). _He…he liked it? Naruto-kun liked me hugging him? Kami did I hear him correctly? _Hinata quickly turned her mind away from these thoughts lest she faint, and she reached down and grabbed her bag, but slowly looked up Naruto's body as he stood there.

Slowly her gaze traveled upward until she settled on his face again and she smiled with a slight blush. "You sure, filled out Naruto-kun. I can see you have developed a nice physique and you look much more rugged now." In her mind Hinata was screaming, _MY GOD HE IS HOT! LOOK AT THOSE MUSCLES! KAMI SOMEBODY PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING! _She couldn't believe how much he had changed! He was always good looking to her, but now he was a virtual masterpiece! Naruto was chiseled like Adonis! Heck, maybe he was chiseled BY Adonis he looked so good! She could see, and a moment ago feel his hard muscles and his six pack…but more then that was the way his arms felt around her.

"Naruto kun" Musubi said.

Naruto and Hinata blinked that they were talking about forget about her completely

Naruto and Hinata blinked and feels that massive amount off killer intel coming from girl' get away from each blushed appeared on both face.

"Sorry Miya san I forgot the rules" Hinata said.

"Please forgive me too Miya san Naruto chan and Akistu chan this is Hinata chan my childhood best friend and Hinata this is you met her before Musubi chan and Akistu sekirei killer intel was gone when he mention his childhood blushed when he mention add her name with chan.

"So Naruto can you tell me about her Naruto kun" Akistu said.

"Ahh Akistu chan I'll tell you later first lets start dinner I 'm very hungry" Naruto said and Hinata giggled Naruto behavior.

Naruto smiled as he began eating some of his own food, having disregarded it until after he finished his conversation with Miya. He was pleased that his landlady understood the new situation and was willing to allow Kusano to stay with them. Not that he had expected her to do otherwise, if nothing else, Miya was a very kind and caring individual. Even if she hadn't understood the truth of how Kusano came to be in his care, he was sure she would have let the young Sekirei stay at Izumo Inn.

As he began eating the delicious food, calamari in a spicy dipping sauce and pickled vegetables, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallways. Naruto turned his head just in time to see the door open to reveal Kagari. He looked like he was still getting dressed, his long sleeved shirt still had several buttons that were undone and a tie was hanging loosely from his neck. Likewise, he wasn't wearing his normal jacket, instead it was currently folded across his arm. All in all he gave the picture of somebody who was in a rush.

Umm Miya san where is Kagari san and Uzume chan Naruto asked.

Hummm Uzume where sleeping her room and Kagari was eating his own room ,Miya said.

"Why Kagari san is eating his room he can eat with us" Hinata said.

"Kagari has little problem standing …."Naruto and Akistu blinked then look at Miya san" what happen to him ?"Naruto asked.

"In the bar there was little accident happen on him so don't worry he can recover until tommaro"Miya Naruto and Akistu relief.

Where Kagari room

"Damn this pain what kind that attack I never EVER heared that attack and feel this pain ,I'll keep eye on them "Kagari murmured on himself.

After dinner finished

Naruto , Hinata ,Musubi ,Akistu sat on explained its sekirei Hinata is the first friend in his didn't say to them his hyuga family manner. Naruto looked up at the sky as he sat on the back porch by himself, hands placed behind him to act as support as he leaned back. His feet were planting on the soft ground below the house, the small lip that acted as the porch wasn't very high, maybe a foot or two, possibly less.

It was a beautiful night out, the sky had darkened to a very dark, almost blackish blue color, several thousand stars were twinkling in the night sky, thousands of light years from the Earth. He could recognize all of the constellations in the sky and was easily pointing them out to himself, using his skills in observation and his imaginative mind to connect the stars together and create the images the constellations represent.

"Hinata chan this is Musubi chan and Akistu chan my sekirei" Naruto said

"Naruto what is sekirei ?" Hinata asked.(at that time Miya ,Uzume,Kagari were sleeping.)

Naruto explained to her sekirei,ashikabi,and sekirei plan.

"That means if a sekirei kissed you then he became your ashikabi" Hinata nobbed then he passed out.

Naruto catch her before she fall on ground "I think some think not change"Naruto through.

"Naruto kun is she alright"Musubi asked and Naruto time later Hinata wake up.

"Ah..."

Hearing the soft, feminine voice, Naruto turned his head to see Kusano standing just a few feet from him. He wondered when she had woken up, but didn't let that stop him from giving her a smile. "Good evening, Ku-chan."

Kusano blushed, looking down at her feet in mild embarrassment. Though what she was embarrassed about Naruto did not know. "G-Good evening."

"Why don't you sit down," the Hinata suggested, patting the spot right next to him. Kusano looked at him Or Hinata for a moment, thinking. After a few seconds she walked over to him with small, hurried footsteps. She sat down next to him, close enough that should she wish to, she could grab onto him, but far enough that they weren't touching.

Naruto smiled before grabbing onto the small blanket he had brought with him. It wasn't cold enough for him to use it, bringing it more out of instinct then anything else. But from the way Kusano was shivering he figured it was a good thing he had brought out.

He wrapped the blanket around the girl, smiling when her large green eyes looked at him. "Are you feeling now that you've eaten and got a good nights rest?"

"Better," Kusano replied. Naruto was beginning to think she was just a soft spoken girl. The small Sekirei's voice was very soft, light, like a whisper on the wind. It also told him much about her personality, that of a little girl who was soft spoken and didn't like violence.

Hinata smiled at him that he is very care taker.

"The tree, it felt onii-chan when he touched it. And when it did, Ku-chan felt onii-chan through the tree. It told Ku-chan that onii-chan was one with it, and it was one with onii-chan."

Naruto absently nodded, coming to the conclusion that Kusano had somehow sensed his connection with nature through the tree.

"Onii-chan..."

Naruto turned his head, and blinked in surprise when he found a pair of forest green eyes inches from his own. A pair of tiny hands grabbed onto his face, cupping his cheeks.

"Onii-chan, will you..." Kusano paused, her eyes darting like a scared animal. Then she took a deep breath and plunged on. "Will onii-chan be Ku-chan's Ashikabi?"

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond, whether to accept or decline, because the moment Kusano finished speaking her face closed the distance between his own face. Lips pressed themselves against his own and the blonds mind short circuited.

Hinata eyes widened that blonde little girl kissing Nauto .second thing for she got it what is sekirei and ashikabi thing. He was kissing a nine year old. It was a disturbing thought, granted, just about everyone was a child when compared to someone as ageless as him. That still didn't change the fact that a child was kissing him.

Musubi and Akistu smiled at her and his didn't mind if he added new sekirei.

The Sekirei crest on her back began to glow, illuminating the surrounding area in it's radiance. Wings spread out from her back, glowing green wings that looked like large tree leaves arranged in the shape of angel wings. They changed after a moment, their forms shifting into the ten wings he had seen on Musubi and Akitsu when he kissed them. A moment later they disappeared.

With the release of her power via her winging, the backyard began to grow with new life. Dozens of flowers, beautiful, colorful flowers of several different varieties sprouting from the ground. A brilliant array of golds, oranges and purples plants that grew from small stocks to full grown flowers in seconds, their petals bursting open and showing off their beauty. It was a magnificent sight, one that Naruto, someone who had a surprisingly green thumb, could not help but admire.

"If I want to help Naruto-kun ,so I have partner like Musubi and Akistu "Hinata through she look at Naruto"this time I not leave your side Naruto kun ,I leaved shinobi world beacuse my clan want to me marry with another person but I want you Naruto. I used my byukugan to find you and tell you my feeling but you were gone. I feel lonnliness. I finally made my mind that I want to marry that you Naruto kun if not then,I spent my life alone without through.

Thank you tsunade sama and I'm sorry Naruto kun because tsunade sama give me your father scroll "god thunder technique. So I learn time space justu your father scroll s I teleport and lived in this world. I know Naruto I'm selfish but I love you,more then my life and I can't marry other person besides poor family adopted me I became Hinata hazashi.

Naruto look at Hinata face look likes something wrong.

"If I force to Hinata explained why she is this world then she would be dpressed more then this time"Naruto look at kusano who is smiling at him."because of her I remind you Hinata ".


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Naruto wake early, getting ready to head off to my job. Though as he walk past the living room, he can't help but stop in the doorway, and listen to the morning news…

"And MBI has reported today that the overgrowth of vegetation at the botanical garden has been eliminated overnight. According to reports no pesticides were used, and the botanical gardens will be open to the public as soon as the plants begin to re-grow…"

The male anchorman continues speaking, but I tune it out.

_That was Kuu-chan's work, and they managed to get rid of it all overnight without using any pesticides? I wonder how they managed to pull that off... _Naruto though.

Both Miya and Musubi are in the living room, sitting at the table casually watching the TV. Akistu and Hinata were talking some ladies gossip ( Please don't asked me its ladies things)

Naruto look at Hinata smiled at her because of her Musubi and Akistu reached the destination. "_Thank you Hinata , some credit goes to you because if didn't told them were I was I would die_"

Hinata turned look backed to Naruto " Naruto kun did you say something ! "

Naruto shocked at her statement " Nope" "_did she read my mind_ ?"

"Ohh"

"I'll be going now…" Naruto announce to them, Hinata ,Akistu , musubi and Miya look over their shoulders at me.

"Good luck at work Naruto-sama." Musubi wishes me well.

"Be careful Sahashi-san." Miya says with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto say with a wave, walking away from the living room and toward the front door.

Along the way I see Kusano sitting on the outside hall, looking out a tree. Curious, I walk over to where Kusano sits, and I hear her sobbing.

_She's crying, but what is she crying about?_

"Kuu-chan?" Naruto ask, kneeling down behind her.

She looks over her right shoulder at me, and the tears running down her cheeks are painfully obvious.

"What's wrong?"

"Shi-chan…" She sniffs, rubbing at her eyes.

"Shi-chan?"

"He's an onii-chan; he's the one who taught me how to do things with the plants. He's my other half, and without him here, I'll only do that again…" She trails; referencing the forest she created and surrounded herself with, more tears coming from her eyes.

Naruto wrap his arms around her, holding the little girl in a loving embrace.

"It's okay…" Naruto assuage her. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'll do anything I can to help, though I don't know how much good I can do…" Naruto said with smile.

Kusano shakes her head no, smiling at me.

"Please stay with me forever, Naruto-onii-chan…"

Naruto smiled rubbed her head. He turned backed " Hinata chan , you came now I know you was there"

Hinata came out of the door " sorry Naruto kun…kuu chan , I didn't want to bother you !"

" Its okay Hinata chan .you know you look beautiful in this early in the morning"

Hinata blushed at his statement " thank you Naruto kun"

"kuu chan , you don't mind if Hinata chan spent time with you " kusano nobbed happily.

Kusano walked towards Hinata and Naruto goes to his regular work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly 5 hours later, Naruto at work, when his boss calls out, telling us all to take a lunch break.

My boss is an older man, his wrinkled face showing his age. " its reminds me bushibrow sensai"

"Hey boss, where's Seo-san?"

He looks at me with a sudden disgust in his face.

"Seo?" He asks with revulsion in his voice. "He quit, said his other job was getting busy."

"I see…, thank you sir." Naruto turned backed look at sky " _well he really hard worker_"

_That figures as much. I really had some questions for him, and he up and disappears from my new life…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"HA!" Miya gives a karate yell.

Musubi duck under the slash, avoiding the wooden sword aimed squarely at her head. she throw a punch, aiming for Miya's midsection. Miya sidesteps with my fist passing within millimeters of her ribs. She snaps the wooden sword down, aiming to strike her wrist. she quickly snap her arm back, preventing Miya from seriously damaging musubi wrist. In Musubi kneeling position, She thrust my right foot out, aiming for Miya's stomach. Miya again dodges, moving only enough to allow my foot to pass harmlessly by with a slim margin between her and my leg. she plant both of my hands on the ground, lifting my left leg and pulling my right leg back at the same time. She aim for Miya's head, doing a cross kick from a handstand position, and Miya drops, ducking under my kick, bringing her wooden sword to my thigh and gently tapping the side of the weapon against my thigh.

"Your movements are getting sloppy, Musubi-chan." Miya says with a grin.

Hinata really impressed at Miya's skill _" wow, she really strong and she capable with against sekirei_"

I look over to the Inn, both Kusano , Hinata and Akistu and Uzume sit on the exterior hall, watching Miya and spar. Kusano has an expression of terror on her face, while Uzume doesn't seem to care that much.

_Kuu must not like fighting that much, which is understandable, since she's still a child. _ Hinata thoughs.

"It was an impressive show, but Musubi-san can't beat the landlady." Uzume says with a grin.

"First thing is that don't underestimate any one uzume san , you'll regret if you did" Hinata said with pleasant smiled.

Uzume smirked " yeah , yeah I remember this"

Tap, tap, the hilt of Miya's wooden sword taps Musubi on the forehead.

"You're letting your mind wander." Miya scolds me.

Musubi nod, bringing my mind back to the present. Looking at Miya, I come to a resolution.

"Should we continue?" Miya asks, taking the sword in hand.

"Yes! I need all the practice I can get!" Musubi enthusiastically agree, dropping into a fighting stance.

Hinata look at Naruto sekirei Akistu told him how much Naruto kun care about his sighed _" I wished Naruto love me also I don't mind sharing but Narutokn love me"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work, I head back to Izumo Inn, Naruto thoughts focusing on Seo.

_He was the first Ashikabi I've ever met, and I had so much to say to him and so many questions, but he just up and disappeared after Musubi showed up to protect me from that Yomi…_

He pass by the front gate of Izumo Inn, and head to the front door. Opening the front door, Naruto sigh as he step inside.

"I'm home…" Naruto hollowly announce.

"Yo, kid…" Seo says, waving to me from the table with a toothpick in his teeth.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama , Naruto kun" Musubi and Hinata welcomes me.

My face hits the floor.

"Naruto-sama?" ,"Naruto kun , are you alright ? Hinata asked worried. Musubi confused at Hinata sudden reaction towards his ashikabi. While askistu narrowed her eyes towards Hinata " _who the hell that girl worried about my ashikabi sama but I promised to Naruto kun that I be friendly with her"_

Naruto get up, getting to my hands and knees, looking straight at Seo, the man looking like he's right at home.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto ask, pointing with my right arm.

"He was a friend of my late husband, and whenever he's low on money or food he always comes here looking for help…" She says, the demon appearing behind her, belying her neutral tone and smile. "He's trash, but he's still Takehito's friend…"

Seeing the demon mask, Seo quickly holds his hands up as if he was holding off a blow.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes.

"Um, how did you know where I live?" Naruto stand up for his feet with with help of Hinata and Akistu glaring at Hinata.

"The bento." He quickly says. "It had the taste of Miya's cooking. How's the little girl?"

"She's fine. Once she got something to eat she went to sleep and she was fine this morning."

His eyes light up in recognition, looking past me and Naruto spin his head to see Kusano in the doorway, half cowering behind the door.

"Come here let me see you little girl." Seo says; waving her closer in spite of the fact that Kusano is afraid to death of him. "After all, it's the least you could for the guy who-!"

A frying pan cracks Seo in the side of the head, knocking the dark haired man on his ass. I follow the pan's flight path, and see Miya sitting with her right hand arched forward as though she just threw something…

_Where'd she get the frying pan from? Did she pull it out of…? _Naruto and Hinata same thoughs.

"Oh my! My hand must've slipped…" She says, the demon appearing behind her head again. "You mustn't bully a little child…"

Seo quickly gets ahold of himself, nodding empathically with Miya.

"Sorry! I won't do it again!" Seo quickly apologizes.

"Thank you, Seo-san…" Naruto thank him, remembering everything he did to help me meet Kusano.

"We're here to pick up our idiot!" A familiar female voice comes from outside the room.

_That's…_

He get up and walk outside to see both of Seo's Sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari. Within a few moments, Seo emerges from Izumo Inn, a 50 pound bag of rice under each arm. He marches forward, a grin on his face. Once he's past me, both of his Sekirei pounce on him, stomping a mud hole and walking it dry.

"Always, always! You always bother other people with our problems!" Hikari yells as they both pound on him.

Watching this unfold, Miya, Musubi and Kusano all emerge from the Inn, watching Seo get beat like a government mule…

After 30 seconds the melee ends, and both Hibiki and Hikari take one of the fallen bags of rice in their arms as Seo gets up, his skin scuffed from the beating. Seo looks at me, a grin spreading across his face.

"well I must say you're sekirei really beautiful , hard worker and nice "Naruto compliment his sekirei that made them blushed.

"If you ever need any help, feel free to give me a ring." He says, handing me a business card. "Since we're friends, I'll make it cheap."

"It's a PAID service?" Naruto ask in disbelief.

"Yep, though I won't charge for the thing in the botanical garden." He says, flashing me a grin, and then turning and walking away with his Sekirei in tow.

"Seo-san…" Naruto mutter, looking down at the business card.

"He's just trash…" Miya says before turning and walking back to the Inn with a curt walk, Musubi and Kusano close Hinata alone with Naruto.

"That's harsh landlady…" Hinata giggled at his reaction.

"you know Naruto kun , that person remind me shikamaru who always say"

" trouble some right , so how did his life"

" well he had happy life he married with sand girl Temari both of them living in konaha and you knew he was head of his clan. They had one little cute baby girl "

" wow shikamaru you really great life and look at us we brought here new dimension and fight with this new sekirei projects but I had promised to protect them" Hinata smiled at him.

" I know Naruto kun lets go inside" she grabbed Naruto hand and drag him in side the both of them not notice that askitu were stared at them. " I keep eye on her before she took Naruto kun away from us"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream of fear echoes throughout the Inn.

Musubi open her eyes and sit up, seeing Naruto lying next to her, the two of us awoken by the sound of the scream.

_What was that? _Naruto though e turned around he seen Akistu sleep her futon as well nice.

Kusano barges into the room. She practically throws the door open before she scrambles into Naruto's futon and then crawls behind him, cowering in fear.

"A ghost…" She whimpers in fear.

Naruto looks at musubi, a look of questioning on his sleepy face.

"I'll go look." Naruto quickly tell her. "Wait here with Kusano."

She nods, and he stand up, revealing to both Musubi and Kusano the gym clothes that Yukari gave me that while Naruto use as pajamas.

_All the stuff I never though yukari is really my trouble some sister but she nice sometime…_

Naruto open the door, he activate his sharingun to scanned the area. He used use the Ckakra on my hand like a flashlight, using the light to scan the area. Looking around the hall, I don't find anything out of the ordinary. Naruto recongnised he lived in another world. In this time people used torched.

Naruto walked aound the hall suddenly Naruto's sharingun detect some chakra signature coming towards kichen. He slowly slowy walked towards kitchen he came to near that person who Naruto caught the was her backed side. He knew that chakra singnature its very familiar.

"Hinata chan"

Hinata jerked look backed to Naruto " Ohh Naruto its you , I though miya san caught me"

"But what are you doing here suddenly in the night"

" well …but it cut off by Naruto " Hinata chan I seen you didn't ate your dinner perfectly" Hinata eyes widened at his statement " and don't think you're alone here Hinata chan I'm always with you"

Hinata blushed madly when Naruto said that statement but she notice her eyes where red she look closely his eyes " Naruto you're eyes.."

"Ohh that you knew my last battle with madara I defeat him and I gained sharingun power"

"okay but why you're here ?" Hinata asked. Naruto explained all situation kusano scared at something she seen her ghost.

" Did you met kusano "

"no Naruto I haven't met her" Naruto activated his sharigun if she lied then he detect her but she was telling truth." lets searched backed to hall arena" Hinata nobbed. Both of them searched at hall arena to find out person who scared to kusano but there no any person.

_No ghost, nothing out of the ordinary here, so what did Kusano see?_

The door down the hall opens, and Miya steps out into the hall, a look of concern on her she look at Naruto eyes Hinata came in front of him tried to not seen Naruto sharingun. Naruto smiled at her he deactivated his bloodline lmit turned backed to blue.

"what happen miya san" Hinata asked.

"Where did Kusano go?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The next day Miya calls everyone in the Inn into the dining room after breakfast. Naruto Hinata and Musubi , Akistu and kusano along with everyone else in the manor show up, and naturally the subject of the incident last night comes up.

"A ghost?" Uzume asks curiously.

Kusano nods, her face showing absolute terror as she recounts what scarred her so greatly.

"It was a long haired girl with glasses, dressed in all white…"

"A long haired girl in white with glasses?" Uzume mutters. "Isn't that…" She trails off when Miya shoots her a look.

"Uzume-san…" Miya says, the demon appearing behind Miya, and Uzume's face shows her and Hinata notice at Uzume sudden reaction he kept silent somethng other word say ninja sence. While Akistu glare at Hinata again.

"Yeah, I don't know anything!" Uzume frantically declares.

"Well, that's good…" Miya begins. "I thought maybe Sahashi-san snuck into my room last night with help Hinata san and stole little Kuu-chan away." She says with a giggle.

Naruto and Hinata looks at Miya with a pleading look.

"Landlady-sama, we didn't do anything…" both Naruto and Hinata protests same time.

Naruto look at Uzume, and then Miya, my eyes drifting back and forth between them.

_Something's going on here, Uzume knows something and you'd have to be blind to miss it. _Naruto thoughs. 

"I have to favor to ask you all…" Miya begins, and everyone goes quiet in acquiescence. "Today is the anniversary of my husband's death, so I'll be out today at his grave, you'll have to make lunch for yourselves."

"All right…" Naruto agrees.

"okay.." Hinata said.

Kagiri stands up, brushing his pants legs off.

"I'm going to work, I'll be back late." He announces.

"Bye then." Uzume says with a wave.

"Have a safe trip." Miya says with a smile.

Naruto grins and waves, Musubi merely nod toward him. With that he walks away.

Miya stands up after Kagiri leaves, and we all follow her out, wishing her well as she leaves to go visit her husband's grave.

"Well, who will make lunch?" Uzume asks.

"I will!" Kusano volunteers.

_She shouldn't be alone in the kitchen… _Hinata though.

"I will too." Musubi volunteer, seeing Naruto nod out of the corner out of my left eye.

" Mee too" Akistu said.

"Hey musubi chan , Akistu chan both of you know that Hinata chan is great cook , she would help you in your cooking"

Hinata blushed again at Naruto compliment her cooking recipts " thank you Naruto kun"

"Great, Hinata san would you helped me uh please ?" Musubi asked.

"sure musubi san" Hinata replied with still glared at her.

xxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

"Lunch is ready!" musubi call out.

Having set the table and gotten the food ready, both Kusano and Musubi , Akistu wait as Minato walks into the room, smelling the beef curry that Kusano , musubi and Akistu cook with help Hinata. Naruto eyes go wide as he sits down, seeing the portion of curry put on his plate.

"_I knew it Naruto kun surprised when he seem the large size of curry , I hope he ate his launch always ate his ramen 30 bowl" _Hinata thoughs and she giggled at Naruto reaction towards Musubi chan launch.

"kami helped me to eat Musubi's curry" Naruto though.

30 seconds later Uzume comes into the dining room. She takes her seat, her breasts jiggling as she sits down. Naruto look at her blushed appeared on his faced. Hinata seen his blushing face. She fumed at Uzume at her got Naruto attention. " Naruto kun where are you staring ? " Naruto look backed to Hinata and smile at her

" Hinata chan you knew our bikochuu trip." Hinata nobbed " I reminds the girl who look like the angle dancing on the water" Hinata face blushing madly on two things. First he reminds his mission when Naruto seen Hinata naked and second things is he called the angle. " uh Hinata why are you blushing"

"uh n…no..nothing Naru..to..kun" she still staring at Hinata during certain period.

"After that both Kusano , Akistu and Musubi take our places at the table, 6 inch high mountains of beef curry in front of us.

"Itadakimasu!" We all yell in unison.

Kusano, Uzume , Akistu and musubi all inhale our food without a problem. While the three of us finish our food first, Naruto and Hinata both does finish his food once he eats the last bite both falls backward, belching in relief.

"I can't eat another bite…" He mutters, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me too" She mutters staring at ceiling. " but its really enjoying to do something different , right Naruto kun"

He turned head towards Hinata " yeah , something different" both laugh at same time.

Suddenly her face contorts, and Akistu recognize the expression as she puffs her cheeks, suddenly clasping her hand over her mouth.

_she's going to throw up! _Akistu thoughs.

Akistu scoop her up in my arms, Hinata feeling no heavier than a twig as She carry him bridal style to the bathroom. Once inside Hinata kneels over the toilet, moaning in agony as she heaves, and the food comes back up…

Naruto look Akistu carried Hinata to the bathroom " I think she over it"

"Hinata san" she whisper in pity.

"I'm all right…" He weakly speaks between heaves.

"Musubi gave you too much …, didn't you ?" Akistu asked " you should be tell her , its her fault to make you suffer like this"

"No really…" she protests, not accepting my apology. "The food was really good… its not her fault ..its okay really" Akistu smiled at if on cue, he heaves, expelling more vomit into the toilet.

The door to the bathroom slides open and Akistu look to see Uzume half concealed by the door standing there, Kusano clutching to her leg, peeking around the door. Uzume wears a look of concern on her face, while Kusano is equally curious and watched both on Hinata that if she all right or not.

"She okay?" Uzume asks with true concern in her voice.

As if in response to his question, Hinata moans in pain making her ."I think she ate too much. He'll hopefully feel better soon." Akistu answer her.

"Well, Kusano and Musubi will clean up, and I'll keep her company till she feels better."Akistu said.

"Thanks for that Akistu-chan" Naruto gave her quick kiss on his backed to blushing madly like Hinata while Hinata little bit sad about she also want Naruto love that he gave his sekirei. Akistu seen her faced "_she really felt so bad that means she like my ashikabi" _Akistu look at her eyes same emotion seem her eyes when she know the feeling of discard sekirei.some time later Naruto goes his owned room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Once Hinata was done...what she had to do, she was able to walk under her own power to room, saying she wanted to lie down.

With her resting, Akistu goes to played with Kusano. While Naruto watching t.v while he was bored. Musubi go about doing the housework that Miya left to be done.

Musubi just finished wiping the floor, and she wipe my brow with the back of my left arm. While she haven't really worked up a sweat, it just comes naturally. Since her work done with the cleaning supplies, she put them back in the broom closet her found them, closing the door once I'm done.

_I should go check on Naruto sama, I might know about a new person why she cared about my ashikabi so much"_ she quickly walk through the manor and to our room door. I slide the door open, announcing myself as I open the door.

"Naruto -sama…?" she ask, looking inside the room to see him at his desk, a text book open in front of him.

He looks up from the book, and I half step back.

"Is this a bad time?"

"It's all right." He says, shaking his head no and stretching his arms in the chair. "I was going to take a break soon anyway."_ This study is much harden then my konaha ninja academy"_

I step inside the room, closing the door behind me.

"You're feeling better?" musubi asked he knew last time at naruto apartment she gave double size curry to naruto. naruto ate last bite then he passed out

He nods, giving me a smile.

"After that nap I felt a lot better, and I figured I should get some studying in for the next Tokyo University Entrance Exams." Naruto walk to the window, opening it and letting some of the fresh afternoon air into the small room.

"Getting into a college is important to you, isn't it?" Musubi ask while looking out the window.

The smells of the city waft into the room, along with the sounds of distant police sirens and other things so common in city life.

"Yeah…" He says matter of factly. "Whatever school I get into will have a huge impact on the rest of my life."

"What about the Sekirei Plan, and being an Ashikabi, are those things just a hindrance to you?" Musubi said in sad voice.

Naruto look at musubi smiled at her put his hand her right chick that made her blushed " musubi chan , exam can came over again and again but the true love like you , Akistu and Kusano were my life" he came closer kiss her right on her lips and he broke " never came again in my life"

Musubi faced light up smiled appeared her faced "Thank you ,Minato sama" But did you love Hinata san ?"Naruto shocked at her statement she continue " I knew she was your childhood friend but Naruto sama you don't seen how she cared about you , Naruto sama. I seen her behaviour forwards about you just like sekirei. Whenever she closed to you she was really happy but when you're not near with her she look so sad I think she love you Naruto sama"

Naruto eyes widened at her Musubi only met her few days ago and she knew about her so much.

"Are you love her Naruto kun" a voice came from her behind the door. Naruto and musubi" turned around see that Akistu and Kusano standing on door.

" Akistu chan..kuu chan , did you heared ..it was cut off by Akistu " I heard everything Naruto kun and I agreed with musubi san. She really cared about you and most of all when you loved us I see the pain in her eyes just like when I cannot be winged I though no one wing me but I start have feeling towards you."_ First I though she stole my ashikabi but when I seen her eyes u remind my self broken person"_

" Naruto onii chan , I felt she suffered same hurt , pain and loneliness when I was in garden. I don't want to see Hinata suffer same like me" Kusano said with sad tone.

"Naruto sama , do you love her ? Musubi asked him curiosly.

Naruto closed his owned couldn't help but nobbed. Musubi , Akistu and Kusano were shocked at his statement " but..he opened his eyes I love Hinata chan just same as I love you , Musubi chan , Akistu chan and kuu chan. If you anything though that I forget about you girl then you're wrong I never betrayed you girls. You girls were special place in my heart that no one could take that"

Musubi , Akistu and Kusano faced light up all of them launch at Naruto and fall him on the ground.

" I knew it you never betray our love, Naruto sama" Musubi said with happily.

"Thank you Naruto kun, you 're the best" Akistu said happily Naruto faced was covered in Akistu breast.

"you're the best Naruto onii chan" kuu chan said she also hugged him her left leg side.

"I…can't... breath" Naruto and Akistu blinked they look at his ashikabi was not able to breath because his head were in his breasts. They broke there hugged and Naruto finally catch his breath " _I gonna really died if they launch at me again_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata room 

Hinata was lie on the floor. She stared at ceiling thinking about Naruto and his sekirei.

" I knew Naruto kun love them more than me" Hinata said. " I never able to obtain Naruto love even he so closed to me but my love is far away from him , it is my fate" Hinata cried sliently tears coming from her eyes. Before she cried loudly someone knocked the door. Hinata blinlked wiped her tears.

"Who's there"

"Hinata chan , its me Naruto "

" Naruto kun , please come in " Hinata proceeds to stay clam ( Naruto not recongnised she cried).Naruto opened the door and entered her room. Naruto look at Hinata suddenly he recongnised her eyes. " _that pain , that hurt I know why"_ Naruto remembered his battle with pain that time Hinata confess Naruto that she love him.

"So Hinata chan , what happen to you ?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shocked at his statement " what Naruto kun , I'm really fine "

"No Hinata chan don't lie to me" Hinata eyes widened " I saw you're eyes you hurt some odd thing that you don't want to show me" Naruto walked towards her and stand in front of her " you never lie to me , Hinata chan. I know that"

"No no Naruto kun I'm not" she tried dropped the question but she failed.

"_This is my fault that she suffered that pain . I'm really selfish I never understand her feelings. I come this dimension to make my life better but I never think what happen her feelings_"

Naruto grabbed Hinata chick from his both hands that made her blush " you don't want to lie to me Hinata chan. I knew this is my fault to you suffer the pain" he kissed her on her eyes widened that Naruto kissing her in front of her face to broke the kiss again look at Hinata eyes " please forgive Hinata chan , what did to you and never understand your feeling's please gave me one chance .if you not forgive me I should take it but I still love you"

Hinata eye widened again tearing coming from her eyes her dream finally come true. Hinata long crushed has finally confession his love.

" I love you , too" Hinata said with bright a smile. she hugged him rubbed her head on his smiled at her and returned hugged him.

"so Hinata chan , what do you think about my other girl?

"I don't mind to share with them, Naruto kun" she broke her look at Naruto and smiled " "Musubi , Akistu and Kusano they are part of games but they had feelings towards you is not came from this came game" Naruto eyes widened at Hinata speech . she continued " they had love towards you is very strong Naruto kun , just like me and I don't mind to share with you but do you think they accept me"

Naruto smirked " why don't you asked them directly" Naruto turned backed " Girl you heard every thing so came out she want to know your answer"

Musubi , Akistu and Kusano entered in Hinata room. Hinata shocked at they heard everything what they taking about themselves.

Naruto pushed Hinata towards his sekirei " go Hinata talk with them"Hinata nobbed at her if she want to his Naruto . She had to talked to them look at Musubi , Akistu and Kusano ..all the party stared at at each other and finally Akistu spoke first.

"Hinata san , we heard everything..we accepted to shared out Naruto kun with you" Akistu said with smile " I though you tried to stole our Naruto kun but when I heard you're speech about us I change my mind thank"

"Thank you Akistu san" Hinata said with smiled." Akistu san , I never tried to stole Naruto kun from you. Naruto kun has pure heart that why I stared to crush on him when I was 7 year old.

"You love Naruto sama at age of 7 year" Musubi shouted. Hinata nobbed and slight blushed appeared on Naruto faced.

" I see you how you cared about my ashikabi sama , I don't mind to share with you" Musubi said.

"Hinata onii chan" Hinata look at blode hair sekirei " I love to see your face , happiness. If you become my big sister I don't mind to sharing my onii chan with you"

Hinata and Naruto smiled at her "sure , kuu chan I love to become your sister" Hinata said with bright smile. Musubi and Kusano happy to see her smile.

"I'M HOOOOOME!" Miya calls out from downstairs.

_If she finds us like this… _Hinata though " okay girl listen we all love Naruto kun this subject could not be mention in front of in front of landlady .if she find out she will kick us out you knew the rules" Hinata explained them and all the party nobbed at her statement.

"We'll go greet Miya." Hinata quickly volunteer, musubi , Akistu and Kusano join her leaving Naruto alone her room. "_ now you're happy Hinata chan"_

"Hahaha this is really tough but she is happy now" Naruto though. Naruto closed his eyes and though " _mom (his new mother Takami) I want to meet you. I don't know why but I want to meet you"_

In M.B.I head quarter

Takami sneezed , " are you alright maam ?"

" yeah I'm alright" Takami replied. " _I think some one is talking me_" then she smiled " _I knew it's was my son Naruto _. _He really cared about me and yukari, I never felt like I lost my the day I adopted him I never ever felt like I lost my son. Thank you Naruto bring my son " _

Story continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Naruto sit in the sun outside of Izumo Inn with Musubi and Akistu. Musubi sits on my left and Akistu sits my right , and the three of us are enjoying the afternoon sun. She's wearing her usual black clothing, while I'm wearing my normal white t shirt and jeans. We've already eaten dinner.

"I wonder how Yukari-chan is." Naruto speaks aloud.

" Who is yukari" Akistu asked.

" She's my younger sister, Akistu chan" Naruto looked at sky and smiled " I wonder , what she doing now"

"You really missed her , didn't you ?" musubi asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied " _I should check her before she caught in This M.B.I. game project. _Naruto closed his eyes gather the chakra energy from surround nature. Naruto activate his sage mode to find his little sister yukari. Musubi and Akistu sence very odd energy coming from hers ashikabi as they surprised his ashikabi's eyes.

xxxx

Kusano was playing with Hinata her new big time later kusano tried then she slept to miya room and Hinata was helped miya for make launch.

"Wow Hinata san, I never knew you'd cooking skill" miya said with pleasant smiled.

"Thank you . miya san" Hinata said with sly was cutting vegetables for dinner time Hinata remind that Naruto doesn't like vegetables. She smiled herself. Miya noticed Hinata was happy smile" you look so happy. Is something happen here when I was not here ? miya asked. She glare at her.

Hinata jerk up bright blushed appeared on her remind yesterday were Naruto confession to her and his sekirei decided to shared with him."No..Miya san its not that what you think" miya still glared at her " I was happy because I remind the moments when my mother had taught me cooking tips"

Miya recognized the verbed had " I sorry about that Hinata san."

"Its okay b." she cut when she sence Naruto wind chakra energy( Hinata is seniority type ninja too) "_ It's Naruto's wind chakra energy level that he turned into sage mode but why he is using now. Naruto turned his sage mode when it is necessary but why now" _Hinata turned miya " I sorry miya san but I've to go it's really important"

Miya glared at Hinata eyes then smiled " its okay Hinata san ,you shall be go now. You cut the vegetables and remain work I'll do myself." Hinata felt so bad she leaved miya sanin half way but she had no choice.

"thank you miya san" she walked out of the kitchen and located the place where the energy coming from.

Backed to Naruto

Hinata ran towards Naruto she want to know why he activate his sage nearly reached up to Naruto , musubi and Akistu. "perfect timing Hinata chan , you're here" She was behind him couple of step away from them .Musubi and Akistu surprised how he noticed she was behind him without opening his get up turned to Hinata opening his does activate his sage mode that why his eyelashes in red colour and eyes in and Hinata both stand on his feet look at Naruto worried face. Both oof them felt very odd energy coming from blonde ashikabi.

"Naruto kun , why did you turned to your sage mode ?" Hinata asked him straight forward with out any shutter.

"Sage Mode!" Musubi and Akistu both said same time and confused.

"Hinata san , what is sage mode ?" ice sekirei asked want to know same what is mean ?

Before Hinata could replied Naruto cut of her " Akistu chan , I tell you and Musubi everything but I need to asked you something." Hinata caught up Naruto serious tone.

" What it is? Naruto kun ? Akistu asked worried face.

" Is there possibility that you know that you , musubi chan and kuu chan were my sekirei ! Akistu nobbed, musubi and Hinata confused at sudden question. "so you think there has chance that yukari become ashikabi also!

"Who is yukari ?" Hinata asked with small jealously. She heared a new girl name his mouth.

Musubi turned to Hinata " Hinata san , yukari san is Naruto sama younger sister"Musubi replied. Hinata surprised that Naruto has sister.

" yes Naruto kun , Yukari san became an ashikabi if she find an sekirei" Naruto stunned as her statement "_Yukari, I hope you aren't involved in all this..."Naruto though._

Naruto has cared and love like real deactivate his sage mode and turned his sekirei. "I'm worried about my sister. We're going to check on her! Naruto said.

Hinata known Naruto behaviour since he was always protect those person who closed to his heart and never abandand them. Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto turned backed to Hinata " Hinata chan , would you like to come with us "Naruto asked. Hinata smiled widened she launch at Naruto spread her arms around his neck and kiss him on his lips. Naruto surprised at Hinata sudden reaction while musubi and Akistu slightly jealous at her.

Hinata broke his kiss and look at Naruto surprised look " I always want to be with you Naruto kun"Naruto smiled he could felt her speech returned hugged her " I never left you Hinata chan not this time" Naruto said. Musubi and Akistu confused at last statement.

"What about kuu chan ?"Musubi asked.

"don't worry she slept conforTakily at miya san room" Hinata replied.

"okay girls , lets go" Naruto shouted. "_I __don't want her involved in this game. I don't want her get hurt!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At long after we leave, Naruto , musubi , Akistu and Hinata stand in front of Yukari's apartment door. During the walk over to her apartment, Naruto called her to confirm her address, and since has led the two of us to her front door.

"Is this the place?" Musubi ask, and Naruto nods once.

"I believe it is." He says, reaching up and knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Yukari calls from inside the apartment.

Naruto sighs in relief.

"Well, at least she sounds normal…" He mutters.

A few moments later the door opens, and Yukari stands there, her face shifting in surprise on her face when she sees both Naruto and Musubi but she would caught attention two new person.

Hinata look at black hair girl " _She is Naruto kun new sister_"

Naruto and Hinata both sence another chakra energy coming from her apartment_ "She has a Sekirei, I'm certain of it._Naruto and Hinata same though

"What's up?" Yukari curiously asks, still standing in the doorway." Who is this two women Naruto onii chan"

"This is Hinata and Akistu my friends and girls this is yukari my younger sister" Naruto introduced them with each other.

" Okay , onii chan why did you suddenly visit me ?"Yukari asked to blonde hair man. Naruto stared at her new sister since he adopted by sahashi family he know her sister very much.

"You have a Sekirei now." Naruto asked.

Yukari's face again shows her surprise, and Naruto's face reaction not change he still state at has same reaction now she understand him why he want to activate his sage mode and suddenly visit to yukari

"How do you know?" Yukari nearly say in unison.

" This girls could felt sekirei near with us" Naruto replied.

So, you've a Sekirei too?" She asks, and Naruto nod.

"Number 88:Musubi." she introduce.

"Number 07 :Akistu." Akistu introduced.

"And you're ?" yukari pointed at Hinata.

"I'm …" before Hinata could complete it cut off by Naruto "She was sekirei no 71 Hinata, Hinata" Hinata , musubi and Akistu shocked and confused why he mention her that she was sekirei. Hinata stare at him.

"And my onii-chan is your Ashikabi?" She asks, and both girls musubi and Akistu nod.

"Naruto-sama has more than three Sekirei."

Again Yukari looks surprised.

"How many do you have onii-chan?" Yukari asks in surprise.

Naruto holds up three fingers.

"Just 4,Hinata chan, Musubi chan , Akistu chan and kuu chan."

"Kuu-chan?" She asks, and Naruto nods.

"That doesn't matter right now Yukari." Naruto says, taking hold of the situation. "I don't want you involved in the Sekirei Plan."

"Shiina found _me_. I don't want to be separated from him!"

Naruto shakes his head understand sekirei feeling towards his ashikabi.

"And I don't want to separate you from him." Naruto says simply. "I want to protect you both from being separated."

"What…?"

"I want you to move into Izumo Inn, that way I'll be able to watch over you." Naruto says with a protective caring tone.

"I don't need to be watched over." Yukari blatantly refuses.

"I'd like to talk to Shiina." Naruto says, and Yukari nods." Yukari can you go ahead I've to talk my sekirei's privately" she nobbed entered her apartment.

Naruto sees that yukari was inside her apartment. " girls , you're confused why I mention Hinata she is my sekirei ,right" girls nobbed. " well , girls please trust me I tell you every thing when we reached at okay" musubi and Akistu stared at Naruto then don't know what to do now she could asked him why he mention her as sekirei but he could explain her later so she also nobbed.

"Okay yukari we're come inside " yukari asked.

"Okay, come on in." She says, standing back to allow both Naruto , musubi Akistu and Hinata into her apartment.

All Naruto and girls slowly into Yukari's apartment, and Naruto careful to keep my eyes open, not wanting to be caught off guard by Yukari's Sekirei, even though I doubt that Yukari would do something like that. We enter into a small living area, and it's impossible to miss the short gray haired boy sitting at the table. Upon seeing sekirei and gray hair look at each other, he gets up and puts himself between Yukari and Naruto without a word, glaring daggers directly at me.

Naruto raises his hands in an attempt to calm Shiina.

"We aren't here to fight, we want to talk." Naruto says calmly.

"What do you want?" Shiina rudely asks, not bothering to be polite in the least.

"Do you want to stay with Yukari?" Naruto asks, and Shiina nods.

"I do." He says simply, and Naruto nods solemnly.

"I thought so. I want both of you to move into the Inn where I'm staying, that way we can work together to protect one another."

Yukari looks surprised.

"I don't know what to say." Yukari says flatly.

Shiina looks to her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I…I want to believe in him Yukari-san." Shiina pleads with her.

"HEY!" A woman's voice yells from outside the apartment. "Number 107 get out here now!" A woman demands.

"They've found us." Yukari says in dread.

"I'll handle this." Naruto say simply and "Hinata and Akistu come with me, and musubi stayed here to protect yukari and shiina" .All sekirei nobbed.

"It's us they're after." Yukari speaks up.

Naruto stop at the door, looking over my right shoulder at Yukari and Shiina.

"You're important to me yukari, so I'm not going to stand by and let something happen to you." Yukari shocked at his adopted brother statement.

Before she can say another word Naruto open the door and go outside, closing the apartment door behind me. Walking out away from the door he look up to see a short brown haired woman in a white dress with chains around her neck, wrapping around the top of her breasts and parting her bosom with a black sash around her waist. What stands out most about her is that she has a Sekirei crest on her forehead. Next to her stands a shorter blonde woman with her long hair tied into pigtails. She wears a yellow and black track suit with a lace collar around her neck and high black stockings and track shoes. In her hands she holds a whip.

"What is the discarded number doing here?" blonde hair demand from both of them, looking directly at Akitsu.

Akistu eyes twisted at her statement " I'm NOT discard sekirei anymore , you see my ashikabi was here. He winged me"

Blonde hair women look at Naruto and smirked " obiviously only discard man could winged you"

Akistu and Hinata raised hers eyesbrows ragged came up there minds how she sudden said to his ashikabi and Hinata has same react the person finally found and confess her love.

Blonde hair women look at Hinata " Who're you ? I never seen you before in this city ?

Hinata look at blonde hair sekirei " I.. it cut by specific voice " _Hinata Hyuga_ ...Hinata shocked someone told her real name " _I knew about you everything but you could do me a favour!"_

"_Who're you and how did you know about me" _

" _**I'm Saki sekirei no 71 ! that you're precious Naruto Uzumaki Namizame name to you**__" _Hinata eyes widened at his speech " _**ohh and you're second answer I read memories everything!**_

"_What do you want ? I know you're sekirei so what do you want from me!" Hinata asked. Saki smirked " I Want you kill that blonde women" _Hinata eyes widened " _but why I kill her why you don't do your self" _Hinata asked at straight.

"**I don't to it by myself because I'm dead and you're second question I want her**_** because SHE KILLED MY ASHIKABI"**_Saki cried**. "I and my ashikabi want happy life we don't want to involve this project but this blonde sekirei first kill my ashikabi and made me unwinged and I lost everything then her ashikabi used me thrown me to the M.B.I scanned my body and what they found out, they said I'm useless not further more I third generation Sekirei no 4 kill me into small all her fault her if she never kill my ashikabi I lived with my ashikabi but I died. I want her died I want revenge.**" Hinata shocked at her statement she could felt speech love and pain about her ashikabi and she angry on M.B.I members they burned his body. _**You want to why I choose you too kill her**__" _Hinata nobbed. _" __**Hinata san , you're pure heart and care about everyone , you're not selfish that most women I ever seen and you love Naruto just same as I love my ashikabi , that why you've perfect women who bear my power and you become temporary sekirei"**_

Hinata shocked at her statement but she stayed clam she know about her looniness " _Sekirei 71 Saki I accepted you're power and being sekirei but I want you stayed my mind until the sekirei project ended_"

Saki struggle herself but nobbed " _**okay Hinata san I will gave you my power and I will stayed you're mind till sekirei project ended**_. Both accepted each other.

" Hey , girl are you mad I asked your identity?" blonde hair women said.

Hinata came out her though look at blonde hair women. She raised her killer intel to blonde. Naruto and bonde hair women gasped at killer intel.

" _what the hell why Hinata raised her killer intel to that blonde hair women , something wrong" _Naruto though he activate his sharingun. He scanned Hinata body with the help of uchiha bloodine limit. He gasped he seen Hinata body same aura , chakra circulation system as same he found in musubi and askitu." _ Is she sekirei ..no way"_

Hinata look at blonde hair women then Naruto. Hinata seen Naruto has activate uchiha bloodine limit. Hinata walked to him and stared at his eyes. " Naruto kun, do you've love me right"Akistu turned Hinata confused at her why she suddenly acting like weird.

Naruto blinked and smiled " Hinata chan , I've faith on you that you handle anything. But I never though my disappeared was really hurt you Hinata chan. I'm really sorry about that Hinata chan. But I've feeling towards you Hinata chan, I love you too" Naruto said with smiled.

Hinata look at him this time her heart bumping rapidly " this is it cut of by Saki _**sekirei reaction when they find his ashikabi now kiss him. **_

Hinata reached out with her hands placing them on Naruto's cheeks. She then pulled his face down to hers as her eyes began to close. Naruto pulled Hinata's body close until she was pressed up against him while he held on to her waist. When their lips met Naruto and Hiata felt a powerful connection between them. The crest that symbolizes a winged Sekirei appeared on the back of her neck and wings made of what Naruto realized was a light based energy that was Blue in color grow from her shocked when he seen the 14 light winged appeared on Hinata backedas Akistu shocked as well when he seen blue broke that kiss and seen the stunned faced smiled at him." I'm sekirei no 71 Hinata" Hinata senced two sekirei energy then turned to behind the wall " Okay, you two sekirei show off yourself"

All the turned they seen the two figures come out from behind the wall. The silver head man with black jeans and grey jacket and other one is light pinked head who wearing a short shirt , green pants and blue sandles. ( if you've confused then look the pic sekirei no 5 and sekirei 21).

"Mutsu and Taki , what you two doing here ?" Blonde declared. Naruto and Akistu and Hinata lookat them.

" Ashikabi sama though you didn't handle you're temper" Taki said." We don't want to involved anything in trouble. Last time you killed sekirei no 71 ashikabi, don't you ?" Naruto , Hinata and askitu eyes widened especially for Hinata she heard from Saki. She clench her fist ready for kill her.

" hump , what could I do ? I'm board for him. I asked him being my ashikabi but he truly accepted that my rival sekirei if he don't aceepted me. I killed him and make Saki suffered her life to hell" Naruto and Hinata eyes widened he raised his killer intel towards her.

"Well that enough , we came here to helped you" he took out his katana on pointed to towards Akistu. "You go ahead I'll handle this discard sekirei" Akistu eyes twisted again as she heard the word discard sekirei."I'm not discard sekirei"

" You go ahead Mitsuha" Taki turned to Hinata. "I'll handle her" she ready her battle stunt." But I'm not kill her ashikabi. I'll fight her fair and square" Naruto impressed at Taki speech.

"Do whatever you want. I kill that brat and took sekirei no 107 to my master" Mitsuha dash forward to yukari apartment. Naruto heard every word what she said.

" Lets do this quicky Taki" Mutsu took his battle stunt." This sekirei was no match for us"

"yeah" Taki replied. Before they ready for the fight it was interrupt by Naruto " Hinata follow Mitsuna , askitu fight Taki and I'll handle Mutsu" all sekirei shocked that an ashikabi.

"But Naruto kun this sekirei are powerful , you'll die" Akistu cried for his master don't want to hurthim" _Why did you want risk your life_"

Naruto kept silent she look at Hinata gave her eye contact. Hinata known that Naruto able to handle Mutsu nobbed she disappeared in yellow flash that made Naruto eyes widened. "_ Hinata was learned my father justu but when and why"_Hinata reappeared in front of yukari apartment. Mitsuna gasped at her suddenly appearance in front of yukari apartment before her she stopped at that time " sorry, you're not allow in yukari apartment and I've some things to told to you first my ashikabi is not discard man and second you gonna pay for what you did to sekirei Saki" Hinata activate her battle stunt rushed forward to Mitsuna.

with Naruto and other

Akistu was impressed at Hinata speed " wow what the speed I never though Hinata was sekirei" Mutsu took the chance of Akistu's distraction as he took out katana and strike at Akistu backed. Before Mutsu strike at askitu backed only to get slapped back by a powerful blow that came out of nowhere. Akistu and Taki both gasped at what had happened while both of them's eyes widened in disbelief.

Akistu was surprised at her ashiakbi speed "Akistu chan , focus on Taki" Naruto looked at Mutsu " I'll handle him" Akistu look at her ashikabi before she say she felt Naruto sage mode chakra _" Those eyes was red that means he using that sage mode. lets see how powerful you're Naruto kun_" Akistu smiled at his ashikabi " okay Naruto kun" she turned to Taki and ready for fight.

We find the Akitsu the staring down Taki who had a gentle smile on her face. Look at her now and the way she acts with her cheery demeanor you would think that Musubi was her sister as they both don't seem to have a man bone in their body.

"Oh well it would seem that we are evenly matched opponents don't you think so as well Akitsu number seven," Taki exclaimed with that ever happy demeanor present in her words.

Akitsu look at her with her usual emotionless expression not affected by the woman's words. Not discourage by the emotionless Akitsu raised her hands as a mist began to blanket the area they were in.

Akitsu didn't even make a twitch at this as she began to form ice all around her. Hearing foot step echo all around in the mist it would be hard for some one to be able to tell when someone was far away from you or right next to you.

"You know I'm curious about how you were winged by an Ashikabi, what's so special about that man that he can make a girl like you awaken," Taki said with barely contained curiously in her voice.

Again Akitsu didn't answer the girl waiting for her to come with in range of Akitsu's senses when she felt a presents right behind her. Reacting quickly Akitsu ducked down escaping from a strike to the back of the neck.

She then sent a kick where she thought her opponent would be only to hit air as Taki had escaped back deep into the mist. Seeing the situation that she is in, Akitsu focused all her sense to there maximum efficiency looking for the slightest bit of movement and anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh it would seem that my abilities are too much for you," Taki said in her ever cheery tone that was starting to sound false to Akitsu. "Well maybe I should just end this battle now and go help either Mutsu with that Ashikabi of yours.

Akitsu had a faint smile cross her lips hearing this as she waited for Taki to come at her.

"So you think you can beat me with this fog, don't make me laugh," Akitsu said in her usual monotone. Taki started to loose her usual cheerful demeanor and she began to gather around her.

"Enough talking now I'll finish you," Taki exclaimed as she rush towards Akitsu though her steps made no sound. Although Taki couldn't be heard, Akitsu saw able to sense her coming easy.

Taki appeared before Akitsu and thrust her hand towards Akitsu's chest, the mist flowing behind her as she did this.

Akitsu humph and was able to catch Taki's hand though Taki only smirked at this which made got Akitsu's Attention. Then the mist rushed passed Taki and slammed into the ice maiden pushing her back.

Akitsu jumped in the air and land on her bare feet crouching down with a small grunt as the landing was a bit rough. The chain keeping her kimono from falling broke and the top was all shredded up.

Taki laughed at this amused by the supposed easy victory. "Is this all the ex-broken Number can do how pathetic, your not even a challenge, Taki explained as she began to laugh but missed the projectile that was sent her way.

A spike made of ice shot over her right shoulder shredding her dress in that area. Taki's eyes widened at this and her laughter died down as she stared at Akitsu.

"As I said before don't make me laugh, your abilities have no affect on me and now I'll defeat you," suddenly Akitsu rushed Taki ice shards appearing around her and then shot forward racing towards Taki.

Taki gasped and began to dodge all the ice shards but she wasn't able to completely avoid them get her whole dress shredded in the process.

Akitsu appeared before the women and sent another wave of ice at her knocking her back and making her fall to the ground.

"And now to finish it flying ice needle of death," Akitsu said as a memory of a person who could control ice flash through her mind huge ice needle appeared over Akitsu and she let it fly towards Taki who sat were she was not able to find the strength to move.

"Akistu chan don't do this" Akistu blinked look backed his ashikabi confused looked. " Why can't I kill her , Naruto kun ! Akistu tried again to attack taki but she stopped by Naruto word " because she just like you Akistu chan" Akistu stopped at her movement and taki look at Akistu's ashikabi confused look " first I met you Akistu you lost you're hope that you would able find ashikabi but taki is sekirei.. beautiful , nice looking and cute just like you Akistu chan" taki and Akistu blushed at his imformed. " and she'd her ashikabi who love her most. He smiled at taki that made her blushed " and I don't think you involved Mitsuna's crime incident, do you? Naruto asked.

"No I don't" taki replied. Naruto smiled at her statement " Akistu chan leaved her okay and go helped Hinata chan she has been trouble and don't worry I'll handle Mutsu" Akistu nobbed she knew her ashikabi was more powerful than any other akiskabi in this world. She nobbed and ranned towards Hinata and leaved taki alone to the ground.

Naruto sence that matsu stand up on his feet and glared at Naruto.

Mutsu stand in front of Akistu ashikabi. He stared at blonde ashikabi eyes " _How is that possible any human able to caught my speed and he'd winged discard sekirei. Now this time I take precation to fight him_"

Naruto easy dodged the sword only for Mutsu to try beheading. Naruto dodged the blade with ease and took one step back with the help of Sharigun. Mutsu jumped backwards then dash at Naruto and swung this blade overhead trying to cleave the blond in half.

Naruto once again moved out of striking range of the sword and glared at Mutsu which seem to unnerve the Sekirei and made him put some distance between them.

'The way he dodges my sword and destroyed my sheath I would say he is on par with number one and four,' Mutsu thought as he began to sweat. He then began to attack Naruto rapidly hoping to cut the blond up but, Naruto easy dodge each stab, slash and attempted beheading with the help of wind sword.

" What was that ? is he really human ? how can he defect my every strike ? Mutsu confused at Naruto combact moved that help him to compete him.

Naruto ran toward Mutsu with his full tried to kick Naruto in the stomach, but he blocked his attack. Right when he turned Naruto had a weird swirling orb shaped thing in his hand.

Rasengan." Naruto yelled as he thrust the swirling orb into Mutsu's stomach sending her flying into the tree. he got up holding his stomach. Almost all of his cloth had been destroyed just verilyhanging on his body.

Matsu again stand up on his feet taking breath heavily " _is this man as human or what_ ?"

"Do you really think you defeat me ?" Naruto said with his sage mode from. "It is better you take you're friend and leave this now otherwise **I kill you , right now" **Mutsu jerked up at his demonic sound as well Taki too.

Mutsu know that he would lost if he had been continue fight with Naruto, he nobbed put katana backed his place. He walked over taki taking into bridle style. And leaved that place.

Naruto was waited for them when they leaved and finally they were leaved Naruto dropped his sage mode. But some thing was odd for him " what the hell ? when does Hinata get sekirei power and becomes sekirei and she was used my father justu ow man this really suck" Naruto murmur herself. He turned backed were Hinata and Akistu fights.

With Hinata and Mitsuna

Mitsuna gritted her teeth and went for a leg sweep, but the Hinata just jumped over her leg, as if it was a daily take a deep breath started to attack her without her weapon. Mitsuha threw a right jab, the girl just moved to the side, so Mitsuha went for another jab with her left this time, and the girl dodged again. Mitsuha gritted her teeth even harder and threw a flurry of punches, Hinata just moved to the left, or right, she wouldn't stop dodging, Mitsuha couldn't touch her. This continued for several minutes before Mitsuha stopped and began to pant, she couldn't help but think, "How is she so fast?"

Mitsuha quickly dashed towards the Hinata. She flooded her right arm with chakra, ready to use all of it in a single blow, to defeat Hinata. She shot her right arm forward for a right hook, but the girl caught it with a single hand like it was nothing.

The girl tightened her grip on Mitsuha's fist, she squeezed so tight that Mitsuha fell to her knee's in pain. "Ah!"

Hinata quickly squeezed even tighter, Mitsuha couldn't help but scream out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"this is punishment that you were attack my friends and even my Naruto kun"Hinata said in ragged and norito mode.

Hinata raised her right arm and shot it forward, slamming her fist into Mitsuha's face, knocking her flat out on the ground. Mitsuha managed to get to her knee's, she then wiped the blood trickling out of her bottom lip and down her chin onto her sleeve. Before she could get to her feet though, the Hinata slammed her leg into Mitsuha's face onto the ground again.

Mitsuha was bleeding again, from the same spot too. Hinata was too powerful for her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't beat this girl in brute force that's for sure, and that was her best option. Hinata crouched down, grabbed Mitsuha by the collar of her shirt and got her to her feet. She held Mitsuha's collar tightly, "I'll end this, now."

"You deserve this more then you know What **done for sekirei Saki hurt his ashikabi you've no right to live**"

Hinata then slammed her knee into Mitsuha's gut, causing her to hunch over in pain and cough up a bit of blood. Hinata then took several steps back and stood up strait. She then activated her Byakugan, put her right foot less than an inch forward, brought her left hand back in a fist and extended right arm, her palm open. She then pulled both arms back, elbows at her side, forearms raised and formed two fists. Chakra began to appear around her forearms, the chakra quickly formed two lion heads. "Gentle Step: Two Lion Fists!"

She then charged towards Mitsuha, Mitsuha wasn't fast enough to dodge. So Hinata got up close and slammed both of the Lion Fists into Mitsuha's gut, this sent Mitsuha flying twenty or so feet, slamming her through two or more tree's. Mitsuha hit the ground and rolled from the force. Mitsuna was defeat then any other sekirei in this world was Saki who gave her sekirei powers to Hinata to make her revenge.

"_**Thank you Hinata san you had help me to make my ashikabi revenge**_" Hinata smiled at her happiness " but don't gave me all credit because of you'r power I'd easily to defeat her" Saki smiled.

"Hinata…" a voice shouted.

Hinata stopped in her tracks turned around, noticed it was Akistu and put on a smiled.

" Akistu san , what was happened? Is Naruto kun all right ? Hinata asking simultaneous question to Akistu. Akistu surprised her battle skills but she was more surprised her tipical types question that she have to answer her.

"Take it is..Hinata everything is alright" Akistu was explained the whole situation to Hinata. That made her some relief but she knew reason why Naruto told Akistu o leaved sekirei Saki alone.

"Hinata chan ..Akistu chan…" Naruto called. Both girls turned her heads sees Naruto shouted her.

"Naruto kun" both girl said same time. Naruto look at Mitsuna uncouncious body then it would hurt him because he tried to stop the cycle of hatred. He did made the promise to nagato but he failed that made him hurt. Hinata noticed Naruto has hurt something.

" Naruto kun , it's okay we did this for Saki's ashikabi. It does not any regret what we done" Hinata explained. Naruto smiled at her " thank you Hinata chan" he walked towards Hinata and hugged her and whispered her ears " you're the girl who understand me and I'm sorry, I didn't notice your feeling in past" he tightly hugged and regret about recognised her feelings. Hinata smiled at her and returned hugged him. " its okay Naruto kun I forgiven you" Akistu was confused at them what they talking.

"Akistu chan you also fight great as well Akistu chan" smiled at him. " thank you Naruto kun"

"Naruto sama"

"Onii chan"

Naruto turned around noticed It was musubi and yukari alongside with her sekirei shiina were coming towards them.

""Are you all right?" Yukari asked with worried tone.

"Yes we all rights" Naruto told his sister relief when she heard his onii chan statement.

Naruto turned look at Musubi who was little up set. He walked towards her put his hand her shoulder " Musubi chan don't look be sad I know you wanna fight with me but Yukari is my sister who I cared and I know you would only capable to protect her better than any one else that why I trust you"

She looks up with hope in her eyes, and Naruto smiles at her, scratching the back of his head. She runs to him, embracing him as she wraps her arms around him and pushes her chest into him. Naruto immediately blushes in embarrassment, and I see tears in Musubi's eyes as she holds onto Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto sama , thank you" She says before she kisses him. Hinata & Akistu were jealous because musubi got chance to Naruto kun.

Naruto and Hinata blinked when they heared the sound. Its then that sound of a helicopter's blades enters them ears, and they look up to see a Chinook style helicopter with the letters MBI painted on the side.

_Good, now we can leave…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Akitsu, Naruto, Shiina, Yukari , Musubi and Hinata all walk back toward Izumo Inn. After MBI showed up to recover Mitsuha, Naruto talked some more with Yukari and Shiina about living together at Izumo Inn. Once Naruto revealed the Kusano was living with us, Shiina was immediately sold on the idea. Though Yukari said they'd compromise, that she'd get an apartment close to Izumo Inn, within walking distance. Shiina wants to go see Kusano, and Naruto seems to be dreading coming back to the Izumo Inn with a third was female Sekirei told Naruto that she could tell him how she become sekirei and Saki other stuff.

"_I don't know how Kusano will react " _Naruto though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akitsu, Yukari, Shiina, Musubi , Hinata and Naruto all walk through the gate of Izumo Inn, and together we walk to the front door with me in the lead. Opening the front door to the Inn, Naruto announce my presence.

"I'm home!" he call out, and the sound of little feet pattering against the wood floor greets me as Kusano comes down the steps, jumping into his arms.

"Onii-chan!" She yells in greeting, wrapping her arms around me as he catch her and hold her.

After a moment, Kusano sence Hinata standing on his could sence the sekirei aura coming from her body. " Onii chan , did Hinata onii chan become sekirei like us" she asked. Naruto nobbed.

"Is that mean Hinata onii chan , onii chan new wife chan ?" kusano asked.

Naruto blinked he look at Hinata who blushing madly as like thirteen years old Hinata.

"Kuu-chan!" Shiina speaks up, and Kusano immediately forgets about Hinata.

She pulls her head up over my left shoulder, seeing Yukari and Shiina standing behind me in front of the Inn.

"Shii-chan!" She says in surprise.

She hops down from my arms and runs around me, running to greet Shiina, wrapping her arms around Shiina as the two of them reunite. Kusano laughs and smiles happily, and Yukari keeps her distance, not wanting to break up the reunion.

"Ah, my, my, Sahashi-san! You've brought guests!" Miya speaks up.

"Ah, landlady-dono!" I greet her, trying to sound surprised. "This young woman is my sister yukari and his other one is…" Naruto begin, but Miya cuts me off.

"He a Sekirei, just like Musubi-chan , Akistu chan and Kuu-chan, right?" Miya asks, "And I know about Hinata become sekirei also"

_SHE KNOWS?_

"Wha…you know about the Sekirei Plan?" Naruto ask in disbelief.

She nods, still smiling that sly smile.

"My husband told me a lot about MBI and what they were planning before he died." She explains for me.

"You want to stay with him, don't you?" She asks, and Hinata nods, taking hold of Naruto arm and moving closer to me.

Something soft presses against my left arm, and I feel my heart rate begin to pick up.

"I want to stay with Naruto kun." She says happily with light blush, and Miya nods.

"You'll be sleeping your owned room Hinata san , I don't want any argument about this." Miya explains to her. "I have rules here, the foremost being I will not allow violence or inappropriate relationships between unmarried couples on the grounds of Izumo Inn." Miya finishes.

Hinata smiled at her and nobbed "_Okay Naruto kun I would stayed by your side forever_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, as the afternoon sun begins to set, Musubi sat in the living room, a cup of tea in my hands as she were with Hinata who's become sekirei.

"Wow Hinata san , did sekirei saki lend her power to you and you did become sekirei" Hinata nobbed. "So how you felt become sekirei now ?"

"Just like power flow within my body and my power was raised in tenth times stronger" Hinata replied. But she noticed that Musubi' eyes sparked glowing her eyes that means…

"Hinata do you spared with me? I want to test my abilities"Hinata sighed she knw what at her statement.

"When we spared Hinata san ?"

"uhh..well..let me think…

"Musubi-chan , Hinata chan" Miya's voice comes from behind them.

Musubi look over her left shoulder to see the landlady standing in the doorway, a piece of paper in her left hand, and a wicker basket in her right.

"Would you mind doing me a favour ?" Miya asks, Musubi and Hinata set the cup of warm tea down, standing up before Musubi approach the landlady.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"Musubi replied. Hinata relief on Miya preference was saved her from Musubi spared.

"Could you do the shopping for me?" Miya asks, holding the basket and list out toward me. "Musubi got caught up in something, and she didn't realize her hadn't done it yet until just now." Musubi take a list walked away from the room before Hinata could walk Miya stopped her.

"We'll gladly do it." Hinata agree to her request, taking the basket with my right hand " sorry for trouble you Hinata chan but I would be sent Musubi but she always forgot the roads you knew what I meant"

"Its okay .. it would be my pleasure"

"Thank you." Miya thanks me with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

An hour later the shopping is done, and Musubi walk back to Izumo Inn with helped of Hinata, basket in hand, the list in a back pocket.

"Thank you for help Hinata I really forgot the roads"Hinata smiled at her.

"its okay.." Hinata said. " _I though sekirei life would easy" _

"**Being a part of a game like the Sekirei Plan, where you're thrust into life and death combat against other creatures with abilities like mine, I've learned to listen to my instincts. Those same instincts tell you when you're being watched by someone, when to duck when a punch comes, and even when to hide when fighting isn't an option"**saki explained. Hinata understand her what she meant. Sekirei and shinobi life was almost same.

" _Thank you saki I understand that_"

So, when those same instincts tell me that something is coming, Both of them jump forward without hesitation. Not **2** seconds later a beam of light flashes down from the sky, obliterating the second of street where I once stood. Both have enough time to land and wonder just what it was that created that beam of light…

_What was that? _Hinata though.

"Musubi are you alright ?"

"Yeah , I'm alright"

"Here it coming again" Hinata warned to Musubi both Hinata and Musubi start jumping, heading toward Izumo Inn as beams from a laser lance down, and blows up sections of pavement on the street as though I'm stepping on invisible land mines.

"_That beam has only target on us but who doing this?" _Hinata and Musubi dodged the beam and continue running towards Izome Inns.

"WHAT IS HAPPING ?" Masubi yelled at she kept running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The bath at Izumo Inn feels warm, and Naruto sit on a stool in the bath, a towel wrapped around my waist as he wash my hair before I get into the tub.

"_thank goodness Akistu were done before I go to bath. Hump but I must say she more sexier than masubi when she was naked _Naruto blinked his mind came pervert though about Akistu_ "stop it stop it _damn it Ero sensai"

Outside In bathroom and in Naruto room.

Kusano was played some games with Akistu. Kusano was noticed Akistu face. "Akistu onii chan are you alright ? why are your face was red ? Kusano asked.

"Nothing Kuu chan , its nothing" Akistu replied with still blushed on her faced. _I though Naruto called me look more sexy when I was.." _dark red blushed appeared on her faced_._

"Akistu chan , why your faced so red? Do you have fever !" but she didn't replied as she were on her though.

xxxxxxxxxxx

There's a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts.

_Oh, Musubi-chan must've returned and wants to use the bath…_ but his thoughs were blinked when he sence different aura. "_what the hell ? I sence neither Musubi nor Hinata could returned home but who is this person ?Akistu and kuu chan were in my room. is that person who scared kuu chan for last night? _But he stayed on his guard prepared for this new person.

"I'll be out in a bit." I call out without looking over my shoulder toward the did want to see who is the person.

The sound of the door opening and then closing sends a bolt of lightning down my spine, and an ominous sense of foreboding danger fills me, as though a predator had just entered in the room.

"Musubi-chan, Akitsu, Kuu-chan…?" Naruto ask as I look over my shoulder

_Who in the hell is this?_

A well endowed brunette with glasses stands between me and the door with a towel wrapped around her waist. She has long hair tied partially into two long braids while the rest of it hangs. She's wearing glasses, and has a rather large chest, but the thing that sends a chill down my spine is the smile she wears, like a hawk eying its next meal…

"Gah!" Naruto yell out in surprise ,falling backward toward the wall. "Who're you?" he see the the another women who same preety looks like Kushina."_wow she look so beautiful just like my sexy hot mother Kushina"_

She lets out a small giggle that doesn't assuage my mood at all.

"Naruto Sahashi, 19 years old, adopted son, previously lived with his grandmother, mother and younger sister; data relating to the father is completely absent. You've failed to get into Tokyo University twice, despite being one of the top 10 high school students in the academic rankings the year you graduated."

Naruto stared at her " _great , she knew about me only my current student status not shinobi status" _Naruto smirked at her little info about him.

"Why are you smiling ? the red hair asked.

" Its nothing" Naruto replied "but Who are you?"

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu, and you are my Ashikabi." She says matter of factly.

" I'm your what _?" I ask aloud. " great another sekirei ._Naruto look at her up and down he remind his mother _she really hot as my mother Kushina damn what I though she's my mother but she is really sexy women. Aw man shut up Naruto shut up she is my mother awwwwwww thank god she is not here otherwise she would kill me what thoughs about her"_

She walks forward, kneeling down in front of me she reaches out, letting the towel drop and giving me an eyeful of her birthday suit.

_Breasts, big breasts…_

Naruto grab his noise to prevent the blood from gushing out, and try to look away.

"I'll experiment on you gently, so please don't resist…" She whispers, the hairs on the back of my next standing on end at the comment.

It's then that the bathroom door flies open, and I look to see both Musubi and Hinata standing there, glowering in anger toward the naked woman hovering above seen Musubi and Hinata has dust and dirt all over her clothes and the exposed portions of her arms and legs.

_What happened to them?_

"Get away from Naruto kun/sama" Hinata and masubi shouted at same time.

"You both have returned 72 seconds earlier than I anticipated, but not to worry!"

She jumps on top of Naruto, pressing her ample chest against his as he fall back toward the wall.

"Naruto kun/sama" they calls out, but it's too little, too late.

She brings her lips to mine, the kiss, and subsequently the winging, happening in a split second. Matsu's wings of light appear, and he feel familiar warmth spread from the pit of my stomach, Matsu's feelings for me…

Her wings of light fade, and she pulls back, smiling at me with a blush.

_Her breasts…_

Hinata was angry at Matsu reaction before she could take any action some one take her place."Ach-hem!" Miya's voice comes from behind Matsu, and I look to see a sword hover over Matsu's right shoulder, the sword connected to a very angry looking Miya, whose eyes glow red like a demon from hell. Hinata and Musubi were smiled at Miya for her sudden preference.

"I heard a commotion in the bath, and came to investigate only to find an inappropriate scene happening before my very eyes. You **know** that bathing with the opposite sex when you aren't married is forbidden Matsu." Miya finishes, the demon materializing behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later we all sit at the dining room table. Musubi and Hinata sit next to Naruto to on his left , while Kusano sits on his right holding onto him for dear life; Miya sits on another side to my left of the square shaped table while Akitsu sits on my right. The offender Matsu sits across the table from Minato now dressed in a white dress.

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu." She reintroduces herself with a smile. "I apologize for my rash behavior."

Hinata and Musubi glanced at Naruto who said nobbed to her" It's okay matsu chan we forgave you" Hinata replied.

"I forgave you" masubi said.

"Musubi chan I told her that we forgiven to her" Hinata raised her eyes " you did I though you didn't" Hinata stared at her "_ is she really stupid ?"_

Naruto smiled at them again he look at Kusano cowers in fear, shivering.

"Ghost…" Kusano mutters in terror.

_It must've been her that Kusano saw late that night…_

"I've been living here in hiding from MBI ever since I ran from them." Matsu explains. Both shinobi got attention when they heard the word M.B.I.

"She's been living in room 201." Miya speaks up.

"Room 201? There isn't a room 201?" Naruto asks.

Matsu stands, motioning for us to follow. We all follow her up the stairs and to the top, where she shows us the hidden door at the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry, but I was reacting to Naruto-tan" matsu replied.

"I never noticed this place was hidden." Naruto lied while he a glace at Hinata. Naruto and Hinata both knew about hidden place because of them bloodine imits.

"What's done is done." Miya speaks up. "Now that you know about Matsu living here she'll be eating with us at dinner."

"It'll be nice not eating my meals alone." Matsu says with a smile.

"Though I won't have you doing what you did here today." Miya begins. "Otherwise I'll have to kick you out, Shameless One."

She pats Matsu on the head when she says the words 'Shameless One.'

"Miya-tan I won't ever do it again! Please don't kick me out!" She pleads, and Miya smiles, a clear indication she isn't going to kick Matsu out. "Though it isn't nice to talk about people like that…"

"It's the truth." Miya says, the demon appearing behind her.

Naruto looks at Matsu and then Miya, shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

_I wonder what must be going through his head…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dream world

He stand atop a building, the setting sun slowly drifting down in the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW AM I HERE ?" Naruto yelled. He didn't know how he sudden appeared to certin place.

"Ahh , don't be loud Naruto " a female voice said to in turn, checked out new women. He could easily say she was a hot woman. He saw the brown hair women wear a red tank top, that seemed to be sleeveless. She wore black jeans along with standard shoes. Naruto took a quick glance at his women's chest and nearly blushed at the size of her breasts.

The women glance at him where he was staring "where are you staring uh ,Naruto ?"

Naruto jerked up hold his hand in front off him " Sorry , sorry I lost my thoughts when I see a beautiful women like you " Naruto rubbed his head for his embarrsment " but who are you?

The brown hair women blushed and look away " Thank you , I'm saki.."it was intrupt by Naruto " sekirei no 71 ,you're the one who gave the power to Hinata to being her sekirei, right !

Right ! saki replied, "But I 've a reason for this "

" revenge for you're ashikabi I know that and I don't angry about you to being my best friend turned into sekirei because its her choice" saki relief. "do you bring me hear for the apologise ?"

"What , I'm not bring you heared. I don't know how did I came to hear."

"So who the hell did this?"

"There she is master she's the little bird that is having a reaction to you," an unfamiliar female voice says turned the attention both Naruto and Saki.

Naruto turned see that another brown hair women stand in of him. Naruto recognised her face"Musubi" Musubi standing in front of them."Hey Musubi , what are you doing? And what you wearing weird uniform? Naruto asked.

Saki was stunned when she seen her Uniform "_She wearing M.B.I uniform but why ? she wearing that uniform , is she M.B.I. member before she winged Naruto_ ?

Naruto and saki blinked at when she sence the her aura.

"You're not Musubi. Who are you ?" Naruto asked before he could any asked further more someone interrupt him. The brown hair women smiled at him. before she could say someone interrupt them.

""At last I have found you," Blonde hair women says as she clinches her fists. a blonde woman, her black dress blowing in the breeze as she stands with her back to me. All saki ,Unknown women and Naruto gave her a confused look at her choice of words. "I hope you are ready Ashikabi, because the next time we meet I shall bring thy death," the tsundere proclaimed.

Naruto just stared at her with for a few minutes, and he began to laugh at the irony. Tsukiumi face heated up in anger at being laughed at. Then her anger quickly turned into fiery.

'How dare this lowly monkey laugh at her, Sekirei number nine the strongest Sekirei to have ever live' Tsukiumi thought as she started to gather water around herself.

"Water Celebration," Tsukiumi exclaimed as she fired a large stream of water at Naruto , unknown women and saki. Without any second Naruto grabbed both saki and unknown women hands." Hold me, tight" Naruto yelled.

"what are you doing ?" Unknown women said to Naruto.

Naruto turned to unknown women " saving you and saki" Naruto turned hiss head and see large amount of water coming in front of them." Just hold me tight" both women grabbed his hands. Naruto closed his eyes an activate his Uchiha bloodine limit " Magnekyo sharigun: kamui"

Naruto opened small portal in front of him. The large amount of water was suck in side the portal . all sekirei were shock at blonde ashikabi power. Naruto take precaution that saki and unknown women doesn't enter into the portal who sent to them to another why Naruto grabbed saki and unknown women hand so tight. Naruto transter tsunami water attacks to another dimension Naruto closed the portal and he deactivate his bloodine.

Saki ,tsunami and unknown women was stunned at blonde human power. Naruto panted heavily when he used the his the magekyo sharigun he require the large amount chakra to open that portal.

" Naruto" saki grabbed his left arm to support him " are you alright ?"

"Yeah, saki chan I'm alright" Naruto grinned at her. Saki blushed when he added her suffix chan. Unknown women stared at Naruto and thinking what kind attack he used to stopped the Tsunami attack.

Unknown women look at tsunami _"He was created the portal to prevent tsunami attacks_" then she turned to Naruto " _he did saved us'_

"You blonde monkey" tsunami yelled at Naruto. " that's impossible no one should be able to stop my attack, who is this man and why did you protect them" Tsukiumi says as she stares at him. " First For the women the person is saki important for me and second that unknown women was remind me someone who I love. Saki Blushed and Unknown women smiled at his speech. He standup on his feet "Man that was powerful, she almost dislocated my shoulder," Naruto says.

"Thank you for help , saki chan"

"It's okay Naruto kun" saki said with blushed _" why am I blushing? He is not my ashikabi? Then why? _Various thoughts coming from her mind.

You really are one of the strongest Tsukiumi I look foreword to the day we meet," Naruto says as he made his ram hand sign and shouted KAI.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto open his eyes and sit up in reflex, feeling a light sheen of sweat on my body. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, Naruto sigh tiredly. he sit in front of my desk, study books laid out before me.

"_Man if I using kamui in dream world I really exhausted in the real world also" _Naruto thoughs " _I finally met saki but who that women looks same as Musubi chan_"Naruto was thinking about that women who looks likes Musubi. Naruto smiled at tsunami " I'm ready for your upcoming challenger tsunami the water sekirei.

"It's pretty convenient having a landlady that knows about the Sekirei Plan…" He think aloud.

The door to the hall opens a few seconds later, Hinata stands in the doorway, a smile on her face

"Dinner will be ready soon, Naruto kun."

Naruto just look at her a moment, wondering exactly what he should say, "Hinata-chan, what would you think if I got another Sekirei?" He ask, keeping my tone light.

Surprise crosses her features, and she steps into the door, closing it behind her.

Hinata smiled at him" I don't mind Naruto care about you then its okay if she dosen't" Hinata activate her byukugan "**I 'll show her true pain"** Naruto surprised and raised his eyebrow he never seen Hinata in angry deactivate her byakugan she look at him and said" You've had another weird dream, haven't you?"

"How did you knew that ?".

"Saki , told me everything about that blonde woman in a black dress with a white frilly skirt, and she says she's going to kill you, and I think she's serious about it( saki compliments)." Hinata said " Ohh saki said to me that thank you for saving her"

Naruto grinned " tell saki chan , she is my friends and in friendship no thank you no sorry"

"**but I really want to you thank you for saving me , Naruto kun" **saki said pleasant voice. Hinata suddenly blinked when did she added his askikabi name add looks thoughtful a moment before she gains a serious expression.

"Do you think she's particulary powerful, like stronger than Musubi and Akitsu-san?"Hinata said . Naruto couldn't help but just sighed she knew what his answer."Musubi , you can come in!"Naruto said his ninja ability he knew that she was there.

Hinata turned see Musubi entered into room and closed the door "Musubi , I know you heard everything so you ready for the fight but I warned you she was dangerous opponent:

"hai I'm ready" she turned to Naruto " Naruto sama you could on me I would definatly defeat her"

Naruto smiled " I knew defeat her , Musubi chan and you too Hinata chan"

Musubi smiles, walking toward him she opens her arms and hugs me, holding me in loving embrace around my shoulders.

"I'll always stay by your side, and I won't let anyone hurt you." She reassures just smile at she took few step back beause something bad thing would happen.

"Musubi-chan…" he trail, not knowing what else to say.

She pulls her head back, and he look into her eyes, and he can see her love for me.

"I love you; I will do anything to protect you Naruto-sama."

She leans in to kiss Naruto then Hinata also did same thing that kiss him, closing her eyes when the door opens, Miya standing in the hallway with a wooden spoon in hand, behind her stands an angry Akitsu, Kusano standing beside Miya with displeasure in her eyes.

"Improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden at Izumo Inn!" Miya scolds, crossing the distance between us in a few quick strides, the spoon finding Yume's head a second after mine.

WACK! WACK!

"Ow! Landlady-dono! We weren't doing anything!" he protest.

Kusano growls in anger from the doorway, giving Musubi and Hinata a look that could kill. Akitsu pushes herself into the room, moving around Miya.

"Me too Naruto kun…" She says, puckering up.

"IMPROPER RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN UNMARRIED COUPLES IS FORBIDDEN AT IZUMO INN!" Miya roars red in outrage.

WACK, WACK, WACK!

Akitsu, Musubi ,Hinata and Naruto all wince in pain.

"Landlady-dono! I didn't do anything!"Hinata said with slight pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had given Akitsu something to work on with her ice powers. As Miya trained Musubi, the ice-type Sekirei could be seen sitting on the porch in a cross legged position, her hands held a mere few inches from each other as she tried to refine her control over ice by making intricate and detailed ice sculptures, such as a tree, or a figurine of one of the people at Izumo Inn.

While his other Sekirei had trained Kusano had watered the new garden she and Naruto had made with the blond. Eventually, however, the youngest Sekirei of the group had fallen asleep and the blond had ended up tucking her into bed. With her out like a light and his other Sekirei training, he had gone to the person he felt would be capable of giving him the information he wanted

Hinata stayed with Naruto , she was talking to him about Konahamaru and Hinabi Hyuga his girlfriend and now they are married. Both of them stop when they caught matsu chakra signature.

"What are you doing matsu chan?"

"You knew Naruto tan" Hinata narrowed at her when she added her name with tan " I'm your sekirei so you could asked me about anything" matsu tild his blonde ashikabi. Both shinobi glanced at each other.

" did you tell me about sekirei plan ?" Naruto asked.

""You want to know about the Sekirei Plan?" Matsu peered at Naruto over her glasses as they sat within the confines of her hidden room. The lights from the monitors left a dim, blue glow to light up their faces as they spoke.

"Yes, given that you used to work for MBI and your a brain-type Sekirei I figured you would know more about the Sekirei plan then anyone else."

"Well, you came to the right person. Let's see, the Sekirei plan... it's actually a game that release one-hundred and eight Sekireis into the capital. That's where they fight for their chosen Ashikabi until there is only one remaining. Hiroto Minaka is the game master in charge of this game. He's a monster who rules the worlds largest conglomerate MBI."

Matsu turned around and began typing away on her keyboard, pulling up information and images, mostly of Naruto and the Sekirei he had winged.

"This city is MBI's stronghold, and so long as they remain here the Sekireis and their Ashikabis will never be able to escape the Sekirei plan. Up until now the most important thing, even more so then fighting, was for the Sekireis to find their Ashikabis and bond with them via winging." She typed some more and pulled up a map of Shinto Teito. Naruto noticed the one-hundred or so red dots, and correctly assumed they were Sekireis. "But that's nearly done, almost all of them have been winged.

Matsu turned Hinata " Hinata as far your concern , you've got all the power of speed that belong sekirei no 71 saki , right! She nobbed " she has very rare sekirei but I don't get it how did you got her power and become sekirei"

" It because My feelings for Naruto is strong as saki for her ashikabi" she turned to him " and I protect him at risk of my life"

Naruto smiled at her " I've feelings for you Hinata chan jusk like you , Musubi , Akistu ,kuu chan and you matsu chan" Hinata and matsu smiled at her ashikabi.

" We know that Naruto kun" both said in same time.

"Matsu, can you do a search on specific Sekireis?"

"Um, yeah," Matsu replied unsurely. "Why do you ask?"

"Last night I had a dream about a Sekirei who wanted to kill me. Before I met Ku-chan in real life, I had seen her in my dreams as well and I seen the dream about Hinata too. I have a theory that when a Sekirei reacts to her Ashikabi, but is unable to reach them, she will connect with him in his dreams."that part Hinata blushed at he dream about her.

"That's a very plausible theory, and it has been known to happen so you have evidence to support it. I'm also not surprised you have a Sekirei reacting to you. Given that you've already winged four Sekirei, and one of them was 'supposed' to have been broken, it's clear that you have a natural power and it has no doubt drawn this Sekirei to you."

"What does this Sekirei look like?"

"I know that person she said herself Tsunami" matsu face paled when she heard the name. Naruto frowned as he looked at Matsu. The girl was pressing her forehead against the monitor. "Why? What's wrong?"

"That's Tsukuimi." Seeing the blank look on Naruto's face it was clear that Matsu would need to elaborate further. So she did. "Sekirei number nine, Tsukuimi. She's a very dangerous water-type Sekirei with an intense hatred for Ashikabi. If what you believe is true, and she is reacting to your powers, then I imagine you've damaged her pride and made her angry."

"_saki is that one you told me about."_

"_**yeah , that insolent fool without any thinking she tried to attacked me and Naruto kun" **_ saki ragged at her blonde .

" Naruto tan , you don't worry about tsunami. we must…" matsu cut off because Naruto pull her into deep kiss matsu eyes widened he gave her kiss. He broke the kiss pull her into hug " matsu chan , you're really beautiful person I know but you true beauty I seen you work and you cares about me and others sekirei , that why I love you too matsu chan" matsu eyes widened atNaruto speech . She smiled at returned hugged him " thank you Naruto tan" Naruto broke her and smiled. But suddenly Naruto and matsu gulp and felt massive killer intel from Hinata towards them. Naruto tried to smiled and clam her " Hinata hime , calm down you know you looks so beautiful when you laugh and smile" Hinata killer intel vanished suddenly when she had heard those word.

"Thank you Naruto kun " she quickly kiss his lips and broke.

"_She really scary just same as Miya_" matsu thoughs. She turned to Naruto " _I really got nice ashikabi_. _But if I did my experiment on him_" matsu giggled at her pervert though. Naruto and Hinata glanced at Matsu and noticed_" Is she pervert_ "both shinobi thoughs. Both shinobi recognized Matsu's the pervert giggle and stared at her .They notice who is pervert since Naruto was traveling with jiraya as well Hinata caught his owned father was no 1 fan of jiraya Pervert books.

"Don't worry Naruto tan , tomorrow Girls will guard you tomorrow" then I tell you other things…

The next day

Akitsu , Musubi and Hinata stand on a fence near the construction site Naruto works at. Hinata were activate her bloodline limit to scanned the surrounding area but everything was alright. _I hope everything would alright just as Matsu said._

A bell rings throughout the site, and Musubi, Akitsu and Hinata know what this signal means.

_It's time for his lunch break…_

"Musubi chan , would you stay with Naruto kun. Me and Akistu chan would search the surrounding area" Hinata asked. Musubi happily stayed with Naruto and Akitsu and Hinata walk across the street. Entering into the construction site, we both walk toward where Naruto now sits on a stack of steel girders, an improvised bench. During the short walk, I can feel and **see**the eyes of Naruto's mostly male coworkers, men in their late teens and late twenties for the most part ogle Akitsu and Hinata as we cross the open space.

Both Akitsu and I hop from our fence across the street from the construction site, landing with hardly a sound on the pavement 6 feet below. Both of us walk across the empty street, making sure that no traffic is coming before she cross, though Akitsu nearly walks out in front of a car…

_How forgetful can you be? _Hinata though.

"Stop!" She call out, snatching at her collar with my left hand, stopping her only a half step from the road.

A black Mercedes buzzes by, not even slowing down at the sight of pedestrians.

"What're you thinking?" she scold Akitsu. "How could you just forget to check for traffic? Do you WANT to die?"

" I'm really really sorry" Akistu apolosied to her " Hinata chan , I just lost my thoughs !"

Hinata stared at her as her ignorance well let her die. She sighed " Akistu chan , look I know what you're though! "If you died Naruto would be sad, _really_ sad, it will hurt him so much. Hinata stand in front of her eyes " Naruto kun had lost his real parents , his some precious friends and most of his home town which was left to him. He love's you Akistu chan. You're the one of the person who Naruto care… if something happen to you.. I sure he would not bare the is that what you want?"

Akistu eyes widened at her speech as she was depression about what she was going to do " I'm sorry , Hinata chan"

"Its , okay but don't do that again"

"O-okay…" She trails, and Hinata shake own head slowly.

"Let's just go…" Hinata mutter dryly.

Again, after checking to make sure it's safe Akitsu and Hinata walk across the street. Entering back into the construction site, we both walk toward where Naruto now sits on a stack of steel girders, an improvised bench. Musubi catch up with them and again all of position to protect Naruto.

Naruto quickly sees us, waving as the two of us walk toward him. We both sit down next to him, me on his left, Akitsu on his right.

"Hi." He says in greeting.

"Good afternoon , Naruto kun/ sama" Musubi and Hinata said same time, while Akitsu simply nods.

Sitting down, Musubi put my hands on his lap, and then she gently lean on his shoulder, enjoying the warm sun and the proximity to my Ashikabi.

"You've been really close to me lately Akistu-chan…" Naruto points out as he starts to eat his food. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

I quickly sit ramrod straight in embarrassment.

"I…" she trail, feeling embarrassed.

"You what?" He persists, and I decide to go for it, blurting it out as quickly as possible.

"I just don't want hurt you!"

"hurt me? What are you talking about?"

_He doesn't know? Akistu thoughs._

Naruto glance to Akitsu, look at her face that something bother her " Akistu chan , if you truly love me then tell me what bothering you ? I could help you ?

Akistu look at Hinata who gave her nobbed then turned to Naruto. Akistu told him every things what happen in distict between her and Hinata. Naruto and Musubi eyes widened at that story but at last Hinata was saved her Musubi happily hugging Hinata and Naruto did same turned to Akistu and hugged her also " Akistu chan I lost many things in my past I don't want to loose you" Akistu smiled and returned hugged him.

"I would never do that." she says with absolute conviction.

Naruto shoulder sag in relief, and she lean on his shoulder again, allowing myself to relax somewhat when she feel something else bump him from the other side.

Akistu listen for a long moment, waiting to hear Naruto's response when she feel his shirt tuga desperate look in her eyes.

He smiles a happy smile, looking at Akitsu ,Hinata and Musubi

"I Love you and I would protect you" all girls smiled at him

Akistu felt smile at the sincerity in his words, when…

"Ah! There you are you worthless monkey!" A haughty woman's voice assaults my ears.

All the party see a woman wearing a black coat and a white frilly skirt and white blouse with long blonde hair and high brown boots standing atop the steel frame of the building. What's most disturbing about the scene is the water that hovers around her in a circle, a clear indication that she is anything other than human.

Naruto smirked " so she is finally shown , huh"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Immediately Naruto and Hinata activate his bllodine limits and others sekirei musubi and akistu ready to took the position to fight her.

"_That's Number 09 Tsukiumi. She has water based powers, and is a Single number. This isn't going to be pretty…" _Akistu thoughs. She analyise that her ice attacks would benefit for her to defeat Tsukiumi.

"You're the Sekirei that I've seen in my dreams!" Naruto proclaims. He already meet her in his dream.

"That confirms it!" Tsukiumi cries out. "You must die!"

"Why do you have to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"I am Sekirei Number 09 Tsukiumi! I won't be defiled by a lowly monkey Ashikabi!" Tsukiumi raises her right hand behind her, her fingers coiled as though she is holding a baseball. Water begins to concentrate and swirl around her hand."Water Celebration! She cries out, thrusting her hand forward.

A stream of water shoots from her hand like a bullet! Flying toward the four of us, Hinata raise her hands to create a Kaiten between Naruto and Musubi , when a wall of ice bursts forth from the ground. The water slams into the ice, but the 6 inch thick barrier of ice holds, the water spraying out in all directions in spite of the force of the impact…

"An ice barrier?" Tsukiumi mutters in questioning.

Akitsu steps up next to me, the ice wall flowing downward and dissolving as the temperature of the air around me begins to drop, and in a matter of seconds I can see my breath as I exhale. Naruto grasps his arms with his hands, rubbing his arms with his hands while his face turns red.

"Nice job , akistu chan and Hinata chan" Naruto praised her sekirei turned to tsukiumi as he becaome angry at her that he knew she had problem with him but she tried to harm other sekirei's that made him angry "Musubi chan , ready for the fight" musubi nobbed and ready for the fight musubi.

"_Three_ Sekirei?" Tsukiumi demands.

"I am Sekirei Number 88 Musubi."

"I'm sekirei Number 07 Akistu"

"I'm Sekirei no 71 Hinata"

Tsukiumi raised her eyesbrow at akistu and Hinata " how did this possible discard sekirei could be winged. I heard that sekirei no 71 ashikabi was killed by sekirei Mitsuna and that low class sekirei was killed by Sekirei no 4. How could that low class sekirei got the new body"

Akistu and Hinata glared at her before they could took any action Naruto interrupt inwardly sekirei saki gave a death glared to her.

"Sorry , for but you couldn't judge the people on their looks or rumors what you heard. For you kind of information akistu would become winged and she become my sekirei and Sekirei saki was not dead her soul and her love was stole in new form. she was reborn in form of Hinata" he made in serious tone " and both are very stronger then you" Akistu and Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you , naruto kun" akistu , hinata and saki were smiled at him.

Tsukumi anger was rasied at blonde speech " You lowlest monkey. How dare to speak to me like this. I'm Tsukumi sekirei no 09. Strongest single no sekirei" Naruto and Hinata sweet dropped at her attitude both of them reminds his shinobi friend "_Great now she becomes sasuke_" Naruto and Hinata thoughs.

In the dark work

" AACHOO" Sasuke soul sneezed " I think dobe were taking about me"

Real world

"You gonna die you lowest monkey" she roared. "Water celebration, Water dragon" she said blasting another torrent towards in time Hinata came in front of Naruto "Water style: water shark bomb," Hinata said as the water dragon split apart and than reformed into a shark.

Water dragon and Water shark bomb collapsed each other. Both of them attacks are equal powers. All sekirei was surprised that Hinata could used the water power also even Naruto also surprised at Hinata hidden abilities.

"Ye dare to turn mine own water against me," Tsukiumi exclaimed.

Tsukiumi dodged the water shark and dashed towards Hinata , deciding to try fighting at close range.

Hinata was waiting for correct moments when she was come towards blinked "Musubi now..."

Musubi nobbed She charged Tsukiumi and attempted a kick,at the correct time Tsukiumi stopped her place when she has seen musubi coming toward her she tried to kick her, but it was blocked by a wall of water as Tsukiumi stood still. Musubi smiled as she tried to bypass the and, but to no avail. Musubi was getting frustrated as she saw her attack were of no use. Musubi used technique's that Naruto taught her. Musubi made some distance away from her. Musubi store her power her left arm and shouted " Wind dragon fist" the wind type dragon from and launch towards her. Tsukiumi eyes widened and surprised at musubi's wind attack. Before musubi dragon could harm her , Tsukiumi quickly perform wall of water. Wind dragon smashed at water wall but musubi's attack was more stronger then her. Dragon smashed at wall of water but two attacks were exploded. With that explosion force both girls lost their balance moved to backward. Due to frustrated during Tsukiumi fighting musubi lost all her strength she not able to save herself. Before musubi would be smashed at wall Naruto quickly appeared behind her and saved her.

"musubi chan , are you all right ?" Naruto asked.

" sorry , Naruto-sama I couldn't defeat her she was so stronger then I though. I 'm no match for her. I lost my all strength and hump.." it was cut of by Naruto eyes widened and she felt her strength was restored in to her body that kiss was given by Naruto. Musubi closed her eyes she gave a returned kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and gave straight look to musubi. " I love you musubi chan and I don't want to see you in depressed". Both of them stand on his feet "can you fight now , musubi chan ?"

"Hai , Naruto sama !" Naruto smiled at her but suddenly he felt the killer intel coming from behind he turned see that Hinata and akistu giving death glared to Musubi. before Naruto could tried to say something things both girls launch at Naruto fall them to backed ground. First Hinata smashed her lips to Naruto' s lips and gave him passionate she was broke then askitu did the same things.

Tsukiumi watch to whole things her anger was rises ten fold first she was harm her and second she see the whole seen " You shamless monkey how could you do this in puclic area"

Akistu gave her disgust look she stand up and face to him " Musubi , it now my turned to fight her" musubi jerked up " no I can still fight her" Naruto put his hand in front of musubi "musubi , its now akistu's term." And good luck"

Musubi nobbed and Akitsu solemnly nods while the air still frigid.Akitsu leaps toward Tsukiumi, leaving Naruto , Hinata and Musubi standing there to watch. She stands 10 feet across from Tsukiumi, a detached expression on her face and in her eyes.

"I won't go easy on you! Tsukiumi growls at Akitsu.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun." Akitsu responds in that same detached voice.

Tsukiumi's anger toward Akitsu is blatantly obvious.

"I'll kill you, you **ice witch!**" Tsukiumi roars in rage.

Water swirls around her in 3 rings. The water spins around her she raises her right hand; pointing to the sky she levels her hand toward him.

"Water celebration!" She cries out again.

Again water fires toward Akitsu like it is shot out of a fire hose. Again, a sheet of ice 6 inches thick condenses in front of Akitsu in the blink of an eye, stopping the water, even as Tsukiumi keeps up the force, blasting at the wall of ice with more and more water, trying to knock the water down through erosion.

The air around Akitsu gets colder. Fog forms in the air as the water Tsukiumi shoots toward Akitsu begins to freeze.

"What the?" Tsukiumi demands in surprise, cutting off the stream of water after 5 feet of the water has frozen over.

Tsukiumi grimaces, glaring angrily at Akitsu. Shards of ice form around Akitsu as she prepares to fight back against Tsukiumi.

"I will kill you to protect Naruto- kun."

"What…?" Naruto mutters in surprise, and Hinata and Musubi both see him looking on with his mouth agape, his eyes wide in surprise.

_Naruto kun / sama _both girls though.

Naruto could see akistu and Tsukiumi power and pressure point was really low level " _If they were continue to fight they will die_"Stop it! Both of you!" He ran at them, pushing past Hinata and Musubi. "You don't have to do this!"

Tsukiumi glances toward him and her face turns red, her knees wobbling ever so slightly.

_She feels something for him, no doubt about it. She's reacting to him, and knowing him that means he'll want to wing her. Great… MORE competition!_

"Stay out of this, you…you...worthless monkey!" Tsukiumi growls.

"Shut up…" Akitsu mutters, flinging 3 shards of ice like throwing knives.

Tsukiumi sidesteps, the shards of ice slicing off a few strands of her blonde hair. Tsukiumi retaliates, spinning around and shooting a stream of water back at Akitsu, forming the column of water into a dragon.

"Water Dragon!" She cries out, holding her hands out as if to mold the water to her will.

Ice solidifies around Akitsu, surrounding her body in a cube of frozen water. Tsukiumi's attack strikes the dome, the water spraying out in all directions against Akitsu's protective barrier. Ice then juts out of the bottom of Akitsu's wall, shooting out toward Tsukiumi, aimed at her legs.

Tsukiumi's water falls as she jumps, flipping to the side toward Naruto, away from Akitsu. She goes head over heel, landing on her booted feet before she turns toward Naruto with hatred in her eyes.

"You…!" She growls, clenching her hands into fists.

Only to be interrupted by Hikari and Hibiki.

"Hey blondy! My sister and I aren't done with you yet!"

"You two!" Tsukuimi looked up at them with a glare. "Didn't thou learn thy lesson last time?"

"Oh please!" Hibiki scoffed. "The only one around here about to learn their lesson is you! Seo!"

Seo sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Tsukuimi's eyes widened. _'That man! Is he another Ashikabi?'_

Naruto , Hinata , akistu and musubi look at seo and the lightings sekirei's " _When did they came here !" _All did the same thoughs.

Seo walked up to the twins, wrapping an arm around each of them as a smirk crossed his face." Hey kid take your girls and leave this place"

Hibiki grunted, annoyed by her Ashikabi's posturing. "Ugh! Would you just shut up and do it!"

"What... what art thou going to do?" Tsukuimi would admit to being curious... and wary. Did they have some kind of special abilities that she did not know of? She didn't think it likely, but one never knew and those two had proven to be quite crafty.

Whatever surprise she had been expecting it was not what she got.

Seo kissed them. First Hibiki, then Hikari. The exchange of saliva, or the DNA located within Seo's saliva empowered the pair, causing wings flair onto their backs before fading. However, the power was still there, ready and waiting to be used.

Tsukuimi was in a rage. Her face was stained a permanent red and there was a look of befuddlement, embarrassment and indignation on it that put every other expression she had ever had on her face to shame. She pointed at the twins, her finger and voice both quivering. "Wha-Wha-what on earth did that human to do thou twin strumpets!"

"Oh that?" said Hibiki, smirking.

"It's simple," Hikari finished for her. "He empowered us Sekireis."

The twins pressed themselves together, breasts smashed together. Their left hand on each others hips while their right clasped together, fingers entwined and pointed towards the heaven. The skies darkened and the pairs yellow eyes looked at Tsukuimi with contempt. It was truly an erotic look, and Naruto wished he had his pen and notepad so he could write what he was seeing for his next book.

Though he doubted he would forget this.

In unison the two began to chant. "By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabis perils will be destroyed!" The sky above them had blackened by now, and bright purple lightning cracked directly above them. It spread out in a circle, rippling across the sky around them. A beautiful and potentially lethal sight.

Tsuikimi couldn't help but feel fear as she realized what this was. "That's an incantation that only winged Sekireis can use."

With their chant complete the two lightning-type Sekireis unclasped themselves and pointed their hands at Tsukuimi, palms facing outwards.

"God's song!"

A large wave of lightning ripped apart the ground in front of Tsukuimi, purple archs of pure energy that crackled and flashed as it traveled towards her, an unrelenting force of destructive power that even at her strongest she knew she could not match. In spite of herself, Tsukuimi closed her eyes in fear, expecting to feel the incredible pain of lightning as it flooded her nerves, burned her skin and seared its way into her very being.

It never happened.

Instead, all she felt was a soft breeze and the feeling of being lifted into the air.

There was a large explosion which sounded in her ears. A terrible thunderclap that echoed across the city.

Tsukiumi opened his eyes gasped the blonde boy standing in front of him and his body surround by dark aura. She look up on behind his backed she saw features the black skeleton ( assumed it is susano ).

All sekirei even lighting sekirei also gasped at Naruto hidden power expect Hinata and seo was surprised at Naruto power.

"What is that things ?" Musubi asked.

"It is susano. Naruto ultimate attack and world strongest defence that no one could harm him not even sekirei ultimate attacks Noritto also" Hinata explained to her. Musubi and akistu eyes widened and shocked his blonde ashikabi has special powers that susano one of this. Even Tsukiumi also shocked at her speech.

" is this guy really human" Seo thoughs. He look at blonde 's susano was more power than lighting sekirei special attacks.

Naruto's was deactivate his susano as well his sharigun eyes turned into normal Blue eye. He look Tsukiumi. Then he look back to Musubi , Hinata and akistu was really felt regret that he was hurt his owned sekirei "

"Stop this nonsense, please!" Naruto pleads with Tsukiumi. "I know you're a Sekirei, and I don't care if you become my Sekirei or not! Just stop trying to hurt Hinata-chan , Musubi-chan and Akitsu-chan!"

Tsukiumi's eyes go wide in surprise.

"You…you…mean, you don't want to violate me?" She asks with shock in her voice.

Naruto shakes his head no, looking at her with absolute sincerity in his eyes.

"I care about my Sekirei. I don't want them to get hurt, any of them! So please stop this. If you don't want to be my Sekirei that's fine! You can just walk away!"

Tsukiumi's face turns red, and the bloodlust that once hovered around her is gone. To prove his words, Naruto releases her shoulders, taking a step back away from her.

"It's wrong to force you into a partnership you don't want." Naruto begins, looking to me with happiness in his eyes. "Someone told me all about Sekirei and how once you've taken a partner, it can't be undone, and I couldn't live with myself if I winged you against your will." Naruto turned look at his sekirei and smiled but at last he turned seo and lighting sekirei but they're gone. _"How they know our location"_

Tsukiumi looks shocked, as though she thought that Naruto would be some kind of animal that would forcibly wing her regardless of her feelings…

"I think…" She mutters, her voice getting light as she looks down at the ground. "I think you're supposed to be my Ashikabi after all…"

_WHAT?_ Naruto and his sekirei jerk up at Tsukiumi sudden changed.

Akitsu walk near to Naruto, her eyes still have that detached expression.

"Is the fight over?" She asks, and Naruto falls over in surprise.

Getting to his feet, Naruto brushes himself off, laughing lightly.

"Yes Akitsu-chan, I think the fighting's over." He says, speaking to Akitsu but looking at Tsukiumi.

"Um…" She mutters, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

"Something to say, Tsukiumi-san?"

She looks down at the ground, an air of embarrassment forming around her.

"Ashikabi…" She mutters with the rest of the statement incomprehensible.

"Will you be my Ashikabi?" Tsukiumi blurts out with her expression and voice making it sound as though she's never been more embarrassed in her life.

Hinata walk forward, stepping lightly as Naruto smiles at her again, and she give him a smile that she was alright. He look backed to Musubi and akistu who gave him nobbed.

"**Naruto-kun so sweet when he smiled and you always peek in him into bathroom. His body so hot and Muscular. You atleast took a chance when no one around him" **saki gave pervert grinned.

Hinata blushing madly at Saki last statement "_shut up saki"_

"**hahaha , sorry but I must say I could see my ashikabi's replica into Naruto kun" ** Hinata blinked again " couldn't she?"

"But Tsukiumi , you don't know about my abilities and you see earlier that was one of my power. You really want do make me as your ashikabi? Naruto asked.

Tsukiumi smiled at him " We sekirei didn't care what a man is and his past. But those mens who understand us and never violet us that mens is our ashikabi" Tsukiumi said as Musubi , Hinata and akistu who agreed with her.

Naruto grabbed her pull him to closed to her and tried to gave her passionate kiss.

"Then I Tsukiumi accept your marriage proposal!" She speaks aloud.

_Marriage proposal?_ Hinata and akistu thoughs what they heared.

"Wh-…" He was interrupt because Tsukiumi smashed her lips to him.

She pulls back, still blushing.

"Now and forever…" She mutters in embarrassment.

"What do you mean 'legal wife?'" Hinata demand, feeling angry at her presumption.

Tsukiumi looks at Hinata with a serious expression.

"I am Naruto's legal wife." She says in a matter of fact voice. "You brainless , and you she ponted at Hinata Junior and that discarded number are merely concubines."

Musubi , Hinata and akistu's clench their fists in anger, feeling a vein on their forehead begin to bulge.

"I am _not_ a concubine!" All growl at same time.

Tsukiumi smirks in challenge, water beginning to swirl around .Hinata was lost her anger and she were active her Bykugan and ready for the battle stunt to fight her.

"Hold it both of you!" Naruto quickly steps in, putting an arm on both of both Hinata and Tsukiumi chests.

Hinata and Tsukiumi was stopped and look down were her's blonde ashikabi's were touching their chest._ "He's touching my.." _, Hinata anger replaced by embarrassment,Blushed dhe deactivate her bykugan .Hinata was enough trained to not faint. Tsukiumi's attitude taking a similar shift.

Naruto blinks in surprise, looking at his hands and then blushing himself, quickly pulling his hands off of both of their chests.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologizes. "I didn't mean to fondle you both!"

"I…didn't mind." Hinata mutter, and Tsukiumi blushes intensely.

"I…" She stutters, not knowing what to say.

Akitsu and Musubi walks up to Naruto, a serious expression on her face. Both of them takes his hand in hers, and without a word, places it on her their breasts.

Me too…" both of them mutters, and Naruto's face turns blood red.

"We should go, we're making a scene. Though I'll be lucky if I still have a job tomorrow…"

Hinata grin, looking at Tsukiumi.

"Well, maybe your new 'legal wife' can get a job! She's the one responsible for all of this."Hinata 's eyes flash in anger, a vein in forehead bulging.

Naruto look looks at her sternly, and she crosses her arms over her chest, looking away in a huff.

"_Hump well Matsu and Tsukiumi well look like my sexy mother Kushina she had same figure and size about what pervy sage written his book. Akistu and Musubi was nice and sweet just like Mikoto chan_. Naruto sighed. _Only she is only one who treat me nicely that why I love her. And I want to apologize her what I did to his son. _Naruto look at Hinata " I've seen Hinata was become just like her mother Hitomi. After all she was cute and wonderful women in hyuga clan. That why I'd little crush on her. If Hinata was found out I thinking about her mother pervert thoughs I would die. Damn it, that Ero senin books but it really interesting." Pervert grinned appeared on her blinked and notice all sekirei's were looking at him.

"well lets go home, girls" all sekirei nobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of us now approach the main door of Izumo Inn. Thanks to Tsukiumi's attack, the construction site was evacuated and people from MBI came, paying the company to give all the employees the day off and for any damages that may've been incurred.

The Four of them have been walking behind Naruto ever since we left the construction site. Every time Naruto looked back at them they haven't been outwardly hostile toward one another.

_Maybe grabbing their breasts is some sort of Ashikabi trick to make my Sekirei calm down… _Naruto thoughs.He shake his head, sighing inwardly._No way, that's crazy…_

He open the front door to Izumo Inn, stepping through wearily.

"I'm home…" Naruto wearily speak, his voice drained of energy.

Little footsteps patter down the steps, and Kusano rounds the corner, seeing him and smiling as she jumps into my arms.

"Naruto-kun!" She cries out in greeting, wrapping her arms around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a vein bulge in Tsukiumi's forehead.

"Is this girl one of your Sekirei Naruto?" She growls at me, clearly angry.

"Kuu-chan is my Third Sekirei." I explain to her.

"Oh…" She mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I'm your Four Sekirei then."

"No…"Hinata interrupt her. " I'm Naruto kun four sekirei" Tsukiumi glared at her.

As if on cue, Matsu comes down the steps, smiling as she rounds the corner. She looks at Tsukiumi, and then to Naruto.

"What's she doing here Mina-tan?" Matsu asks in a familiar voice.

The vein on Tsukiumi's head gets bigger.

"Matsu-san is one of my Sekirei too…" I mutter, scratching my head in embarrassment.

"How many Sekirei do you have?" Tsukiumi roars in anger.

Its then that Uzume comes trotting down the steps, wearing a bra and panties and nothing else, yawning tiredly.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asks, yawning again.

Naruto immediately blush, turning away and covering Kusano's eyes. Tsukiumi immediately spots her, glaring daggers at me.

"Naruto, is this person…?" She begins, and Uzume shakes her head.

"Nah, Naruto ain't his Sekirei." She explains for me.

"Oh…" Tsukiumi says in realization, some of the anger in the air around her disappearing. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, good luck with your rivals." Uzume gave serious compliment.

"Ach-hem." Miya clears her throat.

Everyone turns, seeing Miya standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a ladle in her right hand, gently tapping it against the palm of her left hand.

"Uzume-san…" She begins, the demon appearing behind her, sending chills down my spine.

"Right!" Uzume quickly and empathically agrees. "I'll go put some clothes on!"

She practically flies up the steps, and Naruto can honestly say that I've never seen her move so fast. Tsukiumi on the other hand, glares at Miya, hints of anger filling the air around her.

"Naruto, is she?"

"I am the landlady of this Izumo Inn." Miya says in a flat tone, turning the demon toward Tsukiumi. "I do not permit violence or inappropriate relationships between unmarried people on the premises of Izumo Inn." She explains for Tsukiumi.

She then turns her attention to me.

"Another one Sahashi-san?" She asks, and Naruto quickly nod.

"I can't control how many react to me!" he protest, setting Kusano down.

"I understand Naruto-san." She says, softening her expression slightly, the demon disappearing as she turns her attention toward Tsukiumi. "Like I said, I will not permit violence on the premises of Izumo Inn, so if you're thinking about starting fights, you can forget about it."

Tsukiumi nods.

"I understand! When in Rome, do as the Romans do." She quickly agrees.

_Seeing how scary Miya-san can be must've convinced her to follow the rules with no questions asked… _Hinata thoughs.

"_I wonder , what is tonight dinner? I'm really hungry !"_ Musubi thoughs

Footsteps echo down the steps, and Kagiri stops at the bottom of the steps, his eyes going wide in surprise for a moment, there and gone in the blink of an eye. Tsukiumi looks at him, staring at him intently for a _long_ moment of uncomfortable silence that falls over the entire group.

"Are you…?" She begins with a hint of recognition in her voice. "Who do you remind me of?"

Kagiri blinks, shaking his head slowly.

"My name is Kagiri, its nice meeting you." He says.

"My name is Tsukiumi, it's nice to see meet you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hinata sit on a window still of Naruto's room, wearing her pajamas and watching the sunrise. she glance down at Naruto, a scowl forming on her face at what she see there. Naruto lies on his futon, 5 people crowding around him. Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Musubi and Akitsu hang onto him, holding him.

"**Aren't you jealous Hinata**"

Hinata blinked " _No I don't I...just_"

Saki sighed **" It's okay every girl would be jealous if we see our man with other women**"

"_but its okay for me_"

"**What**"

"_Yeah_" she look at Naruto sleeping face " _Naruto had always alone … no one tried to loved him. I would tried to be his friend but I always faint. whenever he closed to me. I real don't mind if he got many girls_.

Naruto opens his eyes, looking around in panic that Hinata was missing.

"Where…?" He mutters and then his eyes lock on me. "Oh, there you are…"Hinata smile at him, and at his concern for me, but a voice whispers in the back of her mind. She always hered that sound.

"Can you help me with this situation?" He asks. "If Miya-san found me like this…" It was too late Naruto and Hinata sence the Miya power level.

On cue, the door opens, and Miya stands in the doorway. She has a frying pan in hand and the amount of bloodlust that fills the room coming from her is enough to cause the 4 Sekirei lying next to Naruto to stir, and the demon manifests behind Miya. She taps the large pan against her left hand, her voice coming out in a growl.

"Improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden at Izumo Inn!"

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto cries, and then the frying pan strikes his skull.

BONG!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Naruto, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Akitsu, Kusano, Miya , Musubi and Hinata all sit at the table, dressed. Miya pushes a piece of paper out in front of her, on the paper is a diagram that roughly coincides with the second floor of Izumo Inn.

"This will be the new sleeping arrangements." She says in a no nonsense tone.

_Only Naruto and musubi are in a room together, Tsukiumi and Akitsu were sleeping in that Hinata's room, and Kusano is probably sleeping with Miya, and Matsu in her room…_

"Tsukiumi-san , akistu-san and Musubi will be sleeping in spare will sleep in her room, and Kusano will sleep with me as she always has. Hinata-san shall be the only one to sleep in Naruto's room, as she is the only one among you who has followed the rules, and therefore is not being punished."

Tsukiumi immediately hits her fists on the table, glaring daggers at Miya."I am Naruto's legal wife! You cannot separate me from my husband! If anything separate _her_ from him! She's nothing but his concubine! She doesn't deserve to sleep in his room if I can't!"

"No , I want to stay with Naruto-sama room" Musubi replied. Hinata look at Musubi and Tsukiumi and giggled.

The demonic visage appears behind Miya, "This arrangement is _final_!" She says, tapping the paper with her pointer finger, smiling an evil smile at Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi and Musubi immediately backs off, nodding empathically.

"I understand, perfectly!" both said at same time.

The demon behind Miya disappears as she turns to me, looking at me with absolute seriousness in her voice.

"If I so much as suspect you of breaking the rules, I'll move you into the same room as Akitsu and Tsukiumi."

"I understand." I agree, bowing my head to Miya. "Thank you for your graciousness."

Miya stands up, looking at the 6 people gathered around the table.

"This matter is now closed, and if memory serves it is now time for you to go to work Naruto-san."

Naruto looks embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"They closed down the project for today." He says, holding up his phone, displaying the message from the construction manager.

"Oh…" She mutters, and Tsukiumi looks downtrodden.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, realizing that it's probably her fault that the site got closed.

"I'll do whatever I have to help out for living here, I swear!" Naruto says.

"All right…" She begins, looking around at all of us. "Since you're all borders, it's time to get to work!"


	19. Chapter 19

Takami frowned as she listened to the report coming from the man on the other line of her cell phone. The frown etching her face grew and grew until it looked like she'd had plastic surgery done to make her lips stretch so far down on her face that it could not be considered normal for a human. By the time the man on the other line had finished talking, her face looked decidingly awkward.

"Thank you," she said, even though she felt sick to her stomach. She had nothing to be thankful for, not when she knew what was going to happen. Shutting off the phone she turned to look at Minaka who, as always, was standing near the edge of the tower and looking out at the city like a king staring at his subjects.

Or a god looking down on his creations. It was enough to make her sick.

"The surveillance satellites been reprogrammed. Troops have been mobilized, everything is ready now."

"Eh Hehehehahahahaha!"

At Minaka's laugh Takami grit her teeth. Not only did she not like that laugh, she hated how he was acting, like this was all some kind of game.

"Excellent! Finally the time has come!"

"How can you stand there and laugh about this! You knew that because of this stupid project we lost our child you knew that!

Minaka stopped laughing and turned his head to look at the woman behind him, a smile on his face. "What are you so afraid of, Takami-chan? Our child was greater advantage on this project. But I'm not only responsible for his death you know! Takami kept silent she knew she was part of this plan. That both of them agreed to choose her own son Minato Sahashi For this experiments. And the experiment was fail the boy has lost his life. Minaka doesn't care if he lost his child he kept working his project. Takami was really hurt and regret her life she used his owned son to his experiments. She totally scatter her life because her son was lost. After she was adopted Naruto her life began start new turned. She has seem Naruto into minato image. Then she made decision that she never used Naruto in sekirei experiment. Whenever Minaka asked to used the Naruto Takami punched him hard over his face.

"It's not that I'm afraid. It's just that I'm fed up."

Her words seemed to spark surprise from Minaka because he ended up losing his balance and fell off the ledge. Most unfortunately, for Takami at least, he managed to grab onto the lip of the building at the last second. As he pulled himself back up he began to speak. "Come on, Takami-chan, you knew this was inevitable. It has been ever since we touched the corpse of the god."

Minaka smile seemed to turn nostalgic as he remembered _that _day. On his face the look was twisted and marred, It reminded Takami of the look of someone who enjoyed toying with others for their own amusement.

"I'll never forget that day, when I became the game master! Ahahahahahaha!"

Takami grimaced as she closed her eyes. She could never forget that day either.

That was the day everything went to hell.

She could still remember when she and Minaka had gone to an island that had randomly sprung up from the ocean due to a large earthquake. Even then Minaka had been an idiot, running all around the island without even giving a thought to how dangerous such a thing could be. That was the first time she had realized how stupid people really were. How could anyone in their right mind believe that a man like Hiroto Minaka was a 'super genius' and the brightest mind of the university was beyond her.

Just because his grades had been off the charts, along with having an IQ over 200 did not mean the man was not a complete and utter idiot.

Minaka defined stupidity with his complete lack of common sense.

Nut case or not the discovery they had made on that island was incredible. A giant spaceship with technologies more advanced then anything she had ever seen before. It had been buried inside of the ground itself, with only the top front side of the ship had been visible. Despite having been on the bottom of the ocean for who knows how many years it had still been in decent shape and miraculously enough still had power.

And what they had found inside...

Inside that ship, they had discovered one-hundred and eight Sekirei. Or wingless birds, as Minaka had called them. Minaka had then used the far more advanced technology found in the ship to form MBI, which soon became one of the most powerful corporations on earth. After Minaka founded MBI, he named the deserted Island "Kamikura Island" and somehow turned the place into his own private land where he continued his research.

Even to this day she did not understand how he had managed to accomplish so much, even managing to remove the island from all maps of the world and hide it from the satellites of various nations. Yet somehow he did, and now...

… Now he was playing with the lives of one-hundred and eight Sekirei along with their Ashikabis. Not a day went by when she did not regret agreeing to follow this man, whose insanity seemed to grow with each passing day.

And she couldn't even back out now, she was too deeply involved. All she could do was run damage control as best she could and hope for the best.

Also she always watched his new sons Naruto Sahashi when he involved in his sekirei plan. Everyday she prey that her new adopted son wouldn't be harmed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Naruto sit in the living room along with Hinata,Masubi, Miya, Kusano, Akitsu and Tsukiumi as a familiar face appears on the television.

"Ah, greetings citizens of Tokyo! My name is Minaka Hiroto, and I am the president and CEO of MBI International! My company now owns the majority of Tokyo, and I am now declaring Tokyo is under lock down!" He adamantly declares in his own unique style. "However, the majority of the citizens will be unaffected by this. Commuter trains will run unaffected, and no roads inside the capital will be blocked. However, if you wish to leave the city you will be required to submit to an identity check, and if you're one of a few select individuals you will not be allowed to leave! However this does not affect 99% of the population. Those individuals who will not be allowed to leave already know who they are. That is all."

The screen goes black then, and Miya shuts the TV off then.

_**This must be the second stage of the plan beginning. Now the city will be locked down, and the amount of Sekirei battles will increase in both frequency and intensity. I wonder how else things will change now that Ashikabi and Sekirei can no longer leave the city… **_Saki explained.

" _So the real game is now began" _ Naruto and Hinata same thoughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karasuba was not a woman to be crossed. As Sekirei number four and leader of the disciplinary squad, also know as the black Sekirei, her fighting prowess and reputation as being bloodthirsty and utterly ruthless when crushing her opponents – or cutting them in half with her sword – had made many of the Sekirei fear her greatly.

She was a woman of decent height, standing at 174 centimeters. Her outfit consisted of the uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad had been equipped with. A Tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, with a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it being thrown over her shoulders. She had long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She was usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look.

It could not hide the blood lust in her eyes.

"Just call me when your done."

Karasuba looked into the red convertible she had just hopped out of and at the man who had spoken. A normal sized young gentleman with brown hair, wearing an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

This was her Ashikabi, Ichinomi Natsuo.

"I will," she said in a cheerful voice that was not only so fake only someone truly naïve would be able to not realize it, but also contained a condescending sarcasm for just about everything around her. "I'm just going to check up on her."

The man did not reply as he sped away, which suited her just fine. She put up with Natsuo because he had his uses, nothing more.

It wasn't hard to find the place she was looking for, Izumo Inn was not a very conspicuous building. As she stopped just a few feet from the gate she gave a closed eyed smile, it almost made her look like a fox but that would be an insult to Naruto and his whiskers.

"Ah ha, I hope you are doing well here. My little bird."

She began walking again in slow, measured steps. She was in a bit of rush, but didn't want to appear it. Information had it that the landlady was out and would likely be gone for at least an hour, so she needed to be quick.

As she began to get closer she heard a voice, laughter. It was the laughter of a child. No doubt that would be Sekirei number one-hundred and eight, the plant-type Sekirei that Takami had lost when her powers went out of control.

Smiling, Karasuba walked through the front gate just as she heard the voice of the one she came to see –

"I can't let you have it. If I did you'd get wet."

– and was promptly soaked when Musubi moved the hose away from Kusano and coincidentally right in her path. Both Musubi and Kusano slowly turned their heads when they heard Karasuba sputter as she was hit with the water from the hose. Then Musubi yelped in surprise and quickly changed the houses direction.

Not surprisingly she ended up hitting Kusano in the face.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Karasuba sighed. This girl really tried her patience.

"Or her, your as scatter brained as always."

Still, she had her uses.

After all, this was the child that _she _had given her life to save.

Plastering a smile on her face, Karasuba lifted her head. "Hey, Musubi."

"Karasuba !" And like the naïve girl that she was, Musubi didn't even realize the smile on the woman's face was completely fake. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I head a rumor about you and wanted to come check it out for myself," Karasuba replied lightly. There had been quite a few rumors about Musubi in the past month in fact, but most of them had not quite been about her – even if she did feature prominently in most of them. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Not surprisingly she ended up hitting Kusano in the face.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Karasuba sighed. This girl really tried her patience.

"Or her, your as scatter brained as always."

Still, she had her uses.

After all, this was the child that _she _had given her life to save.

Plastering a smile on her face, Karasuba lifted her head. "Hey, Musubi."

"Karasuba !" And like the naïve girl that she was, Musubi didn't even realize the smile on the woman's face was completely fake. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I head a rumor about you and wanted to come check it out for myself," Karasuba replied lightly. There had been quite a few rumors about Musubi in the past month in fact, but most of them had not quite been about her – even if she did feature prominently in most of them. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all, come in!" As always the girl was quite cheerful. Karasuba didn't know whether she should be amused or disgusted. She decided to go with a combination of both.

Not that she led the fist-type Sekirei know her thoughts. She just put on a smile as she followed her 'dear friend' into her new home. As she passed by the door Karasuba was able to recognize Sekirei number seven, Akitsu, the so called broken Sekirei, now known as the 'blessed Sekirei' due to her being winged when it should have been impossible.

The ice user frowned at her, clearly she saw what Musubi didn't. However, the woman also seemed to realize that Karasuba was leagues above her, because she did nothing to stop her from entering the inn.

Karasuba followed Musubi up the stairs and into what was most likely the girls room. There, Musubi opened the closet and pulled out a white robe. "Here, you can use my clothes until yours dry. I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be, it's ok," Karasuba said as Musubi helped her put the robe on. As she looked at herself in the mirror, a frown worked it's way onto her face. Suddenly Hinata came out Naruto room first she seen the Musubi then see another new person before she could asked Saki interrupt her.

"_**Karasuba !**_ Hinata eyes widened as she seen the person who was kill Saki. Hinata inwardly felt the Saki ragged towards her. " **Hinata she is one of the First division squad Karasuba sekirei no 4. She was very powerful sekirei .watch out.**

Karasuba turn see Hinata coming towards them."Hello." She says, smiling her false smile at me.

"Hello" Hinata greeted her.

Turning to the new Sekirei she just had to ask. "I didn't see your Ashikabi anywhere, is he not around?"

"Ah, Naruto-Sama but it is interrupt Hinata " sorry Musubi –chan but who is this new person and what are the another winged sekirei doing our house"

Musubi surprised especially Karasuba she didn't even leak herself that she got winged.

" Karasuba it was true. You're really winged" Musubi asked excitement Karasuba blinked turned musubi and gave a fake smile she turned herr backed and show her sekirei Crest "Ah! A Sekirei symbol!"She turned her head slightly to see where Musubi was looking, then smiled. "Yep, I've been winged as well."

"That's really awesome! Congratulations!" The smile on Musubi's face was brilliant enough to light the entire room. She was truly happy for Karasuba , which the swordswoman felt was ironic. But she turned to Hinata gave her stared. Musubi explained to Hinata that whole situation how did kurasuba cloths were wet

" So you didn't even dry her clothes before Landlady -dono came back" Hinata explained." You knew she dosen't allowed any stranger. She would be angry at you".

Musubi jerk up she take her clothes and ran towards the backyard. Leaving Hinata and Karasuba alone.

Karasube turned to Hinata " Are you new sekirei ? I've never seen you before what your Number"

Hinata stare at her and slightly smirked" I'm sekirei no 71 , Hinata." Karasuba eyes widened as he stared at her she knew that she had know Saki very much.

"You don't have to lie to me. You don't know who I'm" Karasuba said " You don't know I' tell you I'm Karasuba sekirei no 4...It was cut off by Hinata " one of the first legendary disciplinary squad member. Then you move of the second division squad who had the leader the sekirei no 08 Yume. At now you're third disciplinary squad" Hinata explained Saki told every information that she knew about Karasuba .

Karasuba eyes widened and slightly impressed at blue hair girl " You've got bunch of information about me and my squad members but how did you know about Yume"

Hinata now gave a angry glare to her but she calm herself " Sorry I won't tell you. It's little secret."

Karasuba smiled disappeared as she gave her glare "Hey girl tell me who told you about MBI secret information otherwise I would kill you"

Hinata little laugh at her " you would kill me in your dreams. You didn't even brought your katana with you. She disappeared in yellow flash and reappeared behind her backed put finger on her sekirei mark "If not for the rules of this place I'd have killed you already!"

Karasuba glances at Izumo Inn, a smug expression on her face. "Number 01 lives here, it's no wonder."Karasuba smiled and impressed at bravery " You really think you could kill me. Hinata blinked at Karasuba straight words and You knew that she is the leader of the First division squad" Hinata was shocked at her statement but she still stayed calm.

Hinata smirked remove her hand for her sekirei crest " I won't fight you because Yume and Musubi would be angry at me if they didn't fight with you" Karasuba shocked she turned and gave her stared before she could say about masubi popped with them.

"Sorry , I kept you waiting you waiting here" Musubi look at both of them both are galring at each other.

"Is something happen?

" NO"

"Nothing special" Karasuba turned to Musubi ""I didn't see your Ashikabi anywhere, is he not around?"

"Ah, Naruto-Sama went grocery shopping with Miya-san." Miya-san said she couldn't trust us not to do indecent things with him if she left us alone." It was clear the girl was confused, and Karasuba couldn't help but laugh,Hinata sighed at her she knew the reason all at the girls inability to understand sexual connotations, and that Miya would go so far to keep things from getting 'indecent' in her inn.

"And to you for defeating number forty-three," Karasuba congrats her.

" Thanks you . Karasuna Hinata-chan also defeat sekirei Mitsuna" Musubi replied. Karasuba surprised and turned to Hinata stared at her then " Congratulations to you Hinata chan"

"Thank you , for the compliment Karasuba -san" Hinata replied

"Anyway, I just came to confirm something."

Musubi tilted her head and adopted a look of bafflement. "What's that?"

"Our promise." Karasuba held up her left hand, pinky extended as she smiled. "You do remember it, right?"

"Of course I remember!" Musubi said with a smile as she locked her own pinky with Karasuba 's.

"Great!" Karasuba smiled as they shook. She hadn't expected any less from Musubi, but it still pleased her to know that the girl remembered there promise.

There was nothing like proving someone wrong and crushing all of their hopes and dreams. And she wouldn't be able to do that, unless Musubi remembered their promise.

"I wonder if my clothes are dry," Karasuba wondered out loud. Hinata suddenly recongnised her she didn't just say loud she has motive to gather some information that why just watch the house and tried get more information about her.

Musubi just smiled as she began walking towards the door. "Let's see!"

Following the cheerful Sekirei, Karasuba walked out of the room. As she did, she caught sight of Matsu out of the corner of her eyes. A smirk appeared on her face when the girl recognized her. She enjoyed the look of the red heads eyes widening and could almost smell her fear from even a second later the secret door to Matsu's room slammed shut, and Karasuba was forced to withhold a chuckle.

Following Musubi they went to check and see if her clothes were dry. They were, and Karasuba was able to get dressed much to Musubi's disappointment who wanted her to stay longer. She might have agreed but without knowing how long Miya would stay away, felt it was prudent for her to that she cared about the woman, but she wasn't here to fight her.

Yet.

Eventually, her blood would be spilled the same as everyone else's.

As she said good bye to Musubi, she absently noted the way the blond woman was watching her with wary eyes. Karasuba recognized her as Sekirei number nine, Tsukuimi. Even if she did not want to, she had to admit that it was impressive to see the number of Sekirei Musubi's Ashikabi had gathered to him. When she walked outside of the gate, after saying good bye to Musubi, she paused. Her head turned and her eyes looked upwards to see a man in a black coat with white hair. She recognized him of course, the guardian of unwinged Sekirei. The man looked taken aback at being caught by her, causing a smirk to appear on Karasuba 's face, before she began to walk off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Musubi was entertaining her house guest, our blond protagonist found himself carrying the groceries on the way home. They had spent nearly an hour buying food of all kinds, meat, flour, fish, fruits, vegetables and other ingredients that Miya felt were a necessity. By the time they had finished shopping, Naruto found himself carrying twenty-six bags, all filled to the brim with food. It seemed that because she had the help of a 'big, strong man' she felt the need to stock up on more groceries then normal.

Naruto just felt she wanted a pack mule.

Tell me again," he said in a mock disgruntled tone. "Why did you want me to go with you." He didn't mind, really. Miya was a pretty chill person, when she wasn't going all demon on them. However, while carrying a boat load of groceries was not hard, really. He just didn't like being used as a pack mule unless he got something out of it.

Clothes shopping was one thing, he got to see his Sekirei in sexy clothing – and if he was lucky, lingerie – but shopping for groceries yielded nothing.

"I just wanted someone to walk with me," Miya said with a smile. It was clear she was teasing him, Naruto could see that she was on the verge of breaking. Her lips twitched, and he knew she was doing her best to contain a giggle.

"Ohh , yeah if You want to be.." Naruto suddenly stared at her face then he kept quite he know that in subject of argument girl always wins.

Naruto's cellphone began to ring, causing the blond's attention to snap. He pulled out his cellphone and touched the screen. "Hello?"

"_Naruto, it's me."_

"Matsu-chan?" Her taking off the '-tan' suffix threw him for a loop.

"_Did you see it?"_

"You mean the citywide message about MBI blocking off all exits for Sekireis?" The blond asked rhetorically. "Then yes. I see the new In morning in the T.V and he was telecasting this new every time"

"_I'm afraid it's slightly worse then that,"_ Matsu said. _"The city is surrounded by rivers, and MBI's army has been deployed to blockade all of the bridges that lead out of here."_

Her words were about what he had expected. Naruto was beginning to get a much clearer picture of what Minaka was hoping to achieve. And the more he learned the more he hated the man. In his life, Naruto had only ever wanted to kill one person, just one.

"I see, so Minaka is preparing this city to serve as a battle ground."

"_That's right. We're going to need to prepare."_

"I realized as much," Naruto looked over at Miya, who he noticed was waiting for him to finish. "We'll about this some more once I'm home. I'll see you then... bye."

"I take it everyone else saw?" Miya said as Naruto pocketed his phone.

"Yep," Naruto's voice was flat. Dead. It showed just how much his control was slipping, that he had to revert to his shinobi tone. Miya ahs tried to hard forgot this things but this things were rounded of her.

Rounding the corner the two were forced to stop as a figure appeared in front of them. Naruto already know her because of he senced her Chakra sigunature.

"Well, well, that's a cozy little place you've got there. Mason Izumo, huh?" Karasuba walked up to the pair. She must have seen Miya's glare because she continued saying, "don't worry I didn't take anything, at least not yet." Her eyes landed on Naruto and she gave him a smile.

"Um , you knew her Miya-san" Naruto asked " I never seen her before in this city" Miya still slient she neither look at him nor answer his question.

"You must be Musubi's Ashikabi , you're really interesting person."

"Uhh, thanks" Naruto replied."But who are you? I never seen you before in this city?"

"I'm Karasuba , one of the member of M.B.I she look back Miya and old friend of the Miya "But it was interrupt by Miya.

This time I'll let you off with a warning," the purple-haired beauty said with a glare that was deadly serious. It was one Naruto had yet to see. "But the next time you set foot in my home, I won't be nearly as forgiving."

Karasuba smiled as she eyed the woman who glared right back.

Neither of them noticed Naruto as he hung back. He and the rest of their surrounding had disappeared from their vision.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit. You're still as scary as always I see. But tell me, are you as fast."

It happened just as they were passing each other. Both of them spun, turning on the balls of their feet with lethal grace and speeds that few Sekirei could hope to follow much less match. Both of them got in a ready stance, Karasuba was crouched down with her hands near her waist, and Miya was in her own specialized position.

Naruto sweet dropped he seen the Miya and Karasuba Battle stunt position " _That means Miya not consider her as friend and I don't get why miya used vegetable food to fight against her_."

Karasuba smirked. "I guess so, to bad I didn't bring my sword today because the weapon your holding would have been no match for it." She gestured to the radish the woman was holding in her hand.

"Get out of here!" Miya said, and for the first time since meeting her Naruto heard real rage in the woman's voice. She pointed the radish at Karasuba , a fierce snarl on her face. "Your repulsive visage is too much for me to stomach anymore!"

Karasuba smiled, bending down to pick up the apple that had been dropped from Miya's basket, the one thing she had not forced Naruto to carry. Probable because he had tried to eat one of her apples before they could even pay for it.

"It's just like I said." Karasuba looked at the apple in her hand idly before polishing it off on her sleeve. "You haven't changed a bit, number one. Scary. But you didn't have to leak our Previous generation information to any one"

Miya blinked turned to Karasuba " What do you means ? I never told anything about me and Our previous M.B.I squad Information. And by the way you knew that information was delete few years"

"Oh , then how sekirei Hinata know about sekirei Yume 08" Miya eyes widened she didn't know about this Hinata knew about sekirei Yume" Karasuba continue " if I didn't brought my katana I should've kill right on the spot weather It was you're place or not". She turned around, a smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder. "Let's meet again. But next time bring a sword, because I'll bring mine."

She went to take a bite of the apple in her hand.

A stiff breeze blew past her.

She bit down on nothing, her teeth clacked together harshly.

Blinking several times, Karasuba looked at her now empty hand which had previously been holding an apple. Her eyes narrowed. What had just happened? Had Miya grabbed it from her somehow?

No, Miya wasn't that fast. Karasuba would have seen her if she had made a grab for it, and she was still standing in the same place as previously. Not to mention she looked just as surprised as Karasuba herself. Then who –

– Turning her head Karasuba felt her eyes widening as she stared at the blond man that she had more or less forgotten about during her little dance with Miya. He was crouched down on the fence, one hand placed lightly upon the wood he was balanced on, the other hand holding an apple. He took a bite and moaned appreciatively. "But I do have to thank you for this. Miya-san wouldn't let me eat one and I've been starving."

_'What the hell just happened?' _Karasuba narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man, watching as he jumped off the fence and landed next to Miya. _'There was no way he could have been grabbed that apple from me without my notice! He's just a human!'_

Unfortunately for her she had no other explanation about what had happened. Not only was he the only other person on their block, he was also holding onto the apple.

_'It looks like there is more to these rumors about Uzumaki Naruto from Mutsu was true then he has specific power that no one can realized it.'_she look at Miya face who was staring at Naruto as surprised look on her face. " I doubt Miya didn't even realized his powers"

"How intriguing," she said with a smile, the same one they had seen her wearing since they met. "You are a most interesting person, Sahashi Naruto. It looks like you're someone I'll need to keep my eyes on in the future."

Naruto gave narrow look her and smirked " _does that means she didn't even find out my identity. But why she did mention Hinata ? _Naruto blinked " didn't she told her about yume! Oh on!

Naruto turned see that Miya, anger on her face. Naruto sighed that he regret her after what he done. Be my guest," Naruto said with a shrug. "Just don't expect me to start dating you just because your stalking me. I only date nice girls." Grinning the blond put an arm around Miya and pulled the stunned woman to him. "Like Miya-chan here." Miya surprised Blonde ashikabi added her name with suffixe chan.

Karasuba worked her mouth for a few seconds before she laughed, loudly. Her peels of shrieking laughter – which caused several pigeons to die just from hearing the evil sounds – lasted for several seconds before she sighed. "Yes, you definitely bear further observation."

As the dark clothed woman began to walk off, Miya turned to Naruto with an unfathomable look

"Naruto-san?"

The blonde blinked sweet coming from his head. He touched the the Landlady without her permission and called her name with suffix chan "Yes?"

"Thank you."

HE was relief that she didn't do anyting"Your welcome – oof!"

"However, despite me being grateful to you, I suggest you don't touch me again," she said, her elbow still extended from where she had hit him in the gut.

"Y-Yes ma'am." "_I knew she would hit me"_

"Thank you. Oh, and Naruto-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Give me that apple."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Miya and Naruto came at the house

"Naruto-Sama!" Looking up the blond saw Musubi walking over to him. She smiled as she stopped in front of him. "I was wondering where you went off to. You left so suddenly after dinner that we had wondered if something was wrong."

"Sorry to worry you." Naruto gave the girl a smile, even if he didn't really feel like smiling.

Musubi returned his smile with one that was much more real then his own. "Ku-chan's sleeping."

"I see. What about the others? Where's Akitsu-chan, Tsuikimi-chan? Do you know where they are?"

"Uh uh," Musubi shook her head. "I think there with Miya, but I don't know where she is either." Naruto was silent. Musubi continued. "Uzume's gone to, she said she had something she needed to do today." A few seconds after her words she gasped in surprise.

"Something wrong Musubi-chan?"

"I just realized, we're all alone right now, aren't we?"

Naruto blinked, before a smile worked it's way to his face. "I guess we are."

"Then this is the best time." Naruto blinked, his head tilting slightly to the left with an expression of confusion and curiosity. "Naruto-Sama, there is something that I have to tell you and only you, ok? It's about a promise that I made with Karasuba ."

"Karasuba ..." Naruto tested the name on his tongue. "That's the girl in the black leather uniform right?"

"Ah! Do you know her?" Musubi looked surprised, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Know her? Not really." He paused, looking for the right words before a rueful smile crossed his lips. "In fact, we only just met half an hour before dinner."

Musubi blinked, and it was clear to Naruto that she was curious about his meeting with her friend. Shrugging the thought off for now, she continued. "She's a Sekirei just like me. She and I made a promise when I was first released."

"A promise huh?" Naruto tuned more of her words in, interested in knowing what this promise was.

"We promised that we would get through this game, that we would fight until we were the last Sekireis standing." Musubi closed her eyes, remembering when she and Karasuba had made that promise to each other. "We promised that when we were the last Sekireis standing we would fight, to prove which one of us was right."

"Right about what?" asked Naruto. He was actually getting fairly enraptured by her story.

"Karasuba thinks humans are an unnecessary species."

Naruto had to admit, this Karasuba chick might be a bitch and bat shit crazy, but she had obviously thought about the same thing he had many times.

"I think she's wrong."

Naruto blinked.

Opening her eyes, Musubi looked at Naruto's and once again, the blond was taken aback by the purity of her soul that he could see shining through her eyes. It was rare to see someone who was so pure... untainted by the evils that had lain waste to the lands. He would say they had the innocence of a child, but even children in this day and age lost what little innocence they had early on in life. Seeing those eyes told Naruto of just how unique Musubi really was.

More then anything else, he wanted to protect that innocence. He did not want Musubi to view the world with his jaded eyes.

"Naruto-Sama is a human and my Ashikabi. You are everything I've ever dreamed my Ashikabi would be and more. You are kinds, and warm, and caring, and strong. You never put yourself before us, your Sekireis, and you do just as much to protect us as we do you. I love you Naruto-Sama, and I am going to prove to her that my belief is right."

If he had not respected Musubi before then he sure as hell did now. She may be naïve, a ditz and a complete airhead, but damn if she couldn't say some of the most meaningful comments.

She reminded him of himself, so long ago.

"But that's not all," she continued, placing a hand on her chest. "I plan to free all of the defeated Sekireis. Because being separated from their Ashikabis is just too cruel."

Yeah, she was definitely like he was back then.

"Oh Naruto-Sama, I just have so much love for you!"

In spite of having already heard it, Naruto was surprised by the conviction in her voice. He was even more surprised when she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, her eyes almost searing their way into his soul. For whatever reason, Naruto found himself frozen, unable to peel his gaze away from her. All he could do was watch as Musubi spoke. "My hearts beating so fast, isn't it? Do you know why? It's because of all the love that I feel here. I'm grateful, not just for this bright house, but for all of you here. For Miya-san, and Ku-chan, Matsu, Tsuikimi, Akitsu-chan, and of course you, Naruto-Sama. This feeling that I have, this overwhelming love I feel for all of the wonderful people I'm blessed to have in my life. I want Karasuba to feel it too."

If Naruto were not already surprised, he was sure he would have died from shock at that statement.

"She doesn't know just how wonderful this feeling is. I just want her to open her heart to it." Musubi gave a closed eyed smile as she laughed lightly. "I know it's going to be hard to do, and maybe it's going to be impossible but I..."

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head and making Musubi look at him. He smiled. "It's not impossible, I know you can do it." Naruto brought both hands up, cupping her face. He pulled her down until their lips were mere millimeters apart. "I believe in you." He pulled her down the rest of the way.

As Naruto sat there, sitting under the tree in the backyard of Maison Izumo, Musubi straddling his lap, wings flaring out behind her back as they shared in a passnionate kiss. Naruto knew that he had his answer.

_'Yes, yes it is.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sit in his room, the window open and the near noon sun spilling into the room. I'm currently studying, having found myself with some free time; I've chosen to do the one thing I need to do, study for the entrance exams next year.

_I don't want to forget anything and keep the knowledge fresh, and maybe I can learn whatever it is I don't know that keeps me from passing… _ Naruto thoughs.

There's a knock at the door, and he glance toward it.

"Tsukiumi-san…" he mutter, and he see her scowl at me in distaste.

"Naruto, I thought I told you the '-san' was unnecessary!" She glares at him, and he scratch my head in embarrassment.

"I forgot, sorry." I apologize. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does a wife need a reason to wish to spend time with her husband?"

"Uh, the rules here forbid improper relationships, Tsukiumi."

She smiles at my not using an honorific, and then she sighs.

"I know the rules here Naruto, and I am _not_ happy with the landlady's decision."

"Well, you kinda brought that on yourself…if you hadn't been holding onto me like that…"

She glares at me, and He feel a chill run down my spine.

"Are you telling me you don't want your wife to touch you?"Naruto shake his head no, holding up my hands and waving them back and forth.

"No! That isn't what I mean…"Naruto sigh in exasperation. "I just mean that if you hadn't been sleeping next to me like you were, Miya wouldn't have kicked you out of my room."

She sighs, shaking her head.

"I know Naruto, but that isn't the reason I'm here to speak to you."

"What's the matter?"

"It has to do with Hinata."

"You already said that you aren't happy with the sleeping arrangements, and that isn't the reason you're here to talk to me."

"Has Hinata ever spoken to you of a personal grudge or a vendetta against anyone?" She asks in all seriousness.

_A vendetta or a personal grudge? What in the world is she talking about?oh I get it she must taking revenge against Karasuba about what she had done with Yume and Saki._

"No, she's never said anything even remotely like that."

"Karasuba , the leader of the Disciplinary Squad and Sekirei Number 4 was here and she came to see Musubi." Tsukiumi explains. "Then Hinata came meet Karsuba when Musubi left was a heated exchange between the two of them, and at one point Hinata appeared ready to kill."_…_

Naruto mentally sighed at Hinata behavior she know that she is now very close to Saki. That attachment was very close to friendship. Hinata look at Saki as new sister.

He shake my head in denial.

"I've never seen her act like she'd kill someone. I've never even seen her threaten it. She's never taken another Sekirei's life she always goes for their crests. When she fought you she was calm, and was only going to kill you to protect me."

"I know bloodlust when I see it." Tsukiumi says. "Hinata looked like an enraged her Ashikabi she shouldn't have any secrets from you. You need to approach her and demand to know what this is all about."

"If it was important she'd tell me about it."

"What she doesn't consider important might be very important to us all."

"I'll think about it." He offer, and Tsukiumi nods, seeming satisfied with that.

"Thank you for listening, Naruto …"

She walks forward, her face flushing as she stops when she's right in front of me, and I can tell that she's looking for something.

"Tsukiumi?"

She leans forward, bringing her lips to mine, and he can feel warm feelings flood though me. Her wings of light manifest in the room, illuminating the room in brilliant clarity for a moment before the wings fade, and blushing heavily she smiles at me.

"Now and forever…" She smiles, and I look away, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is this!" Tsukuimi had several tic marks on her head as she looked down at her new... attire. Puffy blue sleeves, frilly lace, short skirt and a bonnet. How she had been convinced to change into this... this mockery of clothing was beyond her.

Not really understanding the tone in her voice, Musubi gave the blond woman a closed eyed smile. "Uzume said it was a French Maid outfit." Hinata wouldn't angru with her just like Tsukuimi did it. She wear the maid uniform. She looking in made very beautiful then Naruto ever seen her. For the water sekirei Rather then getting gratitude for answering the other woman's rhetorical question, Musubi was shaken back and forth by Tsukuimi as the water-type Sekirei grabbed her by her lining of her clothes. "I knowest what it's called, simpleton! And that is not what I meant by my question to the! I want to know why I have to be dressed in such attire!"

Musubi, X marks replacing her eyes due to how dizzy she was getting answered as best she could while being shaken in Tsuikimi's grip. "Because you don't want to get your nice frilly dress all dirty when you and I go shopping at the market!"

"Shopping?" Tsukuimi stopped. For all of one seconds, then she got back to shaking with even more vigor. "Why must I partake in such a menial chore!" By the time she was finished venting her rage, poor Musubi was practically limp in her grip, swirl patterns in the brunette's eyes.

It was then she and Naruto, who had been watching on the sidelines with an amused smirk on his face, noticed the other person entering the room.

"Miya?" Tsukuimi questioned as she saw the woman standing there with a basket in each hand.

"Here you go." She held said baskets out to them with a dazzling smile on her face. "You girls have fun!"

In her anger Tsukuimi let go of Musubi, who would have fallen to the floor if Naruto had not used his speed to catch the girl and scoop her up into his arms. Of course, this just added more fool to Tsukuimi's fire as she activated her Tsundere protocals. Hinata sighed "_ I got new river is same as sakura"_

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, a swirly eyed Musubi in his arms. "How dare you touch her when your wife is standing right in front of you!" Naruto blinked but before he could say anything Tsukuimi had rounded on Miya. "And why is it that I have to go shopping!"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Miya held up a single finger, the beautiful smile never leaving her face as purple energy began leaking out of her body like a broken sieve. "Because those who do not work, do not eat." She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and a hanya mask appeared to her left. "Got it?"

Tsukuimi jumped back, her instincts screaming at her to get as far away from this woman as possible. "Y-Yes!"

Miya looked at the group, Tsukuimi looked like she was about to faint, and Musubi had some of her spirit floating out of her mouth other side of Hinata who was taking few step backed. Naruto and Kusano just looked confused.

She decided to add some extra incentive. "Whoever gets back first will get to sit next to Naruto at the table for dinner tonight."

That seemed to be just the thing the pair needed to hear. Musubi's spirit went back into her body and she leapt out of Naruto's arms. While Tsukuimi looked like she was ready for battle as Hinata do the same things. The three glared at each other and Naruto was almost sure he could see lightning bolts shooting from their eyes.

Which was weird because he totally thought the bondage babes were the lightning types.

Less then a second later Hinata, Musubi and Tsukuimi were out the door and racing down the streets in an all out battle with a winner-takes-all-gets-to-sit-next-to-Naruto prize.

Naruto watched as the cloud of dust Hinata, Musubi and Tsukuimi had been began to settle. Then he looked at Miya and smirked. "Cruel Miya-chan, you are very cruel. Playing on their desires likethat."

Miya just did what she did best. Gave a cute giggle, smiled and looked look backed o path where the girls just lives.

"_Its wouldn't matter my Tsu-chan , Hinata-chan told me everything before you told me_._what happened to Saki and Hinata taking her actions against Karasuba was understandable_.

Little flashback

Naruto , Hinata , kusano and akistu were in Naruto room. Naruto was taken the preapartion for his studies. Hinata and akistu were playing with kusano.

"Akistu , will you took kasano for a while I'd to talk to Naruto-kun"

"sure" Hinata get and walk towards Naruto " Naruto-kun , I need to talk to you"

Naruto turned to Hinata "sure what is it ?"

"It's really important , Naruto we need to talked in private. Its about Saki want to tell you something but she tell me gave him that information in private no one can heared us" Naruto stared at her she telling her something important but what. He knew that if he go any room to talk Matsu can catch them so there is only one way to talk her private.

" Hinata please take a sat in front of me" Hinata confused she take a chair and sat in front of him.

" Okay so now "_**Tsukuyomi,**_" Naruto snarled,Naruto activated his eternal mangekyo sharingun.

Hinata found herself… sitting at a table? What the hell? There was even a cup of tea before he.

"How nice of you to join us, Hinata-chan." Naruto said from the other side of the table.

"Yes, it has been a while, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled before blinking. "Hold on, 'me'

"Saki –chan , would you like to sit us! Naruto asked.

Hinata turned see Saki was appeared besides her " How ? I can appeared like this? Saki asked.

" Don't worry , Saki- chan this is my spiritual world that why inner spirit like you appear in my place. Take a sit Saki-chan. I must say you're really beautiful same as I seen you in my dream"

Saki blushed at his compliment " Thank you, Naruto-kun" she take her sit besides Hinata and they were talk.

"Okay , so what do you want to talk about ?"

"Its Karasuba " Hinata and Saki said at same time. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her responds.

" Naruto , let me explained first I'm Saki sekirei no 71. When the you and Hinata were fight between Matsuna and mutsu. I''d want to take my revenge that I got it"

" Yeah, its okay but what is important you want to tell me!" Naruto asked.

"It's about Yume." Hinata replied.

"Who's yume ? . is she another sekirei ? Naruto and Saki nobbed.

"Yume is sekirei No.8, second Disciplinary Squad leader in M.B.I , destined sekirei. But more she was dead. Because that Baka Karasuba ." Saki said. Naruto senced the anger on her speech.

"Karasuba sekirei no 4 , Original member of first disciplinary squad and remind you she was really one of the powerful sekirei's" Hinata explained. " she was neither interest in men nor she believed in the word love. She always interested to fight to strongest sekirei's in this world"

" Hey Hinata-chan is she similar to sasuke" Hinata confused " You knew the sasuke behavior neither he was interest in girls or he always want power to defeat me" Naruto turned to Saki " You tell me she not interest in mens that she is interested in…"

Saki and Hinata blinked both glanced at each other thoughs Karasuba and other women in the bed one room. Both girls are giggled at that things.

" Really , Naruto-kun you really though karasuna is lesbian!" Saki asked " Well , its must be she is lesbian" Hinata agreed with her. " Well , you knew the the fight with Tsukuimi in you're dreams there was another women who looks Musubi actually she is Yume sekirei no 08 and More importantly Karasuba was killed Musubi" Naruto was shocked at her statement but she continued " Musubi came to see Yume to congrate for her disiciplinary squad leader. Musubi and yume has similar faces but they're totally different person. Karasuba blocked Musubi path before she reached to yume. She take out her katana and she killed Musubi"

"Musubi-chan died how she would servive!

" Because of Yume. She was used her owned sekirei spirit transter in Musubi Body. That why Musubi was alive.I'm really glad My friends was alive but I felt bad for yume . And that the reason Karasuba being nice with Musubi Saki cried at her statement. Saki was started to cried but she felt her hands so warmed. She look see that Naruto grabbed her hands.

" I'm glad you tell me about Yume and Karasuba . So don't worry I will protect Musubi. I glad to tell you that I've technique that I can bring you backed to life" Saki and Hinata surprised especially Saki when she heard that new.

" You really bring me backed to lived" Naruto nobbed . Hinata was happy for her.

" Okay , Hinata chan and Saki-chan I reached my limit to maintain us in my dimension. So we would continue to talk next ,

"Okay ,Naruto-kun" both girls replied. Naruto closed his and ready for canel his Mangekyo dimension. Saki took the chance she get ran towards Naruto grabbed his cheek and slam her lips on his and gave him passionate kiss. Naruto eyes shot opened and look at Saki was kissing him Hinata was shocked as well.

Saki broke the kiss was look at his eyes and smile " I love you , Naruto-kun" then all the parites reappeared on them original position. Naruto look at Hinata who was staring at him.

"Um , Hinata you knew-" cut of by Hinata " I'm won't angry at you Naruto kun but I seen smile on her face was real. She got up and moved forwards kiss him. " I love you too and I won't mind with sharing , Naruto kun" then she walk to akistu and Kusano.

Flash backed end

Naruto look at Hinata leaves and though "I love you too . all girls" then he look at akistu and Kusano." Akistu was really nice handle the kusano just like Hitomi cared Hinata only"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later everyone at Izumo Inn has eaten lunch and Kusano and Naruto are doing the dishes. Kusano seems all to happy to help, happily drying the dishes that Naruto hand to her before she gingerly returns the dish to me so I can place it back in the cabinet it belongs in.

The entire time during lunch Naruto looked like there was something on his mind he wanted recarnation Yume and Saki but he thoughs about the if he able to put Yume backed to life then it would be danger to Musubi life, Naruto and musubi was really becomes really close to each other but he was distracted by something that Tsukiumi kept glaring at Naruto with a suspicious look on her face, like he did something wrong. The only ones who looked normal were Hinata ,Musubi, Matsu, Kusano, Akitsu and Miya. Uzume even looked distracted…

Finishing the dishes, Hinata put the last of the utensils away and then she dry her hands.

"Kuu-chan I'm going to go get some air…" she tell her, kneeling down so that her head is at the same level as hers. "Don't bother Naruto-kun okay? He's studying and needs to nods, smiling happily.

"I'll go take a nap with Uzume-chan." She says, and Hinata nod, standing up as Kusano happily walks to the stairs and up to the second floor of the Inn.

"_**I don't like her spending so much time with Uzume. She's a Sekirei with another Ashikabi and if Kusano is asleep then her crest will be an easy target" s**_saki said.

_Though at least she's safe here at the Inn, if Uzume did something to little Kuu then Miya would slice her apart…_hinata replied.Leaving the kitchen she walk up the steps and a figure rounds the corner at the top of the steps. Recognizing the silver haired Kagiri, she smile at him.

"Good afternoon Kagiri-san." she say as we pass one another on the steps.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-san." He replies, smiling before he's past me and out of sight.

At the top of the steps Hinata turn right and head for the hallway window. Opening the window she hop out onto the roof, landing gingerly with hardly a sound against the slotted roof. On the roof she see Tsukiumi sitting with her hands on her knees, looking out at the distant skyline.

"May I ask you a question?" Tsukiumi speaks up, looking at Hinata from her sitting a seat next to her, She nod, lying down on the roof and putting my hands behind my head.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is there something between you and Karasuba?" She bluntly asks.

Hinata eyebrows flinch in surprise, and She look at her a moment and then up to the sky, adding a hint of resignation to my voice.

"You saw that?"

"I only saw it from a distance, and I could feel the bloodlust you were emitting. You were ready to kill."

"Karasuba is the person who Kill my friends and I want to take my revenge." Hinata said in clam tone.

Tsukiumi some time stared at Hinata and sigh"I can understand that how do we felt someone lost who was close to us" She says hesitantly, like she only half believes me…

"Did you tell Naruto-kun about this?"

"I did, though I didn't tell him why you were acting like you were ready to kill someone."

Hinata didn't say anthing she and Saki already discuss this topic with Naruto, looking up at the partly cloudy sky overhead. For a moment neither Tsukiumi nor I say anything, and it's the blonde Sekirei that breaks the silence.

"While I don't understand the complexities of what's going on between you and Karasuba, I _do_ feel that you should at least explain it to Naruto. He's your Ashikabi and you shouldn't have any secrets from him."

"What's my business is my business, and I won't drag other people into it."

Tsukiumi stands up, her hands balled into fists at her sides."While you may want to handle it yourself, the least you can do is explain your actions to Naruto, because I could see that when I told him about you being angry, he didn't believe it."

" **Ohh , come on hinata-chan. Quite this subject she is really annoying**"

" _okay , but its make me fun little bit with Tsukiumi. By the way do you enjoy your first kiss with Naruto-kun_" saki blushed she remind her kiss with Naruto.

"I'll talk to Naruto-kun…" Hinata hesitantly agree, and Tsukiumi nods, seeming satisfied."Don't fall off the roof." She says before she walks away, hopping into the Inn through the window.

"Wow…" Naruto mutter in disbelief.

Naruto close the book in front of me on my desk, the book a green text book with the word 'ENGLISH' printed on the front against a white rectangular label. he sigh aloud, leaning back slightly in the chair.

_What a complicated language, how do Americans speak it so easily? This is really creepy how can I've do this language even I ignored the my basic Ninja academy time. And playing the pranks to attract the other peoples attention towards me_

Naruto glance to his left, and see Akitsu standing there, her expression her normal bored expression.

"You know you didn't have to watch me study Akitsu, I know it's boring..." I tell her, and she looks at me with a questioning expression.

"Do you think I was bored?" She asks, and he look at her questioningly.

"Uh…you kinda always look bored, and watching me staring at a textbook can't be all that exciting…" He respond, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

She shakes her head, smiling at me.

"I like being able to spend time with you Naruto." She says. "Because of you I know what love is, and I don't have to worry about being thrown away anymore."

_How could someone just throw a Sekirei away? I mean, they're people. They might not be what you would call 'human' but they're still _people_, they know what love is and the only thing they want to is to be loved. How could anyone take advantage of that? _Naruto though.

"Akistu," this time his voice was quiet and emotional "I love you, no matter what happens you'll never ever be a failure in my eyes." he leant forward pressing his lips to hers tenderly." And I never left you alone"

Akistu froze "you love me?" she echoed in disbelief

Naruto nodded "Yes, with all my heart." he smiled warmly "You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful, most perfect person I've ever met. I don't know who keeps telling you that you're a failure but they're clearly insane, so don't pay any attention to them!"

Akistu sniffed back her tears and kissed Naruto firmly on the lips "Thank you." she whispered softly "Thank you."

There's a knock at the door then, and he smile, standing up He walk to the door and open it, Tsukiumi standing on the other side of the door. She has a serious expression on her face, like something very important is on her mind.

"Tsukiumi?" Naruto ask, intentionally not adding the honorific to her name, garnering a slight smile from her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hinata is _definitely_ hiding something!" She exclaims. "I wasn't sure before, but I am now."

"I haven't spoken to her since we talked before lunch."

"Well, I just spoke with her, and there's definitely something going on with her."

Naruto sigh in resignation, shaking my head.

"She'll talk about it when she's ready, and I think it's time you stopped prying into Hinata's past. Would you like it if Akitsu or Hinata started asking you questions about your past?"

She looks thoughtful at that, cupping her chin with her hand.

"I wouldn't like it very much…" Akitsu speaks up, walking up next to me.

Tsukiumi nods slowly.

"I wouldn't like it that much." She agrees, and he nod in agreement.

" _because hinata already know about my past and accept me"_

"Hinata probably feels the same way about you poking into her past."

"You're right." Tsukiumi agrees, and then she moves her head forward, her lips meeting mine for a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blush in surprise, and Tsukiumi blushes as she pulls back.

"Please stay with me, now and forever…" Tsukiumi says, blushing deeply.

_Has she always looked like this? _Naruto thoughs.

It's then that I feel something soft press against my back, and a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Me too…" Akitsu says, puckering up.

Before Naruto can open my mouth to respond, a familiar voice breaks the mood completely.

"Sa-ha-shi-san…" Miya's cold voice comes from the hallway.

The landlady seems to appear out of nowhere, a wooden spoon in hand, the demon floating behind her sadistic smile…

_Oh no…_

Hinata jump back into the hallway from the roof, having heard Miya's raised voice I'm more than a little curious as to what she could possibly yelling about…

Immediately she take in Miya staring at Naruto, Tsukiumi and Akitsu in front of Naruto's door. All three of them have bumps on their heads, and if I had to guess I'd say they are wooden spoon wounds…

"You three are well aware that improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden here at Izumo Inn! Yet you insist on doing things that are against that rule!" Miya scolds the three of them, who look like children who have been caught with their hands in the cookie jar…

" _Oops , I think Naruto-kun got in trouble" _hinata thoughs.

Looking at Naruto, I want to reach out and embrace him, but if I do that now it'll only cause problems, and get me in the same predicament as the three of them…

She head for the steps, walking down without saying a word. She can't help but brood as Hinata go to the dining room, sitting against a wall she stare up at the ceiling, not wanting to think about anything but unable to clear my mind, especially after what I've just seen…

_Has he made his choice? Has he chosen Tsukiumi because she calls herself his wife? Maybe he likes blondes, or maybe he doesn't like how big my breasts are, or how short my hair is?_

It's been a day since Miya 'caught' Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Naruto in my room together, though I insisted that nothing happened that went against the rules, Miya insisted on scolding me…

_I didn't even do anything and I'm the one that gets yelled at? Why doesn't she yell at Tsukiumi or Akitsu when they're the ones who always initiate things like that? Then there's Hinata. She's been distant since yesterday, since she saw Miya yelling at the three of us. As if that wasn't enough, it's as though Matsu,Masubi, Kusano, Tsukiumi and Akitsu can somehow detect her mood and have been all over me whenever Miya isn't looking._

As Naruto walk home from work, he can't help but sigh in frustration."I am worried about Hinata-chan…" he mutter to myself. "Whenever we interact, it's like she's lost interest in everything…"

Walking to the front door of the Inn, I open the door, seeing Kusano standing there with a bright beaming smile on her face.

"Welcome home Naruto-onii-chan!" She says.

He smile at the little Sekirei.

"It's good to be home." Naruto tell her.

Kusano runs up, hugging my legs lovingly. Naruto laugh lightly, ruffling Kusano's hair lovingly.

"It's good to see you too Kuu-chan." Naruto tell her.

She steps back a moment later, still smiling at me as I kneel down so that my head is at her level.

"How's Hinata-chan?" I hesitantly ask.

Kusano looks solemn, shaking her head slowly.

_There hasn't bee any change, she's still moping around…_

"I'm gonna go check on her." he tell Kusano, who nods in understanding.

he walk upstairs to our room, knocking on the door I listen for a response, and he don't hear anything.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto ask, knocking again.

Again there's no response from the door, and Naruto open it to see the room vacant, not a soul around and no sign of Hinata. He walk into the room, glancing around he see the window is ajar, and looking out the window he see Hinata sitting on the roof, her knees in her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. she can feel the air of depression around her, and she shake my head.

Hinata notices the second Naruto step out through the window and onto the overhang. With the sun setting in the distance, it's a beautiful view, and he don't know what to do other than sit down next to her, looking out at the horizon.

"It's a beautiful view." Hinata comment, glancing over at her.

She sits with her knees in her chest, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he ask.

She looks at Naruto with a deep sadness in her eyes, and then she breaks eye contact, looking out toward the horizon.

"The others are probably looking for you." She says with a detached tone. "You should go back inside before you slip and fall."

_What in the world is that about? _

"I didn't ask about the others." I remind her. "I want to know about _you._"

"You've made your choice, and you spend more time with them instead of me, so what do you care how I feel?" She asks in that same detached, depressed tone.

"What are you talking about?" I demand, truly clueless."_great she is now jealous"_

She looks down at the roof, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Tsukiumi and Akitsu, you've chosen them to be your lovers."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

"You've chosen them to be your lovers. I saw Miya scolding the three of you about relationships being forbidden here at Izumo Inn, and I can't think of any other reason why she'd yell at you, no matter how much I try…" She says, her voice breaking as tears start falling down her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan ,when we were chunin exam you were told me the great strength came only that time when we never give up. And I love them just same and I love you. You're special place in my heart that no one could stole and you're the person who save me at the pain fight"

In response to my words Hinata looks at me with hope in her eyes."**oh come on hug him**" Hinata lost her though gave a hug to Naruto " thank you Naruto kun"

Naruto smiled " Musubi-chan you can come in!" Naruto turned to see musubi entered the room.

"Naruto-sama, you didn't love me, did you?" Musubi asked. Her feelings also hurt same as Hinata did when the incident happen between Naruto " because I behaves like childlish and….

"NO!" Naruto flat out deny, practically yelling at Musubi, looking at her in the eyes with determination in my gaze. "You're wrong! Before I was an Ashikabi I didn't have any good values, but now there are dreams I can protect and precious people I can help. _All_ of my Sekirei are important to me, you've fought for me, risked _your life_ for me. I could_never_ though I hate you because childlish behaviour Naruto rubbed his head " I love you more when you do the childlish things"

In response to my words Musubi looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"You have a special place in my heart Hinata-chan ,Musubi-chan. No matter what, I don't want to lose both of you…"

She blinks in surprise, and Naruto can tell that she doesn't believe what she's hearing, and that she's incredibly happy to hear it. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment, and he watch as she opens her arms and lowers her legs. She moves her face toward mine, and our lips meet, and he can feel a warm strong feeling flood into me. After a moment Musubi pulls back from the chaste kiss, and Naruto can felt his cheeks blushing in a mix of emotions and Hinata did same thing Both Hinata and Musubi's cheeks doing the same. Naruto open his mouth to say something, when…

"Grrrrrrr…" A familiar childish growl comes into Naruto ears.

Both Naruto , Hinata , and Musubi look to see my other Sekirei standing in the open window. Kusano growling in anger and Tsukiumi's fist raised, a vein bulging in her forehead. Matsu grins mischievously with light reflecting off her glasses. Akitsu has her arms crossed over her chest, and behind them stands Miya, the demonic visage floating above her head with a frying pan in her right hand, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Sahashi-san…" Miya begins.

Naruto can only stare in fear at the women in front of me, not knowing what's going to happen when Both girls Hinata and musubi stands up, putting herself between Naruto and my other Sekirei. Hinata and Musubi a determined air about and they holds her arms out, as though she's acting as a human shield.

"If you're going to hurt Naruto-sama" Musubi said

" then you'll have to go through _us_." Hinata says with determination in her voice.

"Get away from him!" Tsukiumi demands, the vein somehow getting larger. "I'm his legal wife, not you!"

"Me too!" Kusano agrees, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head again.

_I'm no lolicon!_

Akitsu lowers her arms, the air getting foggy as the temperature drops. And Miya gently taps the frying pan against her left palm.

_What have I gotten into?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_


	21. Chapter 21

In Uzume Inns

Naruto has took her lunch and left the Izome inns. Hinata and Akistu were talking about some Ice justu. Musubi , Tsuikuimi and Kusano were helping Miya's work. Main while naruto has walk on the empty road.

"Man this is really tried" Naruto really bored his daily life his mother not real, who didn't pay any Visit to him or Yukari. "Even last time I ever seen her in last month I would really missed her" Naruto thoughs his new mother who take care to her. Suddenly he come out his thoughs when he sence something. Naruto look up he seen electricity coming towards him. Naruto was activate his Sharingun and dodge the attacks.

"What's your Problem Hikari and Hibiki ?" Naruto asked to the lighting sekirei's.

"We want to fight with you , blonde sekirei." Hikari and Hibiki both are ready fighting position." Only sekirei has hidden powers otherwise no human posses that"

Naruto continued to stared at her " _they are really though I'm a sekirei. Oh yeah they were right to fight with me because I stopped them strongest attacks. Now they gonna fight with me!_

" Ready for for you blonde sekirei" they both yelled as they just stopped dodging the attacks from the masked guy and ran at Naruto shooting electricity.

" Crap I need to do something. WAIT I GOT IT!" he yelled and made a hand sign making a second Naruto who quickly hid behind a tree.

" Ha take this!" they yelled hitting Naruto with electricity at the same time sending him flying next to the tree, but he got up, ran behind the tree, making the clone take his place, and stayed there.

" Okay time to end this!" yelled the clone.

" Okay time to end this!" yelled the clone of Naruto.

" Like you could do anything to us, you're just a stupid human," Hikari said.

" Oh yeah bring it!" the clone yelled and jumped at them.

" This won't last long," they said and shot more lightning which he dodged easily and punched at one of them, but they shocked the clone making it poof away.

" What!" they yelled when out of nowhere Naruto jumped at them and punched one of them in the face sending them flying.

" Ha take that!" he yelled.

" Stupid letting your guard down like that," the Hibiki and shot him with electricity which made him go poof.

" What the crap is going on?!" they asked.

" This!" yelled the true Naruto with more Narutos coming down with him.

" Ready split up and get them!" ordered Naruto.

They ran at them and attacked.

" _U_!"silently yelled Naruto as his clones kicked the two up into the air.

" _ZU_!" silently yelled Naruto again as the clones hit the two up farther.

" _MA_!"

" _KI_!"

" Naruto Barrage 2X!" he silently yelled as he jumped above both of them and double kicked them in the face sending them down to Earth with a sickening crack when they hit.

" Ha take that!" he yelled.

" Ow that hurt," Hikari said.

" What the crap you should be on the ground almost knocked out," said Naruto in shock.

" Well that attack was good, but was not powerful enough to take us down," Hibiki said.

" Fine come on!" they yelled bringing out a huge electricity ball and ran at him.

" Come on!" he yelled making clones and making two Rasengans.

" What is that?" they asked seeing it.

" A Rasengan," he said as they clashed. He destroyed the electricity ball with one Rasengan and then hit both of them with the other.

" RASENGAN!" he yelled as he hit them.

" AHHHHH!" they yelled as they were shot backwards into a building.

" That should have taken care of them," he said as he fell backwards.

" WHY YOU!" he heard them yell and then saw a huge blast of electricity go into the sky.

" Crap," he said as he passed out.

Musubi was eating more after getting the rest of the information from the Professor and while Hinata came to Musubi for asked something she could spared with him but both of them could feel something.

" Naruto-kun/sama is in trouble," both said at both glanced at each other and nobbed Hinata activated his bloodine limit Bykugan and find naruto location. And she finally found naruto location. Hinata grabbed Musubi Hand and disappeared in yellow flash.

_Back with Naruto_

" I am going to kill you!" yelled Hikari as she Used electricity and throw to Naruto's unconscious electricity will harmed someone shouted."Katen" Hinata appeared infront Naruto and with her rotation she protect him.

" Stay away from Naruto-sama!" yelled Musubi as she came out of nowhere and kicked Hikari in the face sending her flying.

" Ow!" she yelled holding her cheek.

" Naruto-kun, Naruto-sama?" Hinata and Musubi kept asking holding his unconscious body when all of a sudden he started waking up.

" Ah what happened?" he asked.

" Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. While musubi grabbed naruto face and hugged him into her breast. Naruto was gonna sufforcate in breast. Musubi suddenly stopped she looked at Hinata same purple aura surround her body as were Miya.

" **Musubi leaved Naruto from your breast before I punished you**" Hinata said in demon tone. Musubi gulped when see look her Blazing Byakugan she leaved naruto from her breast. " _she so scarier then Miya-san" _

" Yeah," he said getting up.

" You three are going down!" they yelled.

" **Bring it**," he said in a demonic voice freaking them out.

" What are you?" they asked.

" I am …but he was interrupt by Hinata" Naruto-kun" he blinked look at hinata then Musubi. He understand if he used the bijuu mode then he will hurt Musubi and clam down himself. He look at hinata " I'm sorry Hinata-chan" Hinata walked towards Him put her hand over his shoulder "It's alright Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled he look backed to two Lighting sekirei." Hinata stayed My side and Musubi"

"I'll help too Naruto-sama," said Musubi as she ran at Hibiki and started fighting with her.

**" **Lets do this**,"** said Naruto now activate his sage mode and Hinata ready for his battle stant.

" Yeah," she said, " _He really is starting to scare me."_

Naruto went on all fours and ran at Hikari faster than she could see and punched her in the stomach, then kneed her in the chin, and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She got back up and ran at Naruto barely dodging punches and kicks. She then got closer to him and fried him. She thought she won when all of a sudden the Naruto poofed away and the real one came put of nowhere and sledgehammered her into the ground. She kicked him in the stomach making him go back a few feet and then she shocked him again.

" You're doing good," he said." Hinata now this my fight don't interfere until I say" Hinata nobbed

" You too," she said.

They charged at each other again and then started doing blow after blow until Hinata used her air palm strike to strike her on her face that her in place and then threw her into the air. Naruto then jumped and hit her with his wind nature chakra he hit her fly down towards the grounds at high speeds. She got back up and decided to try something. She put electricity all over her body slightly frying some of her clothes off, but she ran at Naruto and kicked him in the chin sending him flying up into the air, then she grabbed him frying him some more, and did a Sasuke styled Falcon Drop making his head go into the ground.

" Ha take that," she said.

" I have had worse," he said getting back up out of the ground.

" How?" she asked.

" Shut up and fight," he said.

" Fine," she said and charged at him again.

_With Musubi and Hibiki_

Musubi started trying to punch, but hse was dodging her punches and tried to shock Musubi, but she did a back flip kicking Hibiki in the process and then ran at her and punched her in the face. Hibiki got back up and charged at Musubi dodging some punches and finally hitting her with electricity frying some of Musubi's clothes and also shocking her, but Musubi just knocked it off like it was nothing and kept attacking her with all shes got.

_Back with Naruto_

" Ha...this...is...going...to...take...forever," she said.

" Yeah," he said not even looking tired.

Hinata look at Naruto and Hikari and Musubi and Hibiki match. 'Humm why did they suddenly fight Naruto? Hinata though herself.

_" I have an idea, but this is pretty risky,"_ she thought.

She charged at Naruto and started punching him with electricity fists and then got more than half of her electricity in her body and grabbed Naruto and then kissed him on the lips surprising Naruto, Musubi, Hinata and Hibiki. She then sent all that electricity through that kiss into Naruto's body shocking him from the inside out.

" Naruto-san!" yelled Musubi as she saw him fall to the ground. She look backed to Hibiki " Drangon fist" the blast wind dragon fist coming towards Hibiki. Hibiki was succed to protect by her Electric shield. Musubi used the chance Hibiki distraction and ran towards Naruto.

" That took care of that," she said.

" It looked like you enjoyed that," said Hibiki.

" SHUT UP!" yelled Hikari blushing madly.

" Look at your face. You're blushing," she said.

When Musubi reached to Naruto his body "Na-Naruto-sama"she slowly moved her hand toward his body tried to touch him. While she touching Naruto body Hinata slowly walk toward naruto body" Naruto-kun" she fallen her knees put her hands over her face and cry. Finally Musubi touch naruto Body ot was Puff away. Musubi and Hinata shocked that it was Naruto shadow clone. Hinata senced the real naruto' chakra.

" I found Naruto's power. He is behind them" Hinata said while Musubi's eyes widened both girl turned to see His ashikabi were standing.

" I said SHUT-" Hikari started, but was cut off by a sound.

That...was...good, but...you...need...to...try...harder," he said as her ran towards them making clones who then made a Rasengan and Naruto made his own.

" Crap," they both said.

" RASENGAN!" he yelled as hit them both with the two Rasengans.

" I know you can get up so get up and leave already," he said.

" How did you know and why aren't you trying to kill us again?" she asked.

Naruto was stared at Hikari as first she was tried to fight and now she asked the typical question. Naruto sighed "Well you've got your answer what you will tried to fight with me. Hinata closed Musubi eyes and yourself I used the flash jutsu" Hinata nobbed she covered musubi eyes with her left hand and she closed her eyes also.

Naruto closed his eyes and put the rammed handsign. Then sometime later naruto opened his eyes the bright white flash coming trough his eyes. Hikari and Hibiki eyes hurt those then both of them fall into unconscious. Hinata opened her eyes and remove hands from Musubi opened her eyes and seen hikari and hibiki unconscious body.

" Did naruto-sama kill them!" Musubi asked to hinata.

" No Naruto-kun earese them memories. Hinata stared at her bodies " They neither remember the fight nor remember the Naruto's Hidden powers" Masubi surprised Hinata statement. Sometime late lighting sekirei gain to counsious they look around that no one around with them.

" What the hell happen ?" Hibiki and Hikari stand up on her feet but both was really exhausted during fight with Musubi but they didn't remember one inch of them.

" I don't know remember anything!" Hikari said. Suddenly she felt her odd for her mouth its like ramen. "Hey hikibi did we ate ramen something!"

" Nope" Hibiki replied.

" But my mouth test like ramen something!" Hikari thoughs. She didn't know that she had just kiss naruto lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Musubi appeared back to Uzume inn. Musubi was not taken any serious she took her breakfast what she left while in turned of Hinata she suddenly thoughs why twins lighting sekirei tried to attacks Naruto.

" **You knew Hinata. Last time fight Naruto had stop them power attack. So they though he is another sekirei" ** saki said " **but don't worry we never loose Naruto-kun again"**

" Yeah I know thanks you, Saki" saki smiled at her." But I felt really bad that Naruto-kun forgot today is very important day for me. Saki tried to say but she didn't listen to her. She went to her room and take a sleep.

Hinata lay in bed having the weirdest feeling. It felt like someone was tickling her neck but who would be doing that this early in the morning? Hinata just ignored the feeling. It began to last longer and she began to giggle.

"Wake up." A voice whispered as Hinata felt the same feeling on her neck like someone was kissing it.

"Alright, who is it?" Hinata asked quietly as she turned around and sat up in shock. It was Naruto!

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto whispered with a smile as he sat next to Hinata.

"Naruto you can't be here!" Hinata whispered back. "Miya-san would be angry he wouldn't let us be together if he saw you here in the house with me!"

"But what if it's not really me?" Naruto asked with a smile. He was completely calm with the situation. "I'm just a doppelganger. Look for the real me today. I have something for your birthday."

Hinata eyes widened at his last statement " **see I told you he never forgot your birthday"**

The doppelganger disappeared with a poof of smoke and Hinata was alone in her room. Suddenly Hinata heard someone walking towards her room. The person opened the door; it was Akistu.

"Are you alright Hinata? I thought I heard you talking to someone up here." Akistu said as she looked around to see if there was anyone hiding in Hinata's room. Akistu was about to leave when she noticed something different about Hinata. "Hinata those are lovely earrings. Where did you get them?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as she reached for her left ear and felt something hanging from it. Hinata lifted what she felt up to her face and found a silver earring on it. There was another one just like it on her right ear too. They were silver dove wings attached together by a ring in between them; one was larger than the other and both were lined with false gems. One who didn't know how to appreciate a gift might say that they were cheap and worthless but to Hinata, and those who knew how to appreciate gifts, they were beautiful and very nice. Hinata liked them. "Oh, these? I'm not sure where they came from."

"I think I know who they came from." Akistu said with a smile as she noticed the open window in Hinata's room. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks Akistu-chan." Hinata said as she got out of bed. She then noticed something sticking out her pillow. She kneeled down and picked the object up; it was an envelope. Hinata smiled as she opened it. "Naruto really does to intend to make this a special day for me."

Hinata opened the envelope and read the card inside. It was from Naruto, of course, and it began to explain a game that Naruto was playing with her.

**Happy birthday Hinata-chan! 3**

**I hope you liked the first part of your surprise birthday gift. You'll get your final gift once you find the real me. Here's the hint to your next clue to finding me: Where we discovered the other parts of us that we never knew we had. Good luck! ;3**

**And please don't used My father justu okay!**

Hinata was excited about what Naruto was doing for her; this was going to be fun. Her only concern was how was she going to play this game with him without her Miya finding out? Her father would probably want her to stay home for the arrival of the other tetants (something that she dreaded to even think about). Hinata got dressed, ate, groomed herself, and left to find Naruto hopefully before her Miya told her otherwise.

As Hinata was searching for a doppelganger Naruto, the real Naruto was talking to Seo about what he was going to do for Hinata's birthday. He was very excited and had a feeling that she would love it.

"Thanks for lending me all that cash from my last date with Hinata Seo! I had just enough left over to do something really special for Hinata's birthday because of it!" Naruto said with a smile. "I just know that Hinata is going to love this!.

"I have to congratulate you on remembering all the important spots in your relationship with Hinata so far and leaving a small gift for her at each." Seo said. "It's important that you remember things like that, trust me I know.

"Those are things that I'll never forget." Naruto said. He meant that; he and Hinata had already gone through so much together and Naruto wanted to remember every moment of it. "I can't wait to give her final gift! She's gonna love where I'm taking her! Thanks again for lending me the clothes for the occasion. Who did you say they belonged to again?"

"and don't worry about it. After all you've to gave me the Icha Icha paradise volume 1 to 8 I really love it" Seo grinned at his books.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto asked. It began to seem like Jiraiya was trying to ruin his mood and idea. "It's a nice restaurant and club! It's better than going to the Ramen Bar all the time! What's wrong with it?"

"I'm just worried about you Naruto. You are going to be with upper class like you affordable." Jiraiya said. He wasn't trying to bring Naruto down but it was something that Naruto needed to be aware of. "These people can smell outsiders like shit on a grill. When they realize that you aren't high class like Hinata, be prepared to receive some dirty looks from the other couples there."

"R-Right, I will." Naruto said. He was now feeling nervous. This was something that Naruto didn't think much about, being beneath Hinata in class and he didn't think that it mattered; he thought that everyone would over look it like he and Hinata did and just accept their relationship. Naruto had yet another challenge in his relationship with Hinata.

Hinata walked through the woods to the spot where she and Naruto first began training to teach Naruto the basics for the Rotation technique. Hinata took a moment to remember the pleasant times here until she noticed Naruto standing in the middle of the open area where they started training.

"There you are." Hinata said as she walked up to her dear Naruto who was carrying a present for her with a card on it. "So is this the grand finale?"

"Far from it, you still have a lot of places to go." Naruto said as he handed the gift to Hinata and disappeared in a poof of smoke. It was only a shadow doppelganger. Hinata was begging to feel more excited and opened the gift; it was a box of her favorite chocolates. Hinata then opened the card and read her next clue.

**When we first decided that we would be together without fear of what people would say or think about us before sad things happened.**

Hinata thought for a moment and remembered where it was and what Naruto was talking about. Hinata then went to the village center where she and Naruto decided to take their relationship closer after the first Horde invasion.

Hinata walked to the village center where she met Naruto the day before the festival. There another doppelganger stood waiting for her with another gift in his hand. Hinata approached him and he put his arms around her before handing her the gift.

"Are you going to go through all of the special spots we share together?" Hinata asked with a smile as she looked into the doppelganger's eyes.

"I'll go through enough of them. I don't want to keep you too long before the grand finale gift." The doppelganger said as he nose-kissed Hinata and disappeared. A small package dropped into Hinata's hands and she opened it. It was a beautiful blue ribbon to tie her hair back with. Hinata liked it very much. She then decided to tie her hair back with it. Once her hair was in a ponytail, Hinata read the next clue.

**This is a sad place where we both said some awful things to each other on a night that was supposed to be special.**

Hinata didn't even have to think about this clue. She then went to the spot where she and Naruto broke up because of her father and Sakura. This was a sad spot and it hurt Hinata to go back to it. Hinata saw the log she and Naruto sat at that one night when they were watching the fireworks and they almost lost everything. Hinata saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on the log for her. Hinata picked them up and smelled the many different flowers in the bouquet; they were beautiful. When she turned around, there was another doppelganger.

"I love the flowers. Where is the next clue?" Hinata asked as the doppelganger came up and took hold of her hand and began to walk with her.

"I'm going to take you to it." The doppelganger said. He felt like Naruto, but Hinata could tell that he wasn't. Hinata wanted to see the real Naruto so badly now after everything that he was doing for her. "I'm going to walk you past the next two places that I believe really set everything in motion for us."

Hinata walked hand in hand with the doppelganger to the tree. She reminds her owned world where Naruto met Kiba and Shino again after being gone for three years. That was where Hinata fainted and almost lost her chance with Naruto. But she stayed strong and spoke to him.

"Had you not made that first move all that time ago, I don't think I ever would have gotten to know who you really are Hinata." The doppelganger said. "I was shocked to see how much you had changed over the past three years."

"I was too." Hinata said with a smile as she held on close to the doppelganger. "You were much taller than me, your hair was slightly longer, and your voice was deep. I was half expecting the same Naruto from three years ago."

"Well, I still am. Just a little bit older, wiser, and better looking." The doppelganger joked. Hinata laughed a bit to it. "But there is one thing that I have to get off of my chest though about when I first saw you."

"What would that be?" Hinata asked.

"Please forgive me, but I couldn't help but think in an 'explicit way' with you when I saw you after all these years." The doppelganger said blushing. He was embarrassed to admit all of this and was slightly worried that this would ruin the moment.

"I forgive you. I can't blame you for thinking like all the other boys do about me." Hinata said. She now found an opportunity to play with Naruto a bit. "After all, I couldn't help but think in an 'explicit way' about you either when I first saw you."

"Are you serious?" The doppelganger asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm not that shy on the inside Naruto, you should know that by now." Hinata said with a mischievous smile. She was beginning to be like Hitomi again. "I always imagined that you would come back with abs of steel, bursting triceps, and everything else in a perfect fanta-"

"Ah, I don't want to hear the rest!" The doppelganger said as he jumped away from Hinata in fear that Hinata was lusting after him and would do something awful to him.

"I'm just playing with you!" Hinata laughed. "You're a lot like my dad you know that? You can't tell when people are joking!"

"And you are turning into a tease Hinata!" The doppelganger shouted as Hinata came back up and took hold of his hand. They then began to continue on their way to where Hinata would receive her final clue to finding the real Naruto. "We're almost there. This is a very special place where I think we really started to get to know each other."

The doppelganger led Hinata to where she and a maybe a different doppelganger met and talked to each other. This was where Hinata told him about her painful past and the loss of her mother. The two sat down with each other still holding hands.

"I'm so sorry for who you lost Hinata. Your mother was the closest person to you and even though I never knew the love of parents, I know what it's like to feel all alone thinking that no one loves you." The doppelganger said. He said it as the real Naruto would say it and he meant it. "I don't want you to feel like that anymore Hinata."

"Thanks Naruto." Hinata said as she held the doppelganger's hand tighter and leaned against him.

"I mean it Hinata. I want to be the shoulder you can cry on, the one you can turn to, and the one who wipes away your tears because believe me you have done that and more for me." The doppelganger said.

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly feeling touched by the doppelganger's words. Even though it wasn't really Naruto with her, she knew that this was what Naruto would say to her. She tried to kiss the doppelganger but he stopped her.

"Save it for when you find the real me." The doppelganger said as he handed Hinata the final clue. "Before you open it, find something nice to wear and meet the real me at this location at 4 o' clock. When you are ready, open it before you leave home."

"But Naruto, my father and everyone else is throwing a birthday party for me." Hinata said as she took the card. "I can't just leave."

"Just do what you can." The doppelganger said as he disappeared. Hinata felt excited, yet scared at the same time. What would her father say? Hinata just did as the doppelganger asked and left for home before the party started.

Hinata arrived at home where her Miya was waiting for her outside. She then noticed the gifts she was carrying. She wasn't upset but Hinata began to explain so that he would know and not think anything bad about Naruto.

"Hello Miya-san, these gifts are from Naruto, for my birthday." Hinata said.

"They are very nice." Miya said trying to appear indifferent to Naruto. "There is something I need to tell you. come inside"

"I'll won't do.." she stopped at mid statement when she seem Miya devil mask appeared behind her and dark aura surrounded by her. She turned to her and smiled on her face " you said something!" Hinata gulped "No nothing" Hinata sighed she first entered the Izome inn, First she entered Miya told her go through the hall. Without even thinking she nobbed. and she entered the she opened the room

"Happy Birthday ,Hinata" every one shouted. Hinata was stunned at her place she seem Musubi, Akistu ,kagari ,Uzume , kusano, Tsukuimi , Matsu ,Yukari and Shiina were available on the hall. Hinata stunned at the place. Miya placed hand over her shoulder. She turned to miya " Hinata you may have sekirei spirit inside you but you are human and Naruto told us You're Birthday day." Hinata surprised at Naruto known her birthday. Miya brought the vennila cake that she made for Hinata. Hinata was more happier than ever had. She was missed her old friends but now she made some new friends and she happy with them. Hinata took a knife and cut the cake. And she feed the cake each one by one.

" Hinata- onii-chan, happy birthday day here this is my gift" Kusano gave her picture that she had drawn her. Hinata smiled at her rubbed her head " Its was really nice, picture" kusano smiled widened then she hugged broke the Hugged and walked towards tured seem kagari and uzume " Happy birthday , Hinata. I don't have any gift so only give you me and uzume. This greeating card"Thank you". Simply card happy birthday card they gave to him.

"Thank you kagari-san and uzume chan" both of them smile at him then Musubi and Matsu.

"Hinata-chan ,Musubi-chan were create poem for you Birthday" matsu said. " You Go Musubi-chan" Musubi nobbed. Musubi stared

Within you, I've found the perfect friend  
>Someone who I know will be there till the end<br>And they're not just thoughts I hope will fulfill  
>But thoughts that will stand forever still<p>

Still as the wind on a hot summer's day  
>Still as your friendship I'll never betray<br>Still as the characters in a photograph  
>Still as your breathless, silent laugh<p>

Within you, I've found the perfect friend  
>A mind that I can comprehend<br>A person I see is so much like me  
>A mutual relationship so carefree<p>

Carefree as a child who questions the world  
>Carefree as a scream that goes unheard<br>Carefree as an adult blessed with a dream  
>Carefree as water flowing downstream<p>

Within you, I've found the perfect friend  
>With whom I can be real, and never pretend<br>You've always been someone unique from the rest  
>You hold a piece of me no other can possess<p>

Within you is reason to live every moment in time  
>Within you the life I want is always mine<br>Within you, I have the perfect friend  
>With you, I see myself till the very end<p>

"Happy Birthday Hinata"

Everyone clapping at Musubi couldn't help she ran towards Musubi and Hugged her. Musubi returned hugged her This is a best poem I ever heard, thank you Musubi-chan" Hinata replied." Nice Musubi-chan" uzume and Yukari said. As well Kuu and Shiina praise at her.

"Hinata-san" hinata turned she that Yukari Naruto adopted sister "This is for you" she gave her purple paper packing her gift. Yukari leaned forward and whisper her ear " This is my favourate swimsuit that I gave it you to. Naruto onii-chan love my swim suit. And you can do..she gave some perverted ideas."Yukari lean backed shiina leaving madly blushing Hinata.

" Hinata I heard you cooking skills are very good so" Matsu gave her a The book of cooking food stuff " and its included How to make the different types of food materials" Hinata smiled at her " thank you".

" This is my home made Vennila Ice-cream" Akistu gave to her. Hinata look at Ice-cream then Akistu she look nervous about like her first time of made Ice-cream. Hinata took a spoon and one bite of the Ice cream. Akistu was look at Hinata how she reacted. Akistu look at Akistu " Umm its really delicious Akistu" Hinata take another bite Vennila ice cream and its finished it. "really Akistu its great" Akistu smiled widened at glad hinata like her ice-cream. Hinata smiled faded when she seen Tsukumi.

"Hinata, what having dispute between us I kept aside for this day" Hinata surprise at her speech " Here this is my gift and Happy Birthday Hinata" she gave her yellow teddy bear her favourite toys. Hinata smiled at her " Thank you , Tsukumi" Both of the hugged each other.

Hinata blinked to reminded she has to meet naruto " Thank you, everyone to come here. She turned to Yukari and Shiina " would please wait for tonight, naruto-kun would came.

Yukari smiled at her " don't worry Hinata. We didn't leave before I met My Onni-chan" Hinata smiled at her. She really glad that Naruto got really nice and some pervert sister he got.

Some time later at 4 o'clock.

Hinata ran inside leave the party in main hall and put away her gifts. She then began to shower and get ready for her surprise from Naruto. She then assembled the quickest, nicest thing that she could wear for the occasion that Naruto had set up for her. She pulled out a lavender dress from her wardrobe and slipped into it quickly. Once her hair was dry, Hinata put her hair back into a ponytail with the ribbon that Naruto got for her. She then put in her new dove wing earrings and put on a pearl necklace that she had bought a year ago and meant to wear for an occasion like this. She wanted to wear the necklace that Naruto bought her but she thought that maybe a something different would be better for a change. Hinata was almost ready.

"Do I really want to wear the same heels again?" Hinata thought to herself as she searched her closet. She then picked out a pair of white sandals that looked similar to the ones that she usually wore except the straps where smaller and went beneath her ankles instead of on above. "I guess these will do."

It was getting late and the guests for Hinata's birthday would be arriving soon. Hinata walked outside the house and put her sandals on. She then walked out front and opened the card that held the final clue to where Naruto really was.

**You first Wing.**

Hinata read the card and looked over to her left. There Naruto was, dressed in a nice black suit and looking like a gentleman. Though his hair looked the same, she could tell that he had groomed it and she could smell some cologne coming off him in a short breeze that had passed through; Naruto looked so handsome tonight.

"Is this the real you?" Hinata asked with a smile as she walked up to Naruto.

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto said as Hinata placed her right hand on Naruto's precious face. Naruto put his left hand on Hinata's face and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. This was the real Naruto. "Is it the real me?"

"Yes, it is you, Naruto." Hinata said as she brought her face closer to Naruto's and Naruto did the same. They then kissed each other tenderly on the lips and closed their eyes to feel and taste the sensation even more; they needed only each other. "You're my one and only Naruto."

They didn't Know Matsu kept eyes on them and all the party watch Hinata and Naruto date. Hinata looked so beautiful and happy with Naruto, and Naruto looked so devoted to Hinata; he really did love Neither Naruto nor Hinata Know All the party except Miya watch her date.

In Izome Inns

Musubi was cried for Hinata she got the date with Naruto-sama even Akistu and Kusano did same thing.

" Wow My onii-chan looks so Handsome" Yukari said some pervert thoughs coming her minds about to do with Naruto. Shiina looks at and sighed He kept silent.

"Tsukumi you won't angry at Hinata that she has dated with naruto-kun" Matsu said but she kept silent she looks away " Its her birthday and I won't ruin her birthday" Matsu surprised and smiled at her. Now she understand other persons that she was glad for her.

" Shuu , be quite. We don't want Miya find out we watch naruto and Hinata private date" All the party nobbed.

Back to date

"So a date with you is the grand finale?" Hinata asked with a smile as she looked up at Naruto. "This should be fun."

"It will be at the Twilight Serenity Club so I'm hoping that it will be fun." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God! You got a reservation there? How did you come up with the money?" Hinata asked as she hugged Naruto and the two began to walk there together.

"Let's just say that someone really nice loaned it to me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're not getting yourself into trouble for me now are you?" Hinata asked. "You could pass off as a gangster with that outfit. I'd never imagine that I'd be dating someone in the mob."

"No! It was Jiraiya. I wouldn't last a day in the mob." Naruto said. The two laughed to Hinata's joke and walked on to the club.

At Izome inns

" Jiraya , who this person?" Matsu asked.

" Jiraya is the Naruto's previous teacher and he was ultimate pervert. He has him own publication" Musubi replied.

"Shi-chan , what is pervert? Kusano asked. Shiina jerked up he look at Kuu-chan he stuggle and said " well when you become older then you understand Kuu-chan" Kusano frowned at him. Kagari and Uzume smirked at her.

" Which one" yukari asked.

"Icha Icha paradise" Akistu replied.

"Wow , I like those books. Do you have any number?" Yukari asked she as well Matsu wanted to buy the books.

"Sorry he died three years ago" Yukari and Matsu sad for the and Uzume both not interest in the books. All of them kept quite and look watch naruto and Hinata date.

Back to date

The two arrived at a fairly large building that had a huge glass side to it so that the people there could look out at the beautiful night sky. Naruto went up to the bouncer and was let in once he gave his name. He and Hinata were then let in and a waiter took them to their seats.

"This is great Naruto. I love it." Hinata said as she sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm glad you like it. After all, it's your birthday. Your sweet sixteen birthday." Naruto said with a smile. At that time the waiter returned to take Naruto and Hinata's order.

"Good evening. What can I get for you and your," the waiter looked at Naruto with a sign of disgust, "date?"

Naruto didn't like the look the waiter gave him and he noticed that there were other people there who were also picking up that he wasn't high class. Naruto didn't know how they knew this but they knew it just by looking at him. Naruto tried his best to ignore all of this; he wasn't going to let anyone spoil Hinata's night out.

Hinata ordered first and helped Naruto pick something out because he was unfamiliar with the menu. The waiter was expecting this to be a disaster but he and everyone else who wouldn't leave Naruto and Hinata alone would soon see that the tonight would be one of their best nights together. Naruto and Hinata talked of memories past and other things that are involved in the language of love until their dinner arrived.

"Well how goes Party?" Naruto asked as his plate of food was put in front of him.

"It was really good party naruto-kun." Hinata answered as her food was placed in front of her. " I felt like we meet our old gang" Naruto smirked at him.

"Who is he talking about?" Naruto asked. He was concerned because he could tell that Hinata didn't like whoever it was that her father was talking about either.

"It's these other men who have positions in the Main Branch; they're a couple of perverts who always give me and my sister a hard time and are constantly lusting for us." Hinata said as she looked down and thought about the worst part. "What I really hate is that some day, I'll have to….."

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked. He didn't like how Hinata seemed depressed all of a sudden. Was this his fault?

"It's nothing but Now Hinabi has become to main clan hair and she tried to removed the difference between the main family and branch family. Hinata cheered up knowing that Naruto wasn't like any of them; no, he wasn't like any of the other men in the village. He was unique. "Try the dish you ordered; it's delicious."

After the two ate, a group of waiters came to their table with a small cake dessert for Hinata and began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Hinata and everyone in the restaurant clapped for her. Hinata felt shy and blushed as everyone looked at her. She then thanked the waiters and Naruto for everything. She cut the cake in half with Naruto and shared it with him; she didn't like eating nice things like cake in front of others for fear they might be jealous. Naruto and Hinata finished the cake and their bill arrived. But they were not about to leave just yet; for the greatest moments of the night were about to come.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner because now the fun begins." Naruto said as music began to play, the lights dimmed as colored lights moved over the center dance floor. Now the club part of the restaurant had started. Naruto noticed that some of the couples who were glaring at him earlier were on the ballroom floor. Naruto was a bit nervous, but he wasn't going to not dance with Hinata just because of them. "Let's dance."

"Do you know how to ballroom dance?" Hinata asked as she watched the other couples begin to dance that way.

"Um…. No." Naruto said looking disheartened. What was he going to do? "Well, it can't hurt to try and learn now could it?"

"No, it couldn't." Hinata said with a smile as she and Naruto went out onto the middle of the ballroom floor. Naruto felt better from Hinata's smile and his confidence returned and went into Hinata. "Yes, let's dance."

Hinata took Naruto's right hand and put it on her waist, and held his left hand. She then put her right hand on his shoulder and the two began to dance a bit like they did at the festival only with shorter strides and more steps. Naruto had it at first but he stumbled a bit when Hinata tried to step backwards; they hadn't tried that before so it caught Naruto off balance. They ignored it and tried again; they were having fun and that was all that mattered that night. Naruto held Hinata the same way and the two began to make the same moves again. Hinata tried to push herself from Naruto while holding his hand to try and set up a twirl but Naruto didn't hold on his ground well and went with Hinata.

"Gomenasai Hinata for screwing everything up." Naruto said as he took hold of Hinata to try again.

"It's okay Naruto; I'm having some trouble too." Hinata said with a smile. She then began to dance again with Naruto this time in a better, smoother fashion. It was all well until the two bumped into another couple.

"Hey, if you and your loser boyfriend don't know how to dance then get out of here." The girls said as she got back into place with her boyfriend.

"Piss off." Naruto said as he and Hinata glared at the snotty couple.

"I don't recall you owning the place." Hinata said. She didn't like these people. "We can stay as long as we please."

Naruto and Hinata got away from the couple and now got ready to dance with perfection. Neither of them knew how to dance but the mood of the moment made them feel like they could do anything. Naruto held Hinata's right hand with the opposite hand at a distance. They then took a step behind each other in opposite directions and stepped back. They did this twice before Naruto stepped forward and twirled Hinata around so that their backs were facing each other. They then slid in opposite directions, spun around to face each other and slid past each other facing one another and did one more back to back slide which Naruto used to catch Hinata's hand. The two then faced each other and Hinata spun towards Naruto who caught her and bounced her back away. Hinata did the same thing again and after Naruto bounced her she stepped forward and took the position she had with Naruto in the beginning. Naruto and Hinata were now dancing perfectly in sync with each other. They now both looked like dancing angels; they were so beautiful, in sync, and happy together it was like watching two celestial beings dancing the night away. The two stopped in the middle of the dance floor with the lights now shining in bright colors. The moon shined down on them from the huge glass window side of the club adding an essence of serenity to the couple. The music stopped and the two kissed. There was still more to come.

"We hope that you liked music because now you have a chance at making it." One of the club employees said as a karaoke machine was brought out. "Karaoke is tonight, anyone is free to try including staff."

"I'm gonna go for it Naruto!" Hinata said as she began to walk towards the karaoke machine until Naruto stopped her.

"Before you go Hinata, let me give you one last verbal gift." Naruto said with a smile. He then walked forward.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Let me sing for you this time." Naruto said with a smile as he continued on.

"Naruto that's so sweet of you!" Hinata said as she watched Naruto walk forward and take the mic. Hinata couldn't believe that her boyfriend was going to sing for her. Hinata loved him even more; Naruto wanted to show how much he loved her in every way he could.

"This is for someone precious to me." Naruto said as he took the mic and looked out at the crowd. Most of the people there were looking at Naruto with annoyance thinking that this would be an awful performance. But Naruto didn't care; Hinata's smile was all he needed to stay confident. "If it weren't for her, I would have been alone forever and my life wouldn't have as much meaning as it does now."

_Come near and stand by me, baby_._Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_ _All that is swelling within me,__  
><em>_Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,__  
><em>_I fumbled try but I stumbled,__  
><em>_Over all my heart wants to say now,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,__  
><em>_Rushing through me,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_But a promise has been made you can believe this,__  
><em>_From the first kiss,_

Naruto swore to be with Hinata forever after their first kiss and he intended to keep it forever. The way she moved him, and filled him with a rush of joy could never be replaced by anything.

_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots._

Naruto knew that this was real and he didn't have to speak to know that this was real; his relationship with Hinata would soar and slowly but surely, they would be even more deeply in love.

_Come near and talk to me baby,__  
><em>_How did you know you were,__  
><em>_The dream of this dreamer,__  
><em>_Oh god how I thank you for reading,__  
><em>_In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote ,_

Naruto couldn't thank Hinata enough from saving him from the lonely pit he had been trapped in for so long thinking that he was a monster. But she read through him and saw the good in him like no one else could.

_Of what I long for,__  
><em>_You gave me much more,__  
><em>_Love is standing beside me,_

Hinata was a goddess of love to Naruto, she was love. She could love even a Jinchuriki despite her family's bad history with the Kyubi. She had given him so much more than he could ever ask for in life.

_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,__  
><em>_Rushing through me,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_But a promise has been made you can believe this,__  
><em>_From the first kiss,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,_

_Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,__  
><em>_Rushing through me,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_But a promise has been made you can believe this,__  
><em>_From the first kiss,__  
><em>_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots,__  
><em>_Je n'ai pas de mots._

Hinata applauded the loudest as Naruto walked back. Some still looked at Naruto with annoyance but many now were applauding him surprised by how well he did. He went back and hugged Hinata was so thrilled by his performance.

"How did you like it?" Naruto asked blushing. He couldn't believe he was able to sing in front of all those people.

"You did great!" Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the face. She was so happy for him and touched by what he said to her in song. "But, not to rain on your parade or anything, but you were a little off note at the end."

"Well, it was my first time." Naruto said still blushing. He kissed Hinata on the cheek and she went up to sing next. "Where are you going?"

"I need to respond to that song." Hinata said with a smile as she took the mic next. "I would like to sing in response to my dearest's song."

Everyone applauded as Hinata got ready to sing. She now felt so loved by Naruto. She was falling deeper and deeper into love with him. Her song best described how she felt about Naruto right now.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

Naruto spoke right to Hinata's heart in everything he did and said; he could never lie to her and he never would because of how dear she was to him.

_Without a word, you can light up the dark._

Naruto had always lightened the dark for her with his smile. He was her motivation and her inspiration since they were young and now she was finally with him.

_Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing._

Hinata couldn't say in words what her heart felt from Naruto when he was just himself.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

Hinata knew that Naruto needed someone in his life the first moment she laid eyes on him. And now when he smiled at her, she could tell that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me._

Hinata could tell just by looking into Naruto's blue eyes that he would never leave her for anyone.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall._

Hinata would always fall like a crybaby when she was young but now with Naruto she felt strong and she would never have to fear falling again because of him being there to catch her through it all.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Naruto didn't have to speak for Hinata to know all this; by saying nothing he said so much more.

_All day long I can hear the people talking out loud._

Hinata was given a lot of criticism about becoming the next head of the Main Branch and how she wasn't as assertive as her mother was and would most likely have to give up her position to Hanabi.

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

But with Naruto, Hinata could forget about everything that people said about her.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine._

No one, not even the world's greatest scholar, could define what Naruto and Hinata felt between each other. They were a very unique couple with a unique love for each other.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._ [x2]

Naruto applauded with tears in his eyes. Hinata had sung that song so beautifully and Naruto could feel what she meant in it. He loved her so much. The crowd applauded and Hinata walked back to Naruto who threw his arms around her and held her tight. Hinata closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat so fast from her warm embrace. If this was heaven, then Naruto and Hinata were in it right now.

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he held Hinata close and let her scent fill his nostrils. She was and always would be his angel, his guardian angel. "Thank you. That song was beautiful and I could feel it. You have said and done so much for me in one song."

"It may be my birthday, but that doesn't mean that I can't give anything back." Hinata giggled as she stroked the back of Naruto's head and looked deep into his eyes. The two then kissed each other so tenderly on the lips that they felt their circulation rush with warmth. Hinata then looked past Naruto for a moment and saw someone glaring at her and Naruto;! Hinata stayed calm and looked back at Naruto. "It's getting late, I'm ready to leave."

"Whatever you say Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he put his face closer to Hinata's and the two nose-kissed. They then began to walk towards the exit. "It's your night so we'll do what you want Hinata-hime."

"Um, could you not call me princess?" Hinata asked as she got a chill thinking about the one person who always called her princess.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Naruto said.

"It's alright." Hinata giggled. She held Naruto's hand tight as they exited the club." Lets Go Home"

In Izome inns

"Wow I never thoughs Naruto-kun was so romantic" Akistu said and all sekirei agreed.

"Yeah that rights" all the party blinked and feared that they knew the Voice and also they look back see Miya standing behind them dark aura surrouned her Body and hanya masked appeared behind her .

"interference between other couple also forbidden in Izome Inns" Miya said all party couldn't help but nobbed.

Some time later Naruto and Hinata came to was really happy because she got best birthday that she ever had. Naruto met Yukari and shiina he was so happy to see him. Naruto and Yukari spend some time alone. And Hinata and other sekirei enjoys there owned time. And after end of the day Yukari and Shiina left the Inns and all the party slept there owned rooms. But was so happy caused she has her best birthday that she celebrated with Naruto and other.

"**You won't punished them , don't you. You seem them they were spying on your date**"

"Its okay. Its was my birthday and I really enjoy with them also so I won't punished them's"

"**you so kind Hinata. That why Naruto called you princes" ** Hinata blushed at his statement and smiled.

"Now Good night saki. tomorrow I've many things to work so Good Night"

"**Good Night"**


	22. Chapter 22

The Sekirei Plan, originally called the S-plan, was created in order to protect the sleeping birds, also known as Sekirei, safe from the international armies that had attacked Kamikura Island around nineteen years ago. The plan was made to ensure the safety of the Sekirei, so that they would eventually be able to spread their wings and find their Ashikabi.

The days where the S-plan's driving force had been the protection of all Sekireis had long since past. Now the S-plan, renamed the Sekirei Plan had been turned into a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition. With Hiroto Minaka at the helm, controlling the strings of the Sekireis and their Ashikabis, the soul purpose of the Sekirei Plan was to induce Sekirei to fight, to fight and continue fighting until only one was left standing. It was a sick and twisted game developed by a mind that was as mad as it was brilliant.

The first stage of the Sekirei Plan was simple, all one-hundred and eight Sekireis would be released into the city. These Sekirei must find their Ashikabi to be winged. It was the easiest stage of the plan, with very little in the way of violence except for a few instances that were forced by Minaka and the various Ashikabi who forced Sekirei into being winged.

The second stage, Shinto Teito becomes closed off. This was the stage that the Sekirei Plan was at now, with MBI now owning the city all exits leading out of the city were being blockaded by MBI troops who were checking the many people trying to leave the city after the most recent announcement made by none other then Minaka himself. Each exit point was blocked off by several soldiers bearing rifles and wearing the traditional MBI issued S.W.A.T. Armor.

Cars were lined up single file, many of the drivers were honking their horns as if that would make things move faster. However, the soldiers ignored the noises as they checked and rechecked every person they met. It was their job to make sure that no Sekirei could leave and they took their job very seriously.

That was why he was doing his best to remain inconspicuous as he and his Sekirei walked across the bridge, head looking down at the ground as he did his best to keep from looking frightened. Behind him, one hand holding his and the other clenching itself against her chest was his Sekirei. She was a fairly short, fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and messy, chin-length blond hair. She was also fairly petite, with a feminine build that lacked the voluptuous curves of most Sekirei. Her outfit consisted of a blue long sleeved blouse with a white color and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees.

As they continued walking down the bridge, and hopefully towards their freedom, he turned his head slightly to look at his Sekirei. "You need to calm down, Kuno. Your shaking will attract their attention."

"S-Sorry," Kuno stuttered as she tried to stop shaking and remain calm. It was very difficult, she was not a fighter, never had been and never would be. Fighting scared her more then anything, the only thing scarier then fighting would be if she were to lose her Ashikabi.

Just a little further was what she kept telling herself in order to keep from letting the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Just a little farther and she and her Ashikabi would be free.

"Hold it!"

They both stopped. Kuno began shaking as she heard footsteps behind her, the guard that had spoken was coming closer.

He felt fear too, but quickly clamped down on it because Kuno wasn't going to be capable of acting. It was up to him to get them out of this situation.

"Let's go!"

He took off running, forcing Kuno to move as well. He heard the soldier shouting at them to wait, to stop, but he didn't listen to the man. It wasn't hard to figure out what awaited them should they stop.

And so he didn't stop. He kept running and running in the hopes that if he ran fast enough and far enough they would be home free.

"Don't look back!" He shouted to Kuno, knowing her natural tendency to look over her shoulder when something she considered scary was happening. The girl could almost be considered paranoid were it not for the fact that he knew she was just easily frightened and jumpy.

His breathing was starting to get heavy. Were it in his nature to do so, he would have cursed at his lack of stamina.

A shadow passed over head, causing him to turn his eyes to the sky. Descending from above them was a figure, spinning and flipping around in an acrobatic display as before landing on the ground just a few meters in front of them.

He could see it was woman, at least he hoped it was a woman. She was wearing a tattered kimono over her bandaged body, had disheveled grey hair and narrow eyes, giving her a slightly Grim Reaper-like appearance. Even though she had dark or gothic appearance, it seemed to a contradiction to her personality. At the very least her clothing did not match the cheerful smile on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't number ninety-five. Kuno, I presume." The woman looked at Kuno with a grin and said girl took a step back in fear, making to hide behind her Ashikabi.

"What the – who is she?"

"Th-That's the blue Sekirei!" Kuno stuttered out in fear.

"What? Blue Sekirei?" He turned to his Sekirei, confusion warring with his fear. "Who is that?"

"I'm only going to give you two one warning," the so called Blue Sekirei said, holding up her claws. "You can continue if you like, however, if you want to avoid being sliced into pieces by my claws, I suggest you refrain from taking another step further."

Kuno knew she needed to get her and her Ashikabi away from here. They had failed, there truly was no escape from Shinto Teito, and she knew that if they continued to try and get away this Sekirei would kill them.

"Harukalet's go!"

"W-We can't just leave!" Harukaargued despite his fear. "We've already come this far!"

"I know that but this is too much for us to handle!" Kuno pulled on Minato's arm to try and get him to move. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes as she struggled. "Minato, I'm begging you, if we don't leave we're going to be killed!"

"Hold it right there!"

Harukalooked behind them to see the soldiers they had managed to outrun moving towards them. Fearing what would happen if they managed to catch up to him, he ran the only way he could. Towards the railing where he and Kuno jumped off and slid down the side of the bridge.

"Don't let them get away! Move men, hurry!"

As the soldiers began making to follow the pair, the Blue Sekirei watched the scene with amusement. She looked on as the Sekirei and her Ashikabi continued to get farther and farther away, laughing. "Run away children, it won't do you any good."

Unknown to all of them, Homura had seen everything. Standing on a lamp post several meters from the action, he looked at the Sekirei with the wicked claws on her hand. '_Haihane, Sekirei number one-hundred and four. I wasn't expecting to see the disciplinary squad out in public like this. Damn that Minaka. He's really serious about this.'_

That morning Naruto found himself waking up with a feeling of peace and contentment. His dreams had been oddly pleasant, not that they usually weren't. It was very rare for him to even have dreams, but the few times he did dream they were often the stuff of nightmares. So it was nice to dream about something good for a change.

In his dream he had been named Hokage, again, this was odd considering how long ago that part of his past had been. However, he had just gone with it, figuring any dream where he accomplished his dream was a good dream. He had the standard inauguration ceremony and had given the people a rousing speech. They had cheered and railed and proclaimed how much they loved him.

On another note, for some reason in his dream, Naruto's visage had been that of his twelve year old, orange clad self.

However, it had been after the inauguration ceremony that things had gotten good. Whether by desire or design, all of his Sekirei – excluding Kusano for reasons that shall become obvious in a second – had been in his dream. He remembered how they had congratulated him one by one, giving the most passionate, mind blowing kisses he had ever received. But that had only been the first part of his dream.

It had gotten much better after that, when Musubi had told him how much they all loved him. Then they had dropped their clothes, leaving them bare as the day they were born. He had never seen so much beautiful female flesh at one time in all his life, and were it not for the fact that it had all been a dream, Naruto was positive he would have died via massive blood hemorrhaging.

Yet even that had not been the best part of his dream. He remembered an old saying, out of the frying pan and into the oven, or something like that. He couldn't remember where he had heard it, and supposed it didn't matter. It was a good analogy to use for what happened next. At least as far heat goes.

Musubi had taken him over to the bed and laid him down, then she and the other girls proceeded to slip off his clothes. He had already been harder then a rock and so when they had slipped his cock free of it's confines they hadn't even needed to coax it into waking up. Then they had proceeded to lick his shaft like a Popsicle, all four of them.

The sight of four utterly stunning beauties, sucking him off while they fondled and fingered themselves had been one for the ages, even if it was a dream. He was not sure how long the dream had truly lasted, and much of it had passed by in a blur after that. Naruto could remember that after cumming for the first time, Musubi had mounted him and ridden herself to orgasm. She had then been followed by Tsuikimi, Akitsu and then Matsu, with each of them being taken in a different position.

At some point he had woken up during the dream to see the morning light shining in his eyes. That night he had been sleeping with Akitsu,While Hinata was sleep in His stomach the one women was snuggled deeply into his left side, Other Hinata head resting on his chest. She was wearing one of his shirts, a black shirt with a Metallica Logo on it, and the shirt was stretched tightly across her incredible bust. The woman really did fill out his shirt much better then he ever could.

She must have had a bad case of wandering hands last night, because Naruto could feel the digits of her fingers wrapped around his cock. They were moving slightly, and judging from the slicked feel of her fingers against his shaft, he had cum at least once.

He didn't know if it had just broken free of the confines of his boxers on his own, or if Akitsu had fished it out sometime during the night. It wasn't like the hows really mattered anyways. What did was that some time during the night she had gotten a hold of his phallus and was moving her hand up and down it's length with a feather light touch.

It was also, he realized, the likely source of his dream last night. At the very least it was because of Akitsu's hand action that he had dreamed of having sex with her and his other Sekirei. Though he did have to wonder just what had caused her to do this – even if she was asleep – as she had never shown any inclination of going this far with him yet.

Then again, this was also the first time she had slept with him alone, so maybe she was just feeling more bold. Subconsciously at least.

He had to withhold a moan as she tightened her hold over him slightly whilst sliding her hand down his slick shaft. It looked like he was going to have to clean the sheets thanks to the mess he had made. At least Akitsu was still asleep.

"Naruto-kun."

Light grey eyes and White eyes looked at him and Naruto realized too late that he had spoken to soon.

"Ah... um, g-good morning, Akitsu-chan and Hinata-chan" he greeted two woman slightly nervously. He wouldn't have minded waking up to a mess in his bed if they had slept together _that _way. But having made a mess by himself – more or less – caused a deep seated embarrassment to take over him.

"Good morning, ," Akitsu said, her eyes never leaving his. Naruto was beginning to feel even more flustered as she continued stroking him as Hinata did same things.

"Um... Akitsu-chan and Hinata -chan could... could you, you know, let go of me?" he squeaked. If he had not been so embarrassed he might have cursed himself for reacting in such an unmanly way. Fortunately for his peace of mind, he was barely even aware of his own voice.

Both girls blinked they get off Naruto get up and yawn he moved his hands freely. but he accidently landed his hands on Hinata breast. "Eeep" Hinata shuttered her faced totally red blushed. Naruto suddenly moved his hands and apology to Hinata.

"Its okay Naruto-kun" naruto rubbed with his right hand. Now akistu was glared at him then Hinata. Akistu geeting her chanced she grabbed naruto hands and touch her breast. Heat was raisen in ten fold in naruto body blood coming through because he felt the soft sensation at Akistu breast then finally he passed out .

Akistu was confused why his ashikabi suddenly passed out she would froze when she seen Hinata. Her eyes means Byakugan flourished looked at akistu and darked aura surrounded by Hinata body.

"**Akistu leaved naruto's hands before I do something that you regret it" **Akistu gulped only nobbed she never seen Hinata terrible form. leaved Naruto she get up and walked out the room.

Hinata look at naruto's unconscious body she calm herself put her hand on naruto cheek "Naruto-kun its time to wake up" she softly slapped his cheek. Naruto heared the soft voice he slowly opened his eyes look at hinata and smiled.

" Don't go backed to sleep. Did you forgot you've to study about your exam" Naruto eyes shot opened when he heared the word exam . He got up and ran out of the room. Hinata only giggile at Him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun previous day I'd never forgotten in my life. It was My special Birthday"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shoved the sheets to his bed into the washing machine. His left hand reached out and grabbed the box of laundry detergent. Using the measuring cup, Naruto put two scoops of the powdery substance into the washer, then closed the door and turned the machine on. He sighed when the washing machine began to rumble, and decided to see if Miya needed help preparing breakfast.

Or to eat breakfast if she was already done making it, either way was fine with him.

Entering the living room he could see that breakfast was already made, considering Miya was just now setting the dishes on the table he was sure she had only finished a few minutes ago.

"Ohayo, Miya-chan," Naruto greeted as he entered the room.

Miya looked up before offering a smile to the blond. "Ohayo, Naruto-san. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto was forced to hold in a blush, and thankfully managed to succeed as he said, "quite well, thank you. Here, why don't you let me set the table?" Since she had already made breakfast, Naruto felt it was only right that he set up the table. Thus, he grabbed the plates and tableware that she had been carrying and began placing them around the table.

"Thank you," she said with a gracious smile. She sat down at the place she always did when eating, the head of the table in front of the television. Sitting in seiza, Miya watched as Naruto finished setting the table, once he set down one set of steaming food along with the chopsticks he would go back into the kitchen and grab another plate. He really was quite a helpful young man.

Her head turned slightly when she heard footsteps coming from the hallways, and a few seconds later Akitsu walked in wearing her normal outfit.

"Ohayo, Akitsu-san and Hinata-san" Miya greeted. Akitsu and Hinata returned the greeting with one of her own. As she sat down Naruto placed a plate and bowl of food in front of the ice user and Hyuga women, then planted a kiss on both girls cheek. Akitsu's and Hinata cheeks took on a light shade of pink, causing Miya to hide her mouth behind her sleeve as she giggled silently. While she didn't like any lewd or inappropriate behavior, the small acts of physical intimacy were just too cute.

A few seconds later their was a loud rumbling that caused the table wear to shake slightly.

"It seems Musubi-chan and Tsukiumi are awake," Miya commented idly.

Her words were proven true when a second later Musubi entered the room, followed quickly by an irritated Tsukiumi.

"Musubi wins!" Musubi cheered, throwing her hands into the air as she strolled in. "That means Musubi gets to sit with Naruto-Sama!"

"I still do not understand how such a pointless exercise could mean anything!" Tsukuimi huffed, glaring at Musubi with anger clear in her eyes. "No skills were compared, it's not like just because the got down here first makes thee better then me!"

"So?" asked Musubi as she just walked further into the room with a cheerful smile on her face. "A win is a win is a win." While Tsukiumi seethed behind her, muttering and grumbling about false victories and how she would win next time, Musubi went over to Naruto, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Naruto-Sama!" She greeted, and before the blond shinobi could even come up with his own greeting she grabbed him by the head and pulled him into a kiss.

Tsukiumi's anger reached all new levels of Tsundere as she watched her husband being kissed by the brunette strumpet. "H-H-H-How dare that wench kiss thine husband! A mere mistress such as she does not get the first good morning kiss!"

Thankfully, before the blond could explode, Musubi ended the kiss and sat down with a bright smile. Not that it did much to lessen Tsukiumi's anger.

Which was why Naruto stepped in front of her. Tsukiumi, blocked from the recipient of her glare, turned said look upon Naruto, who just smiled before his arms went around her waist. There was only a second of time for the water users eyes to widen before her blond counterparts lips landed on her own.

This was not the first kiss they had shared. Her Ashikabi always gave her – and all of his other Sekirei, though she did her best to ignore (Aka, activated her Tsundere protocols) it – a good morning kiss and a good night kiss, along with whatever they managed to share in between the day. But while Musubi, Akitsu and Matsu – especially Matsu – would usually initiate a kiss on their own, Tsukiumi, with her pride making it impossible for her to do so was always on the receiving end of the blond males kisses.

And he always kissed her when she was either angry, like her Tsundere level anger right now, or when she least expected it.

This was not to say she did not enjoy the intimacy. While she refused to admit it out loud, Tsukiumi liked being surprised like this. And Naruto's kisses somehow always managed to calm her down.

"Ohayo, Tsukiumi-chan," Naruto said softly.

"G-Good morning, husband of mine," she muttered, her cheeks inflamed and her eyes looking anywhere but at his. Curse him for making her feel this way! And curse herself for feeling so strongly for this man! How was it that all Naruto needed to do to quell her anger and get her flustered was kiss her?

Giving her one last smile, Naruto sat down next to Musubi, leaving Tsukiumi to slowly sit down at the opposite end from Miya.

Speaking of Miya.

"I'm beginning to think I'm being too lenient on all of you," Miya said to Naruto. He turned to see she was looking somewhat exasperated. "You know that I do not approve of explicit relations in this house."

Naruto would have chuckled, but already knew that he was sort of on thin ice with the woman when it came to his display of intimacy with his Sekirei. Instead, he went for a respectful nod towards her, while at the same time coming up with his counter argument. "Come on, Miya. You know we have followed your rule to... well, mostly to the letter. There's nothing wrong with a small display pf physical affection, now is there?"

If it would not have ruined her argument against the blond, Miya would have pouted. Of course, she already knew that this was one argument she would not win, she never had. Naruto was very adamant on showing his Sekirei how much he cared about them through physical intimacy, and nothing Miya could say or do seemed to change that. The fact that her usual forms of intimidation had no effect whatsoever on the man notwithstanding.

However, she did have one piece of ammunition she could use against him.

"What about what you and Matsu get up to?"

Tsukiumi perked up, her head turning towards her husband, eyes narrowed. "What's this about you and retched harlot woman?"

"Urk."

Miya smiled as Naruto tried to explain himself to Tsukiumi. She listened as Naruto tried to tell the water using Sekirei that he was just giving the red head the physical affection that she wanted. This was of course, the wrong thing to say to Tsukiumi who seemed to take his words to mean that he and Matsu .

Of course they hadn't, not yet. Miya had a sixth sense about those things and caught them each time they were about to go too far.

"Look, we haven't had sex" _'Yet.'_ "And it's not like I do anything with her that I wouldn't do with you if you asked me too."

Naruto realized his words a moment too late when Tsukiumi's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Does thou think that I am a scarlet woman! I am not like that red headed strumpet! I am a woman of refined taste and elegance! I shall not debase myself in such a blatantly public forum as she!" While Naruto seem Hinata kept silent and ignored all the conversation she kept thinking his birthday party and enjoying the moment with Naruto.

Tsukiumi look at Naruto where he has seen besides her original wife "You Hinata what have.."she suddenly stopped when she seem Hinata the dark arura surrounded her body and she look at Tsukiumi and smile " What is it! Tsukiumi-san" she gulped and said nothing. _"If she will found out we were watched her birthday then.."The fear engulfed her Mind _"Naruto and Miya surprise at Hinata devil form while Miya was really impressed Hinata skill to stop Tsukiumi.

While Naruto was seen Tsukiumi finally stopped , Miya sat smiling, drinking in the blonds torment like a fine wine. There were very few times she got to see the man flustered and knocked off balance like that. So she had to take what pleasure she could from it when it happened.

Musubi was just trying to figure out what some of those words Tsukiumi was saying meant.

_'I wonder is this is what that book meant when it talked about being 'whipped','_ Akitsu silently thought to herself as she ate some fish, her eyes never leaving her Ashikabi and Tsukuimi

Tsukiumi, Miya sat smiling, drinking in the blonds torment like a fine wine. There were very few times she got to see the man flustered and knocked off balance like that. So she had to take what pleasure she could from it when it happened.

Musubi was just trying to figure out what some of those words Tsukiumi was saying meant.

_'I wonder is Hinata found out we was spy on them how she react with them,'_ Akitsu silently thought to herself as she ate some fish, her eyes never leaving her Ashikabi and Tsukuimi

It took around five minutes for Naruto to calm the Tsundere Sekirei down. He did so with much apologizing, another kiss, and surprisingly enough, a red rose which he stuck in her hair. Except for Musibi, who just marveled at the pretty flower.

A few seconds later the sound of running feet caused everyone to turn their heads towards the door.

"ONII-CHAN!" Came the cry of the little blond missile known as Kusano. The smallest of the Sekirei rushed Naruto and jumped onto him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Ku-chan," Naruto said as he planted several kisses on her face, the action elliciting a giggle from the youngest of the Sekirei. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ku-chan slept good," Kusano said, nodding her head emphatically. However, the smile on her face quickly turned into a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Naruto. "But Ku-chan would like to sleep with Onii-chan! When will Onii-chan make Ku-chan his wife so she can sleep with him?"

"Uh..."

Once more, Naruto found himself at a loss for words.

It happened surprisingly often since he had arrived in Japan.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, someone else had something to say.

"Thou art cannot be his wife!" Tsukiumi's face was a mass of RIGHTEOUS ANGER as she glared at Kusano. "Thou art far too young to be his wife, and aside from that, there is only one true wife of this house! And that is me!"

"Muuuu! Ku-chan is Onii-chan's wife too!"

As the two began staring daggers at each other – which would have looked very amusing were it not for their choice of topic – with sparks flying between their eyes, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what's worse," he muttered to himself. "Kusano and her disturbing comments, or the fact that a fully grown woman is picking a fight with a child." Musubi looked over at him and tilted her head, a string of noodles hanging from her mouth – oddly enough, rather then look disgusting she looked utterly adorable with a look of cute confusion on her face – while Miya giggled behind her hand.

Naruto tossed the purple-haired beauty a glare, but that just made her even more amused. Thankfully, things settled down eventually and, with the occasional glare tossed between Kusano and Tsukuimi, breakfast finally got underway.

"Naruto-san, could you be a dear and get Matsu?" asked Miya after the chaos had settled down and everyone started eating. "She probably doesn't even realize it's morning yet." If there was one thing that could be said about Matsu aside from her pervyness, it would be her absentmindedness. The girl would often spend so much time in front of her computer that she would forget not only the time but simple things as well. Such as when to go to sleep, or wake up, and when to take a bath. That last one had been particularly bad when Matsu had spent nearly three days trying to hack into the new MBI security system – which she still had yet to accomplish.

"Sure," Naruto said, silently glad to get away from the chaos for a second. He loved his Sekirei but honestly, between Musubi trying to feed him, Tsuikimi threatening to kill him if he hate Musubi's food, and Kusano who simply tried to shove food into his mouth, sometimes he just felt he needed a break. Naruto turned to see Hinata she bit sad that she doesn't spend the time with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan would you like to come with me" Hinata blinked look backed to Naruto her smiled widened she disappeared in yellow flashed and reappeared besides him. Grabbed his arms " Lets go Naruto-kun" and again both of them disappeared leaving all the party.

"DAMN THAT HINATA" Tsukiumi shouted she lend naruto in front his eyes. And she could do any thing.

Rising from his spot and both of appeared matsu room.

"Hinata-chan , don't do that you knew How Tsukiumi would react" he sighed " In fact whenever I seen his I remind one person" Hinata confused " who the person naruto-kun?"

"The one who was short temper , 50 year old women who hide her true self" Hinata shot up.

" You mean tsunade" Naruto nobbed she stared at Him and finally giggled " Yeah you're right but you know but I remind sakura who short temper as well" naruto smirked at he joke " So how is she doing ?"

" She became famous female sanin and popular women in all Fire country. After sasuke death she married lee and moved her life with him" Naruto sad he would kill sasuke and otherwise he was happy for lee that he finally found a dream girl. He know that Lee will able to make her happy life. Both enough chat and entered the Matsu room.

He found Matsu in her room, as usual she was typing away at her keyboard, her fingers flying at a rate that would make most Jonin level Shinobi envious. Naruto entered further into the room. He was about to tell her that breakfast was ready when he got a good feel for her emotions through their bond. There was something that was causing her to feel an intense amount of interest; worry, pride and apprehension were all mixed together.

Gaining a slight frown, Naruto knelt down right behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist as his head rest on her shoulders, earning him a slight squawk of surprise from the overly focused red head.

"Relax," Naruto said with a chuckle. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her cheek, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch. "It's just me."

"Eh hehehe, sorry Naruto-tan." Matsu laughed sheepishly, even as her body began to relax against his, her back molding itself against his torso. "I was just concentrating on this so much that I didn't even hear you come in."

"I can see that," he replied in an amused voice. Naruto realized that Miya was right, this girl really was absent minded. She could block out the entire world when something caught her interest. Deciding to indulge his own curiosity, Naruto nodded towards the monitor and asked, "So what exactly are you looking at?"

"I just managed to get into MBI's ultra top-secret databank." The way her eyes gleamed as she said that reminded Naruto of the girls perverted tendencies.

"That's impressive, you've been at that thing for like, four days now." While Hinata seem what naruto doing.

"_did he read the Icha Icha paradise volume 7. All the sence are same" _hinata said while she also read the books.

"I know, it was really difficult to hack into." She turned her head slightly so she could look at him from where he was resting against her shoulder. "And rightfully so too. Just wait until you see all this."

She typed on the keyboard a few more times, and Naruto watched the monitor as she brought up a map of Shinto Teito. Numerous dots appeared on the map and Matsu began explaining what they were looking at. "Here are all of the Sekireis who have been winged." She pressed some more buttons on the keyboard and the map disappeared to be replaced by a screen that showed the stats of several people on it, "and here are their Ashikabis." Once more the screen changed, blanking out before being replaced with more images and statistics that Naruto was able to easily figure out. Though that did not stop Matsu from explaining it to him, "this shows all of their wins and losses. And look here," the screen shifted again and displayed more stats. "These are the Sekireis whose powers are still dormant."

"This... is impressive," Naruto commented as he stared at the screen hard. "Extremely impressive." He kissed her cheek again and smiled. "Excellent work." With this kind of information they could easily formulate plans against anyone who might try and attack them. It would take some time for him to go through all of the information

"Th-thank you," Matsu muttered, blushing slightly from the praise. Sekirei like her were not as prized as others, because they couldn't fight most Ashikabi didn't care for them. That Naruto not only understood the value of knowledge, but also realized just how powerful her abilities were when used correctly set her heart a flutter.

And made her really hot between the legs.

Naruto didn't say anything as he placed a hand on Matsu's cheek. He turned her to face him and placed his lips over her mouth before she could protest. Before he could do any further hinata placed his hands on Naruto and matsu shoulder. Bith they stopped and look backed to Hinata " Sorry but this is enough for today." But before she could do anything Matsu stopped her.

"Wait , I need to tell you something important"

Hinata reluctantly stopped. she would actually stop him, it was probably serious.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Something I found out while searching through the databanks," Matsu commented, her tone turning serious. She clicked on her mouse and pulled up another file. This was different in that it only showed the statistics of one person.

The female on the screen reminded Naruto greatly of a ninja. She had short-cropped black hair, and was wearing a skin-tight purple shirt that was cut off at her mid rift and pants that hung lower on her hips and flared out as they went down. She had a pair of armbands on and was holding a set of throwing knives in between her fingers.

His eyes turned from the picture of the woman to some of the statistics on the screen and he realized what had gotten Matsu's attention. He looked at his Sekirei and raised an eyebrow. "Unidentified winner?"

Matsu nodded as she pressed her index finger to her glasses and pushed them up her nose. "There is an unspoken rule that all Sekire follow, even if they hate each other. After a battle is over and the Sekirei Crest is removed, the opponent always stays after the battle so that MBI can retrieve them. It's like a final courtesy we show each other. However, whoever defeated this Sekirei didn't follow that rule. She just left. And this girl wasn't the only case, there were two others that I've found abandoned the same way."

"Which likely means the three incidents were all caused by the same person," Naruto said as he caught on to what Matsu was getting at. When she nodded he continued. "It also means that we have an unknown Sekirei taking out other Sekirei without allowing themselves to be seen."

"And that's what doesn't make sense," Matsu added when Naruto stopped talking. "There is another reason Sekireis are supposed to stay with their defeated opponents, and that's so that when MBI shows up they can mark down who won. Leaving before they can confirm the victor, well, it defeats the purpose. There is something very suspicious going on here."

"Going from what you've just told me," Naruto started, drawing the attention of Matsu away from the screen and onto him. "It's clear that the Sekirei who is doing this is not doing it for their own gain."

"You think someone is forcing them to do this?" asked Matsu with a small frown. "Their Ashikabi maybe?"

"No..." Naruto shook his head. "An Ashikabi wouldn't have any reason for their Sekirei to fight a battle and remain unknown. As I see it the more battles a Sekirei is confirmed to win, the better their chances of winning the game are."

"But it also makes them more enemies," Matsu pointed out. "It could be someone who wants to take out the competition and remain relatively unknown."

"That is true," Naruto conceded with a nod. "But then you have to look at it from another point of view. If they had wanted to take out the competition and remain unknown it would have been easier during the first stage, when there were many unwinged Sekireis for them to attack."

Matsu had to admit that his argument made sense, and she was secretly very impressed that he could come up with a theory like that so quickly. She was also able to see where he was going with this. "You think someone other then the Sekirei's Ashikabi is forcing them to fight?" her eyes widened when she saw the blond nod. "But – that shouldn't be possible! A Sekirei can only follow the orders of their Ashikabi. To do otherwise would be to violate the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi!"

"Unless there were extenuating circumstances," Hinata pointed out. She said no more, instead watching as Matsu worked around his words and tried to come to her own conclusions.

Matsu stared at Hinata with a frown as she thought about what he said. What sort of circumstances could there possibly be that would cause a Sekirei to listen to someone other then their Ashikabi? There were very little, if any, reasons for a Sekirei to obey the commands of someone they were not bonded to.

Except for when Miya ordered you to do something. No Sekirei in their right mind would ignore a command from her.

She looked at Naruto and her frown deepened. There was nothing in his words that might clue her into what he was getting at, but there was something in the way he had said his statement, like the answer he had come to was so simple. Like the answer was staring her in the face.

And maybe it was, perhaps her thinking was too complex when the answer was really just that simply. Thinking like that, Matsu thought about the relationship between Sekireis and Ashikabis. It wasn't a well known fact but when a Sekirei was winged they tended to take on general personality changes to suit their Ashikabi, it just went to show how powerful the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei was. Sekirei, even if they were abused by their Ashikabi tended to hold an unconditional love for the one who winged them, so much so that they would gladly give their life to protect their Ashikabi.

There were of course, the occasions of a forced winging. Generally, Sekirei who were forced into a winging did not hold the same unconditional love due to the fact that the one they bonded to was not supposed to be their Ashikabi, but that was another matter entirely.

Looking at Naruto again, Matsu's mind turned, and it wasn't long before she realized what the blond was getting at

"Of course!" She shouted suddenly, her eyes widening. "A Sekirei will do anything to protect their Ashikabi! Even going so far as to take orders from someone else!"

"Exactly," Naruto said with a pleased look on his face. "Which means that the Ashikabi of this Sekirei is likely in some sort of danger from another Ashikabi. Either being held for ransom, but instead of wanting money, the one pulling the strings has them fight Sekirei, or something of the sort."

Unable to stand it anymore, especially after this newest display of insight from the blond – intelligence was a big turn on for her – Matsu turned in Naruto's arms and shoved him onto the mattress underneath them. Her mouth smashed itself against his, and her tongue shoved it's way between his lips and teeth, and into his mouth.

Hands buried themselves in the blonds hair, grabbing a fistful of Naruto's golden locks between her fingers as she straddled his body.

Naruto groaned as he felt the woman on top of him raping his mouth, which only increased in volume when he felt her beginning to grind herself against him. He returned her affection with equal fervor, his tongue shot out and pushed against hers, his hands grabbed, squeezed and caressed her firm buttocks. And much to the delight of the young woman on top of him, Naruto's knee began pushing against her groin.

He used gravity to his advantages as he raised his knee against the woman on top of him and began pushing. His hands gripped her ass cheeks and he further helped the woman along by helping her grind her crotch against his leg, creating a delicious friction.

It was long after these actions started that Matsu's panties became stained in her juices. Her panties became caked to her nether lips. If anything, the way the now thoroughly soaked article of clothing was rubbing against her was even more stimulating as it was now brushing up against the insides of her lips.

Eventually, the knee that was rubbing and grinding into her crotch brushed up against her hood, causing the small button-like clitoris to come out from underneath it. Naruto's leg rubbed against the nub, stimulating Matsu and causing a powerful wave of pleasure to course through a body, a jolt of ecstasy that went from her womanhood, up her spine and directly into her brain, causing the sensory organ to overload and blank out for several seconds.

When she came to it was after Naruto had repeated the action, which in essence restarted her higher brain functions and almost made her _almost _scream in pleasure.

She probably would have, were it not for the fact that Naruto's mouth was muffling her voice.

Soon she could feel it, an intense heat that burned her in the most delicious ways possible. Aside from the fierce heat that she could feel beginning to well up inside of her, Matsu felt an intense pressure coiling in her stomach. She knew what it was of course, this feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach, this intense welling of heat and something else. She had masturbated plenty of times in the past – often times when reading her Icha Icha books. It felt like a damn that was about to break. Which it did a few seconds later.

Stars exploded in her vision, followed by a blanket of white the blinded her. Matsu's body shook and shuddered as her orgasm, the first one she had ever gotten from someone other then herself and something other then her fingers, washed over her body. Her scream was barely silenced by the blonds mouth over hers as her body was racked with a powerful orgasm.

She slumped against her Ashikabi, her body shaking in uncontrollable pleasure. The experience had been even more intense then she had expected. None of her previous activities could have prepared for this, the strength of her orgasm had been in no way proportional to the ones that had been self induced. There was simply no contest between them.

"So..." Naruto started with a slightly cocky grin. "Did you enjoy that?"

His answer was for Matsu to give him a hot and steamy kiss.

They likely would have continued, however, the hidden door opened up and Matsu suddenly felt the sharp of a katana resting lightly against her cheek. Turning her rapidly paling face upwards, the young red head found herself staring into the frightening looking face of Miya.

"Matsu, Naruto-san, I thought I made myself clear that there is to be no illicit activities within this house," she said in a dark yet cheery tone. The odd contrast in her voice just made Matsu quake in fear that much more. " Thank you Hinata-san to bring me here otherwise what will happen!

"It would be My pleasure!" Hinata used Yellow flash techniques bring Miya in Matsu-san room.

Matsu tried to giggle nervously. "A-Ah ha, s-sorry?"

As the look on Miya's face went from scary to absolutely terrifying, Matsu only had one thought go through her mind.

_'I am so screwed.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto hummed to himself as he stirred the stew he was making. It was a beef stew, with a large variety of vegetables; such as carrots, cucumbers, potatoes, diced onions, Naruto had even added caramelized apples to add some sweetness to the flavor.

The aroma that was wafting up from the pot was very enticing, a mixture of sweet and robust scents that tickled the nose and ensnared the senses. Like most of his recipes this was one he had learned from long ago, and he couldn't remember the country or the time period at which he had learned it. At the time, such things had been unimportant to him. He had rarely ever stayed in any one place that long and thus, never grew attached enough to the countries he spent time in to bother remembering much about them.

As he continued stirring the stew he added several spices and other ingredients, some white wine, a pinch of salt and sugar, soy sauce and whatever else he felt would be good to place in it. Living as long as he had Naruto knew how to mix and match spices and ingredients very well to get the taste he desired. Some of the spices he mixed together would sound horrible to anybody else, but Naruto knew that with the right ingredients, and proper application of time for the spices to blend just about anything could be mixed and taste brilliant.

When he determined that the stew was blended well enough he set the heat to a low simmer. Using the ladle he poured some of the stew into a testing cup, blew on it, and then gave it to the small blond child sitting on his shoulders.

"Here Ku-chan, tell me what you think?"

Kusano took the testing cup from Naruto's hands and brought it to her face. She sniffed it several times, inhaling the scent it emitted, a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. When she took a sip her eyes lit up and she handed it back to her onii-chan.

"It's really good!" She said enthusiastically. "Ku-chan really likes onii-chan's cooking!"

Naruto chuckled as he reached up and patted Kusano on the head. "Thanks Ku-chan!"

Setting the ladle down, Naruto then created his favorite hand seal. A puff of smoke later and another Naruto appeared before him. The clone already had his orders and made his way to the cabinets, where he began grabbing bowls for everyone one.

While his clone began pouring the food into each bowl, the original made his way outside where he found Miya placing several sheets on the drying rack.

"Miya-chan!" Naruto called, gaining the woman's attention. As she looked at him he grinned and said, "Lunch is about ready!"

Miya smiled. She finished putting the last few sheets on the rack and clapped her hands of any possible dust. Then she proceeded to walk over to him. "In that case, I think I'll help you set up the table." And by helping him, she really meant helping his clone. Now that the cat was out of the bag and they knew of some of his abilities, Naruto had taken to using his kage bunshin for menial labor whenever possible.

It was a shame Miya wouldn't let him use his clones for all of their chores, but she claimed it built character and thus wouldn't allow him to use them for everything.

"Alright then," Naruto said as he and his landlady walked back into the house. "I'll go find Musubi-chan and the others to inform them that lunch is ready. Um," he looked at Miya for a moment in confusion. "Where would they be right now?"

"I believe they are cleaning the bath house."

"Ah, thank you." Miya waved him off as Naruto made his way to the bath house. Sliding the door open Naruto was about to speak and inform everyone that lunch was served, when he stopped and stared.

The three woman cleaning the bath house were all wearing bathing suits, skimpy bathing suits that really showed off their flattering figures. Akitsu was wearing what could only be described as a sling shot swim suit. It was a white one piece that had a low-cut front, a tiny V-neck at the bottom and slim breast coverage – slim coverage being a modest term, the suit only covered a thin strip of her breast, a line that went down the center and just barely covered her nipples – with no back. It was tied at the neck front crossed.

Musubi on the other hand had picked something very basic. A standard two-piece bikini that was pink in color with white straps. However, just because her bikini wasn't as... elaborate as Akitsu's, didn't mean she was any less beautiful. The brunette fist-type was currently playing around with a hose, small droplets of water covering her form and sparkling in the sunlight that streamed in through the window. Her chest jiggled enticingly with each movement she made.

And finally there was Tsukiumi. The blond beauty was wearing a black bikini, a thong style bottom and triangle top that only covered her nipples. It was rather risque for the very proper woman, Naruto had been very surprised when she had decided to buy it. Though he had figured she was trying to buy something impressive in response to the one Akitsu had chosen, not wanting to be beaten by anyone else.

"Who art thou staring at, Naruto."

"Uh..." Naruto sweat dropped as he suddenly found Tsuikimi standing in front of him, a tic mark on her forehead. "Ah..."

"If thou hast to stare at someone then..." Tsukiumi trailed off for a moment, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Why can't thou stare at me?"

Naruto was able to regain his voice a second later. "Who said I wasn't?" The question was rhetorically, and he enjoyed the way Tsukiumi looked at him, mouth gaping. Smiling, the only non Sekirei in the room looked at all three of the girls and said, "lunch is ready so I was just coming to tell you girls to come in."

"Alright! Thank you, Naruto-Sama!" Musubi shouted as she waved her hand, and consequently the hose in it.

She ended up hitting Tsukiumi in the face with water.

"Wouldst thou watch where you are pointing that!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Naruto chuckled before leaving the girls to get ready. He made his way upstairs. His first stop was Matsu's room, and after telling her that dinner was ready and received an affirmative reply was about to leave before stopping and turning back to her. "Oh, and I also want you to print out that information you've gotten on the unknown Sekirei."

Matsu waved absently, not taking her eyes off the screen. "You've got it, Naruto-tan."

Nodding in thanks he left the room and was soon in front of Uzume's door. He knocked a few times, then waited. When he received no answer he knocked again. "Uzume, it's Naruto! I've just come to tell you that lunch is ready!" Frowning when, after a minute of standing there he had still received no answer, the blond opened the door and walked in. "Uzume – huh?"

The room was empty, dark, not even the lights were turned on. And there was naught hide nor hair of Uzume.

"Hmm..." Naruto frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "I wonder where she's gone off to."

**XoX**

At Hiyama-kai Hospital, Uzume stood beside the bed of her Ashikabi. She looked pale, and were it not for the rise and fall of her breath, Uzume would have believed the young girl to be dead.

"Chiho..."

Moving closer to the bed, Uzume knelt down and carefully lifted her Ashikabi's hand, placing her lips on the cold digits as tears streamed down her face.

xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Lunch was the same as usual at Maison Izumo. Naruto sat in between Kusano and Tsukiumi, whom he had kind of felt bad for since she never got to sit with him at dinner due to always losing to Musubi. Kusano had once again been trying to feed him, forcefully, and this had of course brought the ire of Tsukuimi who in turn tried to feed as could now tell you from experience that it was not fun having two females – one and a half if you want to get technical – attempting to shove food into your mouth.

Aside from the battle between the littlest of his Sekirei and his Tsundere Sekirei, lunch had gone well. Conversation was light-hearted and filled with laughter – namely Miya's who got great pleasure out of seeing Naruto squirm. Still, the blond really couldn't find it in himself to complain. In all of his years of life, he had never felt as at peace with himself and the world around him as he did now.

Yes, even with two people trying to kill via food asphyxiation.

However, now that lunch was almost finished, Naruto knew it was time for him to bring up something important that he had been planning on mentioning since Matsu had told him of her discovery.

"Ahem!"

He coughed several times to bring everyone's attention to him. Kusano and Tsukiumi stopped glaring at each other, the electric sparks that flew between them dispersed as they looked at him. Musubi and Akitsu were brought out of their conversation, surprisingly enough on fashion, and turned to him. And Miya just took a sip of tea as she looked at the blond. With everyone's attention now focused on him, he knew it was time to get started.

"Just this morning Matsu managed to discover some disturbing news that I feel we should share with all of you." Several heads turned towards Matsu who actually felt herself flush slightly, not just from the stares but from the praise she could hear in Naruto's voice and the pride she felt through the bond. "Matsu, if you would?"

"R-Right," Matsu coughed several times before pulling out a large monitor – where she got it no one knew, but as always when weird things like this happened they just ignored it – and turned it on.

The image that was brought up was of the girl that she had shown Naruto previously.

"Less then two nights ago there was a battle with an unidentified winner."

Several of the girls stiffened at the news except Hinata she know the all information , the most noticeable reaction was in Tsukuimi, who narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure all of you knows what this means."

"Despicable!" Tsukiumi shouted, standing up and clenching her fists. Musubi soon followed the blond woman and Naruto had to blink when he saw the two seemed to have fire blazing around their forms, licking at the table and creating an intense heat for those around them.

Just how two Sekirei who were not fire-types had caught fire was something he didn't want to think about.

"How dare that monster defile the sacred Sekirei battle!"

Musubi's reaction was different but no less... enthusiastic. "Whoever it is must be really strong! I would love to fight someone that powerful!"

Naruto sighed, he had been afraid of this. Tsukiumi was very traditional, not just in the sense of how a woman should act, but also when it came to how a Sekirei should. In her mind, there were certain rules that had to be followed, and she would follow them to the letter. Anyone who didn't was a disgrace to Sekireis everywhere in her books.

Musubi on the other hand simply wanted to fight strong opponents. It was a contrast to her pure heart, but Naruto knew that she didn't want to fight to kill, but simply because she enjoyed the act of combat, and believed that it was a way to bring others closer together.

Naruto could not argue with that. After all, hadn't he made most of his friends after beating the utter living crap out of them when he was younger?

Of course, no interaction like this was complete without Kusano entering the picture. The youngest Sekirei stood up to Naruto's left in a position that mimicked the other two and growled as fire seemed to surround her as well.

"Alright you three, calm down!" Naruto's words had the desired affect as the three Sekirei stopped their posturing – thankfully the fire disappeared as well – and looked at him. Looking at all of the people in the house, he said, "I believe there is much more to this then a Sekirei simply battling other Sekirei without regards to the rules." Hinata inwardly giggled at Naruto's behavior around two blonde sekireis.

Tsukiumi frowned, the confusion evident on her face as much as it was in her voice. "What dost thou mean?"

"Think about it," Naruto said as he looked at the woman. He grabbed her hand and gently tugged on it. Understanding she sat back down and shifted so she could look at Naruto was like this she knew it was best to remain calm and focused. He rarely ever brought something like this up without a reason.

"Killing off Sekireis at this phase without allowing the authorities to know you won is much more detrimental then it is helpful. If someone had wanted to kill off Sekireis without MBI being aware it was them, then the first phase would have been the time to do it, when all of the Sekireis were rushing around in order to find their Ashikabi."

"Like the lightning strumpets," Tsukiumi had to add. Though they had met Seo and his two Sekireis several more times on much better terms, the blond woman had never gotten along with the lightning users.

"Yes, like them," Naruto agreed. "What this means is that the Sekirei who is doing this, is not doing it for her Ashikabi. Someone other then her Ashikabi is ordering her to do this."

"But how is that possible?" asked Akitsu, speaking up for the first time since he started talking. "A Sekirei can not obey anyone other then their Ashikabi."

"That's not entirely true," Matsu said, gaining the attention of the others. She coughed into her hand several times before continuing. "Above and beyond following the orders of their Ashikabi, a Sekireis duty is to keep their Ashikabi safe. If someone were to say, hold their Ashikabi hostage, then the Sekirei would have no choice but to do as they were told. Lest they place their Ashikabi's safety in jeopardy."

"So... so thou art saying that someone is using the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei to make them do thy bidding?" Tsukiumi looked like she was about to enter Tsundere fury mode at any second. With the way her teeth were clenched and the fire of anger burning brightly in her eyes Naruto was sure it wouldn't be long before she began ranting on 'despicable people desecrating the sacred bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei'.

Wanting to head that off, Naruto began speaking before she could. "Which is why I have decided that we are going to get to the bottom of this." Tsukiumi's rant was stopped before it could even begin, and everyone in the room looked at him. "Tomorrow we are going to start looking for this unidentified Sekirei. But we'll need to be cautious, whoever this Sekirei is they are clearly very strong, and I don't want to see any of you get hurt. We'll all need to be on our A-game if we're going to succeed in capturing this person and finding out who is pulling their strings."

With his piece said Naruto soon began to tell them of the plan he had created for finding and capturing the unknown Sekirei. All the while Tsuikimi kept looking at him, his concern for their – and consequently her – well being and safety replaying in her mind.

**XoX**

Musubi , Naruto and Hinata were at Naruto's room.

"Naruto-sama what happen ? and Why are you calling me here with Hinata ? musubi asked. Hinata and Naruto looking at each other then Musubi.

" Do you believe me Musubi-chan ?" Musubi blinked at Ashikabi question but she nobbed. " Yes I belived you Naruto-sama" Naruto smiled.

"Hinata" Naruto called her. Hinata nobbed she walked forwards grabbed Musubi's Hands. " I'm ready Naruto-kun" naruto nobbed. He closed his eyes and activate His bloodine limit " **Magnekyo Sharigun : Tasukyumi**"

In Naruto Tasukyumi space

Naruto , Hinata , saki and Musubi appeared while Musubi was shock to see the surrounding space.

" Naruto-sama where am I ? she around at Naruto , Hinata and Saki appeared in front of him. But her eyes were turned to saki. She recongnised her old friends " Sa-saki"

"Musubi-chan" Musubi smiled widened she ran toward her and hugged. Saki returned hugged her. Saki explained to Musubi that she has transter gave her sekirei's power to Hinata. That why she stuck inside in Hinata. Musubi smiled at she wanted to say something but Naruto interrupt her.

" Sorry Musubi-chan but there is one more person I want to meet"

" Who is Naruto-kun ? naruto turned his head and said " Yume –chan you came out"

Yume came out of nowhere walked toward Naruto then she look at Musubi stunned placed. Naruto look at Musubi that she was shocked. He grabbed her hand and comfort her. "Musubi-chan I'll meet you. Sekirei no 8 Yume and….ummm saki-chan would explained to her what happened"" Sure naruto-kun" Saki explained Musubi all the situation how she died by Karsuba and save by Yume.

"Thank you , Yume-sama to save my life" Musubi said. Musubi walked forward and hugged her. Yume smiled and Hugged her backed.

" I'm glad that you're alright Musubi. And I' sorry for what karasuba did to you and Naruto-sama" Naruto blinked look at Yume that she refered him " Thank you for saving me and last time" Musubi and Hinata confused when did Naruto save her. " Naruto-kun save me and Yume from Tsuikumi" Saki cleared the confusion of them and she look at naruto in seductive look and she walk forward wrap her arms around his neck pressing her breast against his chest and kiss him passionately and then broke the kiss look at naruto. " Naruto-kun would you like to do the same thing what you did to the Matsu" Naruto head shot up , Hinata gave saki to killer intel while Musubi and Yume confused at him.

Naruto smiled at saki " Sorry ,Saki-chan I would like to such things with you but I would express you how I love you when I will able bring you and Yume-chan backed to life" Yume surprised at he will bring her back to alive and blushed he added her suffix with chan.

Saki smiled and again she tried to kiss him but she failed hinata granbbed her ear pull her back. Naruto turned to Yume and smiled " and yume-chan never belived fate that you could stay forever in Musubi Mind" Yume stunned at Naruto walked forward and grabbed Musubi left and Yume right arms. Naruto closed his eyes musubi and yume felt some odd chakra flow within her bodies then naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

" Now Yume-chan you can talked to Musubi anytime. I connected your souls then you both of you communicate with each other just same as Hinata and Saki connected.

" Wow , Naruto-sama thank you so much" musubi said with smile and Yume also smile to him and great her. Naruto put his hand on Musubi cheek " I did everything for your happiness , Musubi-chan. I love you. I hurt that you died by Karasuba but I', happy that Yume-chan that you're friend has gave her owned life to protect you" Naruto kiss her full on lips. " I don't want to loose you Musubi-chan , Hinata-chan , Saki-chan and you too Yume-chan" Musubi hugged Naruto and she cried her shoulder how his ashikabi care about blushed at his statement , Hinata and Saki smiled at him.

" Naruto-sama" Naruto turned to Yume " What does mean that I'm not your sekirei or so ?

"Uh , but you're Musubi-chan friend so you're friend of mine" naruto said.

" and mine too" Hinata said.

"ditto" Saki said. She raise her hand and showing two fingers.

" and I never let any friend of mine would hurt" Yume smiled but suddeny Yume heart pounding so fast she felt something different when she was in look at Naruto.

Naruto look at Yume he seen something odd with her face first she was smile then she was stunned face " Yume-chan , are you alright ?" he worried about her.

" _If she tried to winged me in here then it will danger for Musubi life. Yume awaken her full state and Musubi spirit would be lost. I don't let this happen" _ Naruto tried to make excuse.

" Musubi-chan you would not tell anyone about this until I say okay. You able to talk her in mind" Musubi nobbed then he turned to yume " Now Yume-chan you able to watch her and make her command the useful for her" Naruto grinned while Yume understand and Musubi confused while Saki and Hinata were giggled.

Naruto deactivate his Sharingun all of them came back to the Original room.

"Musubi-chan, tried to talk Yume ?" Naruto asked. She nobbed

" Yume-san could you heared me ?" Musubi asked.

" **Yes Yume I can hear you"** Musubi face light up and she jumping up and down , un and down with the enjoyment that she tried to talk with Yume. Hinata and Inward saki smiled at him.

" But Musubi-chan there is one condition for Yume" Musubi stopped look backed to Naurto inwardly Yume was confused what he saying.

" what is it Naruto-kun ? she asked to him. Naruto take deep breath and look backed to Musubi " that Yume has contolled her emotion. I connect you souls that means you can talk to Yume but Yume feelings also same controlled with it. Like this example Yume-chan you're so beautiful than Tsukuiumi. You're are shown the birds glowing sun. you're sound like beautiful birds cheerping" Naruto mosty compliments to Yume. Hinata angered was boil she turned to Naruto and dark aura appeared surrounding her body

"**Naruto-kun, how dare you to compliment other girl in front of me?" **Hinata said with the demonic tone. Naruto look at Hinata and sighed he definatly knew she would angry. He walk forwards whisper her ears. Suddenly her anger was vanished and dark blushed appeared her face. He moved backed and smiled at her face.

" Okay hinata-chan tell me what you seen Musubi face" Hinata blushed suddenly vanished she look at Musubi seen her face totally red.

" But naruto-kun , you compliment to Yume so why Musubi blushing"Hinata asked.

"Well , Musubi and Yume bodies are now connect. So that why when Yume feels happy, anger , sad etc any other feeling that shown in Musubi body and this same goes to you and Saki-chan. Then Musubi , Hinata and Inwardly Yume and Saki understand what his mean.

"Lets girls Miya-san will waiting for us" Naruto asked to girls. Musubi and Hinata both look at each other. Both girls grabbed Naruto each arms and walk to the outside. While Hinata was still blushing what Naruto said to her.

"_how can forgot Hinata-chan that Moonlight dance. I never forgot the angle I know that it was you. And those compliments are not compare to you. My angle" _hinata Blushing madly with those words.

" _I love you Naruto-kun"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto began taking down his now dry bed sheets, which had been left out to dry some time this morning. He folded the items up and placed it in a basket that he would use to carry it up stares, then grabbed some wet sheets from another basket that he had seen in the washer when he came down stairs and began hanging them up as well.

As he was doing this, Miya walked out to the porch and spotted him putting up the sheets she had washed. "I was wondering where my bed sheets went," she said, bringing Naruto's attention to her, his mind focusing on the woman while his hands automatically went about their task. When she noticed his gaze she smiled at him. "Thank you for doing this, but you really didn't have to you know."

"So you've told me," Naruto replied lightly. "However, I figured since I was already coming out here it would just be more efficient if I took care of these as well."

Miya shook her head but kept the smile up. They had this argument so many times that it was more of a custom and inside joke then anything else.

"Onii-chan!"

At the sound of the voice two heads turned as one to see Kusano wearing a mouse costume, complete with large, floppy ears. The tiny blond girl waddled out in the bottom heavy costume and began acting like a mouse, placing her hands up to her mouth as she made squeaking noises.

"Aww! How Kawaii!" Naruto said with a large smile. He finished what he was doing and walked over to the girl, easily lifting her into the air and rubbing his nose against her. "If you aren't just the most adorable thing I've ever seen! First your a wagtail and now a mouse!"

As Kusano began to laugh and giggle, Miya stood their with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but notice how good Naruto was with children. He would make a really good father.

"I take it you got this from Uzume?" he asked, getting a nod from the tiny Sekirei.

"Well, aren't you just a kawaii little mouse," Miya said with a giggle. Kusano simply squeaked some more while Naruto set the girl down and ruffled her head.

"I wonder where Uzume get's all of these costumes," Naruto said as he looked up at Miya. "First the maid uniforms and now the animals." He frowned as his line of thought continued. "Come to think of it, aside from the few times she's hung out with us, I've barely had any interaction with her. We've hardly even spoken to each other."

"Well maybe you should then," Miya replied with a sly smile. "You are so silly, boys get so nervous around girls they like."

"I don't know how you came up with that," Naruto replied with a shake of his head and a mile wide grin. It was the fox-like grin that had become infamous when he was younger. "After all, I don't get nervous around you, do I?"

"Oh my, are you trying to tell me something, Naruto-san?" Miya shot back just as quickly.

"Only that your theory about me being nervous around girls I might like is wrong."

"So you do like Uzume then?"

"Well, she's certainly an attractive young lady." Naruto's smile widened to the point that his eyes closed. It made him look like a fox. "Then again, just about every female who lives at this inn is ridiculously beautiful."

"Such a charmer."

"If you say so." Naruto quickly made to sit down, a small frown crossing his face. "But seriously, why does she have so many costumes?"

Miya sighed and moved to sit next to him, placing her hands in her lap as she did so. "Well, I don't know all of the details surrounding this, but I did ask her once." A soft breeze entered the clearing and Miya brought a hand up to keep her hair out of her face. "And I know that she makes them all for just one special person."

"Hmm..." Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to the story. Kusano moved over and sat on the blonds lap.

"From everything she's told me this person has been in the hospital for a while, and Uzume only get's to see her occasionally." There was a note of sadness in Miya's voice as she spoke, and Naruto got the feeling she knew more then she was letting on. "All of those costumes she makes, they're all so she can see that one special person smile."

"It's likely her Ashikabi." When it came to Sekireis, Naruto knew that there was usually only one special person, and that was always their Ashikabi. "We all know that Uzume doesn't live with her Ashikabi, but the crest on her back tells us she has one. It would make sense if her Ashikabi was in the hospital."

"Maybe," Miya admitted, inwardly impressed by the blonds deduction skills. "But I don't really know, she's never said. I just know that their bond is very strong." Naruto said nothing as Miya stood up and smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better get dinner started. It's my turn to cook today and our shopaholics should be here any minute now."

Miya was correct. Less then a few minutes after she began cooking dinner, and Naruto found Akitsu and had her help him set the futon, a rumbling sound that signified Musubi and Tsuikimi racing back home could be heard.

Even from their place in the second floor Naruto and Akitsu could hear the doors slamming open and Musubi's – by now – customary shout of, "Musubi wins!" As well as the corresponding argument that those words invoked.

Naruto sighed before turning to look at Akitsu. "Thank you."

Akitsu blinked. "For what, Naruto-kun."

"For being so much mellower then those two. Honestly, I don't know what to do with them sometimes."

A slight blush formed on Akitsu's pale cheeks as she tried to give him a demure and sexy look.

She had obviously been reading his book a lot more then he had thought.

"Do I... get a reward for being good?"

Naruto grinned before he leaned in, his mouth stopping just milometers from hers. He watched as her breathing picked up and her eyes fluttered close. "I think you most definitely deserve some kind of reward."

And with that he kissed her. It would be fifteen minutes before they came downstairs, Akitsu wearing a larger then usual smile on her face.

**XoX**

Uzume had stayed with her Ashikabi for several hours. She rarely ever got to see her so the few times she did she tried to stay as long as possible. Her stomach growled in protest as she had not even left her Ashikabi's side to get something to eat, but she didn't care. Looking out the window she sighed, before turning back to the girl in the bed.

"I have to get going pretty soon. I'm sorry," she apologized. She leaned in and placed a kiss on her Ashikabi's cheeks, unintentionally causing the girl to eyes slowly opened and spotted Uzume's face next to hers. "Uzume-chan...?"Uzume leaned back, startled before seeing the eyes of her Ashikabi open. "Ah, did I wake you up?"

"No, it's ok," Chiho said. "What were you doing just now? How long ago did you get here?"

"Not too long ago."

Chiho frowned. "Are you ok? Were you just crying?"

"Who me? Of course not!" Uzume put on a large, closed eyed grin for the girl. She didn't want to worry her Ashikabi after all, the girl had enough on her plate without having to worry about her Sekirei. However, her smile didn't seem to fool the girl at all.

"I'm so sorry," Chiho apologized, making Uzume's face lose it's fake smile. "Truly, I just wish there was more I could do. As an Ashikabi I failed you. I'm sorry."

Uzume grimaced as she tried to blink back tears. She hated this, her Ashikabi was suffering and not just from being stuck in a bed, and she could nothing to help. Bringing the hand that she had been holding for several hours, Uzume brought it to her face and rubbed it against her cheek.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for. As long as you are alive, everything's ok."

**XoX**

The sun had just gone down a few hours ago, and Naruto and his Sekirei were preparing for bed.

Kusano had already gone to sleep, and he knew that Musubi , Hinata and Akitsu were in their rooms changing now he not worry about Musubi for now everytime Yume will handle Musubi. Naruto himself had already finished with his nightly routine, he had taken a quick bath, his teeth were brushed and he was wearing his sleepwear, which essentially consisted a pair of black ramen themed boxers.

Yes, ramen themed boxer. They were a classic.

It was as he was setting up his air mattress bed that the door opened and Naruto turned to see Tsukiumi enter the room. Strangely enough, even though he got the feeling that she was staring at him, her eyes were looking anywhere but his. There was also a very light blush on her cheeks, enhancing her beauty.

"Hey, Tsukiumi-chan. Are you about ready for bed?" She certainly looked ready. The blond beauty was wearing a sheer nightgown, the semi translucent material only went down to mid thigh and he could clearly see that she was wearing only a pair of white lace panties under it.

He could also see that she was not wearing a bra, the outline of her aerola just barely visible underneath her sleepwear and her nipples making a slight tent in the fabric.

"In a minute," she responded, her eyes still looking at anything but him. "I wish to speak with thee before we spend our night together." It was her turn to share his bed, Naruto almost had to shake his head at how it had come to this, but Miya had been rather adamant on it. And when considering that under normal circumstances she would have never let any of the girls in his bed he supposed they should all just be thankful.

Shaking the thoughts off, Naruto felt it would be best that Tsukiumi get to the point. "What did you want to talk about?"

The look on Tsukiumi's face as she tried to speak was almost too cute for words. The blush seemed to have increased in color, turning her pale cheeks a burning red. And her hand had come up to her face, where she proceeded to lightly bite her index finger in nervous apprehension. "I wished – I wanted to know if... thou worries for me?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise. He had not expected the woman to ask something like that. With her confident and sometimes – most of the time – Tsundere personality one would never expect to hear such words. He sure hadn't, and it stunned him so much that for a moment he was speechless.

Which Tsukiumi took as a bad sign, which of course ended up making her angry.

And when Tsukiumi got angry her Tsundere tendencies became their most visible. She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him erratically. Naruto felt himself become dizzy and was sure his eyes had changed to swirl-like patterns that were typical in all Japanese anime characters.

That is... if this were an anime.

"What pause is this! Dost thou worry or not!"

"Ugh... calm down, Tsukiumi-chan." Naruto's hands came up and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from shaking him. He blinked several times, allowing the blurriness in his eyes to fade and his vision to sharpen.

He saw the still angry Tsukiumi looking at him, watching him like some kind of prowling beast. Clearly she was still expecting her answer.

"Of course I worry about you," he said. Tsukiumi's look switched, going from angry to surprised and slightly flustered. Her grip on his shoulders slackened and Naruto used that opportunity to break her hold on him. Though he did not let go her hands, instead lacing his fingers through hers. "I always worry about you. You and the others are being forced to fight in a game created by that madman Minaka. How could I not worry?"

He paused, absently noting the blush had returned to Tsukiumi's face.

"I care about you girls so much; you, and Musubi, Hinata, Matsu and Kusano, I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me. Before I met you girls, I had no one, all the people I ever knew and loved were dead. I was alone for so long, and when you all came into my life, I was so... happy."

A single tear managed to fall from his eyes, creating a small track of water down his cheeks.

Tsukiumi was surprised, and it clearly showed on her face. She only knew a little bit about Naruto, about as much as everyone else. That he was a traveler, and that he had powers no other human had – or should have – and that the people who taught him those powers were dead, but nothing else. Hearing this new information surprised her, and also pained her.

She could feel both his sorrow and his happiness through their bond.

Whether he noticed her countenance or not, Naruto continued. "I was happy because for the first time in a long time I found people who care about me, who I can share my happiness with, and who will in turn share their happiness with me. It's impossible for me not to worry about you."

"I... I see..." Tsukiumi turned her head slightly, her cheeks flushed. Her fingers squeezed his just a little tighter. "I quite enjoy thy worry. Indeed, whence thou worries the heart reflects." She paused for a second, allowing that to sink in before continuing. "However, there is no cause for worry. After all, I am the strongest."

Naruto smiled. "It doesn't matter whether you are or aren't. When someone is precious to you, you can't help but worry about them. Right?"

"R-Right!" Tsukiumi's face looked like an atomic bomb went off on it.

Naruto smirked for a moment, enjoying the look as well as the fact that he had put it there. However, his expression softened a moment later and he pulled the woman closer to him.

Tsukuimi's eyes widened. "What are you –!"

"However, even though I worry for you, I also have faith in you, in us." Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, his blue orbs staring into her own. "I have faith that no matter what, so long as we are together, we can get through any hardships we might face."

_'This... this is why I have allowed myself to be bound to this man,'_ Tsukiumi thought to herself. This man, who cared about her so much he had been willing to put himself in harms way for her, whose words seemed to hold so much power and charisma to them. His words always seemed to put her at ease.

The warmth she felt in between her legs when he was like this had absolutely nothing to do with it. Really.

"I thank you, for the faith the has placed upon me," Tsukiumi said softly. "It is times like these that I am often reminded of why I have chosen the as my husband."

Naruto response to her words was to place his lips upon her own. Tsukiumi released a soft sigh – for she did not moan like some kind of strumpet – as she melted into his kiss. Her hands tightened their hold on his, while his thumbs caressed the back of her hands.

Unlike with the other Sekirei, with Tsukiumi there was no tongue action. She did not approve of such displays unless they were in the throes of passion, and she had often told him such, stating that if he went passed his limits with her, she would kill him. But that did not make their kiss any less enjoyable. There was something nice about such a chaste kiss that the more passionate kisses didn't have.

When they broke apart Naruto let out a deep breath, before smiling at the woman before him. "Shall we go to bed?"

Tsukiumi did not say anything, still blushing slightly at being so intimate with him. Even now after so many shared kisses, she got embarrassed whenever they kissed.

Instead she moved over to the bed, their hands still locked, until Naruto went and pulled the covers off the mattress. Tsukiumi climbed in, laying on her side as she felt the bed shift from Naruto getting in as well. The blond Ashikabi scooted closer to her, at the same time his right arm came around, encircling her waste and pulling her close. Despite her embarrassment, Tsukiumi helped him by scooting closer, until her backside was pressed firmly against his chest.

She felt a soft pair of lips on the back of her neck, and Naruto's voice whispered. "Good night, Tsukiumi-chan."

Tsukiumi allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she closed her eyes. "Good night, husband of mine."


	24. Chapter 24

Uzume entered the Hiyami-kai Hospital, the door closing behind her with a slight hiss as the bottom of the sliding door scraped against the floor. She looked around for a moment, a forlorn look on her face before beginning her walk to her Ashikabi's room, the sound of her heeled feet clacking against the tiled floor.

It had been so long since her Ashikabi had been admitted here, and she was really beginning to hate this place.

"Excellent work."

Uzume stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice behind her, her entire body stiffening as both hatred and disgust filled her being. She knew the voice well enough, after all, he did work for the scumbag that was using her Ashikabi's sickness against her.

The sound of shoes scuffing the floor began, the noise drawing ever closer as the man walked closer to her. Uzume didn't bother turning around as the lapdog of her blackmailer began speaking. "They say the kill you made was near instantaneous. I suppose we should expect nothing less for a Sekirei in such a favored position. Or do you know, Higa-Sama holds you in the highest regard."

It was only long practice in dealing with this man that kept Uzume from grinding her teeth. She hated how he looked down on her, mocked her for her perceived weakness. If possible, she would like nothing better then to teach this pathetic excuse for a human why he should fear her. Unfortunately she couldn't do that, not so long as she was stuck under Higa's thumb.

So she put up with his insults. It was for her Ashikabi.

"Cut the crap and give me the next target," Uzume demanded in a chilling tone so unlike the one she spoke with at Maison Izumo.

There was a ruffling of clothing behind her. A hand with a picture in it soon came into view on her left hand side, the image of a blond girl with a feminine build and a boy with messy black hair behind her imprinted on it. "Number 95, Kuno. The thing to keep in mind is that her power is most unique..."

"I don't care!" Uzume snapped as she snatched the picture out of the man's hand and began marching off. She ignored the smugness that practically oozed off the man like a sieve.

"I believe you are forgetting something." Of course, the man worked for Higa, naturally he had to leave one last parting shot for her. "Your Ashikabi doesn't have much time left here."

Uzume didn't bother to stop walking as she left the man in the hallway.

"I know that."

**XoX**

"Alright, so you three are aware of the plan, yes?" asked Naruto as he, Akitsu, Musubi, and Tsukiumi stood upon the roof of Maison Izumo.

"But of course," Tsukiumi replied with a huff, likely bothered that he was asking whether or not they remembered the plan for what had to be the fifteenth time in a row. "We are to begin our search of the city for the so called Veiled Sekirei whilst Matsu uses the MBI satellite she hacked into to, to be our 'eye in the sky' and help us pinpoint the woman's location."

Good, but that's only part of the plan," Naruto began, crossing his arms over his chest. "Remember, this Sekirei is likely being manipulated into fighting and defeating other Sekirei by someone who is not her Ashikabi. So if we want to get to the bottom of this, we need her alive and whole. We can't defeat her or we may never find out who the person pulling the strings behind the scene is."

Tsukiumi crossed her arms under her bust. "I know that. Thou art just repeating thyself."

"Sorry," Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "I just want to make sure everyone understands what we're doing here. None of us like that there is someone out there using the Sekirei of another Ashikabi for their own purposes." He watched as Tsukuimi bristled in anger. Beside her, Akitsu had a frown on her face and Musubi, well, she just looked pumped. Naruto nodded. "That's what I thought. So we can't afford to screw this up. One wrong move could mean the difference between success and failure here."

" **here go Musubi stay calm and don't over react. Okay" **yume said. Musubi Nobbed. Last one and half year Yume taught her Light fighting stant.

His three Sekirei nodded their assent, and Naruto reached into his pocket and summoned four small devices from within. They looked like small headsets, only they had just one ear piece that fit into the ear canal, with a small band of metal that was set around the ear to keep the device steady. Sticking out of the end and loping forward in a slight curve was a small microphone that ended near where someone's mouth would be.

"These have already been calibrated by Matsu to send and receive only our signal and were we need help _Matsu gave signal to Hinata that came here to help us_." Naruto said as the three girls each took a device from him and began attaching them to their ears. The blond shinobi put one on himself as well. "Only Matsu and ourselves will be able to speak through these and listen in on our conversation. This is so all of us can keep in touch with Matsu while she gives us constant updates via satellite, or in case we all end up getting separated so we can come to each others aid.

Putting on a wry smile, he added, "though I would prefer it if we stuck together."

Deciding the test out the new equipment that he had managed to buy from a technology company that was not only out of country, but also not involved in MBI in any way, or even in competition with them, Naruto turned the small communication device on.

"Testing, Matsu, can you hear me?"

There was a moment of static, as well as three quick bursts of white noise that he took as the girls turning their devices on too. A quick glance confirmed this as the hands of all three left their right ears.

"_I read you loud and clear, Naruto-tan,"_ came the voice of Matsu. There was no static over the line now that all of the devices were on. In fact, the clarity of the devices was such that he could even hear the sound of Matu's fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed. _"It looks like these things are working perfectly. I'm actually surprised at how good they are considering they're not MBI technology. Over."_

"Matsu-san...Matsu-san." Hinata called her who was wondering own thoughs. She sat besides her and look at her. She bit angry that Naruto not join her to serach the team.

" **but Hinata you knew you and Naruto are so powerful then any other sekirei. Naruto also knew that you could find them easily. But atleast gave them chance Hinata" **hinata sigh she understand what she meaning.

" Okay I knew what you meaning to say and thank you" saki smiled at her new container.

"huh hinata do you say something" hinata sweetdropped " No nothing" Matsu confused what Hinata talking to self but she ignored her look backed to work.

"Yeah well, MBI might be the largest and most technologically advanced pharmaceutical company in the world, but they're not the only companies that specialize in technology." Naruto shook his head and put his mind back on the task at hand. "Anyways, I'll be counting on you to give us constant updates whenever you find any kind of anomaly that might help us track this unknown Sekirei. Out."

"_Right, you can count on me. Out." _

Naruto turned his head and looked at his three Sekirei who were all staring back at him with various expressions.

Musubi looked, excited, it was the only term that could be given to her. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet – which did some very pleasant things to her breasts, as he could attest to – and had a large smile on her face. Clearly, she was ready to go and fight this new and exciting opponent.

Tsukiumi's face was a mask of impatience. He didn't even need to search her emotions over the bond they shared to know that she just wanted to get this mission underway. No doubt, her mind was already conjuring images of the pain she would inflict upon the dishonorable person stupid enough to force a Sekirei winged by someone else to do their bidding.

The hardest to place of the trio was Akitsu, whose facial structure never changed and neither did she give any hints of emotions through body movement. There was a simple alertness about her though, she looked relaxed, but in the way a snake relaxed before it struck. Naruto figured she was just keeping herself ready and primed should they run into any trouble.

A smile crept onto his face as Naruto felt a combination of excitement and nostalgia. While this would not be his first 'mission' since coming to Japan, this would be the first time he would be doing so with a squad of Five-six if you include Matsu.

Are you three ready?" he asked as his mind snapped back from it's moment of introspection. He received various words from the girls to signify they were indeed ready.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

"Musubi is always ready!" and inner side _"__** yeah , she always ready without anything think what she saying**_**" **Yume though.

"I have been ready since thine told us about this endeavor."

"_I'm all good here, Naruto-tan."_

Yeah, those.

Naruto gave a nod before his hand reached up and pulled his mask up to cover his face. "Alright then, let's move out. We'll use a diamond formation while jumping the roofs to see if we can't find anything from above. Let's go."

With those words, the three Sekirei

shinobi ran towards the edge of Maison Izumo and jumped off the roof, gaining impressive height as they were propelled through the air to land on the building next to them. As they took off into the distance, Kusano watched on down below from where she stood, a pout on her face. With her pout still in place, she turned to look at the person standing next to her. "Muuu~! Onii-chan, why can't Ku-chan go with them too? Ku-chan can help Onii-chan."

The Hinata looked down at his little charge and smiled. "Because you're a little too young to go with them right now. Just wait a few more years until you're older and you'll be able to go with them."

Seeing the pout still on Kusano's face, now combined with her arms crossed over her chest, Hinata sighed.

"I know! Why don't we go and water the flowers? You can even get your swimsuit and run through the water. How does that sound?"

Like a switch had been flipped, Kusano's mood when from slightly moody to ecstatic in a second.

"Yay! Hinata Onii-chan's the best!"

Hinata watched with a sweat drop as the little Sekirei through her hands in the air in excitement, then ran inside of the house, most likely to get her bathing suit.

_'I'm somewhat glad she has such a short attention span or that would have never worked.'_

**XoX**

The loud echo of shoes hitting pavement and the sound of his own harsh breathing, along with the pants of his Sekirei were all that Hiruka heard as he ran through one of the many streets of Shinto Teito. His hand was firmly clenching that of Kuno's as she tried to keep pace behind him, stumbling every so often as she nearly lost her footing. He would have liked to give her a chance to stop and rest, but knew they could not afford to stop for even a second.

He honestly had no clue how long they had been running; it could have been only a few hours for all he knew, but in truth it felt like days. They had been on the move for so long, forced to run ever since the disaster on the bridge when they had tried to escape Shinto Teito so they wouldn't have to compete in the Sekirei plan.

Thinking back on it, trying to leave in broad daylight like that hadn't been his best idea. He had been hoping that if they remained inconspicuous enough, they would be able to sneak passed unharmed and right under the nose of MBI. After all, who would have believed that a Sekirei would try to escape in such an obvious way? He had no idea that they apparently had some sort of scanner that let them know when a Sekirei was near, but felt he should have.

And now because of his stupid mistake, he and his Sekirei were in danger. Maybe he simply wasn't cut out to be an Ashikabi. Perhaps winging Kuno had been a mistake. She would have certainly been better off without someone like him messing things up.

His self recriminations were cut off when Kuno's hand slipped from his grasp. He turned around just in time to see his Sekirei hit the pavement face first with a loud thump. With a wince, Hiruka rushed to the young woman's side and knelt down.

"Are you ok, Kuno?" he asked as he helped her up, casting a nervous glance around as he did, as if he were expecting someone to pop out at any second now.

"I... I'm fine," Kuno said with a sniff. Several tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes and there were several scratch marks along her face, particularly her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "Sorry about that, Hiruka-san."

"It's alright, so long as you're ok." As Kuno gave him a smile, Hiruka found himself smiling as well, despite the situation. However, the moment didn't last long as a large amount of white bandages came flying down the street. They stopped just a little over a meter from them and swirled around in the pattern of a cork, before opening to reveal the Sekirei that had been chasing them.

The Sekirei was a woman with wide, shapely hips, a slender and toned waist and very large assets that were barely covered by the clothing she was wearing. If what she was wearing could be called clothing. She was wearing pure white silk that only covered the most necessary parts of her so as to not be considered streaking. They covered her pelvis in a wrap around pair of shorts that didn't totally cover her rear, two white straps that ran across her chest and showed a large portion of the swell of her breasts on either side, and her limbs. To top it off she was surrounded by a long white veil that hovered around her body, and had a large piece of cloth covering her head to keep her identity hidden.

In normal circumstances, Hiruka might have actually found himself trying to repress a nosebleed at the sight of the woman, but considering this same woman had been chasing him and Kuno for the past several hours, he couldn't find it in himself to even care about her choice of clothing.

"Step aside, Ashikabi," the Sekirei commanded. "It is not my intention to harm humans."

"I-I-I won't!" Hiruka stuttered as he stepped in front of his Sekirei, arms spread out in a protective manner. "I won't let you hurt my Sekirei!"

"Very well then," the veiled Sekirei said as she raised her hand. "You can both walk to your graves hand in hand." The veil that had been surrounding her moved shot forward at high speeds, looking almost like a tornado as it spun around the Sekirei's hand.

Seeing the attack coming, Hiruka grabbed onto Kuno and attempted to protect her with his own body. The action brought tears to Kuno's eyes. Sure, her Ashikabi might not be very strong, either physically or strong willed, but he was very kind and more than willing to put her life before his own.

Of course, given that she would die if he did, it was kind of a moot point. Still, sometimes it was the thought that counts.

Moving out of her Ashikabi's grip, Kuno made to stand in front of Hiruka, her eyes glowing as she opened her mouth and released a yell.

More like a shriek.

Or perhaps the wail of a banshee.

The loud shriek emanating from Kuno's mouth sounded very much like a wailing banshee, a loud and destructive noise that created a powerful series of sound waves. The air surrounding the vicinity seemed to vibrate under the intense noise, and the glass of nearby windows were rattled, while those closest shattered. It was enough that anyone listening was forced to cover their ears, lest they suffer from having their eardrums burst.

**XoX**

Several kilometers away, Naruto, Akitsu, Musubi, and Tsukiumi all stopped when they heard the loud wail. The squad of four had been traveling via the roofs for several hours now, searching for any sign of abnormalities that might lead them to the Sekirei they were searching for. At the same time, Matsu had been scouring the city via satellite feed to pick up whatever she could find in other sections of the city that could help them. It had seemed as if they would never find the person they were looking for, but not it looked like their luck was about to turn around.

Turning their heads almost in unison, they looked in the general direction that the scream had emanated from. The four looked at each other, each one nodding in unison as they all came to an agreement that the noise would definitely be worth investigating. Still, it would be good to get a second view perspective from someone who would actually be able to tell them what was happening before they moved in.

It was always good to know what you were getting into when the situation had the potential to be dangerous, after all.

"Matsu-chan," Naruto said into the communication device in his ear. "We just heard a really loud... uh, scream, coming several kliks Northwest of our position. Have the satellites search the area to confirm that our target is there. Over."

"_I'm on it, Naruto-tan. Searching... ah! Here we are! There are three people in that general vicinity. A girl that the information in my databanks says is number 95, Kuno. A boy, who I would guess is her Ashikabi, and another woman, this one wearing a veil. It looks like you've got your target. Over."_

"Alright, thanks, Matsu. Over and out." Naruto turned to look at the three members of his squad and his Sekirei. All three returned the look with one of their own, ranging from excitement, to collected preparedness. They all nodded, and then took off in a burst of speed and began leaping over the roofs to get to the position the screaming had come from.

**XoX**

**XoX**

The veiled Sekirei winced as she knelt down and covered her ears with her hands. As an added precaution, the veil that surrounded her wrapped itself around her head.

She had not expected such an attack to come from such a meek looking girl. Truth be told she had not expected any kind of retaliation at all. From what she had seen so far of Kuno, the girl had no fighting talent to speak of, nor the resolve to use it even if she did. It was clear that she had been underestimating the little waif. While that attack didn't do much in the way of damage, it certainly hurt.

It would also teach her not to underestimate an opponent just because they didn't look like much.

As she was recovering, the Veiled Sekirei heard the voice of the Ashikabi to Kuno.

"Come on, we should hurry up and leave while she's still recovering."

Well, she couldn't have that. With a slight twitch and a heave, the veiled Sekirei pushed herself to her feet. Her hearing had already recovered, and while her sense of balance was a little skew thanks to the ringing in her ears, she was ready to make her next attack.

"Oh man... it didn't work!"

The sound of shoes pounding against pavement reached her ears as the Ashikabi grabbed Kuno's hand and began running. A frown marred her face. She couldn't allow that.

Raising her hand again, the veiled Sekirei sent her veil shooting forward, set to impale the Ashikabi and his Sekirei. Closer and closer it traveled to the pair who watched on with fear in their eyes even as they ran. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she got them. Her veil could move far faster than any Sekirei bar the lower numbers and Sekirei that specialize in hand-to-hand. It wouldn't be long now before she accomplished her mission.

Only she was wrong. Her veil would never reach the two.

Coming from out of nowhere, a powerful jet of water blasted her cloth away from the two she had been targeting. At the same time, two blurs shot forward, their movements masked by the blast of water, which soon froze over, before shattering into a thousand shards of ice. They hovered in the air for a second, quivering. Then, like a compass that had suddenly discovered north, all of the shards pointed at her.

The Veiler Sekirei barely had enough time for her eyes to widen before the shards shot forward at near ridiculous speeds. As it was, she was only just able to get her veil up in time to block much of the attack, and use the cloth to obscure her movement so she could dodge any ice that her veil missed without the person who launched the attack seeing her move.

When the veil cleared there were more people standing before her. Four in total.

The fact that she was outnumbered didn't bother her, she had dealt with tough odds before, she did it every single day she was alive. Nor did it bother her that all of the Sekirei she was now facing off against not only outnumbered her three to one, but were also much stronger than the one she was chasing. No, none of that bothered her one bit.

What did bother her was that she knew each and every single person now standing between her and her target.

**XoX**

It happened far to fast for Hiruka to comprehend. One second he was running, almost certain of his death and the death of his Sekirei, and the next he was sitting on the ground, staring up at a group of people who had just appeared from out of nowhere, and seemed to be protecting him and Kuno. As his mind tried to come up with some theory on the current situation he found himself in that he could comprehend, Hiruka made to look at the four who had come to their rescue.

The first person he noted was on the left, a woman with a large chest, brown hair and strange looking Miko-like clothes. She looked excited, bounding on the balls of her feet, hands shaped into fists just below her chin and the most innocent of smiles gracing her face. Hiruka felt a blush creep across his face and, in en effort to rid himself of it, looked over at the next person.

Unfortunately, the next person also happened to be an incredibly beautiful woman, with short, light brown hair, regal facial features and an alert, if somewhat aloof, expression on her face. The fact that she was wearing something that showed a lot of her cleavage did not help matters.

The third person in the group was no better, a beautiful blond woman with startling blue eyes and a strange black and white dress. She was standing near the front, her bearing proud and perhaps a little haughty as she faced away from him so that he could only see her profile. And yes, like the other two women, she too, was utterly gorgeous.

With a large blush on his cheeks, and some blood threatening to flow from his nose, Hiruka turned to the last person in the group that had come to his rescue.

Fortunately for him, this person was not a female at all.

Even more surprising, Hiruka knew him.

"It's you!"

His surprised shout must have been heard, because the blond man with spiky hair turned his head to look at him. Blue eyes flashed in recognition and a large grin popped on the blond's face. Naruto raised his eye brow when he seen familier face.

"Ah, you're the guy that a Haruka who was with me in Entrance exam with me and you sat next to me and I know that you also failed two times!"

Hiruka would have face-faulted if he wasn't already on the ground. Instead of that, however, his shoulders slumped down and an aura of depression wafted off of him. A small rain cloud seemed to appear as if from thin air; the small, black ball of fluff releasing a steady stream of H2O which poured on the young man's head, matting his slightly messy hair down and making several strands stick to his face. It made for a very depressing sight.

_'Is that what people remember me as?'_ he wondered, so lost in his depression that he did not notice the tension had all but stopped as everyone stared at him. _'Will I always be remembered as a failure. This guy Naruto I know him but did he want to tell those things in front of Kuno_It truly was a depressing thought, to be remembered as someone who failed his entrance exams two times in a row.

Naruto sweet dropped at Hiruka " Hey don't worry I also fail in the exam last two times" Naruto grinned at him

Hiruka looked up to see the man standing in front of him with a slightly concerned gaze. " You never changed Naruto" he replied in a still depressed voice. "I'm fine..."

"Good, wouldn't want you getting all emo on me or anything."

Apparently not feeling that there was anything more to be said, the blond turned around again and faced the veiled Sekirei that they had been after. The woman was tense, her entire posture stiff in a way that denoted stress more than surprise. Hiruka watched as the his friend blond walked passed the three Sekirei, all of whom looked like they were ready for anything, to stop just a few meters away from the woman that had been chasing him.

"So you're the one whose been killing off Sekirei without letting anyone identify you," the blond said, tilting his head ever so slightly. "For some reason I was expecting someone else, though I'm not sure who."

His words caused the Veiled Sekirei to stiffen, while the others looked at him in confusion as they tried to find out the hidden meaning behind the blond's vague words.

"Well, whatever," Naruto said after a few seconds. "There are more important things to do than worry about something like that." He shook his head, then looked back at the Veiled Sekirei. "Now, why don't you come back home with us to Maison Izumo? There are a few questions we would like to ask you."

His words caused the Sekirei to tense even more, she looked like she would bolt at any second.

"I wouldn't try to run if I were you," Naruto's voice seeped amusement, his eyes danced merrily. Clearly, he was enjoying himself. "If you run, myself and my Sekirei will hunt you down, tie you up, and drag you back home. Better to just come with us than be forced into coming with us."

The Veiled Sekirei still had not said anything, merely shifted slightly, looking like she was searching for a way out of this predicament. Her silence also had the effect of making Tsukiumi lose what little was left of her patience.

With several small tic marks forming on her head, Tsukiumi shouted out to the Veiled Sekirei. "If thou shalt not answer, then perhaps some physical reinforcement would loosen thine tongue!" The water within the atmosphere, the blue liquid whirling around her form to create a small whirlpool within the air. "If thou shalt not speak, then we shall do battle and I shall remove thy veil forcefully! I am Sekirei number 9, Tsukiumi."

"And I'm Sekirei number 88, Musubi!" Musubi shouted, bouncing up and down on her toes with same innocent smile on her face that she always wore. "This is going to be so much fun!" Yume silght giggled at Musubi energetic speeches.

Akitsu looked over at Naruto, who eyes questioning. He caught her gaze, then shook his head, before pointing over to two people still on the ground. She gave a nod and moved back towards Hiruka and Kuno, causing both to tense, however, she just stopped in front of the two and took up a defensive position, as if to ensure that they were protected from the fight that looked about to ensue.

Hiruka looked up at the light haired woman, then at Kuno who was still shaking in fear. He grabbed her hand and tried to reassure the girl, even though he himself had no clue as to what was going on.

"Everything will be alright," he said, making Kuno look at him. "I don't think these people are here to hurt us, so we should be is my Friend Naruto Sahashi " He tried to smile, but it didn't come out quite right. The girl he was comforting just tensed, and looked more than ever like she was going to cry. Akistu raised her eyes brow he the person was blonde ashikabi friends. So she won't harm them.

Movement caught the pairs attention, as well as Akitsu's who tensed. A woman walked up to their side, stopping for a second as she looked at the scene before her. She was very beautiful, with long raven locks and bewitching brown eyes. She wore a short chinese style dress with loose cross stitching along her shoulders, sleeves that were cut halfway up her biceps, and perhaps, most importantly, a large hole in the middle of her dress, going from the start of her collar bone, past her navel, almost reaching her pelvis. The hole was hexagonal in shape, with cross stitching over her breasts, and two more crosses directly under her sizable bust. She had a hand raised to her head, keeping the hair out of her face as it flowed in the wind.

Her other hand was holding a sake bottle.

She looked over at Kuno, who was too frozen in fear to do anything, and smiled.

Then she brought the large sake bottle to her lips and took several large gulps, the act doing strange yet pleasant things to her chest. Once satisfied, she took the bottle from her lips, a large blush staining her face, and exhaled. Swirly eyes appeared within Kuno's eyes as the stench of alcohol hit her, while Hiruka covered his nose and Akitsu crinkled hers.

"Ugh... she must have been drinking a lot if I can smell her breath from here," Hiruka said in a nasally voice as he pinched his nose to try and block the horrid smell of alcohol.

The woman ignored Hiruka for the moment, pressing the bottle of now half finished sake to her chest almost lovingly. It was an almost erotic sight, the way her breasts moved. However, she had a surprisingly serious look on her flushed face as she stared at the soon to be confrontation.

"This doesn't look like it'll turn out well."

Indeed the woman was right. Having grown tired of not being answered, Tsukiumi impulsively attacked the Veiled Sekirei.

"Water Celebration!"

All of the water that had been swirling around Tsukiumi like an awaiting storm shot forward as a large, streaming projectile that headed right for the Veiled Sekirei. The amount of water was quite impressive, a large ball about the same size and diameter of an average human with a tail at the end. It looked almost like a commit.

Not to be outdone and not wanting to get hit by the attack, the Veiled Sekirei raised her left hand defensively. Her veil sprang to the fore, spinning around her front with hurricane like force. When the water hit, a loud explosion followed as all of the water was reflected off of the cloth shield due to the rotating force acting very much like a super powered wind shield wiper.

"Impressive," Tsukiumi said with a smirk. "Very impressive, it looks as though thou has some bark to her bite."

Musubi was on the verge of hyperventilating with excitement. "Oh wow! We're actually fighting a strong opponent!"

"Tis true," Tsukiumi nodded to her partners words. She raised her hand again, a sphere of water forming within the pal of her hand. "But let us test to see if how strong she truly is."

With a sigh, the raven-haired beauty that had come during the start of the confrontation began to walk forward, her breasts bouncing with each step and her body swaying slightly. "For Sekirei's there are no wars of righteousness. Some are better than others, but that's all." Her words caused Naruto to move his eyes over to her, then look down at her heeled feet where a small stirring of wind began picking up.

Ready to unleash her attack, Tsukiumi threw her hand forward and shouted, "Water Dragon!"

With a loud roar, a large dragon made of water was launched out of her palm. It was created more along the lines of a Japanese style dragon, with a serpentine body and a large muzzle, along with a fu manchu mustache. It was quite large, easily twice as large as the blond Sekirei's last attack. Obviously, this move was designed to do more damage than the other attack.

The dragon rocketed towards the Veiled Sekirei who took a step back in shock. However, before it could reach, the woman with the sake bottle stepped in front of the incoming attack, a rather blank look on her slightly drunken face.

Tsukiumi's eyes widened as she saw this. Cursing, she clenched her hand into a fist, canceling the attack before it could reach the woman. The giant water dragon dispelled in a burst of water that displaced the air in front of the raven-haired beauty, causing her long tresses to fly behind her head. Despite the attack having come so close, the woman who had interfered looked completely unruffled.

She was as cool as a cucumber.

Even if she was drunk as fuck.

"What the devil art thou thinking!" Shouted Tsukiumi with grit teeth. "Dost thou wish to die!"

"I was just passing by," the woman said idly, sounding for all the world like she was talking about something as mundane as the whether. "But I have a serious problem with unfair battles."

"Say again," Tsukiumi blinked. "Didst thou just say I am unfair?" Her eyes began twitching at this woman's audacity. "How dare you! I gave my identification properly you nut hook! Unlike that one, who has –"

"That'll be enough, Tsukiumi-chan."

Said woman's eyes widened as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned wide eyes to him, the look on her face disbelieving.

"Enough? But Naruto, that woman just said –"

"I know what she just said," Naruto interrupted with a smile. "However, she also doesn't understand the full situation, nor what it is we're trying to do." He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before releasing it and moving passed her. "Let's see if we can't do this with diplomacy before we decide to use force."

Tsukiumi looked like she was about to argue, however, the moment she opened her mouth seemed to think better of it. With a sigh, she said, "very well. We shall try this your way, Naruto." Then, as if flipping a switch, she pointed at him with an almost angry look on her face. "But be warned, shouldst thou fail, we shall try doing things my way!"

Naruto chuckled. "Alright," he said, before turning to look at the Veiled Sekirei and her surprising protector. As he looked at the raven-haired woman, a frown marred his face. "You... don't we know each other from somewhere?"

A raised eyebrow was his response, soon followed by a small upturning of the woman's pink lips. "Is that some kind of clumsy come on?"

Naruto's mouth twitched, it looked like he was about to pout, but just managed to keep from doing so. Crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "trust me lady, I can think of much better pick up lines than that." He then tilted his head. "No, I wasn't coming on to you, though I might if we run into each other again."

After giving the woman a small wink, which seemed to amuse her – and anger Tsukiumi (how dare her Ashikabi flirt with another woman in front of her!) – he continued. "I was actually being honest, you look kind of familiar, I could swear I've seen you before..." Naruto trailed off for a moment, eyes narrowing right before they widened.

"Now I remember!" He shouted, snapping his fingers. "I saw you walking down the road the day after I winged Musubi-chan!"

The woman blinked. "You actually remember me from just seeing me walk down the street?"

"Of course," Naruto said in a tone that made it sound like his answer should be obvious. "I could never forget such a beautiful woman." There was some teeth grinding behind him from Tsukiumi, but he ignored that as he focused his attention on the woman with the sake bottle. "Are you saying you don't remember me? I could have sworn I gave a more lasting impression than that."

Tilting her head to the side in an expression of curiosity, the raven-haired beauty looked at the blond bemusedly. She stared at him for several long seconds, before turning her gaze on Musubi – who seemed to have calmed down from her excitement and was now watching the two converse with undisguised curiosity – then her gaze went back to Naruto. It took several more seconds of her doing this, before the light of recognition entered her eyes.

"Now I remember you," she said, a small smile forming on her face. She looked at him for a moment, then at the three girls surrounding him and chuckled. "It seems you've been rather busy since we last saw each other."

"I suppose you could say that," Naruto replied lightly. Though his face remained the same, his voice soon gained a slight edge. "May I ask why you're interfering here?"

"As I said before, I don't like unfair battles."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"You have three Sekirei with you," she said, pointing to Akitsu, Musubi, and Tsukiumi in turn.

"I do, but Musubi and Akitsu are only here to make sure nothing happens to these two," Naruto jerked a thumb over to his friend Hiruka and Kuno. "And to make sure our friend here doesn't get away. Besides," he shrugged. "We have no intention of truly battling with her. We just want to take her back home so she can answer some questions... I'm sure Miya-chan would be interested in knowing about this situation as well."

While the Veiled Sekirei stiffened at the mention of Miya, the raven-haired beauty raised a hand to her mouth and actually began to giggle. "Miya-chan? You actually call her Miya-chan?" There was mirth dancing in the woman's eyes.

Naruto's eyes flickered for a second as he took in her words. "From the way you're talking, I can take a guess that you know Miya-chan? An old acquaintance perhaps?"

"Perhaps," the woman said with mirthful eyes. Naruto stared at her for a moment later, watching as the woman went to take a swig of her drink. When it became clear that she wasn't going to be saying anything more, he shrugged.

"So, now that you know our situation, would you mind letting us continue? I can promise you that no one but Tsukiumi will fight against... our friend here." Naruto gestured to the Veiled Sekirei, whose stiff form became even more pronounced.

The woman who held his attention went to take another drink, only to blink when she found it empty. She held the bottle up to her face, looking into it as if she might have been mistaken and her bottle was full, then she held it upside down and shook it to see if anything would come out. When nothing came out, she sighed, and turned her attention to Naruto and smiled.

"Sorry, but I think I've grown kinda attached to her," she said, surprising everyone when she placed her left hand on the Veiled Sekirei's shoulders. "So, I'm not going to let you have her just yet."

"You do know that's not gonna matter in the end, right?" asked Naruto. "I'm going to see her again eventually..."

"She is... a Sekirei!" Tsukiumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"A wind type Sekirei?" Naruto wondered out loud, before a smile came to his face. "I hadn't realized there were any wind type Sekireis, though I suppose I should have seeing as Akitsu uses ice and Tsukiumi water. Let me ask you, before you leave, may I have your name?"

The woman smirked. Bringing her hand up to her face, she blew Naruto a kiss and winked at him. "I'm Sekirei number 3, Kazehana. We'll be seeing you." Just then, a large breeze picked up, forcing everyone to cover there eyes. When the dust and dirt settled with the wind, the Veiled Sekirei and Kazehana were gone.

"She left, curse that woman!" Tsukiumi shouted, shaking her fist angrily at the spot Kazehana and her 'opponent' used to be. Before Naruto could even say anything, she whirled on him. "And you! What was all that about! Because of you, thine opponent is gone, taken by that cur!"

"Calm down, Tsukiumi-chan," Naruto said in an easy voice, not at all bothered by the woman shooting him a threatening glare. "We may have temporarily lost her, but I guarantee we'll see her again real soon. Indeed, we may see her again sooner than you think."

"And what doth that mean?" asked Tsukiumi, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Just saying that we're likely to see her sooner rather then later, that's all."

While Tsukiumi tried to work that out, Naruto turned and walked over to the duo that they had rescued.

Hiruka and Kuno were still sitting on the ground, one looked dazed and the other looked like she was about to have a heart attack from fear. Neither of them looked like very much, but Naruto knew not to underestimate someone just because they didn't look all that tough.

"Are either of you hurt?" First things first, protocol in this kind of situation usually dictated checking for injuries. These two had been on the run for who knew how long so there was no telling what kind of damage they had suffered, and not just of the physical kind. There were some things that were much worse then cuts and bruises.

"N-No, I think we're ok," Hiruka said after getting over his shock. Kuno didn't say anything, just nodded her head as she inched closer to him. She didn't look much better now that the fighting was over, in fact, to Naruto, she looked possibly worse.

"That's good, dude" Naruto said as he stood up. The blond held out his hand towards Hiruka, much like the first time they had met and helped him up. "Wouldn't want to have gone through all that trouble saving you and your Sekirei just for you to be suffering from life threatening injuries or something."

" You never changed Naruto. And you became to an ashikabi" Naruto grinned she look at Kuno.

" and I though that beautiful lady was your sekirei right" Kuno blushed and Haruka grinned and nobbed.

"L-Life threatening?" Hiruka gulped.

Naruto chuckled at the his fried. "Just messing with you. Sort of." He looked over towards the area Kazehana and the Veiled Sekirei had been before they disappeared, frowning. "That Sekirei was obviously out to kill you from what I saw. Had my Sekirei and I not come any sooner, who knows what might have happened to you two."

Hiruka had to put his head down at that. There had been no condescension in Naruto's words, just the flat out truth, and he had to accept that as it was a fact. He and Kuno had been very lucky, lucky that they had managed to evade MBI and that Veiled Sekirei for so long, and even luckier thathis friend the blond and his Sekirei had come in time to save them. Had they not, Hiruka was sure their luck would have run out.

"Hey, don't get so down about it," Naruto said at seeing the look on the boys face. When Hiruka looked up at him, the blond continued with, "so you got into some trouble, big deal. You survived, and that means that you now know a little bit more than you did before. Now that you've seen what that woman can do, you can plan for her if she manages to return. Even if you can't kill her, a good plan can ensure that you'll survive the next encounter."

Hiruka looked at the blond in slight awe. Unknown to Naruto, his own Sekirei were also looking at him with similar expressions, though they also had more than just awe attached to them.

"So..." Naruto began again when Hiruka didn't speak up. "You got any place to live that we could escort you to? It probably isn't the safest idea for you to stay outside on your own right now..." He trailed off when he noticed Hiruka grimacing.

"No," the shaggy haired boy said with a sigh, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "I had a place to live a little while ago, but we... were kicked out."

Yeah, kicked out because the crabby old man who owned the complex didn't like the fact that he was sharing his room with a female. Honestly, Hiruka was actually kind of upset about that. What, did the old man just expect him to leave her on the side of the road, especially after becoming her Ashikabi?

"In fact, that's how that woman found us," he added with a shake of his head. "With no place to live after our landlord kicked us out, that woman managed to somehow track us down even though we had been doing our best to keep a low profile after..." he trailed off and shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk about what had brought them to this point.

"I'm sorry Hiruka-san," Kuno said, her eyes tearing up again. "This is all my fault..."

"Hey now, don't blame yourself, Kuno," Hiruka said. "It was bound to happen anyways. I'm glad that you're the one who chose me as your Ashikabi." His words seemed to lift the waifish girls spirits as she smiled at him.

"In that case, why don't you and Kuno come with us." When Hiruka and Kuno looked over at Naruto, he gave them a grin. "My Sekirei and I live in an apartment in the north part of Shinto Teito. It's pretty secure, and we can plan our next move from there. So what do you say?"

The two looked at each other, silently communing in that way only couples can do. Kuno looked unsure, but then, she just seemed to be that way for a lot of things. On the other hand, from the expression on Hiruka's face, he could definitely see the merit of sticking with these powerful people. Aside from that, they had no place to stay, so it wasn't like they had much of a choice.

In the end, it came down to one question.

What did they have to lose?

**XoX**

With her veil still covering her head, the Sekirei that had been saved by Kazehana looked out from underneath it, her eyes seeing things only she could. Several feet away from her, Kazehana stood by the edge of the roof of the building they were on top of, a hand in her blowing hair as she looked out at the busy metropolitan city below.

"Why did you save me?" It was a simple question, but the tone and timbre the Veiled Sekirei spoke in had an exhaustion about it that would fill many with concern.

"I recognized you. Seen you before." Turning around, Kazehana looked over at the younger Sekirei. "So how's Miya doing?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to recognize me," she said, pulling off her veil to reveal the feature's of Uzume. "You're number 3 after all." Standing up, the brunette looked over at Kazehana. "I'm Sekirei number 10, Uzume. Let's make this official, I would like to formally challenge you."

Kazehana just stared at Uzume with a blank look on her face. The silence stretched on, creating a thick tension in the air – at least for Uzume – as the two stared each other down in a classic stand off like the kind you would see in old cowboy films.

Of course, that mood was kind of ruined by the fact that Kazehana wasn't looking all too keen on battling Uzume. Indeed, she had a rather uncaring expression on her face, as if the brunette had just something really stupid or annoying.

"I appreciate that, but not today," Kazehana turned around and began walking away with a disgruntled look on her face. "You're killing my buzz."

Uzume grit her teeth at being denied. Sure, it was for a battle that she really didn't want to fight, but she _had_ made the request. The way this woman just threw her request back and then complained felt insulting.

"Get back here!"

And so she sent several tendrils of cloth after Kazehana, who merely turned around a batted a back hand at Uzume, even though they were about a dozen feet apart.

The air before Kazehana exploded in a fierce wind, the cloth was blown back at Uzume, who was forced to cover her eyes with her forearms from the attack. By the time the wind finally died down, Kazehana had already flipped over the younger Sekirei and was now standing behind her, one finger pressed against Uzume's crest.

It had all happened so fast, one second she was attacking, the next Kazehana had her defeated.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Kazehana, a bored look on her face. "It's all over."

"No, not yet," Uzume sounded stunned, and why wouldn't she be? She had just lost in less than five seconds. Sure, Kazehana was a single number, and therefore supposedly stronger than any other Sekirei without wings. To top it off, she was one of the original five, said to be stronger than any Sekirei even if they had wings. But that shouldn't have made her capable of defeating Uzume so easily. "It can't be, I don't want to lose yet."

Kazehana raised an eyebrow at the girl, right before a devious smile sprang onto her face. "Sounds like there's more to this, so how about a trade?"

"A trade?" Uzume turned her head to look back at Kazehana.

"That's right," Kazehana leaned in close to Uzume, a large smile on her face. "All you have to do... is buy me sake."

Uzume sweat dropped. "You know, it feels kind of weird when I'm the only one taking this seriously."

Kazehana just laughed. "What are you talking about?"

**XoX**

Within the dim lighting of her room, Matsu listened to Naruto as she typed away on her keypad. _"Since we lost the Veiled Sekirei that we had been after to that Kazehana woman, we'll be returning back to Maison Izumo."_

"Right, I'll keep an eye in the sky for you just in case," Matsu said as she pulled up several more perspectives of video feedback via MBI satellites overhead. "We don't know if that Sekirei will be back, so it may be a good idea for me to check ahead of you guys and make sure that the path home is at least clear."

"_I doubt we'll run into her again so soon, but it's better to be cautious in instances like this. Let me know if anything changes."_

"Will do, Naruto-tan."

Matsu sighed as the line went dead again. While no battles had actually taken place, today had been very hectic for the group. Leaning back on her futon, the red head look used her hands as supposed while she looked up at the ceiling.

"So Kazehana has finally made a reappearance," she said to herself. "I had wondered where my old teammate had gotten to."

"Matsu." The sound of the sliding door opening and her name being called had her turning around to see Kagari entering her room.

"Ah, can I help you, Kagari-san?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could have some more medicine."

Matsu frowned, an expression of concern crossing her features. "The medicine I made won't heal you, it only lessens the pain for a very short amount of time."

A grimace worked it's way onto Kagari's face. "At this point any amount of time would be helpful."

Gasping, Matsu looked at her friend with a little more alarm. "Does that mean your body is still unstable?"

Closing his eyes, Kagari wrapped his arms around himself, a small hint of red staining his cheeks. "Yeah, and for the first time ever, I can't seem to recover."

At those words, Matsu's snapped wide open. "Does that mean you're, you know?"

Now it was Kagari's turn to widen his eyes. However, he did his best to hide his look by turning around and beginning to head back out of the room. "Never mind, I'll come by and get the medicine some other time." And with that, he soon left, leaving a worried Matsu behind.

**XoX**

Kagari winced as he felt more pain in his body, if it kept acting up like this then he really wasn't going to have much more time left. There were ways he could stop the pain of course, but that would require finding an Ashikabi, something he didn't want to do, considering the list of potential candidates.

As Kagari walked down the stairs, the sound of voices reached his ears. Walking stealthily over to the door that led into the dining room, he stopped just a few inches from the door and peered inside to see what was going on.

"Oh my, you're telling me that your landlord kicked you out?" Miya asked. She was holding a hand to her mouth, an expression of mild distress on her features. Of course, given that the only expression she ever had was mild unless giving her patented 'Hanya mask glare' that wasn't saying much.

The person she was talking to was a young man who looked to be around maybe eighteen years of age, with a head of messy black hair and a forlorn expression on his face. Kagari him as the person who had tried to escape from the city the other day, and the girl next to him as number ninety-five, Kuno.

"That's right," the boy said, his expression seeming to get even more depressed. "When he found out that Kuno was staying with me, he kicked us out. We've been on the run ever since."

"We were hoping you would let him stay here, also he is my best friend and I promise to help him" Naruto added from where he sat, on the opposite side of Hiruka. Kagari also noticed with a mild chuckle that the blond was looking a little harried. This was most probably due to his Sekirei, all five of them had chosen to sit as close as humanly possible to him without earning the ire of Miya. Tsukiumi and Musubi were sitting on either side of him, both holding onto an arm in a possessive manner. One might almost think they were in competition with each other – were it not for the fact that Tsukiumi was glaring Kusano and not Musubi. Akitsu and Matsu were both behind the blond, the light-haired woman was leaning against his back while Matsu was resting her head on his shoulder.

Kusano was sitting on the blonds lap, bouncing up and down happily and Hinata sat besides him as she ignored the conversation going on around her. It was also this reason that Tsukiumi was glaring at the little Sekirei.

"Well... I normally wouldn't have a problem offering refuge to anyone who needed it," Miya began pensively.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"But we don't have any room." At those words, Hiruka seemed to slump in on himself and Kuno looked like she was about to cry. "I apologize, but with the number of guests we have already staying, I'm afraid we're all out of room."

Before Hiruka could get too depressed, Naruto decided to solve the issue in his own way.

"You know if you just allow of my Sekirei to sleep in my room, there would be plenty of room for Hiruka and his Sekirei."

"And allow you and those women around you a chance to give into your lustful urges?" asked Miya, the hanya mask appearing behind her. All of Naruto's Sekirei backed away from the now demonic woman in fear, going so far back as to press up against the wall.

They weren't the only ones affected. Hiruka was trembling and looked like he was about to pass out at any second.

Kuno had already passed out.

Naruto was the only one who remained unaffected. He simply looked at the hanya mask, to Miya, then back to the hanya mask. And then he gave a pout.

"It's so not fair that you won't teach me how you do that..."

All at once the hanya mask disappeared as if it had never been there as Miya released a sigh. "And I don't think it's fair that you don't seem at all effected by my normal means. We can't always get what we want."

"Which is why I'm suggesting that the girls share the room while I sleep in the living room," Naruto said, getting not only the attention, but also the ire of his Sekirei. "I know that you won't let all of us sleep together. We've been extremely lucky that you even let us take turns sleeping together. I wasn't suggesting that they share a room _with _me, but that they share my room while I take the living room."

"Absolutely not!" Tsukiumi shouted before Miya could even formulate a response. "I forbid it!"

Naruto blinked. "Forbid... what?"

"Thou shalt not sleep in the living room like some kind of house pet!" Tsukiumi all but screamed as she pointed at him. "It not only demeans you, but also us as your Sekirei."

"Musubi agrees with Tsukiumi-san, Naruto-Sama," Musubi added. "Sleeping in the living room doesn't sound very comfortable."

"Ku-chan agrees too!"

"What about you, Akitsu-chan and Hinata chan?" asked Naruto.

Despite the sleepy look still on her face, anyone who knew the woman well would see the emotion simmering beneath her eyes. "I do not like the thought of you being subjected to sleeping in the living room while we get your bed, especially considering how comfortable your bed is. However, you are my Naruto-kun, and I will follow whatever you dictate."

" Same as I do" Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled at the four Sekirei and one half shinobi and Half Sekirei. It was clear to all those in the room that he enjoyed them sticking up for him like this. "I appreciate the sentiment you four, but this isn't really up for debate. Miya-chan has been extremely accommodating of our antics. Now, I personally thinks she just enjoys the excitement we bring to her life." He threw a quick wink at Miya who covered her mouth with her left hand to hide a giggle. "However, there are certain rules that she won't bend to, and all five of us sharing a room is one of them."

"You are correct, Naruto-san," Miya stated with a nod. "While I don't mind being lenient with you five, there are some things that I won't bend on..." The bright smile on her face was only offset by the scary ass hanya mask floating behind her. "I hope you all understand."

"See what I mean," Naruto pointed to the purple-haired beauty. "I'm sure none of you want to be subject to whatever horrors she'll unleash should we disobey the rules."

"Horrors?" Miya raised an eyebrow at the blond's statement. "I hope you're not saying that I'm violent."

A sheepish laugh was her response as Naruto placed a hand behind his head. "Not at all, you're just... um, strict?"

"Much better."

" _Tsunade-sama and Sakura were not compared to Miya-san..she so scary" _ Hinata though. She look at Miya and While stared at her.

While everyone watched the unusual, but very common, byplay between the two, Naruto decided to get back on track. "So, if I agree to sleep in the living room, and the girls take my room, can Hiruka and Kuno stay here."

"As long as I do not have to worry about the lustful actions of you and your Sekirei, I will allow them to stay," Miya agreed.

Her words were met with various reactions.

"So they can stay? Isn't that great! Now you two don't have to worry about not having a place to live!"

"How can you even suggest that I would commit lustful acts in such a crass manner!"

As always, it was Musubi and Tsukiumi who had the most... animated reaction. Both had stood to their feet, fists clenched and fire surrounding there bodies.

And this was in spite of the fact that they were not fire type Sekirei.

Of course, both reactions, while similar, were also very different. Musubi looked excited at the idea of having another pair of roommates. Tsukiumi just looked angry, if the several tic marks on her head were any indication.

"Considering I have often found one, if not all three of you in Naruto-san's room before I imposed this restriction, I would say my comment is quite valid. Wouldn't you?" Though there was no outward change of Miya's friendly demeanor, the trickle of intent and the hanya mask staring Tsukiumi down said otherwise.

"O-Of course," Tsukiumi muttered fearfully. She sat down very quickly and clutched Naruto's arm for comfort. "M-My apologies, Landlady-san..."

Miya raised a hand to her mouth and giggled, the aura surrounding her now gone. "Apology accepted.

Naruto shook his head at the pair, then turned to Hiruka with a smile. "See, now you've got a place to live, so you won't have to worry about that Veiled Sekirei anymore." Naruto absently noted that both Matsu and Miya reacted to those words.

_'So, they know that Uzume is the Veiled Sekirei... or at least know she uses veils.'_ He doubted they knew what she was doing, well, they probably knew now. But like him, it was unlikely they knew the reasons.

Well, they would all find out eventually.

"Thank you," Hiruka said, his voice an odd mix of grateful and slightly stressed. "I – we really appreciate this, but..." he paused, closing his eyes as a pained look crossed his face. Everyone became curious at seeing the expression. It looked like he was about to reveal some big secret. They all leaned in as they looked at the young man.

"But the problems don't end there," he continued speaking, his tone now rushed as if wanting to get it out of the way before he could lose his nerve. "You see, Kuno can't fight. Aside from her ability to yell very loudly, she has no other powers, and against Sekirei like that Veiled one that had been chasing us." Again, Miya and Matsu stiffened slightly, but gave no other outward reaction of their thoughts. "And your own Sekirei, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well... if you're worried about the Veiled Sekirei, don't be," Naruto said. "I'll deal with her soon enough." Naruto made sure to make eye contact with both Matsu and Miya, giving them a quick look that only they could interpret.

"It's just not that," Hiruka said, shaking his head. "Kuno can't fight at all, against any Sekirei. If we stay here in Shinto Teito, eventually she will be forced to fight, and then she'll lose."

Everyone looked towards Kuno who seemed to shrink in on herself in depression.

" Thank you Naruto for everything but I don't want that to happen. I want Kuno to be safe, and happy." Naruto smiled at hearing the young man's words. It was good to know that he cared for his Sekirei. "But that won't happen here. As long as the Sekirei Plan exists, as long as we remain in Shinto Teito, Kuno and myself will be in constant danger."

"That's why we want to leave Shinto Teito all together. We want out of the Sekirei Plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Silence was met with Haruko 's proclamation. Even Miya and Naruto were staring at the young man with wide eyes.

"Excuse me."

It would be Tsukiumi who would eventually break the silence.

"But didst thou just say that the wanted... out of the Sekirei Plan?"

"Y-Yes," Haruko stuttered slightly, rearing back from the look he was receiving from the blond beauty. "Kuno and I want no part in the Sekirei Plan. We just want to live our lives in peace."

Tsukiumi snorted, loudly. "Unbelievable. Dost thou actually believe thee has a chance of escaping Shinto Teito with thee's life intact?"

"Well –"

"Are you that much of a coward that you refuse to fight?"

"No, it's not –"

"And what about you!" Tsukiumi whirled on Kuno, pointing at the girl with a shaking finger and making the poor waifish blond scurry away from the angry woman to hide behind her Ashikabi. "Where is thou's pride as a Sekirei! We do not run from battles! We face them head on to claim the glory of victory! What kind of cowardice is –"

"That's enough, Tsukiumi."

Everyone turned to look over at Naruto in surprise. The blond's head was tilted down, eyes closed, and a serious expression on his face. It was not a look the others were used to seeing. Of those who knew him best, only Musubi And Hinata had ever seen him truly serious.

"You shouldn't degrade someone just because they don't want to fight. If anything, Haruko and Kuno should be praised for not wanting to take part in that sick man's scheme's. Isn't the goal of everyone, be they Sekirei or Ashikabi, to live with their loved ones in peace? Is that not why all Sekirei fight so hard? So that they can come out on top and live with their loved one?"

"Naruto?" Tsukuimi looked at the blond in open mouthed surprise. Not that she had no reason to be surprised. Her Ashikabi was showing a side she had yet to witness, a side none of them had witnessed yet. She had seen him act playful, had seen him act childish, understanding, compelling and intelligent. Neither she nor the others had ever heard him sound so wise before, nor had they heard him sound so old. It was as if the blond had aged before her very eyes, leaving the once young and powerful man she had chosen to be her Ashikabi and replacing him with someone who had seen it all and now longed for death.

"No one should be forced to fight to be with their loved ones," Naruto said softly, his voice a mere whisper. There was an expression of such agonic pain on his face that it was impossible for even the most naïve to miss. "No one should have to compete in a game because of the whims of some sick fuck who thinks pitting people against each other is fun."Hinata worried about Naruto She knew what she meant of those words.

Every one looked at the blond with varied reactions. Musubi was looking at him with a combination of surprise and curiosity, Inside of Yume also stared at Him. she obviously had no true clue as to what was going but may be Yume knew. Tsukiumi had an expression that was equal amounts shock and hesitancy, like his words had struck some kind of chord within her, yet at the same time she was trying to deny her feelings. Matsu had a calculating frown on her face, no longer the playful and perverted Sekirei they had all known up to this point, her demeanor more befitting of someone who had experience with battle. Kusano was much like Musubi, only she didn't seem to really be paying any attention at all, busy as she was drawing with a set of crayons she had gotten from somewhere. Miya on the other hand, was giving Naruto a very calculating look, her purple eyes gazing at him with something far more in depth than idle curiosity.

However, while all the expressions were different, and perhaps for different reasons, each of them couldn't help but wonder just what someone had to go through to be capable of gaining such an anguished expression.

Except for Kusano, perhaps.

Standing up so abruptly that he startled everyone around, Naruto began walking to the exit without a back words glance.

"I'm going to take a bath."

As Naruto began moving towards him, Kagari's eyes widened. He made to walk away, but before he was capable of it, an intense burning in his chest forced him to the ground.

Naruto walked out of the dining room, stopping when he saw Kagari kneeling on the ground with a hand on his chest and a feverish red hue on his face.

"Hey, are you ok, Kagari-san?" asked Naruto as he walked over to the silver-haired fire user, a frown marring his face. The frown was more than just concerned. He, and it was very likely that none of his Sekirei had ever seen the fire user look so feverish before. In fact, Naruto had been under the assumption that someone who used fire couldn't get feverish.

"I-I'm fine," Kagari said, his voice sounding slightly higher pitched than usual. The man winced, likely from hearing his hire than normal voice. That was just another cause for concern in the blond's opinion.

Naruto's frown increased. "You didn't end up burning yourself again, did you? Because I swear if you did, I am going to break my foot off in your ass."

Kagari chuckled a bit. Leave it to Naruto to say something violent in the hopes of lightening the situation. Of course, Kagari had few doubts that the blond was actually serious. If there was one thing anyone living under this roof knew, it was that the blond rarely ever joked about something so serious.

Of course, that chuckle also brought a wave of pain, causing Kagari to let loose a low groan.

"Seriously though, Kagari," Naruto started speaking again. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Kagari stuttered slightly. Naruto moved to give the fire user a helping hand, but said appendage was slapped away almost violently, causing the blond to recoil in surprise.

"Sorry," Kagari said, breathing heavily as he forced himself to stand on his own two feet. "It's nothing serious. I've just been feeling under the weather lately, that's all."

Had Kagari been looking at Naruto, he would have seen the frown that said 'why do I not believe a single word coming out of your mouth' that was marring the blond's face. He didn't, however, and thus remained blissfully unaware of the bond's complete skepticism.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to head to my room and get some rest." With that, Kagari began walking away, stumbling ever so slightly as he did.

The frown on the blond's face grew even more prominent as he watched Kagari disappear around a corner. There was something suspicious going on with his silver-haired housemate. He was tempted to follow the man and get some answers – through a beating if necessary – but after a few seconds, decided it wasn't worth it.

He would find out sooner or later. Kagari would tell them what was wrong eventually, and if he didn't well, beating the answers from him wouldn't be that hard.

With those thoughts in place, Naruto set off towards the bathhouse. Maybe now he could relax even if just for a little while.

**XoX**

Tsukiumi watched Naruto leave with a look of shock upon her face. While a part of her was angry at the blond's words, there were so many other emotions swirling around her at the moment that her anger was being completely overwritten. Of course, given the sheer number of thoughts and emotions going through her mind at the moment, there was very little chance of her state of mind staying with any one emotion for more then a few seconds.

Why had Naruto reacted like that? It was the first and foremost thought on her mind, and the one that all of her other myriad of of thoughts and emotions brought her back to. The way he had responded to her words was so different than the way he usually acted, it had almost been like she was looking at an entire different person.

Those words and that face, they had seemed so despondent. In those few seconds, Naruto had looked so... weak. It was a hard concept for her to grasp, the blond Ashikabi had always seemed so strong, unfaltering, unfailing, a pillar of strength that never seemed to waver. Even though she had only known him for a little while, she knew enough to know that the Naruto she always saw, and the Naruto that had just left were not the same Naruto.

As the rest of the world began moving again for the blond Sekirei, Tsukiumi noticed the many looks she was getting from those around her.

"What?" she asked indignantly as she eyed the frowning faces.

"Do you always have to be so rude to others?" asked Matsu. She seemed to be the only one willing to actually tell Tsukiumi what she thought; Miya was too polite to put something so tactlessly, Musubi was too kind (and naive), and Akitsu rarely ever spoke unless she felt it was necessary. The other two were new there, so it wasn't like they could actually say anything even if they did have the guts to do so.

Tsukiumi's response was to give Matsu a glare of her own. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly that," Matsu grabbed the edge of her rimmed glasses and pushed them up her nose, the light reflecting an odd glint off the lenses. "Those things you said just then, they were not only rude but tactless." It was very rare for her to actually be the serious one, much less for her to be the one scolding someone when it was usually she who was getting scolded.

Of course, she was usually getting scolded by Miya for getting into the hot and heavy with Naruto.

"Excuse me!" Tsukiumi looked enraged at the fact that the red head was calling her out. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had simply been expressing her opinion on the matter. It bothered her that this scarlet woman was not only questioning her, but also insulting her with such blatant disrespect.

Well, Tsukiumi wouldn't stand for that.

Holding her hand out towards Matsu, water began coalescing around her palm. "I shall make thee regret thee's words, cur!"

"No..."

All possibilities of a fight breaking out stopped. The water that had been coalescing around Tsukiumi's hand vanished into thin air, the water dispersing back into tiny molecules of moisture. Matsu stopped glaring at the blond Sekirei, the lightning that had been passing between the pairs eyes disappearing. The soup ladle that had been just about to smack Tsukiumi for her uncouth behavior was sheathed (?) back in it's rightful place at Miya's side. Everyone turned to face the smallest of the Sekirei in the house.

Little Kusano was staring at the pair that had just been fighting, tears in her eyes as she held a small pot, a tiny sprout being the only greenery in the dirt that filled it.

"Stop fighting!"

And just like that, chaos erupted from the tiniest Sekirei.

"Kya! What is this!"

"Wh-What is going on! How is she doing this!"

"Oh no!"

Without warning, the little sapling in Kusano's pot quickly grew at an unprecedented rate. The plant sprouted several large vines that looked more like tentacles than anything else, quickly ensnaring Tsukiumi and Matsu... Along with Musubi and Akitsu. It was not long before the four ended up completely entrapped within the many vines sprouting from Kusano's plant.

All of them were exposed in a most indecent manner.

One long vine had managed to snake it's way inside of the rhombus hole in Matsu's dress, a bulge moving around her form from the initial point of entry. If one followed the snaky protrusion, they would see that the vine had woven it's way around her form entirely, ending at the crotch where the tip emerged from underneath her dress.

Musubi had two vines wrapped around her, one snaking it's way along her legs in a figure eight pattern. The vines kept rubbing against her crotch, which made the brunette blush and moan as she writhed in unknown pleasure and embarrassment. The other vine had snuck into her Miko shirt through the left sleeve, and came out through her now loosened top.

Hanging upside down to her left was Akitsu, the vines entangling her legs and lower half. She was lucky in that the vines themselves were not entrapping her as indecently as the others.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten to wear underwear and was thus reduced to holding her dress down (up?) to keep it from showing off far more than even Naruto had seen.

**XoX**

Naruto sat in the hot water of the bath, his head leaning against the lip of the tub as he stared at the ceiling. Fog rose from the steaming liquid, obscuring the room. In much the same way as the fog in the room, Naruto's mind was a jumble of thoughts.

_'Why did I react like that to Tsukiumi-chan's words?'_ Naruto asked himself. It wasn't like the woman had never spoken harshly like that before. In fact, words like that came out of her mouth far more frequently than one might expect. Yet, none of the things she had said before ever got to him quite like this. What made this time so different from all the other times?

Naruto closed his eyes as the words of his long dead enemy bounced around in his mind. Of course, all things led back to his past. His failure. Even to this day he had never been able to escape from the past, it was always there in his memories, haunting him and making it so that he could never truly move on.

_'Even though he is long dead, that man still haunts me.'_

Perhaps that was simply the fate of one who could not die. Left to linger in this world being forever haunted by his past regrets and failures, unable to move on, unable to truly live. Because how could someone still be considered alive when they were stuck so far in the past they could barely see the present?

"Naruto-Sama"

The sound of the voice was accompanied by the sound of the Shoji sliding open. Soft footsteps padded into the room soon after. Naruto didn't need to turn around to know who was walking in on him. Only one person added the 'sama' suffix to his name.

"Musubi-chan is something wrong?" he asked, his tone far softer than normal. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded like it was miles away.

Musubi smiled at the blond, even though Naruto could not see it, he could practically feel the smile irradiating from behind him. The enthusiastic and slightly naïve Sekirei almost always wore a smile. "I was wondering if you would like me to wash your back?"

Turning his head to look at his first Sekirei, Naruto observed Musubi as she smiled at him, her face shining with an innocence that few could ever hope to achieve. After a second or two, he smiled as well, and the lingering feelings of loss and regret receded to the back of his mind."Ohh before You came out from the Bath Hinata-san wanted to talk with you. She was waiting was Your room " Naruto raised his eyebrow. He wondered what Hinata talked about.

"I would like that and I'll talk to her later"

" OH , Yume-sama asked me , is everything alright!" Naruto raised his eyesbrow looking at Musubi in confused look.

" Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for asking" Yume was worried about him " Why he reacted at has seen Musubi faced was shown that Yume was worried about sighed he activate his Mangekyo Sharigun look into Musubi and entered into Musubi Mind.

Inside of Musubi

Naruto appeared in front of her " What happened Yume ? I told you I'm alright. Yume stared at Naruto.

" Naruto do you really think I'm stupid like other sekirei's. I was shocked when you suddenly reaction toward water sekirei. And I want to know why ?. She has little angry at Naruto the way he act like Tsukiumi.

" Because Haruka my friend in this city and I never want he and his sekirei Kuno was hurt and On the Tsukuimi and yelled at him that was he tried to encourage him to fight in this game in face he told his sekirei was not fighter that all" Yume satisfied his answer and both nobbed he deactivat his sharigun and came backed to bath house.

" Musubi-chan don't worry about me and told yume-chan everything" Musubi smiled at him.

" _I wonder what Hinata wanted to talk with me"_

It was truly amazing, how this seemingly naïve and innocent woman could pull his mind back from the brink with just a few words. Musubi had never known this, and Naruto would take the knowledge to his grave, but when she had found him – crashed into him was more accurate – he had been nearly on the verge of giving up. He had always tried to keep himself optimistic about his life, even if it could not really be called living, but after thousands of years of what amounted to him being alone, he had been nearing the point where trying to live for the lives of the friends he had lost in the Fourth Great Shinobi War had not been enough to keep him going. It was her light that had cast away the darkness of his past.

Even if it was only a temporary reprieve, he would be forever grateful to the small measure of peace she had given him.

The one who had it the worst, however, was Tsukiumi. Aside from there being far more vines wrapped around her, they were doing so in a manner that was so provocative the only reason Haruka hadn't passed out from a nosebleed was due to shock.

Currently, one vine had wrapped itself around her torso, the long tentacleish appendage had woven it's way around her breasts in a figure eight pattern, not only caressing the flesh there in ways Naruto had only dreamt of, but also causing her bust to nearly pop out of her dress. Her thighs were completely exposed as two long vines wrapped around her legs, lifting up the skirt while one final vine had slithered it's way in between her legs and was pressed firmly against the slit of her panties.

In short, Tsukiumi looked like the fantasy of every Otaku with a fetish for tentacle rape.

As a side note, it should be known that none of the vines even came close to Miya, almost as if they had realized doing so would bring nothing but death.

"I command the to release me! Release me now I say!"

"What's with all these vines!"

"Just when things started getting kinky! Of all the times for Naruto-tan to not be here!"

"Quiet scarlet woman! We do not need to hear thine shameless tongue!"

"I... forgot to put on underwear..."

…

…

"Akitsu-san, please refrain from speaking during future situations like this."

While all this was going on, Haruka and Kuno sat on the opposite side of the table, looking at the captured group of Sekirei in shock. They were beginning to think coming to Maison Izumo might not have been the best idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After the Bath ,

Naruto Meet Hinata in his room. He was enter his own room and seen Hinata was standing near the window and watched the outside.

"Hinata-chan" She blinked turned to her backed see that Naruto was standing on the door way.

" Hinata-chan if you telling me I yelled at.." But it was cut of by Hinata " No , I Know everything about you and why you reacted so don't explained me that things" Naruto smiled at Her.

" So what do you want to talk about ?"

" Since we gonna helped haruka and Kuuno. Did you make a planned how did we helped him" Naruto raised his eyebrow he knew that Hinata always help him in every mission when they were together. Naruto walked stand near the window then look see that.

"Hinata , if we could exist this city we have to face the M.B.I military Members especially Karasuba" Naruto SENSE that growled coming from the Hinata. He sighed " and we only has Our shinobi skills and espeicially I have Uchiha skills and has Hyuga skills were not enough for that:"

" Naruto- Kun, why don't you turned in to bijju mode. You can easily faster then Normal shinobi and sekirei" Hinata said she gave is an idea for look at him.

Naruto shocked at her ' Hinata- chan ,that impossble , last time we fight Obito and Madara Uchiha. I used my full power to defeated them. Then Kyubi was vanished into my body along with all tail beast and I don't know what happen to them"

" I know you would answer that My naruto-kun" hinata smiled. While Naruto was shock at her STATEMENT. " If you again contract with tailed beast you could easily again strong"

Naruto stared at her in his nosence talking but he smiled " Hinata , I think kyubi would not happy would stayed inside of me as a power stock" Hinata surprised at naruto talking about " and Hinata-chan I have you along with girl who I love that is my power and I don't think no I don't want to contract with Kyubi again. But why did you suddenly asked Hinata-chan"

Hinata jerk up then look around " No I just though it would be good idea to you gain kyubi power and uhh never mind" Naruto confused look at her " what do you has plan ? Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned " Heh heh heh , I have a planned hinata chan. Only one person able to beat Karasuba was sekirei no 08 , yume. She is only powerful and faster then every sekirei" Hinata nobbed at him.

" but we need to talk Musubi first because Musubi has promised to Karasuba that she only one who fight with him" Hinata understand. Before Naruto could say someone interupt them. Both of them turned see that akistu standing infront of door.

" Naruto-kun and Hinata-san it is dinner ready please come" both shinobi glanced at each other and nobbed.

"We will right backed akistu-chan" she smiled and nobbed. She closed the door Naruto turned to Hinata " Well lets going Hinata-chan"

" Naruto-kun you should go further I'll come later. I want to stay here for a while" Naruto confused what she saying but he nobbed he left his room and leaving Hinata alone in his room. Hinata activate her byakugan that naruto left to room. She deactivate her bloodine line and look at the wall

" So you got you're answer Kyubi and Nibbi. Naruto-kun doesn't want your power he can satisfy with us" Hinata said towards the wall. Suddenly Kyubi and Nibbi came out from the wall and both of them take a human form.

" So this is your container Kyubi-sama" Nibbi the blue hair women said to Red hair women. " Rather then he so cute if you don't Mind I can take him as my mate. He so cute" Nibbi said while her two tails swingings on his back. While Hinata eye twisted at Nibbi sstatements.

Kyubi sighed " as I know him. He doesn't need my power for this mission that what I want" the nine tails women stared at door where Naruto leaves and smile " Alter all he was person who saved me and You and other Tails beast from Madara Uchiha" Nibbi nobbed at her.

" So what you do then Kyubi and Nibbi ? he doesn't want you power then what you do ?" Hinata asked.

Both Nine tails and Two tails beast glanced at each other then look at Hinata. " Hinata first we really thank you for lending us in this world" Hinata blinked at Her.

"Please Kyubi-sama don't greeted me. I would have thank you for lending you power for travel with them"

Flash back in the shinobi world

Forth Ninja war end Naruto disappeared. No one know where he gone even Hinata also didn't know. She became more sad every day with she left with out Naruto. Hinata was in hyuga compound in her room. Everyday she was cried for Naruto where he suddenly gone. She gone to the bed and tried to sleep but she not. She never forget Naruto.

" Naruto-Kun where are You ? I can do anything but I want stay with your side Naruto-kun" Hinata cried. She really love Him so much after he confessed Her love in pain battle but He never replied her.

" _do want to stay with Him ?" _ A silent voice said. Hinata jerked up look surrounded where the voice came from. She activate her Bloodine limit to scan her room but No one was there. " Do you want to stay with Sahashi Naruto ?" Another voice said. Hinata eyes widened at her statement .

" Please , if you knew where he was. Please tell me I can do anything you want" Hinata begged. Suddenly two person appeared in front Hinata. The one was red women and other one is Blue hair women.

" Uh who are you ?" Hinata asked. Two women look at each other and smirked. The red head women suddenly take out her nine tails from the back and the blue hair women has two tails appeared on her backed. Hinata eyes again widened at she recongnised them.

" Kyubi no Kistune" Kyubi smiled that she recognised her. Then she turned to Blue hair women " Uh , who are you ?" Blue hair women paled

" What your problem you didn't recongnised me. I'm Nibbi the two tails cat" she introduced herself.

" uh sorry. I didn't know anything about you" Nibbi growled at her while Kyubi giggled. "I never though Kyubi was female, Kyubi-sama , you knew where is Naruto-kun"Kyubi nobbed. " Please tell me where is he!"

" First Hinata , Naruto is not here in this world" Hinata eye widened Kyubi continue " It not like he was dead" Hinata relief that he was okay " But he was in different Dimension"

"But why he suddenly gone !"Hinata confused. Kyubi sighed she walk forward put her hand over her shoulder. " Because Naruto was quite his Ninja life" Kyubi seen Hinata shocking face " Hinata, you knew the people how behave with Naruto. Before I removed from Naruto body I seen His memory. He want change in his Life. He want to enjoy the life style."

" I want go with him" Kyubi and Nibbi look at Hyuga girl she continued " I know how this village has treated him so badly . After he defeat Madara Uchiha , Jubbi and he save my life. I don't care myself and …" before she could say Kyubi put her hand over her Mouth.

"Shuush , don't say that Hinata. Naruto well lot of care about you. But he didn't expressed his love to you because that stupid promise he gained from Sakura. So I no we would help you to get your Naruto-kun but Only one condition"

Hinata stared at Her two female bijju " What is it ?"

"We also came with You." Both said at same time. Kyubi look at Hinata " Look Hinata , You know In this world their Nine bijuu only me and Nibbi was female Bijju." Hinata continued stared at Her.

" So"

" So" The blue hair women walk forward " So We don't to leave in this Ninja world. Who was seal again another person and rest of our life was stay on the chamber like hell."

"Nibbi , I'm Talking to her Nicely so she could help us. And your tone she wouldn't help us from..

" I do" Kyubi and Nibbi look at her surprisely that she accepted her.

" Kyubi-sama I would like to help you and Nibbi to move another dimension where My Naruto-kun stay" she look at Kyubi straight eye " I'll do whatever stay with naruto"

Kyubi smiled she gave a Scroll. Hinata took the scroll her eyes widened This is " God thunder technique". She was tried to denied to teach but for her Love She have to learn that Justu.

Flash back end

Kyubi and Nibbi Smiled they were done with Combine effort they were succefully traster in to Naruto.

" Hey Kyu-chan , can I get Naruto-kun as My mate He so cute , adorable, handsome and sexy guy as you told me about him." Kyubi blushed and Hinata eyes widened before and Nibbi could say she strike at her head.

" Don't say that. You knew I'm kyubi I don't fallen in boy who was my previous container" Hinata again stared at her.

" Yeah right. So both you enjoyed your moments in this world. Both nobbed so I think you've to go now. Kyubi-sama and Nibbi you've thank you for everything. Naruto didn't want your helped neither I'm. So take care both of you. And Naruto with me I can face thank you for your help" She take bow and leave the Two female bijju in the room.

" How dare she talk to us like talk to us like that" Nibbi lost her temper" lets kill them Kyu-chan" But Kyubi grabbed her hand to stopped her.

" don't to it Nibbi . Because of her we can survive in this world. But after the Tsukuimi incident when we both see the naruto-kun at his courage and power. As per Promised we never hurt him and her friends. As a Bijju promised you knew that we never break it"

Nibbi frown at Her and nobbed okay " fine"

" But" Kyubi learned forward and whispered her ear. She grinned look backed to her " when we do it"

" wait for the right time kyubi" Nibbi frowned at but she nobbed and both of them disappeared fir the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Naruto was awoken by the sound of the entrance door being slammed open. Blinking groggily, he sat up in his futon and looked around the living room. It took him a few seconds to recognize where he was, so used to sleeping in his own room that he wasn't able to place the slightly familiar setting until voices started sounding out from the hallway.

"Oooh, I can't walk."

"Me either!"

Standing up after recognizing both voices, Naruto made his way into the hallway where he found Uzume trying to lock the door behind her and the woman, Kazehana, leaning against the wall, a smile on her blushing face. Even if Naruto did not have enhanced eyesight that allowed him to see the way their faces were flushed and their eyes slightly glazed over, he would have recognized that they were both drunk out of their minds simply due to the overpowering smell of sake that hung in the air.

There was also the fact that Kazehana was holding a nearly empty bottle of sake to her chest in a most loving manner.

Sighing, Naruto made his way into the hallway and walked over to the pair.

"Had a fun night on the town, girls?"

"Kya!"

It was almost amusing to watch Uzume as she released a shriek and spun around in an uncoordinated manner. She ended up tripping over her own feet, and would have fallen on her backside had Naruto not decided to do the gentlemanly thing and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Careful there, Uzume," Naruto said in a chiding tone as he pulled her up. She swayed slightly, and Naruto decided it probably would not be a good idea to let her go, lest she fall back down again. So instead he wrapped one arm around her waist, and grabbed her left arm and threw it over his shoulder so she could lean on him for support. "You're not looking to good right now, probably due to all that sake you've obviously been drinking. Also, you may want to keep your voices down. As it is, you're both very lucky no one woke up from that scream."

"Naruto?" Uzume hiccuped in a drunken stupor. She blinked at him several times, then squinted her eyes. If she was as drunk as Naruto thought she was, then he was probably nothing more than a blurry mass of blond to her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." He smiled at the young woman. "Had a pleasant night?"

"Don't shcare me like that," Uzume said, completely ignoring the blonds mild teasing. She held her free hand to her chest as she hiccuped. "I thought I wash... wash... gonna get a heart a – **hic – **attack."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied in a tone that said he really wasn't. "I promise not to scare you like that again. Now, why don't I help you and your friend get to your room, ne?"

"Awww, your shuch a gentlem... gentlema... sho kind," Uzume smiled in her drunken stupor. She managed to somehow find the strength to pull herself against him using the arm he had thrown over his shoulder, and planted a very sloppy kiss on his cheek. Naruto sighed as the smell of alcohol became imbued on his skin. He could feel trace amounts of drool sliding down his cheek as well. It certainly was not the most pleasant of kisses he had ever received.

Turning around to look at Kazehana, he saw that she was watching him with an expression of mild perplexity, which was only enhanced by her drunken stupor. He offered the woman his free hand and, after spending several moments looking at the appendage like one might a dangerous animal, smiled and took the offered appendage. Pretty soon, Naruto found himself almost gagging at the overpowering stench of sake, as Kazehana managed to mimic the pretty brunette's actions on his other side. Being forced to wrap his other arm around her to keep the woman from slipping, he began guiding the drunken duo up the stairs, listening as they spoke in very loud whispers.

"Ne, ne, Uzume-chan, you never told me you had shuch a handshome friend living with you."

"Thatsh becaushe he'sh not my... my uh... Shekirei..."

Naruto sighed. "You mean I'm not your Ashikabi."

"Right," Uzume nodded emphatically, her head bobbing up and down in greatly exaggerated motions that reminded Naruto of those bobble heads some people stuck on the dashboard of their cars. "He'sh not my Ashikabi. Naruto-chan already hash several Shekirei... it'sh too bad though. He'sh really hot!"

"I agree," Kazehana concurred with a drunken giggle. "He really ish hot." She looked at the blond in an almost loving manner. It reminded him greatly of how she was looking at her sake bottle just a few seconds prior.

Come to think of it, he noticed that she was no longer holding anything in her hands, unless he counted himself. Just where had that sake bottle gotten to?

"Shay... you shaid your name wash Uzhumaki Naruto-kun?"

"Actually, I believe Uzume said my name was Naruto," he corrected, dutifully ignoring the stench of alcohol that wafted off of her. Maybe his senses had just grown over the years, but he could almost swear this woman had imbibed more sake than Tsunade-baa-chan ever had. And considering how much sake Tsunade had been capable of drinking that was saying something.

"Right, right. You know, Naruto-kun, I don't have a... an Ashikabi," Kazehana hiccuped. Leaning in close, she gave the blond a very sultry smile, her eyes half-lidded and her face flushed. Though whether that was because she was wasted beyond all belief, or feeling horny was unknown to him. "Sho how would you like to be my Ashi – **hic** – kabi?"

"I'll think about it," Naruto said diplomatically. "Perhaps when you make the decision to become my Sekirei when you're sober."

Kazehana gave him a pout. "Aww, you're no fun!"

The two wasted Sekirei continued talking, with Uzume speaking about whatever was on her mind – which was apparently a lot considering the number of times she had changed topics – and Kazehana talking in an airy, poetic voice about how she and Naruto could become one with each other and find 'true love' together.

Honestly, how no one had woken up from all of the noise the pair were making was beyond him. Their 'whispered voices' were almost as loud as their normal, everyday speaking voices.

Not to say that he was ungrateful. He was very glad no one had woken up, especially Miya. The last thing he needed was for that woman to catch them like this. He did not want to give the purplette any ammo that she could use in the never ending war of the wits they had with each other.

Eventually they made it to Uzume's door. Unable to use his hands thanks to the pair hanging off him – they were now singing pirate songs in their loud, whispering tone – he was forced to use a foot to open the door.

It was a touch difficult, while the blond had excellent balance he currently had two very drunk women pressing themselves against him, their own sense of balance and coordination shot. Still, the blond managed by channeling chakra to his left foot so it would stick to the ground, while he used his right to open the door.

Once inside, he set the pair of drunk ladies against the wall. Again, this proved a tad difficult as it seemed neither really wanted to let go.

"Don't you want to shtay wish ush – **hic** – Naruto-chan?"

"Come, let ush fly away together and dishcover the power of love!"

Naruto gained a slight eye twitch as he did his best to ignore the pairs comments. "I'm just going to set up a pair of futons for you two," he said patiently. He stood up. "I'll be right back."

As the blond went over to closet and opened the door where the bed spreads were stored, Uzume giggled drunkenly. "Ishn't he shweet – **hic** – Kaze-chaaaaann~!"

Her response was a just as drunken giggle from Kazehana. "He'sh much better than that... that man I had fallen for... that man he – **hic** – he would have never done thish for me." They both giggled some more, by now, it was clear that neither really even knew what they were talking about. Most likely, they were simply talking and giggling simply for the sake of hearing their own voices.

"Ok you two," Naruto came back to the pair. "Futons are all set up. Let's get you to bed."

He decided to take Uzume to bed first, since this was her room and he knew her better than Kazehana. She giggled and batted her eyes at him, placing her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms and walked over to the bed. The covers were already pulled up, so all he had to do was set her down – and pry her arms off his neck – before pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Thank you, Naruto-chan," Uzume said with a loud yawn. Closing her eyes, she let out one final "good night" before she was out like a light.

Thanking the gods for small miracles, Naruto shook his head before getting back up and walking over to Kazehana. He immediately noticed that the woman's head was tilted down, and when he knelt next to her to get a closer look, saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth hanging partly open as soft snores escaped her.

After sweat dropping at how the woman had passed out on him, he lifted her into his arms and brought her over to the futon he had prepared for her. It was just as he finished setting her down, and was about to pull the covers over her that the woman woke up.

Or perhaps she had never been asleep to begin with.

"Oh, Naru-Narutwo – **hic – **become my Ashikabi so that we might find true love together!"

"Mmmrrbgggllleee!" Naruto was unable to speak, his voice muffled due to the predicament he found himself in. Kazehana had wrapped her arms lovingly – and very tightly – around his head (much like the sake bottle she had been holding before) and was now pressing – read, smashing – his face into her breasts. It was difficult enough for him to breath, never mind actually trying to gain coherent speech.

Eventually, mercifully, the woman once more fell asleep, her hold on Naruto weakening, though certainly not leaving. At least he could breathe again.

The blond tried to leave the sanctity of Kazehana's admittedly comfortable – now that he was no longer in her death embrace – breasts. This proved to be much more difficult then initial assumptions. Whenever he made an attempt at pulling away, the woman would unceremoniously tighten her hold back to her previous levels of suffocating strength. It was making leaving quite difficult.

Fortunately, as Naruto looked around Uzume's room, he found the answer to his problems. It seemed that Uzume had, aside from a love of cosplay, a distinct love of stuffed animals. One of them, a large pink stuffed elephant, was almost as big as him, at least in volume if not mass. A quick Kawarimi and Kazehane soon found herself tightly gripping the fluffy animal instead of him.

Rubbing his neck, Naruto sighed as he left the room, silently closing the door and made his way back downstairs.

He really hoped this wouldn't become the norm for those two. The last thing he needed to deal with were a pair of drunken Sekireis.

**XoX**

The next morning found Naruto up early then usual. If he were honest with himself, he hadn't really been able to sleep well last night, even before the two drunk Sekirei had interrupted him. Maybe it was just because he was so used to sleeping with one of his Sekirei now. The blond had never been one to lie to himself, and would freely admit that snuggling up to Akitsu, Musubi or Tsukiumi was amazingly therapeutic. Ever since he started sleeping with them, he had yet to receive a single nightmare.

Last night had been different. Like most of his nights before meeting Musubi, the blond's dreams had been haunted by his failures in the war. His mind had replayed image after image of the deaths of all of his friends, the horrid scenes replaying themselves in the same grotesque manner they had in real life. He had been forced to watch once more, as everything he ever loved was taken from him.

Naruto had been forced to watch the look of surprised pain that had appeared on Musubi's face as the sword pierced her from behind, then how she had collapsed afterwards.

Even though Naruto saw Hinata was spelt besides him He smiled he moved forward kiss her cheek "Hinata no matter what I protect you and all girls I square."

Shaking his head, Naruto did his best to focus on something else. These thoughts wouldn't do him any good, he knew.

Luckily, he had several thousand years worth of experience in dealing with nightmares. Pulling out several pans, Naruto started humming a quick, upbeat tune as he placed the cookware on the stove. As he turned up the heat, his mind began pondering on what he should cook for breakfast.

_'I should also probably make something to help out Uzume-chan and Kazehana...'_

He made a quick decision, and while the pans began heating, grabbed all of the ingredients he would need; milk, several dozen eggs, several english muffins, some butter, lemon juice, salt, white pepper, cayenne pepper, and slices of honeyed ham. Then he got a few of the herbs he himself had grown in the small garden he shared with Kusano out back. These would help him fix up the nasty hang over those two girls were likely to have.

He popped two english muffins into the toaster and poured some milk in the low heating pans. After waiting for both pans to simmer, the blond cracked a dozen eggs and placed six in each pan, and several slices of ham in another pan. As he waited for the eggs to finish poaching, Naruto decided to work on making the sauce.

Making the sauce was actually the hardest part for this dish. Hollandaise sauce always was. The first thing Naruto did was pour the egg yokes into a small bowl. This was actually done by first using a small fraction of wind chakra to poke a hole into one side of the eggs and drain them of all the whites, then he cracked the eggs and poured the yoke into the container.

Next up was the lemon juice. He didn't want to add too much and overpower the rest of the ingredients he would be adding, so Naruto only used a bit. He then mixed in just a little bit of salt, cayenne pepper, and white pepper to add flavor. Grabbing a wire whisk the blond whisked the two liquid blend off heat until it was white and frothy, after which he began to whisk vigorously over warm water. He watched as the egg yokes and lemon juice concoction expanded, becoming nearly three times it's original size as well as a pale yellow color.

By this time his eggs were all poached, and Naruto was quick to turn off the stove. He also took out the english muffins that had finished toasting and set in the last batch, before moving back to the sauce. Taking out some butter that he had warmed up in the microwave, Naruto dribbled the yellowy liquid into the sauce, forming an emulsion of the liquid butter and egg yoke content.

The final step in creating breakfast was to place one half of each english muffin on a plate, then he placed a piece of ham followed by an egg on each english muffin, and finished it up by pouring his recently created Hollandaise sauce over the egg.

Smiling happily at his creation, Naruto set the bowl of sauce down and placed the plates on a tray.

"That's a very interesting looking breakfast, Naruto-san."

Naruto's entire body stiffened at the sound of the voice. He reacted on instinct, twirling about as he flicked his wrist and summoned a kunai into his hand. With the sound of steel cutting air, Naruto swiped the versatile weapon at his attacker, going for an instant kill by slitting the throat of the person who managed to sneak up behind him.

His attack was stopped dead when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Blinking, Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself staring into the equally wide eyes of Asama Miya. Judging from the way she was staring at him in open shock, it was clear that she was just as surprised at what transpired as he was. Equally clear was that she too, had reacted on instinct.

"M-Miya," Naruto stuttered slightly. He stumbled back a step, Miya instinctively letting go of his hand, and pressed his back against the counter top, his hands gripping their edge to keep himself from falling. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

When he opened them again, his eyes were once more clear, no sign of what transpired or his inner turmoil located on his face.

"Sorry about that," he said softly.

Miya stared at him for a second longer, her eyes changing from their wide eyed surprise to the more normal look she usually held. She nodded to him, a frown showing on her face. "It's ok. I probably should not have snuck up on you like that." Not that she had realized she was doing such, Naruto had never had trouble knowing when she was behind him before. Which could only mean a few things in her mind. "Rough night?"

Forcing a bright smile onto his face, the blond replied quickly. "I suppose you could say that. I guess I just got used to sleeping with one of the girls."

It was clear from the frown on Miya's face that she did not believe him, however, much like before, it seemed the woman would not push him either. Instead, she placed a hand to her face, hiding what was no doubt a smile, albiet, one that was somewhat forced.

"Oh my, has Naruto-san finally begun giving into his lustful urges around his other Sekirei?" Miya placed her hands on her cheeks. "I don't think Matsu would appreciate that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "On the contrary, Matsu would probably love it if something like that happened. I'm sure the idea of a threesome or moresome is something she would love."

"You're probably right," Miya considered with a shrug. Then she gave Naruto a cunning look. "Does this mean that Naruto-san is willing to have a threesome in my house?" She soon adopted a look of concern. "Oh what would Takehito think if he knew of the debauchery that was happening in this house?"

"If he married someone as gorgeous as you, he'd probably try and find some way to take notes for the two of you to experiment with later." Naruto studiously kept the grin off his face as he watched Miya's cheeks redden. It was a rare occurrence, in fact, it never occurred when she was in the company of anyone other than himself. Though that may have something to do with the fact that her teasing of him being a sexual predator were often limited to when they were alone, since he had no compunctions about teasing her right back.

"Would you mind taking breakfast into the dining room while I go and wake the others?" he asked, smoothly changing the subject as he grabbed several herbs and two cups.

"What are those for?" asked Miya, even as she made to do as he asked. Like a pro, the blush that had once covered Miya's cheeks had evaporated as quickly as they came. It was actually kind of surprising, since Naruto was sure that no one besides him was actually stupid enough to play a game of wits with the woman.

Very few were willing to risk being subject to the horrors that lay hidden behind that beautiful visage.

"Uzume brought a friend home last night," Naruto commented as he filled both cups with water, then began mixing the herbs into it and stirring until the entire drink became a deep green color. "Both of them were extremely drunk and are very likely to have a bad hang over upon waking up. These are a hangover cure that a friend taught me a while back."

Once again, Miya looked curious, but chose not to comment on the very small glimmering she had just learned about Naruto's past. There would be a day when she got through to him and learned everything, but now wasn't the time.

"Alright, breakfast should be set up by the time you all come downstairs. By the way," she looked down at the food sitting on the tray in her hands. "Just what is this particular dish called?"

"Eggs Benedict, there's a lot of conflicting reports on when it was created, but general consensus states it was created around the late 1800s'." It was actually quite a bit older than that, the meal itself had been one of Naruto's creations in the early 1840s', during his traveling in America one Alias Cornelius Benedict had somehow found his recipe and went on to create the dish for himself, thus the name Eggs Benedict had been born. "I figured since we always made traditional Japanese meals, it would be nice to try something different."

"Well, this is certainly different," Miya admitted before taking a tentative sniff of the food in her hands. "It definitely smells good though. I'll get breakfast on the table, so why don't you head upstairs and wake the others now."

"Right."

Naruto grabbed the two cups of his hang over cure and walked out of the kitchen. He soon found himself standing in front of Uzume's door, and through some more fancy footwork, opened it up and went inside.

The two woman were still asleep, light snoring sounds were coming from them. They must have woken up sometime during the night, because the two were now pantsless and topless. With nothing but a pair of panties covering their forms, Naruto was able to see almost every inch of glorious female flesh. It was a truly amazing sight, Uzume was capable of competing with Musubi in the bust department, and Kazehana had even larger breasts than the both of them. Combined with the fact that they had thin, athletic frames despite the phenomenal size of their busts and you had women who even the likes of Senju Tsunade and Samui would be unable to compete with.

Not stopping as he walked in, Naruto stopped in front of the one closest to him; Uzume. Setting his two cups down, the blond began to shake the beautiful brunette awake.

"Uzume, Uzume."

Uzume began to stir, first, her eyelids fluttered slightly before opening. They blinked as the light coming in through the windows hit her face. Then her eyes turned to him.

"Naruto?" she asked, before sitting up, wincing. She quickly grabbed her head in both hands and groaned. "Oooh my head. Why does it hurt so much?"

"You and your friend went out drinking last night," Naruto explained patiently. "I don't know exactly how much you two drank, but I could smell the sake coming off you from the living room." A slight exaggeration, but it served it's purpose of letting the woman know that she had been extremely drunk. "Here, drink this."

Uzume, not fully awake yet, did not even bother looking at the concoction Naruto gave her, simply grabbing the offered cup and downing it in one gulp.

She immediately regretted it.

"Bleh!" Grabbing her throat, Uzume nearly gagged as the grotesquely tasting liquid ran down her throat. "Ugh... that stuff tastes awful!"

"Yes well, if it actually tasted good than you wouldn't have much of a reason not to go out and get smashed again," Naruto offered with a smile. The hang over cure had actually been an invention of Shizune's, who had been forced to create it while wandering with an, at the time, 'drowning her sorrow in sake' Tsunade. She had taught it to Naruto before he left on his three year training trip with Jiraiya on the claims that 'he should make it whenever the man decided to spend more time drinking with women then training him'. Thankfully, the man had only needed to drink that stuff once before swearing off sake all together.

It hadn't stopped him from breaking that oath, of course, but he stopped getting drunk enough to the point where he'd need the cure to do it.

Tsunade had just made sure to get her alcohol tolerance so high she no longer got a hang over no matter how smashed she had gotten.

"Hey," Uzume muttered, blinking several times as her eyes began to clear. "That stuff actually works."

"Of course it does," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Did you think I would give you something that tasted that bad if it didn't?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but knowing you..." Uzume trailed off at the end, a teasing smile on her face.

"Ouch, that hurts, Uzume-chan," Naruto held a hand to his heart while she snickered at him. Shaking his head, the blond decided it was time to talk about the whole reason he had come up here in the first place. "Breakfast is ready, you should probably get dressed and head downstairs while I wake up your friend over there and give her the hang over cure."

following the sight of Naruto's finger, Uzume found herself staring at a still sleeping Kazehana. She was lying on her stomach, relatively speaking since her breasts were so large that they actually kept her stomach from touching the floor.

"Is it wrong of me to feel envious over her breasts?" asked Uzume as she began putting her usual shirt on.

"Yes," Naruto answered as he placed a hand on Kazehana's bare shoulder and began shaking her awake. "Yes it is, you have amazing breasts and therefore, no reason to be jealous."

He completely missed Uzume's face flush, busy as he was trying to wake up the other buxom beauty in the room.

He eventually succeeded in waking Kazehana, the woman releasing a low, pained moan as she pushed herself up and held a hand to her face. For a second, Naruto was memorized by the way her breasts bounced enticingly with each movement. They truly were one of the most magnificent sets he had ever seen.

_'I never thought I would see the day where someone had breasts larger than Tsunade-baa-chan.'_

"Ugh... my head. Looks like I drank too much."

"You certainly did," Naruto replied to the woman's obvious words as he thrust the last cup of hang over cure into her hands. "Here, drink that, it should clear up that hang over in a giffy."

Kazehana stared at the green liquid in the cup, squinting her eyes as if it would somehow help her see better. She then looked up at Naruto, still squinting, then back to the cup. It took several more seconds of this before the woman actually drank the contents. When she did, the cup fell from her grasp, forcing Naruto to catch it, as she began to cough and sputter.

"Ugh... that has to be the foulest thing I've ever tasted."

Naruto chuckled and pointed at Uzume. "That's what she said." Getting a snort out of the woman he was pointing to.

"How anyone could ever create something so disgusting I'll never... never..." Kazehana trailed off, blinking as her vision cleared and her head ache vanished. "Hey, it actually worked."

"She said that as well."

"Alright, alright, that's enough out of you, Naruto-kun," Uzume said as walked up behind him and began pushing him out. "Now why don't you get out so we can change in privacy."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" asked Naruto as he looked at her still pantie clad legs with a leer. Uzume blushed, but didn't relent as she pushed him out of her room and closed the door behind him. The blond chuckled a bit, then headed off in the direction of his room.

When he got there, the sight that greeted him was quite possibly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Despite all of them – with the exceptions of Kusano ,Hinata and Musubi – sleeping on separate bed spreads, his four Sekirei had somehow migrated to a single futon, the one that Kusano and Musubi had been sharing. They were all cuddled together, with Kusano being held between Musubi and Akitsu, and Tsukiumi on the edge with her arms wrapped around the light-haired Sekirei's waist.

Wanting to wake them up quickly as he had wasted too much time dealing with Uzume and Kazehana, Naruto began clapping loudly as he shouted. "Alright girls! Time to get up!" His words and the loud clapping had the desired effect, as all four of his Sekirei woke up with a groan of complaint.

"Must thou be so loud, Naruto?" asked Tsukiumi as she dragged a hand across her face.

"For now, yes," Naruto replied, his tone rife with amusement. "Breakfast is ready, so I needed to wake you up somehow."

"Mmm, I would have preferred being woken up with kisses," Musubi said with a yawn, her arms stretching themselves above her head. Sitting beside her, Kusano nodded as she copied the older – in body if not mind – Sekirei's movements and mumbled her own 'mmhmm' to agree with the older Sekirei's words.

Akitsu murmured her own agreement as she smacked her lips together and rubbed the sleep from her eyes in a most adorable manner.

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied to Musubi's words with an amused smile. "The next time I wake you girls up I'll be sure to wake you up with all the kisses you want."

His words were met with a variety of smiles (Musubi, Hinata and Akitsu), blushes (Tsukiumi), and a cry of "onii-chan's the best!"

Two guesses who that last one was.

"Now then, Musubi, would you mind going to Kuno and Haruka's room and waking them up for breakfast?"

"Kay!"

"And Tsukiumi, I would like you to go and wake up Kagari-san."

"Why must I be the one who has to wake that man?" asked Tsukiumi with an annoyed huff. She crossed her arms over her chest and sent Naruto a mild glare, as if to say being asked to do such a menial task was beneath her.

Her response was a patient smile as Naruto gave his explanation. "Because I have to take Kusano downstairs before Miya starts to worry, and Akitsu will be waking up Matsu." It used to be him who woke up Matsu but due to the various shenanigans the two had gotten up to during that time – which had not only resulted in them being late to breakfast, but also missing various articles of clothing – Miya had forbid him from going near the red heads room unless he absolutely needed to talk to her.

Not that it stopped him from occasionally sneaking in, or at least trying to, Miya usually caught and punished them via her soup ladle every time he did.

Tsukiumi sighed. "Very well, I shall do as the asked. However," she pointed at Naruto, which when added to her glare made her look somewhat childish. "Do not expect me to do this every time thou asks!"

"Thank you." Naruto gave the woman a smile, the kind one might give a child when they just said something ridiculous. Of course, given that Tsukiumi said that every time she was asked to wake up Kagari, the blond felt he had a good reason to give it.

Tsukiumi just huffed as she stalked out of the room, Musubi bouncing closely behind her.

"Aren't you going to wake up Matsu?" asked Naruto as he turned to look at the only adult Sekirei left in the room.

Akitsu was staring at him, her brows furrowed and a small frown on her face. Naruto was about to ask if there was something wrong, when the light-haired woman spoke before him. "Are you alright, Ashikabi-Sama?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. After a second or two he smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You feel... sad," Akitsu tilted her head as she said that last word, her eyes going slightly unfocused. A few seconds later she nodded to herself, then shifted her attention back to Naruto. "You hide it well, but I can feel sadness radiating from you."

Naruto stiffened as Kusano looked back and forth between the two, obviously not understanding what was going on. Akitsu used that time to walk over to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Her voice radiated concern, it was hard to notice, it wasn't like Akitsu's tone changed in anyway. It still had that same monotone she always used when speaking, but for someone like Naruto, who was not only a master at reading people, but had also grown used to Akitsu's mannerisms, it was quite easy to detect.

For a second, just one second, Naruto felt an intense urge to do just as she asked, to reveal his deepest darkest secrets, and all of the fears he had kept well hidden since long before he had ever met her. As it was, only the strong will that he had been born with, and had been tempered even further by the flames of war, kept him from spilling his life story to her.

Yet even a will as strong as his eventually becomes brittle if not reforged. During this time, a small crack appeared within that will, adding to the many that had accumulated over Naruto's long life.

"Not right now," Naruto said, shaking his head. He could tell this did not please Akitsu, and not due to the empathic bond he shared with her. It was the look on her face. While mild, much like everything else about her, the frown she held spoke volumes about her feelings towards him.

"It's just – I'm not quite ready yet," Naruto felt the need to explain. He looked into her eyes, his own slightly pleading. "I promise, I'll tell you and the others eventually... just not right now... please..."

Akitsu held his gaze for several long seconds, in which time several flickers of emotion passed through her eye. Naruto had no clue what she was thinking, and the emotions she had moved to fast and were to well hidden for him to get a good reading on to know what was on her mind.

He could have used the bond of course, but he felt that, unless it was an emergency, he shouldn't use it. It felt too much like cheating to him. He should be able to read his Sekirei because he knew them, not because he could feel their emotions over the bond they shared.

"Okay," Akitsu said at last in a soft voice, her eyes gaining a slight look of understanding. Whatever she had been looking for through Naruto's eyes it was clear she had found it. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Akitsu's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you."

With a small nod, Akitsu left the room to get Matsu. Naruto looked down at Kusano, who just had a confused look on her face and smiled.

"Ready to head down for breakfast?"

The small blond child looked up at Naruto, before a smile broke out on her face. "Yeah!"

"Alright then," Naruto bent down and lifted Kusano by her armpits, setting her on his shoulders. "Get a good grip because we're heading down!"

With Kusano cheering and laughing from atop his shoulders, Naruto disregarded the door entirely and jumped straight out of the window. Kusano laughed as they soared through the air, landing on the large tree located in the back yard, where Naruto rebounded off a branch and used it as a springboard to push himself off, landing on the ground in a crouch several meters below. As Kusano began chattering about how fun that was and that they should do it again, Naruto entered the house and made his way into the dining room where Miya had already set up breakfast.

He was not the only one there, aside from Miya; Kuno, Haruka and Musubi were all seated at the table. Haruka and Kuno were sitting on one side, the waifish blond looked a little more comfortable with her surroundings than she had yesterday. At the very least she was no longer clinging to her Ashikabi and shaking like a leaf.

Haruka on the other hand was grimacing as he held his left hand in his right. Naruto could see a large red mark on his hand peaking out through the cracks in between his fingers.

"You ok, Haruka?" asked Naruto, not really concerned but wanting to show some decorum. Proper behavior and all that.

Haruka opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word in edge wise, Miya spoke up. "He is fine. He just learned a little lesson on what happens when you try to eat when not everyone is at the table." Her sweet voice was accentuated by a just as sweet smile that Naruto was sure was not as innocent as it looked.

The fact that she was brandishing a soup ladle – which she really didn't need as there was no need for her to cook – at the boy may have had something to do with that fact.

Haruka had the decency to look sheepish.

A few seconds later, Akitsu and Matsu both came in. The pair walked over to their, more or less, designated seats as they told everyone good morning. Matsu did try to give Naruto a kiss, but Miya, already wary of their antics only had to brandish her ladle like a Samurai of old at the red head to get her scurrying back to her seat.

It wasn't long after Matsu's mad scramble for her seat that Uzume and Kazehana entered the room. The brunette immediately made her way over to the place she usually sat, however, upon seeing Kuno and Haruka her step paused for a single second before she sat down next to Kuno and gave her Fellow Sekirei a smile. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Naruto to confirm his suspicions. Akitsu had also noticed the small pause and narrowed her eyes, a thoughtful frown marring her face.

"Good morning everyone!" Uzume announced in her loud and cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Uzume," Miya replied as the others all gave out their own greetings. The procession of 'good mornings' were halted, however, when an exclamation of 'it's you, Haruka!' came from Kazehana.

Everyone turned and stared at the woman, who was cupping the face of a very confused, very red Haruka. The woman was speaking in a very airy voice, much like the one she had last night except she wasn't slurring over her words.

"I can tell, it's there. I can see it, the resemblance."

Just about everyone was staring at the two in confusion. Well, Akitsu,Hinata, Naruto and Musubi were staring at them in confusion. Kuno looked an odd combination of put off that this woman was 'putting the moves' on her Ashikabi, and depressed at seeing how large this woman's breasts were.

How come she was the only one with such small breasts.

_'Neither Matsu nor Miya look confused by the things this woman is saying,'_ Naruto noted, just barely managing to keep the frown off his face. _'Does that mean they know something about these two that I don't? I could have sworn yesterday was the first day Haruka and that Kazehana chick had ever met. And what does she mean by the resemblance?'_

They were questions for another time, especially when Tsukiumi finally walked into the room.

"Naruto, I went forth to find Kagari as thou had requested. But the strangest thing happened in that he did not answer, not even to... to..." Tsukiumi stopped talking the moment her eyes landed on Kazehana.

She blinked once. Then once more for good measure.

"NUMBER 3! what are you doing here!" Whether or not Kazehana would have answered became irrelevant when Tsukiumi launched a ball of water at the woman's face –

– and ended up hitting Haruka instead. The young teenagers head snapped backwards and he fell on top of his Sekirei, who went down with a cry, swirls in his eyes and his face and hair soaked with water.

"Has thou come to try and pick a fight with us! Art thou still in cahoots with that Veiled Sekirei who refused to give thy number!" asked Tsukiumi, more water coalescing in the palm of her hand. It was clear to those watching that the blond Sekirei was more than ready to blast the woman sitting next to Haruka into oblivion.

**WHAM!**

If she ever got the chance, that is.

Wincing as she received a powerful smack to the back of her head with something distinctly metal, Tsukiumi turned around and saw Miya standing right behind her with her usual perennial smile plastered on her face.

"L-Landlady-san!"

"Did you forget? I don't allow any violence in this house, it's unforgivable."

"B-But what about her!" Tsukiumi pointed over to Kazehana, who had somehow managed to find a bottle of sake and was now drinking from it. Though just how she accomplished this task when there was no sake present was a mystery that none there wanted to think about.

Some things were just best left unsolved.

"Kazehana already knows the rules here," Miya replied in a light tone as she turned her head to look at the woman in question. "Isn't that right?"

"Don't worry about me," Kazehana said, waving her free hand in the air over her head. "I won't be picking any fights or anything while I'm here. Besides," pausing, the raven-haired beauty took a large swig of her drink, then let out a huge sigh of breath that had Haruka and Kuno nearly gagging from the intense odor of sake. Kazehana didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I have no quarrel with any of you."

"And what of the Veiled one whom you helped escape from her fight?" Once again, Naruto took quick notice that Uzume had stiffened. He was sure that Akitsu saw it as well, for her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked at the brunette. So far, she was the only one who didn't already seem to possess some knowledge on the subject that had noticed.

"I was merely helping out a friend," Kazehana replied airily. "Besides, I didn't want her getting in trouble with everything that's been going on right now."

"That's understandable," Naruto said, interrupting Tsukiumi long before she could even open her mouth. "However, you do know that all you did was delay the inevitable, right? Eventually, we'll be forced to confront your... friend..." his eyes flickered over to Uzume just long enough for her to catch his eyes, sending a clear message to her that would be impossible for her to misinterpret.

"_We will be talking soon,"_ was the message.

The brunette quickly looked away, choosing instead to converse with Kuno, asking the girl about how Haruka became her Ashikabi. Naruto shrugged, she knew that they would talk eventually, and though he would prefer it if she came to him, he had no qualms about going to her and forcing the issue. He would just have to wait and see what Uzume's next move would be.

And speaking of next moves.

"Haruka," Naruto said, getting the attention of not only Haruka but also of everyone else at the table.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about your situation, about how you want out of the Sekirei plan." Those who did not know about that little tidbit – that being Kazehana and Uzume – stared at Haruka in surprise. "You told us that you want Kuno to be happy, and she couldn't be happy so long as you remained in Shinto Teito."

"That is why I've decided to help you escape."

There was a sharp intake of breath at his words. Clearly, they had effected more than just Haruka and Kuno, both of whom were rather wide eyed, but also everyone else in the room. Even Miya had not remained unaffected by this proclamation, she was currently staring at the blond in a mixture of surprise and apprehension.

The silence was soon broken by Tsukiumi.

"Surely thou art jesting."

Naruto shook his head, "I assure you, this is no joke."

Tsukiumi's eyes widened for only a second before they narrowed in anger. She grit her teeth, fists clenching and unclenching as if she wished to wrap them around someone's throat.

"Why dost thou wish to help these two?" she asked at last. "Thou dost not owe them anything. So why would you –"

"Because they deserve happiness just like everybody else," Naruto interrupted. "Kuno can't fight, as a Sekirei, not being able to battle pretty much means death. And if she dies, then that means she won't get to be with Haruka anymore. And we both know that there is nothing worse then a Sekirei being separated from her Ashikabi. It's just too cruel."

Naruto looked over at Musubi as he said this, remembering her words after Minaka's announcement about the new 'security measures' that Shinto Teito would have for people wanting to leave the city. She returned his gaze with one of her own, a curious look, as if she were wondering what he was looking at her for. It only lasted for a second before she gave him a dazzling smile, which he returned before looking back at Tsukiumi.

"Therefore, I'm going to help them."

There were several seconds of silence as everyone looked at them, digesting the blond's words.

That silence was soon broken by Kazehana.

"That's so precious!" she squealed, holding her hands to her cheeks. "Two lovers hand in hand on the run, and you wish to help them escape so they can live happily ever after! It's so sweet! This is the power of love I tell you! Love!"

"Yeah!" Musubi through her hands in the air as she decided to hop on the love bandwagon that Kazehana was espousing. "Love!" Inside of Yume her eye was twisted as Kazahana and Musubi love love song.

And just like that the tension from Naruto's words vanished.

"Shut thy mouth at once!"

"Calm down Panty-flasher-chan, we're discussing matters of love!"

"P-Panty-flasher! Thou has no right to speak to me like that when thee dresses like a strumpet!"

"Naruto-tan," Matsu looked at Naruto with another one of her serious looks. She pushed the glasses on her nose up a little higher, letting the light streaming in through the windows reflect oddly off the lenses. "I know that you want to help these two," she gestured to Kuno and Haruka. "But trying to help them escape from the capital poses a huge risk."

"MBI is a large and well funded corporation. They have a highly organized and powerful force, and not just Sekirei either. While the normal foot soldiers may not pose much of a threat individually, in large numbers they could easily overwhelm even the strongest of Sekirei. It doesn't help that they have the technology advantage."

"And even if you could get passed all of the soldiers, you'd still have the Disciplinary Squad to deal with." Kuno stiffened as soon as she heard the name, and both Miya and Kazehana had to fight in order to keep the frowns off their faces.

Matsu pushed her glasses up her nose slightly, the light glinting off them as she spoke. "Originally, the Disciplinary Squad was created to protect Kamikura Island, back when the islands discovery was first made known and an international army had been dispatched to obtain it. Nowadays, however, the Disciplinary Squad's purpose is to prevent all Sekireis and their Ashikabis from leaving the capital. They are utterly ruthless in what they do and would have no qualms about killing an Ashikabi to keep them from leaving, which is technically against the rules of the Sekirei Plan."

"Minaka chose the capital, Shinto Teito as the battle ground for all of us. He wants the Sekireis to fight here. You can't retire from the game without permission from Minaka, or help someone else to do so. Fleeing the capital would be seen as serious treason for both Sekireis and Ashikabis. That means doing something like that would make MBI our enemy." Matus paused just long enough to adjust her glasses again. "I'm not telling you not to go through with this plan, I just want you to think about this before you make a decision on whether or not we should really be helping these two."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, his hands acting as his support. Everyone looked at him, waiting on baited breath to hear what he would say next. Even Miya couldn't help but wonder what was going through the blond males mind.

When he finally did begin speaking, it was in a voice that was soft, yet firm, and carried clearly to each and every person within the room.

"It's a little earlier than I had wanted, but I suppose now would be a good time to tell all of you that MBI has been my enemy ever since I first heard about the Sekirei Plan."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at the people around him. Musubi was, well, she was looking the same as always, a little curious and more than a little confused. Kusano also didn't seem to understand the implications, only paying attention because everyone else was. Akitsu on the other hand was studying him with her usual intensity, though that didn't seem to be too different from the norm with her. On the other hand, both Miya, Kazehana, and Uzume were giving him calculated looks; Miya more so than the other two. He had no clue what was going on through their minds at the moment, and a part of him was sure he didn't want to know.

The biggest reaction, however, was Tsukiumi, who was gaping at him like a fish. The look on her face would almost be comical, were it not for the fact that his statement was probably the least funny thing he had said.

"I don't like the Sekirei Plan, and I hate that Minaka is willing to play with the lives of others for his own amusement. He releases one hundred and eight Sekireis and tells them it's their destiny to find their Ashikabis, their chosen one, and essentially, the person they will commit their very lives too. Then he turns around and tells them that in order to remain with them, they must fight. Those who don't fight, or lack the strength to emerge victorious from their fights are taken away from their loved one, the person they spent so much time and hardship finding. And in the end, only one can be the victor, which means the ones who lose will be discarded like so much useless trash."

Naruto looked around at all of the Sekirei in the room. His gaze stopped on Miya's.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the kind of guy that could turn a blind eye to this."

when Miya looked away, Naruto shrugged.

"I'll admit, I was hoping for a little more time. I wanted to get all of you started on your training before I all but declared war on MBI, but I can't just turn away from Haruka and Kuno's plight. We have the power to make a difference, so we should put it to good use. Right?"

His words were met with silence. All of the people there were thinking on what he just said.

"Unbelievable!"

All eyes turned to Tsukiumi, who was now standing up, fists clenched and teeth grit as she stared at her Ashikabi.

"Thou wishes to not only help these two simpletons, but also desires to do battle against MBI? Prithee, Naruto, has thou lost your mind?" Hinata tried control her tempar. "**control Yourself Hinata! Control!"**

" _I tired my best but she always talk so much loud" _ Hinata tried to Control herself.

After looking at Tsukiumi for several seconds, Naruto shrugged. "Not as far as I know. My mind is perfectly intact and still functioning just as well now as it always has."

"Then why art thou agreeing to help them when thee must know it is a fools errand?" asked Tsukiumi, all about shouting as she demanded answers from her Ashikabi. "Why dost thou desire to go against the Sekirei Plan, a plan in which we Sekirei –"

"Are being used as nothing more then pawns!" Hinata slammed her fist down on the table, startling everyone into silence. Looking down at her fist and noticing that the table it was under now had several large cracks spreading out across it from the point where her fist impacted, the blond sighed and took her appendage off the table.

"Hinata" she blinked turned see Naruto grabbed his shoulder" Calm down , Calm down"

Hinata now continued in a much calmer voice after a few seconds of stunned silence, in which everyone stared at her in shock. "The Sekirei Plan is a travesty against everything I've ever stood for. That man is using people for his own sick amusement, he's twisting the noble goal you Sekirei have in order to bring about his 'Golden age of the gods' and controlling your very lives as if you were but mere puppets."

" The words rang in his head, pounding themselves into his skull with all the subtle force of a rhino stampeding down Shinto Teito in broad daylight. Naruto grit his teeth in frustration as he forcibly shoved the voice he hated more than any other out of his head. Around the room, the more observative Sekirei – Miya, Akitsu, Matsu and Kazehana – looked at him in concern.

"I want..." Naruto paused, then shook his head. "I want to create a world where _all _Sekirei can live with their Ashikabis in peace. You've all worked so hard to get to this point, to find your Ashikabis. To force you into a game that could very well end in your separation is a mockery of everything you have been through."

In the end, however, it did not matter why Naruto had decided he would intervene in the worlds affairs once again. It might have been just one of those reasons, it might have been a combination of all of them. It could even be for entirely different reasons. The fact of that matter was, it did not matter. He didn't care about his reasons, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to do something about the situation he found himself in. And so he was going to do it, and damned if anybody got in his way.

Tsukiumi stood there, looking at the blond in stunned silence. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, it looked like she had swallowed something very bitter.

Eventually, her steely gaze returned and her fists clenched themselves. She looked at Naruto with her heated glare and said, "thou art a fool if thee think thee can help those two and defeat the Sekirei Plan. I will take no part in this endeavor." With that said and a slight huff, Tsukiumi walked out of the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and released a slow exhale of breath. When he opened them again, it was to look at his other Sekirei. "And what about you girls? Do any of you feel the same way as Tsukiumi and wish to not partake in this quest?"

"No, no, Musubi wants to help Kuno and Haruka escape from the capital too!" Musubi shouted with an enthusiasm that only Musubi could have. She raised her hands in the air, as if emphasizing, or perhaps expressing her desire to help more clearly.

"Ku-chan will help too! Ku-chan wants to help!" Kusano seemed to mimic the enthusiasm of her 'big sister' .

"Ah," Everyone looked over at Akitsu as she looked at Naruto, a blush on her face. "I will help as well."

Naruto blinked look at her arms sees that Hinata grabbed his arms. Naruto look at her face seen the smile on her face. "I'm always with you naruto-kun" Naruto smiled he knew that she always help him. That caused all sekirei jealous at her.

Matsu sighed a bit, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, before a smile crossed her face. "You can count on me as well. I'll provide whatever technological assistance you may require."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at his Sekirei as a gentle warmth pervaded his heart. Ever since he had met Musubi, emotions he had long since blocked off and ignored had been returning to him. Above all of them one emotion had become stronger than all the others, a small flame that had roared into a bonfire sometime when he was not looking.

Hope.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, he could find some measure of happiness. That perhaps his dream, one he had long since thought lost, of creating a family could truly become a reality.

And hope that perhaps this life would not just disappear after so many years, that these women who seemed to hold such unconditional acceptance and love for him would not be lost to the ravages of time.

It wasn't much, but sometimes, just having hope is enough to pierce through even the darkest of souls and help them find the light.

"Miya," Naruto said softly, gathering the attention of the purple-haired beauty who had been staring at Tsukiumi as she retreated. "Please call Seo and tell him to come over here. It's time he actually earned all that money I'm paying him."

Miya looked at Naruto's oddly solemn face for only a moment before giving him a small nod. "Of course, Naruto-san."

"Thank you." Naruto stood up, his face turning towards the roof, eyes looking far away at things only he could see. "

Kuno learn forward his ashikabi " Haruka-sama is this guy really stronger us"

" Yes , Kuno Naruto is my best friend in the University and mostly he has special power that he was more powerful then all sekirei's I know he could help him.' Nearly Miya has heard all the conversation.

"Umm, special powers huh"

xxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

" I asked you again , So you were serious about leaving the city?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Unlike other Sekirei, Kuno isn't very strong and her only weapon is her loud voice. I don't want anything to happen to her and I can't stand the thought of losing her. So I've decide to escape the Sekirei plan and go back to the country where we'll be free of MBI and their influence!" Haruka replied with absolute conviction. Everyone in the room had to commend his determination, well almost everyone.

"I don't think it would be easy. But your thoughs it would be better Idea's for yourself and sekirei" Naruto asked.

"You really think so that Naruto-kun, why don't you used the po.." Naruto put the hand over his mouth " Some things would be better kept secret" He whispered his old friend. All sekirei's were stared at two boys was mumbling about.

"Excuse me , but it rude to in fornt of ladies" Miya said with the smiles."

"_Why don't they want to Leave the city_."Hinata and Musubi same thoughts.

"**They control all access in and out of the city and they have choppers patrolling the skies daily. You expected them to just waltz out of here**!?" Saki and Yume said to their owners.

"It's noble that you want to protect your Sekirei and I think it speaks a lot about your character. But just how did you plan on getting out of the city?" Hinata asked. Haruka's composure seemed to falter at her words. "Truthfully…I haven't figured that part out yet. I've been trying to plan this out for a while now but I couldn't figure anything out. We've just been trying to stay off-radar for the time being but the last few days Sekirei have been attacking us. I'm at my wit's end here," he said truthfully.

"You know…if you're serious about this, then I would help you" Naruto offered. He could sympathize with Haruka. He would do anything to make his Sekirei happy. Sadly, leaving wasn't exactly an option for him. Unlike Haruka, he had no money and he couldn't exactly support four girls on his own at the moment. He was barely scraping by as is. But the least he could do was help someone else accomplish their dreams.

"D-Do you really mean it?" Haruka asked with wide eyes. "Of course. I can see you really care for your Sekirei and if it's within my power I'd like to help you," Naruto said sincerely. Haruka looked to his fellow rōnin, appreciation gleaming in his eyes. "Thank you Naruto. I'm really thankful. I don't know how I could ever repay you," he said with a slight bow. Naruto only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He wasn't really used to receiving attention like this.

"We might not be able to think of a plan but I know somebody who can!" Naruto said. "Musubi-chan and Hinata-chan I want both of you come with me" both sekirei nobbed. "Akistu and Tsukuimi both of you train yourself for upcoming battles. Kusano , you stay near Matsu-chan , okay"Kusano couldn't help but nobbed. "Okay so I can.." He blinked at Miya who can continuously staring at ho " I can leave" he and the party was leaved and all sekirei got backed to his worked.

"I think you shoudn't do that Miya-san" Miya look at his ex sekirei member Matsu" Yes, if Naruto has some kind of special power or not. He want to kepted hidden between us and same thing happened to his old friend Hinata. They both don't reveal theirself and you cannot force on them. Just like you did." And she left.

"_well she right I cannot force on him" _MIya thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seo was lifted his arm up to point the remote at the television, changing the channel for the umpteenth time. "Would you hurry up and find something to watch!" He dropped his arm when as the scene of a monster attacking a city played on the screen.

"Seo come on get work you can't stay ." Hikari strom at him as she snuggled more into his chest. "Troublesome girl," he mumbled as he continued to flip through channels. There was a sudden knock on the door. Neither made a movement to answer it. There was another knock and Lighting sekirei's looked up at her Ashikabi. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope."

"**Seo I'm not in mood to fight with you so you would go and opened the door" **Hikari said. Hibiki sighed at both argument so kept quite.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" he said loss as he opened the door. Seo's expression went blank and he immediately closed the door. 'I take that back,' he thought. "Don't be rude!" Hibiki said as she approached him from behind. She reached around him and opened the door. "May I help?"

"Geez Lazy seo, Is that how you treat all friends that come to visit?" Naruto said with mock hurt. He was standing there with three women,(Hinata , Musubi and Kuno. There was another man there that he didn't recognize, along with a blonde girl one of the girl which is Kuno who seemed to cower behind him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Seo sighed. He knew that excitement, and not necessarily the good kind always, seemed to follow in the blonde's wake. The moment the name escaped his mouth one of the lighting sekirei's i.e Hikari was angry summon thunder in her right arm and tried to attack Naruto.

"W-Whoa now!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a step back. Hinata and Musubi were immediately on alert and took defensive stances in front of their Ashikabi as they glared at the Thunder Sekirei. Seo was confused what had a Hikari.

"You baka why had you came here?" Seo was confused.

"Hikari – chan what happened to you ? Seo said. Hikari blinked he didn't know why has she angry at blonde she clam herself and deep breath.

"I sorry about and he get back to kitchen"

Small flash back

_" Ha...this...is...going...to...take...forever," she said._

_" Yeah," he said not even looking tired._

_Hinata look at Naruto and Hikari and Musubi and Hibiki match. 'Humm why did they suddenly fight Naruto? Hinata though herself._

_" I have an idea, but this is pretty risky," she thought._

_She charged at Naruto and started punching him with electricity fists and then got more than half of her electricity in her body and grabbed Naruto and then kissed him on the lips surprising Naruto, Musubi, Hinata and Hibiki._

Flashback end

Naruto's eyes went wide as it remind the fight and that why she glared at him, confused as to what he could've possibly done to slight the woman threatening his life. His own Sekirei looked ready to throttle the woman and he knew the situation was quickly getting out of hand. "L-Lookwhatever that happened, I'm sorry. We didn't come to start any trouble. Seo we need a plan just like we discuss yesterday," Naruto quickly explained.

"I don't know what happened between you two but its okay for that so lets go through plan" Seo said as he lazily scratched his head and retreated back into him home, Hibiki quickly following after him. The group was hesitant at first but slowly worked up the nerve to enter the apartment. They emerged into the living room to see Seo sitting down on the couch. The Seo had just lit a cigarette and tossed the back onto small table sitting in front of the couch. He was preparing for the stress that was sure to come.

Naruto could feel he wasn't gaining any ground with the lazy Older friend. "Look Seo, you're the smartest guy I know and I already paid you enough. Naruto smiled if you don't you know Miya will….."

"**He is really scare Miya-san, do you that Naruto kun" **Yume blinked she was sealed in Musubi's Mind how can she spoke to Naruto.

" _**that why I used Miya-san feared power against him" **_Naruto said "** oh I used my special seal on you. Me and Hinata-chan easily talk to you" **Naruto said with little grinned.

"**and you don't felt alone, right Yumi" **Hinata said.

"**right" **she nobbed. Yume glad that she would talk with Naruto, Hinata and her friend Yumi.

" Alright fine!" Seo exclaimed. "This is a new low from you Naruto…using blackmail," he said. "Blackmail? I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto smirked. "S-Shut up! Let's just get this over with!" Seo exclaimed, fighting back the red that was beginning seep into his face. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray before reaching under the table and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unraveled it to reveal a map of the city.

"Hikari and Hibiki does some snooping around while I'm at workl and so far this is what we've came up with. The city is basically split up into four sectors, with a powerful Ashikabi hailing over each. The south is controlled by some kid named Mikogami Hayato. According to er, he's a spoiled brat who will use any means to get what he wants. He even has a single number Sekirei, one of the original discipline squad members apparently. Not much is known about the Ashikabi of the West other than his name is Nishi Sanada. In the East there's Izumi Higa, head of Higa Industries. He has some rather formidable Sekirei and a lot of connections within the city. Supposedly, he's against the Sekirei plan," Seo explained as he skimmed across each section of the map. The group nodded in understanding.

"What about the north?" Haruka queried. Seo let out a sigh as he reclined back against the couch. "There's no word of an Ashikabi controlling the north but rumor has it that a demon lives there who will attack without mercy. It's a possibility that it's an Ashikabi working in the shadows or something," he said. "Izumo Inn is in the northern part of the city…" Naruto mused. Almost immediately a chilled raced down his and Haruka's spine. Miya was scary to the point that it wouldn't be too farfetched to call her a demon. Of course that wasn't something you'd say to her face.

"Any way your best bet would be to escape through the north. There's far less chance of running into any other Ashikabi. Your best would be to cross a bridge leading out of the city. Once across, you'll be out of MBI's jurisdiction," Seo said. His features deadpanned when he saw Naruto raise his hand. "Uh…didn't you say MBI blocked off all access in and out of the city? You expect them to just waltz right passed them or something?"

"If you we're listening closely, you would've heard me say a bridge, not the bridge. There's a small one here that the metro runs across to get in and out of the city. There's most likely far less security there since it's not a commercial bridge," Seo explained. "

Sweet, so we just knock out the guards and then we're home free!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "It's not that simple," Seo said, raining on the blonde's parade. "The bridge is used for the trains which means one could come across at any time. In order to prevent that, someone would have to take out the power station. That in turn would alert MBI and cause them to investigate and heighten security. Another group would have to distract MBI's forces while the others make their way across the bridge," the Seo explained. Naruto let out a low whistle. _"Only one person I know the we have to face"_

"_**Karasuba" **_Hinata, Yumi and Yume said same time with venom tone. While Musubi was stared at ground with shame that she will missed the fight that she has promised but it was recongnised by Naruto.

"Yeah only much more is at stake here, such as people's lives," Seo said. Naruto gulped before offering a nod. "So what do you suppose we do?" The lazy man ran a hand through his dark hair as he let out yet another sigh. "Well given the circumstances, I think it would be best to split into three groups. One would take out the train's power station; another would go to the main bridge in the area and create a disturbance to keep MBI occupied. And finally, a group to cross the bridge during the chaos created by the other two." Seo explained his plan. He looked up to see Naruto rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Guess that just leaves you to escort Haruka and Kuno across the bridge. Think you're up to the task?" Naruto queried. The young rōnin seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. But can't just sit back and watch friends risk their lives knowing there was something I could've done to help. So you can count on me!" he said as determination set upon his features. Naruto smirked at his friend.

"Well, it looks like you guys are going to get out of here after all!" Naruto grinned at Haruka and Kuno. It took the Ashikabi a moment to find his voice. "I-I don't know what to say…Naruto …thank you. This really means a lot to us," he said. Naruto only waved at him dismissively. " But Naruto-san if you captured by M.B.I you know It will you show you true…

" I know it.. Haruka-san I know" Seo quickly glanced at Haruka word wondering what he hiding. " I'll drink some water where kichen" Seo showed the direction.

"Don't mess with Hikari it wrost for you" Seo warned Naruto smirked " I know I know"…

Naruto was entered in Kitchen tried to talked about her. Naruto has seen Hikari was prepared the Dinner for them. Naruto sighed he know it would be difficult to explained her.

"Hikari-chan" she turned to Naruto and pumped electricity in her left hand " You've five second to tell me what are you doing here"

"well I'm sorry what happened during the fight" Naruto apology. "but why you both were trying attack my girls"

Hikari raised her eyebrow at Blonde words as she cancelled her electricity "we never attack you'r girls. But i know in middle of the street I and Hikari has met two women. they looks so weird. Just we started talking to them. We thoughts some one were controlling us and I don't know what happened next" she turned to Naruto grabbed his collar " and you tried to kiss me don't you"

"Hold on.. hold on .. I never tried to kiss you. It was you who kissed me using you power you were nearly kill me." Hikari raised her eyebrow she remind her fight. She let him go and apology to him were tried to attack them.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan. but would you tell me how the women looks like ?"

" well one of her had orange hair , red eyes looking like fox eyes , in short her body and personality nearly looking as Miya and other one was Blue hair and yellow eyes looks like she was cat, and her personality looking like she was Matsu's little sister" Hikari explained but she was surprised at naruto in dazed and shocked.

Before she asked Hikari looked in his eyes. They were blue like a pair of spherical sapphires. She found herself being drawn to them. She put her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto came out his dazed look at Hikari "Saki-san?"

"I'm sorry I had to do this."

She pulled his face and kissed him. She intruded him with her tongue. Naruto's knees jerked forward. Every time Hikari hit a sensitive spot in his mouth, he would twitch. She thrust her mouth into his mouth, hungry, longing. She began to moan. Drool began flowing out from Naruto's mouth, a sign of inexperience. Hikari grabbed Naruto's wrists and put his hands over her breasts. This time, Naruto realized that what was happening was dangerous. He mustered his courage and pushed Hikari away. Hikari's eyes gleamed in mischief. She licked her lips.

So, you're inexperienced," she said, smiling.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto's cheeks were blushing, but his lips were pale. " You're Seo's sekirei and..

"I felt like doing it. You're attractive. Didn't you like it?"

"I…" he gulped. "T-thank you, if that's what you I love my women and I never betray them. I had made a mistake in past and…" he blinked "_what the hell I'm really did that?" _

"Sorry but I have to….."

"Kiss me then I will let you go" naruto paled.

"Are you mad and gone fire something. Look you looking good and beautiful women I respected it" Hikari blushed compliment. "Wait a minute"

"Hikari-chan tell me honestly what is in your mind and why are you doing this ? Naruto asked " I know you're not that type of girl who gave up her owned life that" Naruto activate his sharingun. "

Hikari eyes widened at she captured in sharingun as Naruto asking " who is the person order you tried to seduce me ? and why?

" Asama Miya . she want me to know how did you get super powers." Naruto shocked .

"And why did you follow her orders"

"Because she was sekirei no 1. Our leader and powerful sekirei First disciplinary squad leader" Naruto understand why she did that.

"Okay you forgot what happened here" and he deactivate his sharingun clapped his hands. Hikari came out his gazed

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hikari said as her same attitude.

"Nothing, Seo sent me to ask you what in the food" Naruto blinked look at electric spark. He know what is mean "**get out" **Naruto paled and ran out of kichen room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Main room

Naruto panted as he facing the danger but without any second "Naruto – kun are you alright " Hinata and Musubi asked at the same time Yumi and Yume care about him.

" Yes girls I'm alright" He said.

"I told you don't mess up her" Naruto glared at seo."Alright so when's this all going to go down?" He queried. Seo thought about his question for a moment. "Tomorrow night," he said. He saw he confusion on everyone's faces and decided to speak before they bombarded him with more questions. "The sooner, the better. Three Ashikabi meeting up like this has more than likely caught MBI's attention and it'd be best to act before they start getting suspicious," He explained. Naruto mused it over in his head. "I guess that makes sense," he said.

Seo nodded before turning back to the rest of the group. "That said, we should all meet up in the city plaza in Shinjuku around 2000. From there we'll all split up and move to our respective positions. Once everything's set, we'll start the operation at 2100." He said, receiving nods of understanding from everyone. "Sounds like a plan!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot to his feet. "Thanks again Seo. I knew we could count on you!" The Seo scoffed at his remark. Naruto only smirked as the group stood up and began to depart the small apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya sighed at her plan was failed at obtaining infromatio from young blonde. Naruto returned home, bring a few guests with him. While she was in the kitchen cooking dinner, she could overhear them talking, courtesy of a small duckling, about some plan about helping Haruka and Kuno, the two unknown guests, escaping the city. It saddened her to think that her race had been subjected to such barbaric behavior thanks to MBI but it was Ashikabi like the three young men sitting in the dining room that gave her hope.

A small smile graced her face as she sat at the head of the table, watching as the room's other occupants had the time of their life. They were throwing a going-away party for Haruka and Kuno. The two were a bit tentative at first but slowly warmed up to the festivities. She had planned to leave them to their merriments but that all changed once Kazehana brought out alcohol. The Wind Sekirei had shortly after them and once she caught wind of their plans she became infatuated and started rambling on about true love and fate. She'd even gone as far to offer her help in getting the two lovebirds out of the city. Needless to say, Miya had made sure to quickly extract Kusano from the room and put her to bed.

Now she sat and watched the inebriated Sekirei to make sure they didn't get to out of control and destroy her home. Kazehana and Uzume were sitting across from each other playing some ludicrous drinking game, Matsu was pestering Haruka and Kuno, mostly likely about something perverted judging from their red faces. Akistu and Kagiri were idly chatting about something in the corner of the room, and as always, Tsukiumi and Musubi were arguing about who was Naruto's wife, threatening to spilt the poor man in half in their tug-of-war match.

But somehow she glanced at Blonde , Naruto has whispering Hinata ears. As far Sekirei no 1 she can read his lips "_ we need to talk Hinata-chan right now" _ as next that Hinata got up with Naruto " Musubi-chan come with me and guys enjoy the party" and leave the place. Few moments later Miya got up and leave the place a then.

She walked toward Naruto tried to find out the blonde hidden powers Miya tried to find out from other sekirei but no one can say word Then his Best friend Haruka , He stay silent and leave the topic.

Miya tried to heard what the conversation between Naruto, Miya and Musubi.

"Naruto-kun why are you called us suddenly?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed " Musubi and Hinata as far I know that for haruka and Kuno to leave this city we face M.B.I forces" Hinata and Musubi nobbed while Miya getting interested. " so as far I've planned that I get solution to separate Yume from Musubi's body without any harm. Miya, Hinata and Musubi eyes widened inside the Yume and Yumi same shocked.

" wait, I'll explained you two everything with Yumi-chan and Yume-chan but in more private" Naruto rubbed his backed with little grinned " I don't want Matsu-chan and Miya-chan could heard my plan, Right Miya-chan I know you're there"

"So you were knew I was here" Miya opened the door and entered sit besides him. Hinata and Musubi were stared at Landlady before anyone could speak Miya asked " as far keeping a secret from you it would be difficult for me so I asked straight forward. Who are you? And How did you posses this powers"

"why should I gave answer to you, Asama Miya" Naruto glared at her " you've no right to know about me and my past.

"Okay if you want to know about me then tell me about yourself **your true identity" **Miya stay silent he true that she has no right to talk about his past but some one in inside she really want to know about him.

" **Okay you want it I'm **Sekirei No 1 , Miya. First Disciplinary squad leader , Strongest sekirei. I demand you to tell me about your true self" Miya said .Musubi and Hinata were shocking at her.

"Miya-chan , It's okay that you want to know about me and how I posses my powers" Naruto said and sighed " It would be long story how about we could talk with Yume and Yumi" Miya couldn't help but nobbed.

"**Mangekyo Sharingun : Tsykiomi"**


	27. announment

_**Sorry guys no update right now. Have things to look over, but at the call of a few people. I sought to make this announcement.**_

_**Well everyone it's that time of year again. The time where we all have to fight something entirely unnecessary that impedes us from being creative writers. SOPA is back with a vengeance and it's time for us to stand strong and tall. What we do is not piracy. We DO NOT STEAL! We also do not lay claim to anything other than the plots that we create. Having something like the SOPA exist is entirely unneeded and unwanted. Show your support and let's banish this piece of shit back to where it belongs, in the dark abyss of Hades burning in eternal fire and torment! Besides guys, if any of you want to see the ending of my stories then you'll need to support or this might never happen again. Sorry, dunno how many signatures we need currently, but we need one hell of a lot of them. We have to stop this nonsense by March 19 or something like that.**_

_**Google Stop SOPA 2014 and click the first link!**_

_**Stop 'em here and now! This act does law DOES NOT RESPECT THE CREAM AND THAT WILL NOT STAND!**_


End file.
